What All Need to Grow DOOM TREE SEASON 2
by Bonnie S
Summary: The Doom Tree Series rewrote! What would have happened if all the Generals survived? FINISHED! Woooo! Its finished R&R PLZ.
1. The Return of Sailor Moon and Sailor Sol...

If you are starting this – please be sure that you have read my fic "And Death Shall Have No Dominion".

That is the rewrite for Season 1 of Sailor Moon – from 'A Friend in Wolf's Clothing'.

**_Sailor Moon and her friends aren't mine – I think they belong to DiC – but you research it (I need my time to research the rest of the story)._**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter One**

**The Return of Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris**

"AAAAAH! Late again! Ms. Sato is going to flip out! Why can't this new class start on a reasonable hour, say in the . . ." Serena grumbled, and then promptly tripped. "AAAAAH!"

Sammy ran out of the house and yelled out just as she hit the sidewalk. "Hey, Serena! You klutzoid, you forgot your book bag!"

"Waah! That hurt."

"You're such a vacant dweeb, Serena!" Sammy shook his head in disbelief. "How you ever got in this special class is beyond me."

Serena got up and rushed at him. "Gimme that!"

"Gee. Hey, you're welcome." Sammy shouted as he ran off for his school. "Pumpmeister."

"Who thought up the idea of little brothers anyway?!" He didn't see his sister shoot a raspberry at his back. "Now I'm in for detention for sure!"

After a few minutes a red sports car pulled over to the side of the road just ahead of Serena. At first she was worried and about to turn and run home, but then she saw Molly stick her head out of the passenger window. "Hey Serena!"

"Molly! Hey!"

Maxfield Stanton got out of the driver's side, flashing a calming smile – still Serena held an uneasy feeling that she once hated him, but why? "Looks like you're running late again, Serena."

"Yeah, the evil invention called a snooze button kept me in bed twenty extra minutes. Man, Ms. Sato is going to give me a detention for sure. The principal already said that one more detention and I'll be back in Ms. Haruna's class the next day. And I really like this new teacher too." Serena looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

Molly looked up worriedly, but Neflyte softly nodded. "Well we can't let you be late then. Come on. And if you want we'll start picking you up to make sure you get there before the bell."

Serena was stunned, she had no memories of ever being in that radical car. Once she got over her initial shock, Serena jumped up and down excitedly. "Really? Oh wow! This is going to be so cool! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Molly and Neflyte both chuckled. 

* * *

Luna and Artemis watched all of this happen from the roof. Luna shook her head. "That's the same girl who defeated Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. Hard to believe, isn't it, Artemis?"

"Yeah, she can be a normal kid now that the Negaverse is behind us." Artemis agreed.

Luna sighed. "Let's hope so."

"How are the Generals taking things now that they're free of Beryl for good?"

Luna smiled. "Well, all of them are still living at Neflyte and Molly's mansion. Molly can barely believe that her mother allowed her to move in and that it is hers along with Neflyte. From what I understand they haven't been intimate since the night before the battle. Neflyte wants to take things at Molly's pace, and right now she's too timid to go very far past deep kissing."

Artemis nodded in understanding. "Yeah, poor kid now has to deal with her fears of being attacked by her father without remembering that she and Neflyte took the guy out."

"Well, she has Neflyte and the Generals by her side. From what I understand she and Zoicite have become very close the past couple of days." Luna chuckled, remembering how Molly at first didn't trust Zoicite because of Neflyte's near death.

Artemis's face turned serious for a moment. "If Molly's still living at the mansion, what about the nursery?"

"The Generals took care of that. For now there is an illusion of a picture of the five of them hanging on the wall covering the door." Luna explained and then shuttered when a cold wind blew across the roof. "Brrrrr. It's starting to turn cold."

"Yeah, winter should be here in a few weeks. Hey, don't the girls have mid-terms next week?" Artemis asked as he gently snuggled closer to Luna.

"Thank you for the warmth. And yes they do, but Serena is her old self and it is so hard to get her to study without talking to her."

Artemis nervously licked her cheek, gaining a blush and chuckle from Luna. "Don't worry kitten. I know that you'll get her through this, just like you did before."

Luna had stars in her eyes from his attention. '_Could this mean that he has feelings for me?_'

"Luna? Luna? Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Came from the front door. It was Serena's mother. "Where could that cat have gotten to?"

Curling her tail around his, Luna glances down to make sure they weren't spotted or heard. She really want to spend more time with Artemis, but it seemed that they never had any for themselves – not even with the girls growing up as normal teens. "I had better get inside, before she hears us. See ya tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Be careful kitten." Artemis winked. But in his head and heart he was saying, '_I love you, Luna._'

* * *

But that night, their new peace was shattered.

"Sure, I can eat fiber … but some of these … no problem." Serena muttered as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

Luna had just drifted off to sleep herself when a blazing flash of light filled the room. Knowing that she could say a human word to alert Serena to the strange sight, Luna began to meow in distress loudly. Luckily it was enough to wake up Serena.

"What's going on? Is it morning?" She rubbed her eyes and started to get up when the house started to shake. "YIKES! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE! AAAAAH!"

Serena dove back under her blanket. Luna was worried. '_I wonder what's going on._'

* * *

At that moment, Molly and Neflyte were just leaving a late night business meeting for home. "I'm sorry the meeting lasted so long, Molly. You must be exhausted."

"Oh, I'm okay. And besides, I wasn't at home being worried. After all you might find someone prettier and smarter than me that you don't have to wait a year and three months for." Molly teased as she rubbed her eyes to fight off the sleep that threatened to close them for the rest of the night.

For a moment Neflyte was worried that Molly was serious, but seeing the smile on her tired face told him she wasn't. "As if any woman could take my eyes from you. I don't mind the wait, as long as I have you at my side. We'd better get you home, after all you have midterms next week."

Then they both noticed the blazing light, and felt the impact. Molly gasped. "Maxfield, that was near Serena's house!"

"We'd better go make sure everything is all right." And with that they both rushed to his red car.

Telepathically he warned the others of what he and Molly witnessed. They sent that they would meet him there. The youmas were ordered to come out as ordinary humans to watch over their assigned senshi.

* * *

Minutes later there was a large group of people taking a look at the empty crater. Luna met up with Artemis on the roof of a nearby building.

"Hey, You think it was a meteor?"

She shook her head with a nervous twitch in her tail. "No. I've got a bad feeling about this, Artemis."

"Huh?" 

Then they both noticed that the girls (along with their youmas guised as humans) were gathered at the scene along with the Generals in street clothes. Amy smiled as she noticed one of her few friends from the new class she was transferred to. "Hi, Serena."

"Huh? Hi, Amy. Big hole." Serena looked hard. Something about all of it didn't feel right.

Amy to was getting that strange feeling, along with the urge to investigate. If she only had some equipment that could scan it. But, why would she think that? "Big, all right."

All of the Scouts are there, but don't really know one another outside of their classes or their pasts. 

"Hey, why's a megagenius like you out rubbernecking?" Serena asked after she nudged Amy slightly. Then someone pushed Serena from behind, almost tossing her into the pit. "AH! Hey, quit your shoving, will ya?!"

"Hey, sorry. The crowd was pushing me from behind." Lita explained.

Serena instantly remembered the new girl who was talked bad about, but she turned out to be very sweet and a great cook. "Oh, hi Lita. You're here too? Man, it looks like our entire class is out here tonight."

"Yeah, except for Molly and Ms. Sato. Oh wait … there comes Molly and her hot boyfriend, Maxfield Stanton. Lucky girl." Lita muttered as stars lit up in her eyes at the sight of Neflyte. "He reminds me a little of my old boyfriend."

Amy shook her head. "Oh, and there's Ms. Sato. I wonder if this will be brought up in class in the morning?"

Something clicked in Serena's head. "_Huh? What a weird feeling, like I used to know all of these girls and those guys before, but I can't remember where from. Weird._"

"Huh? What's this?" She picks up an ad that was trapped underneath her foot. "Candy shop going out of business sale?! What an incredible opportunity!"

A husky voice behind her chuckled. "Yeah, sure is, to turn into a humongous chocolate blimp."

"Oh no. It's that annoying creep." Serena spat in her frustration. The pair of them were back to the old days of insults and privately wondering about one another.

"How's the empty meatball head?" Darien chuckled.

Serena fumed at the pet name, not remembering how only a few weeks before she had missed him calling her it. "Grr. Hey, the name's Serena. You got a memory block, you great big zero?"

"Guess you don't mind having a meatball body to go along with that meatball head o' yours, huh?" Darien tossed at her. The truth was he wanted her to turn into the lady he always saw as in his dreams at night.

Serena turned her back to him and pouted. "It's not your business."

"I guess you're right. So go pig." Darien tossed again.

Serena turned and snapped at him. "AS IF!"

The Generals all just shook their heads. Zoicite grinned at Jedite. '_I do believe that is twenty a piece that you owe Malachite and myself._'

'_I know … I know. Jeesh, you would think after all that they have been through to get back together._' Jedite complained

Neflyte shook his head. '_For them to remember being a couple, they would have to remember their pasts. And that would mean that they won't live as normal teens. Besides, why wasn't I informed of the bet?_'

Malachite grinned. '_Even without her memories, Molly has kept you quite busy old friend. How long until we get our invitations?_'

'_We're waiting the year and three months before we plan anything. But, after that they should be slid under your doors within a couple weeks at the most._' Neflyte gently rubbed Molly's arms to try and keep her warm. Only then did she see that their roommates were there as well.

"Maxfield, look. Hi you guys!"

Zoicite smiled and waved as the three walked over. "Hi. Is that meeting over already?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah. We were on our way out to the car when we saw the meteor hit. It was so close to Serena's house that we wanted to check it out. Oh you guy remember Serena and the girls from my class … right?"

Malachite smiled and nodded. "Yes, though it has been sometime since all of you have been by."

"Too much school and homework." Serena complained.

Amy just smiled. "Yes, we are kept quite busy. But, I like it better."

"Yeah, and Ms. Sato is really cool." Lita added with a dreamy smile at Jedite.

* * *

Early the next morning, Neflyte got a call from the principal at Crossroads Jr. High. He quickly began regretting the decision of creating the special class after two days of being encroached and harassed by this man – all because of Neflyte insisting that Serena be assigned to the list of selected students. This morning looked to be no different than any other.

"Hello? … Good morning Mr. Yamada … I don't understand …" Neflyte growled, which woke up at still tried Molly – one hour earlier than he had planned to (annoying him to his breaking point). "… since the classroom needs work done on it, let's find another room … Ms. Sato is an accomplished teacher and can teach in any class … Ms. Haruna's class? Fine, but I'll be sending some of my men in by lunch at the latest … very well … good day to you as well, Mr. Yamada."

"What did my principal have to say?" Molly moaned as she tried to hide her yawn and rub the sleep from her eyes.

Neflyte brushed his thumb against her cheek lovingly, with a soft smile on his face. "He decided that your guy's classroom needs some work done to it. So that means that all of you are going to be in Ms. Haruna's classroom until it is done."

"Oh, he just wants Ms. H to single out Serena doing something that will get her kicked out of the program. He can be so mean to kids who turn themselves around like Serena has. Will probably bully Ms. H into saying anything he wants." Molly complained.

That worried Neflyte. It was time he stepped in on this, before it got out of his control. "When does Ms. Haruna go into school?"

"Oh, she's there about fifteen minutes before us. Why?" Molly looked doe eyed at him.

Neflyte smiled at her sweet innocence, the first thing that attracted him to her. "I don't want Mr. Yamada interceding before I can have a word with him. Call Serena and tell her we're coming early."

"Right." Molly got on the phone. "Hey Serena. I need you to wake all the way up. Can you get in your math book and help me through problem three?"

"Problem three? You have to be kidding me Mol! You have the hottest tutor for a fiancé and you want to know what I got for problem three." Serena paused on the phone for a minute, and Molly heard papers rustling in the background. "Okay … for three I got x = 27."

"That's what I did too, but now that I know you are awake I can tell you what's going on. Mr. Yamada called Maxfield this morning complaining that out classroom needs remodeling and our class is being moved into Ms. H's room! You know he's up to something."

"Grr. He just wants to kick me out of the program and shove me back in with Ms. H! I thought that I proved I'm just as good as the rest of you!" Serena whined.

"We know that, but he doesn't want to believe it! Don't worry, Maxfield is going to fix everything. But we'll be early to pick you up, so start getting ready now, okay?" Molly soothed her friend's nerves.

"Okay, see ya later Molly." Serena sighed as she hung up the phone. Looking over at her black cat, Serena let the tears flow for a moment. "Luna, why is it that they still fight to keep me in this special class if the Principal is so against me?"

Without missing a beat, Serena got up and got into the shower. Luna shook her head in pity. "Poor Serena."

* * *

The girls rushed off to talk to some of their friends who were still in Ms. Haruna's class. While Neflyte walked in just as Mr. Yamada intercepted Ms. Haruna.

"Ms. Haruna, due to some work that needed done in the select accelerated class, I am moving that class into the back of your room. Would you be so kind as to tell me if anything goes amiss?"

Haruna knew she was being set up. "In what way do you mean, Mr. Yamada?"

"Well, if the teacher is doing too much tutoring or doing so incorrectly. Maybe a certain student is having to much trouble keeping up with the work load, and she is getting particular special treatment to keep her grades up … or his if that is the case."

Neflyte had enough of that. "Mr. Yamada, even I can see that you are vainly hiding the impression that you are referring to Ms. Serena Tsukino. I have assured you and know that you go in every day haunting the poor girl because of her past performance. She is doing fine and it is her own work not another's that is graded and turned in."

Mr. Yamada turned red with embarrassment and anger at being caught. "Good Morning Mr. Stanton. What brings you here?"

"I drop Molly and Serena off everyday to be certain that they are here on time since you threatened to expel Serena from the project if she receives another detention. Which I meant to ask you about, seeing as she has only had one for being late for class on the first of last month. We later found out that she was misinformed about school starting two hours late from some unknown source, and then was told the class had moved to another school across town the night before – again by an unknown source."

That along with the threatening look Neflyte was giving made Mr. Yamada pale fast. "Well, seeing as that was the reason, I suppose that she can be given the extra lenient detention slip. But, no more than that. Um, why don't you go on ahead and do morning announcements while I show Mr. Stanton what needs to be done in the special class' room, Ms. Haruna?"

Grateful to get out of the conversation, Ms. H agreed and bowed before rushing out to the students outside. Once all of the classes were together and settled, she breathed a sigh of relief to be amongst them. "Boys and girls, I'd like you to welcome two new students who have just transferred to our school: Alan and Ann Granger. They are brother and sister. Alan is in grade ten, and Ann is in grade nine. I hope you'll all make them feel welcome."

"Yes, Miss Haruna." The students all said back.

Serena saw Alan and fell hard for the guy (not literally thankfully). "What a hunky guy."

Molly chuckled. "Oh Serena, I thought you were head over heels with that Tuxedo Mask guy and Andrew at the arcade? But, if I weren't already taken and as good as married, I would agree that he's really dreamy."

"Dreamy, shmeamy, but they look pretty smart. Maybe they'll join the Dissection Club." Melvin butted in, pushing his glasses back up on his face.

Both Serena and Molly shuttered at the concept. "Dissect yourself, Melvin."

Lita was nearby admiring the same guy. "Don't you just love his hair?"

"Just his hair? I love the whole package." Serena chuckled with hearts in her eyes.

"Huh? I heard that you guys are going to be back in our class starting today. Couldn't handle the pressure?" Melvin sneered.

Molly shook her head. "Get real Melvin! We're only going to be in Ms. H's room until our's is remodeled. There's Maxfield now, and Mr. Yamada doesn't look too pleased either."

Walking straight over to the class her created, Neflyte tried to calm down for Molly at the least. "Hey everyone. Looks like it will take a couple of weeks before you'll be back in your old room. At least until after the Winter break. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure we can, and we get to say hi to old friends for a little while too." Molly smiled as he hugged her close, right in front of a visibly jealous Melvin.

"And I can show Ms. H how I've changed!" Serena chirped positively.

Neflyte grinned at this. "The second half of the day will be transferred to the private school until the work is done … maybe the rest of the school year. I still have to talk things out with the principal at the private school. Oh, and don't worry about detentions now Serena. I talked things out with Mr. Yamada and he now understands why you were running late that day, so you still have two slips left instead of the one."

"Thank you!" Serena fought hard not to cry. For some reason, when she was around Molly's fiancé Serena wanted to act more mature.

"Your welcome. I'll see you all for lunch later, right?" Neflyte smiled. When he got agreements from the entire class, he kissed the top of Molly's head before giving her one last squeeze and turned to walk off. "See ya!"

Before anyone can say a word, the classes were herded into the school building.

* * *

As theirs was a small class, Ms. Sato took role quietly. As the students were filing in. All were there and accounted for.

Serena and the others were used to starting the second they all got to their desks, while Ms. H's students were scattered through the room talking and waiting for their teacher to come in. Seeing how many of the other students wanted to talk with her own, Ms. Sato smiled at her group.

"Seeing as most of you are ahead of our class' timetable by no less than two weeks, I'll let you go ahead and mingle with the other students until Ms. Haruna comes in."

"Wow! Thanks Ms. S!" Serena giggled.

Molly agreed. "Yeah, thanks."

Three girls swamp Molly and Serena in a split second. The heaviest spoke up first. "I hear that you guys get all easy work!"

"Nah that just what some jealous people say to cover up the fact that they weren't put on the first list. Really it's the same as all of you, only we are expected to get more done in class and at home." Serena explained glaring at Melvin out of the corner of her eye.

Molly giggled at the sight of Melvin gulping nervously at Serena's stare. "Yeah like three times more. We've already finished our midterms and finals for this semester and are slowing our work to be ready to graduate with this years class and not sooner!"

The girl with shoulder length, straight, black hair gasped in surprise. "Man, you two are so lucky! You'll graduate by the end of the year, while we're stuck with another year yet! Then what will you do?"

"Well, I'm not making any plans until we see how far we are come June. How about you Serena?" Molly asked to get her blonde friend back in the conversation.

Serena shook her head. "I'm just trying to get through all of this. Molly's a day ahead of me."

"Yeah, but I have a lot of help at home. Tell ya what, come over to my house for dinner and we'll help ya catch up." Molly offered.

Serena smiled over at her friend. "Are you sure, Molly?"

"Sure, I'm sure. We'll make an over night out of it, seeing as it is Friday. Call your mom today at lunch and I'll call mine. I'll bet that even my fiancé will help." Molly winked at her friend.

The part still had the class in the dark about that … or so they had thought. Until one of the guys who were listening in spoke up. "Oh, Melvin told us your engaged to Maxfield Stanton. But, with the way you two acted at this morning's assembly, anyone would have guessed that."

If Ann hadn't entered the classroom right then, there would have been nerd guts plastered to the walls. Ann quietly sat in a desk and tried hard not to be noticed – an impossible task when one is the new kid.

The class swarmed around her in a second. Melvin spoke up first, seeing as he had more information than any of the others. "So you lived in France. Did you belong to a computer club and join the Internet?"

"No." Ann answered shortly.

"See, Melvin? She's not interested." Serena snapped at the nerd she was still steamed at (now for two different reasons). She could see this girl was slightly anti-social. Well that could be changed, with some sweetness.

"Hey, say something in French." Molly asked. Maxfield and the others were teaching a little of several other languages, but she wanted to hear it from someone who lived there.

"Yeah, yeah. It's such a romantic language." Serena added.

"Zabu zuyafa gleeu." Ann snapped brusquely, hoping that would get the other off of her back. But it most certainly wasn't French, that much Molly was certain of.

Both she and Serena looked at one another and asked, "huh?"

"What? That's some weird French." Molly figured that she either heard it wrong, or Ann had gotten that request too many times that morning already and just blurted whatever was on the top of her head.

Then the class was interrupted by the sound of flute music in the hall. Molly smiled at it. "What lovely music."

They all go out into the hall to investigate. Serena felt like she was in a dream. "Yeah, it's beautiful. Romantic."

"I love the flute. Maxfield and I usually wind down by listening to instrumental music." Molly sighed as she listened to the song beside Serena.

The girls follow along with the other girls over to Ann's older brother, Alan, who was playing the hauntingly beautiful song.

"Ah . . ." Serena sighed. Molly joined her in adoration of the music (but only that). "Cool."

Melvin on the other hand sees Alan as another rival for Molly's hand and was getting very jealous. "I can play the flute, too, you know?"

Well he tried to show off on his recorder anyway. Though he didn't do that very well. Everyone was thankful when Molly took the instrument from his hands and whacked Melvin over the head with it. "OW!"

"Get a life, Melvin!" Molly snapped. She would only admit to Serena later just how good that had felt. A little revenge was better than none at all.

Alan stopped playing the flute and gazed towards Molly and Serena. "She's so lovely. I've never felt anything like this before in my entire life. Who are you?"

"Uh, are you talking to me?" molly asked in a stunned shock. Boy was this guy going to get a surprise if he was talking about her. Trying to hook up with a happily engaged girl. Wouldn't Melvin have so much fun with that – two guy both going for the girl he's still trying to get his own hooks into.

Melvin on the other hand didn't like it any better than Maxfield Stanton's claim to Molly's heart. He stands between the new guy (who is a good foot to two feet taller mind you) and Molly possessively. "Molly's mine, hairball!"

"YOU WISH! NOW FOR THE VERY LAST TIME – SCRAM, MELVIN!" Molly yelled into the nerd's ear. She can only take so much of his jealousy.

But it seems that Alan had noticed any of it. He was focus solely on Serena. "Allow me to introduce myself, my beloved. My name is Alan."

"Huh?" Both Molly and Melvin wondered out loud. The new guy is hitting on Serena?

Serena goes mushy inside and giggles. "OH!"

"Your beauty radiates from you like the scent from a rose. Please say I can play for you." Alan poetically spoke to her as if they were the only people in the hallway.

Serena lost all of her memories of her manner classes with Queen Jessica, and flakes out. "Play anything you like, hunkmeister."

But before he could play, Alan sees Ann down the hall glaring at him. "Huh?"

"Alan . . ." she seethed at him jealously.

"Oh, Ann . . ." Alan was unsettled by Ann's reaction.

Serena looks for one sibling to the other worriedly. Had she done something wrong? "Something the matter?"

"Who are you playing for, Alan?" Ann snapped as she ignored the rest of the school who was watching on curiously.

"Well . . . No one." Alan said before he walked away.

The students returned to class stunned by the turn of events. The new guy hit on Serena, and it seemed that his little sister was jealous of that? Whoa!

The special class was quiet and respectful of Ms. H until lunch. Haruna was especially surprised by Serena's attitude and focus. She could see that this new class had taken and turned around one of her former worse students. And the teacher was determined to get her boss to see that for the miracle it really was.

* * *

Lunchtime, Neflyte and the other Generals took the class out to lunch to make up for the difficulties the principal had placed on them to hurt Serena. He laughed at how Melvin had already spread the truth out about his engagement to Molly, and the way the nerd still tried to claim Molly as his own.

Neflyte and the Generals agreed that Serena should stay over at Molly's mom's house to get caught up. But then Tara (Zoicite) jokingly chuckled out. "Please just keep him with you too. I'm tried of his griping about being lonely every time he sees Mal and I cuddling."

"Well, it would be nice. Plus I'll come over for the rest of the weekend if momma says it's okay." Molly chuckled and smiled before kissing her love on the cheek.

"That would make a world of difference for him." Ranen (Malachite) chuckled.

Jed shook his head at the pairs. "The four of you are awful!"

"You only say that because you're still single." Tara (Zoicite) grinned.

Serena looked over at Lita, who was just returning from the restroom, and then pleaded under her breath. "Don't say that to Lita. She thinks every guy reminds her of her old boyfriend and she goes mushy for them!"

What Serena didn't know was that Cullen (Jedite) already had his eyes on another girl in the restaurant. One who wasn't with their group. Amy had noticed her too, but wasn't sure where she had seen her before. It was the same girl the pair saw when they split off from the group during that last battle against Queen Beryl and the Negaverse.

After lunch, the group went to the private school (Raye's school), and seemed to do much better. Without Mr. Yamada butting in every few minutes, Serena actually caught up the week she was behind on her own. But, she decided to at least get another week ahead by going to Molly's house for their already planned overnight.

* * *

"Well Serena. I must say that if being free of Yamada is this good on your studies, then maybe we should see about making this change in the class schedule permanent. You even impressed Ms. Haruna from what I have been told." Maxfield suggested as he and the girls sat in Molly's room talking and drinking hot chocolate.

Serena nearly spit out the liquid in her mouth from shock. "Ms. H? Impressed with me? Wow, I guess there are such things as miracles."

All three chuckled at that. Jessica smiled at the group before walking in. "Girls, can I borrow Maxfield for a few minutes? I have a surprise for all of you, and need extra hands to bring it up."

"No problem. Just bring him back the way you found him please." Molly teased as she giggled.

Maxfield answered by giving her a passionate kiss before leaving, winking at the door as he closed it. Molly fell back on her bed and Serena giggled hard. "You are so lucky, Molly! A hot guy with money nonetheless. And here I am still on my own! Ugh, don't tell me I'll be stuck with **_Melvin_** as a husband!"

"No way! If you get stuck with any guy it would have to be that Alan Granger. It's the buzz all over school, Serena. The guy's gone on you." Molly sat up a giggled with her friend.

"I can't believe this is happening! I can't help it if I'm beautiful. Anyway, there's one thing for sure: Alan's a person of very romantic . . ."

But that was all that Jessica and Neflyte heard as they slipped away to the kitchen. The entire way, he picked up his mother-in-law's nervousness. Something was going to happen, and already he didn't like it.

"Mom, what's wrong."

Jessica turned around and took a breath. He wasn't going to like was she had to say. "There's going to be an attack, and it has to happen. The others are going to try summoning you. Get all the information from them – including which way the monster goes."

"What?" But that was all Neflyte could get out. The summons had come from Artemis, just as Jessica had predicted.

'_Scout Generals … we need you! New Negaverse enemy has attacked a woman not far from your current position, High General Neflyte!_'

The others sent that they were on their way to the cats' position. Neflyte didn't like Jessica's look. '_Artemis, which way did the monster go?_'

'_Oh no! Neflyte it's heading towards you! Keep the girls away from the windows and doors!_' Luna cried out in fear.

Malachite had heard it as well. '_Change of plans, we're heading towards you commander._'

Jessica shook her head. '_Malachite, all three of you wait on East Hyacinth Place and Jasmine Drive. It will be heading for there next. But don't let it spread you three out, or it will drain you three._'

Then came the shrieks from the girls. "It had to be done. The girls must regain their memories and their powers. Now go protect your future wife and our future Queen."

Neflyte teleported into the room just as the cats made it into the room. Molly and Serena were both trapped by the monster, which was draining their energy.

"I'm feelin so weak. What's that ugly houseplant doing to me? This has gotta be more than the chocolate." Serena moaned.

"Is that a plant?" Artemis asked in shock.

Luna shook her head, neither had yet noticed that the high General was in the room. "It's some kind of weird plant. More like a noxious weed sucking the life out of Molly and Serena."

"This weed's getting eradicated!" Artemis growled.

So did Neflyte. "More like evaporated when I'm through with it!"

Neflyte created a small star burst energy ball in his hands and used it to blast the monster back out of the window – freeing both girls, who hit the floor in their weak state. Artemis jumps out onto the balcony and watches the monster run off to drain more energy.

"Artemis . . ." Luna was afraid for her love. And when he ran after the monster without a second thought or word, she became terrified. "No, Artemis!"

"This dream's the pits." Serena stuttered. She was weak but still partially conscious. "I want . . . I want outtie."

"Serena . . ." Luna hated it, but there was no other choice. At least these two Scouts were needed back. "I've got to do something. That monster won't stop until it's drained all the energy from everybody on earth. There's only one way left. I must revive Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris." 

"They'll understand, Luna. And maybe they won't feel as empty as they were confiding to me that they did. Make them remember the truth of their pasts … all that they knew before we defeated Beryl at the least." Neflyte looked at the floor in his frustration. He had wanted his love to have a normal life as much as being his fiancée would allow her to.

"Sailor Moon … Sailor Solaris, wake up!" Neither girl responded. They were so drained that they didn't remember how to activate their transformation crystals. "There's no other choice. The Luna Mind Meld."

"Okay, here it comes. The Luna Mind Meld." The symbols on their foreheads all started to glow, meaning that the mind links were established.

The memories they had of the Moon Kingdom they once learned from Queen Serenity, their lives on present day Earth, the fateful battle against Beryl, all of it returned to the girls – much to their regret.

"Who am I, anyway?" Serena whimpered as the memories returned.

Molly too whimpered. "I almost lost him again! We died destroying my father! No please let him be alive! I don't want to be without him!"

"No. No, Luna. No more fighting, please. I just want . . . I just want to be a normal teenager, just an ordinary girl." Serena cried out in her mind.

Molly cried in frustration. "Why can't we just live in peace? Is that so wrong to want?"

The Mind Meld was finished. Neflyte pulled Molly into his arms in fear for his love. "Molly love? Please be alright!"

"Serena? Serena?" Luna nudged the other girl who was still slightly off from the Mind Meld and attack.

"Luna? Now we can have all our conversations again." Serena found one thing good about returning to her duties as the champion of love and justice.

"Serena. So your memory has come back." Luna smiled. To tell the truth she missed talking to and being confided in by Serena. "The Negaverse has returned. Transform! Become Sailor Moon!"

Serena nodded and stood up. "**MOON PRISM POWER!**"

Neflyte looked at his young love in his arms. "Molly are you recovered enough for this? Can you transform into Sailor Solaris?"

"Transforming isn't hard. I'll be able to face any Negatrash that comes at me as long, as I have you to back me up." Molly smiled up at him.

Neflyte smiled with a tear in his eye. "I will never let you down my love."

Moon chuckled. "Hey, what about me?"

"We'll always be there to back ya up, silly!" Molly teased with a wink, before allowing her fiancé to help her to her feet. "**SOLARIS POWER!**"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris were both back and ready to fight!

* * *

However, Artemis and the other Generals were not fairing well! The monster not only separated the trio, but had them trapped and was draining them.

"Vampeel."

Artemis leapt and tried to help, but was batted away hard. And he had annoyed the monster once too often. "You're plant fertilizer now, cat. Vampeel!"

"Artemis run!" Jedite groaned in pain.

Zoicite was gasping from the pain in her side. She knew there were no broken bones, but she would have a huge bruise on her left side by morning if not sooner.

Malachite had a lump on his head and a dislocated right shoulder. "Watch out Artemis!"

"No!" But it was too late. Artemis was wrapped up in the monster's vines, and she quickly began draining him. "No! Let . . . me go. Stop it."

"Vampeel." She growled in triumph.

"So weak. Can't fight it . . ." Artemis groaned before collapsing from exhaustion. 

Luna was the first on the scene. She growled at the monster. "You're compost, pal!"

"The fun's over, weed-face!" Solaris shouted.

On top of the building behind the monster was Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris, both of who were bitterly angry. Moon glared hard at the monster as it released their friends. "All the two of us ever wanted was to be a normal teenager! Because of you, that's all over, and you're gonna pay for that, pal! You're going to the compost heap!"

"Vampeel." She shouted and took and defensive stance.

"In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! I'm Sailor Moon! I will triumph over evil! That's you, green-waste!"

"And I'm Sailor Solaris! I will not let hurt our friends without full retribution weed breath!"

Neflyte chuckled from the end of the sidewalk right in front of the monster. "And if that isn't enough you also have the High Scout General coming after you at the same time."

"Ha! I took all of them down. You three won't be any different! Vampeel!" She shot one of her vines at Neflyte and one at the girls.

All three leapt out of the way with ease. Time and again the trio jumped out of the way, and Vampeel missed her targets. Every chance they got, they fed energy to their friends. And quickly, Vampeel found that she had another three enemies to face.

But then she grabbed Sailor Moon by the ankle. "Ooh, I hate this part."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Vampeel laughed in victory. "Vampeel. Now we'll see who's going to the compost heap."

Luna saw the danger, as the others regrouped for another attack. "SAILOR MOON!"

"I'm getting weak.  I can't . . ." Moon stuttered and tried to reach her tiara.

"Hang on Sailor Moon! **_SOLARIS SOLAR FLARE ERUPT!_**" That not only stunned the monster, but also fried the sap in its limbs hard and froze it in place.

"Nice work, Solaris! I'll take it from here." Moon panted as she regained her stolen strength. "**MOON TIARA MAGIC!**"

When the tiara hit, Vampeel turned into a card which went from a picture of the monster to black as it release streams of black smoke.

"You just got weed-whacked, courtesy of Sailor Moon, Sailor Solaris, and the High Scout Guardians!" Serena shouted happily.

Solaris chuckled. "Not to mention our cat guides and my mom!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. How are the rest of you?" Moon's face went serious.

"Sore." Jedite coughed out. Moon determined without hesitation that he was benched for at the least a week for healing time.

Zoicite was clenching her left side – one more General down. "Bruised."

Malachite's arm hung unnaturally. All three were on bed rest until she said so. "But far from broken."

"Well, until I say otherwise, all three of you are on bed rest!" Before any of them could rebut her decision, Moon explained her judgment. "I need you three at full strength as soon as possible. And that will only come with rest and healing. If any of you were to try fighting in your present condition we risk losing one or all of you permanently. Please understand that I don't want to lose any of you." 

Zoicite smiled. "Still the same caring Princess I remember well. I know this is little consolation, but I missed the two of you and am glad to have you both back with us whole."

She winced at the sound of her lover's grunt as Neflyte put Malachite's arm back in its place. After a few moments of focusing on his breathing, Malachite spoke up. "Yes. We wondered if we would ever regain our friends back fully."

"And now we can have those parties we used to have." Jedite smiled through his pain.

Finally Artemis regain consciousness to find a very worried Luna staring down at him with tears of relief in her eyes. "Artemis?"

"Feeling better, Artemis?" Moon asked as she started to walk over to the couple.

Then came a strange voice. "Hey. Sailor Moon."

"Right, that's . . ." But Moon stutters to nothing when she saw the holographic image of the aliens. A strange looking male and a smaller and younger female who was equally strange looking. "What?"

"We never imagined there'd be somebody like you on our planet. Or your little friends." The male said.

"YOUR planet?! Wait a second!" Moon shouted.

"You heard me. It's our planet now, got it?" The male sneered.

The female agreed. "Get used to it, brats."

Solaris growled with anger she had only ever felt before against Jet and Rudolph. "Not in this or any other life time freak! This is our planet and we are going to give you the same eviction notice we did to Beryl! So, don't plan on unpacking your bags!"

"You're the ones who sent that yucky poison ivy, aren't ya?" Moon shouted.

The female chuckled. "Ha, ha, ha. Just our way of getting acquainted."

"Wait until you get our going away presents abnormal losers!" Jedite yelled.

"See ya again, Sailor Wimps. Ha, ha, ha." The male laughed as they both disappeared. 

Luna looked up at her friend and Princess. "I'm glad you're back, Sailor Moon. And you too Solaris."

"Yeah, me too, I guess." Moon sighed half-heartedly.

Solaris leaned into her husband's embrace. "Same here."

"No more shopping, pigging out, mall trawling, and dreaming about guys, huh, Luna?" Moon muttered with a finality to it.

Luna shook her head in disbelief. "Never stopped you before."

Solaris smiled. "At least we're not on our own Sailor Moon."

"Yeah, we have seven of the best supporters and guardians in the Universe right here with us. I'm glad for that at the least." Moon smiled back on her friends.

* * *

How was that for a start? Oh the seasons are going to change this go around. I have to get the group from around the start of November to Cherry Blossom time in a **_few _**episodes. Wish me luck! Oh, and this is the season that sees one wedding at the least!

R&R makes me work faster.


	2. So You Want to Be in Pictures?

**_Sailor Moon and her friends aren't mine – thank you Uranus Knight AKA Ringlord202 for the correction – so here it is … (drum rolls please)_**

****

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter Two**

**So You Want to Be in Pictures?**

Serena was walking down the street lonely, until she spotted someone she had expected to ever see again. "Hey, there's Darien."

"Hey!" She rushed up without thinking and latches her self to his arm as she used to. "Miss me, big guy?"

Unlike Serena, Darien has no memories of their past, outside of their many arguments he love to instigate. "Whoa! You scared me!"

"Oh come on, Darien. You don't have to be like that around me." Serena smiled.

Darien on the other hand was starting to feel really embarrassed by the situation. Mostly because of how right it felt to have this girl so close. "Oh, how come you know my name, but I don't know yours?"

"Oh okay, if you want to be that way. My name is Serena, and you and I were meant to be together." She calmly explained.

But that did no good with Darien. "He, he. This girl is a total wacko."

Then it hit Serena. "Huh? Darien. You really don't remember me, do you?"

She half muttered to herself, "I guess . . . I-I've got my memories back, but he doesn't. That means he doesn't remember anything about us."

It made her sad, and she clutched his arm tighter for some feeling of comfort. He didn't know why, but he wanted to give her that comfort.

Unfortunately, Ann noticed the two of them from across the street. "Oh hey, it's that hunkmeister I saw the other day. Ah! Serena, hang on to that guy for me, will ya?!"

The girl about gets herself killed rushing through a heavily trafficked street to get to the pair. Only then did Serena or Darien notice her, they had been lost in the melancholy of their situation. Serena was the first to see the other girl. "Oh hi, Ann."

"Whoa. Another wacky girl. What's going on?" Really, Darien didn't like the vibes he was getting from this new girl. Seeing some blonde guy walking up, Darien somehow knew that Serena would be okay if there was a fight. This unknown guy had his trust completely. So, Darien freed his arm from Serena's grasp and took off. "No offense, but I've got to get to work now."

"Darien?!" Serena cried out, but it was too late to stop him. She felt so cold and alone.

"WHY'D YOU LET HIM GO?! I NEARLY GOT KILLED TRYING TO GET OVER HERE! OH!" Ann yelled as she grabbed Serena's wrist hard to stop Serena from running after Darien.

Jedite sees this and picks up his pace. Still wounded from the previous night's fight, he was only out to get some air and ice cream for Zoicite (thanking that there was no request yet for pickles or some other strange concoction. The battle would have killed any unborn child for certain – even one as stubborn as Zoicite and Malachite put together (he shuttered at that eventuality).

Serena saw him coming and wasn't unduly afraid, only frustrated and irritated. "Will you let go of my wrist right now?!"

"So, his name's Darien. Thank you, Serena." Ann grinned predatorily. "Hey Darien, my name's Ann."

Thankfully, Darien was long gone. But, Serena did not like the implications before her. "Hey Ann, what are you up to? Darien is mine!"

"Oh, so Darien's YOUR boyfriend." Ann drolled out in a lazy, challenging tone.

Serena winced slightly at that. "Well . . . not exactly."

"THEN, he's not yours at all, is he? He's up for grabs. I'll make him mine forever by piercing his heart with my love arrow. He won't be able to resist me." Ann plotted. What a drama Queen!

"As if!" Serena snapped. But Ann was chasing after the dark haired guy.

Jedite finally made it to her side. "Don't worry Princess. She'll never capture his heart. Prince Darien may not remember yet, but soon he will – and he'll wait until then to give his heart to anyone."

"I hope that you're right Jedite. Why are you out of bed after I ordered you to bed rest?" Serena stared at him hard.

Jedite held up his hands in surrender. "Fresh air and a ice cream run. Can I make sure you get home safe? Neflyte lent me one of her other cars."

"Sure, only if we hurry and you go back home and rest. I want you three back around to cover my sorry butt when I make a mistake. It looks like I won't have my Tuxedo Mask to rescue me anymore." Serena tried to be grown up about it, but it was hard to hold back her tears.

Jedite saw that clearly. "Don't worry Princess. This is temporary at the best. Now ice cream and home then?"

Serena nodded and took off with him in a sports car similar to the one Neflyte preferred – only this one was black with a silver metallic finish. It reminded Serena of a starry night and screamed of him – one good reason not to drive it often she supposed silently.

In fact the entire drive to her house, Serena was silently contemplating all that had happened. She played with the engagement ring secured around her neck by a silver chain Darien had once given her. What became of their engagement now that Darien didn't know her? Would her parents and Sammy remember? What about all the pictures that were taken that day at the lake?

When they pulled up in front of her house, Serena smiled over at Jedite. "Thanks for not pulling me into a conversation."

"I still remember a certain headstrong Princess who would rather work out her own problems rather than burden anyone else with them. But remember this, Serena. Sometimes we can work our problems out on our own and need the help of friends. We're all just a call away." Jedite winked and smiled as Serena got out of the car a little more at peace than when she had first gotten in the vehicle.

Serena smiled and nodded as she went back in her house. Her mom was at the door. "So, how was school today dear?"

"It was a pain. First the principal had it out for me again, but Mr. Stanton fixed that." Serena sighed, trying hard to hold back her tears.

Irene smile showed her confusion. "Don't you mean Neflyte dear? Or don't you remember?"

"You remember? Do dad and Sammy remember too?" Serena gasped in shock.

"Of course we all do. Looks like Luna's right, we're just meant to know. I meant to wait until you gave me some sign that you remembered, but I let it slip. Now Neflyte took care of the problem at school?"

Serena gave a half smile. "That new girl Ann seems to want Darien, and I can't sow her my ring because he doesn't even remember me."

Before Serena could break down into tears, Irene pulled her daughter tight to her chest. "He will remember. After all the two of you couldn't have gone through all of this for nothing at all."

"Maybe you're right mom. I'm going to see what Luna's up to." Serena sighed back her tears, only slightly feeling better.

* * *

In Serena's bedroom Luna and Artemis were having a deep conversation, but not the one either of them really wanted to have – this time it was business. Luna sighed hard, in disappointment and worry. "This new threat really creeps me out. I think it's too much for the girls and our Generals to handle alone. Especially while three of them are hurt like now."

"Yeah, but the other Sailor Scouts are living peaceful, normal lives. Do we really have to drag them into this, Luna?" Artemis had always felt bad about ripping away Mina's childhood, and he honestly didn't want to do it to her again.

When Serena walked in she was still bummed out. "Major drag. Darien doesn't remember a thing about me. It's like we never existed."

Luna jumps over to sit next to Serena on the bed. "Don't worry, Serena. He'll probably be getting his memories back really soon, and so will the Sailor Scouts."

Inside Luna had already decided that have the entire group back would be better than watching the girls and Generals all get hurt like the night before.

Serena on the other hand took it the wrong way. "What? Why?! You don't trust me? I mean it's not like I'm completely on my own here. Molly, the Generals, and I can protect the earth."

She spun a volleyball on her finger to prove her point. Then she tossed it up into the air and catches it as it came down. "Don't you believe me? Look, look. Big Serena, little Earth. Relax, guys. Even if I were on my own, I would have it covered. But, I have two cats and five really good friends to back me up."

"Well . . ." Artemis was nervous because of the previous night's battle as well. He moved to sit next to Luna. But then decided to have a little faith in their Princess. "You know, you're right, Serena. You really whipped Queen Beryl into shape, so we should have total confidence in you, right?"

Serena grinned at that. After all she couldn't be a flake all of the time. "That's right. Leave everything in our capable hands. The world won't have a thing to worry about."

The she slammed the ball with a hard overhead serve. It ricocheted off of the wall and slammed her in the face. No Serena wasn't always a flake, but the times she was … she would go overboard with it!

"Still feel totally confidant, Artemis?" Luna sighed to her love.

He closed his eyes and shook his head in defeat. "Did I say that?"

* * *

The next day as Molly and Serena are in the blonde's room talking before head off to school.

"AH! WHAT?! YOU'RE GONNA BE IN A MOVIE?!"

Molly shushed Serena hard. "Shh! Keep it down, Serena."

"Oh . . ."

Molly got the feeling that Neflyte was being patient with her and Serena that morning – more so than usual. "I don't know for sure yet. The casting director just called and asked if I could come down for an audition this afternoon. But, momma and Neflyte both have a strange feeling about it and don't want me to go in alone."

"Hmm. Uh, how great." Serena figured that meant Molly wasn't going to go for it. Oh well, so much for knowing a movie star.

"Hey, Serena?" Molly shyly asked.

"Yeah, Moll?"

Molly took a deep breath. "Neflyte will be in a meeting this afternoon with the other Generals, and the other three are out of commission anyways. But I get this feeling like I need to be there or something. I'd feel a whole lot more comfortable if you'd come with me today."

"No problem! And while I'm there, maybe I can swing MYSELF an audition." Serena chuckled.

Molly just shook her head. "Serena, I think that you will never change."

"Hey at least I'm consistent!"

Both girls broke down into chuckles as they rushed out the door and off to school.

* * *

Mr. Yamada never knew that the girls were being released home after lunch due to their being so near finished with the curriculum.  Ironically, the auditions were scheduled to be an hour after the group was out. 

"Wow, Metro Studios! This is exciting!" Lita said to herself. She was the first student there.

"Hi, Lita." It was Amy, the class brain who helped get the accelerated class going in the first place!

Lita never knew why she had been put on the enrollment list. Her grades had never been spectacular, at least nowhere near what Amy's always were. "Hey, the school genius got an audition, too. I didn't know you were interested in this kind of thing, Amy."

"Well, I'm not really, but the casting director talked me into it. I think I might forget about it, though." Though she didn't believe any of the school gossip about Lita, Amy was still quite shy. Most of her friends were the students in the accelerated learning program.

"Huh? Oh well. Might as well give it a try." Lita shrugged.

Mina walked up with her only friend Raye. The blond was beautiful, but new and almost as shy as Amy when she got into anew surroundings. But Mina did pull her weight in the accelerated class. "Excuse me. Uh, are you two here for the audition too?"

Amy nodded, but Lita answered with a cheerful smile and confidence. "Yes, we are."

"Then why don't we all go in together? Movie studios are supposed to be mazes, and I wouldn't wanna get lost." Raye offered. She only really knew Mina, and only because they sat beside each other in the afternoons. The other girls were from their class, but Raye had no idea of their names. Figuring they were feeling the same nervousness, she started off the introductions. "Oh, sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is Raye."

"Oh, hi. My name is Lita."

"And my name is Amy."

"And hey, my name is Mina, and it sure is nice to meet all you guys." She tried to give off the same confidence as Raye and Lita, but it was hard.

All four looked at one another, as something clicked in their minds.

Raye started them off. "Huh?  I have this weird feeling that I've met you before."

"I . . . don't think . . . so." Amy said uncertainly. It did feel as if they were all meeting to go somewhere together, like good friends – but why, as they had only just met?

Mina shook her head, trying to figure out the odd sensation of peace these girls were suddenly giving her. "Strange. I feel like you . . . guys are . . . familiar, too."

"It's way weird, but I got this déjà vu flash, too." Lita was unnerved. It felt like something important was coming into place. But what could it be?

* * *

On the moon, a lone figure watches with her mind's eye as Serena and Luna (who was in the girl's arms) saw the others arrive. Molly had already went in, but Serena wasn't allowed to go with her friend because she wasn't auditioning.

"Oh Serena, I hope that this helps you a bit. I cannot force his memories to come forward anymore than I can theirs, but you are going to need them seriously while three of the Generals are recuperating. The two of you will reunited, all you need now is patience and faith."

The figure of Queen Serenity listens as her precious daughter notes the names that went with the faces going into the building. "Raye . . . Mina . . . Lita . . . Amy . . .  Oh . . . I sure miss 'em."

"You won't be for much longer, my darling. It will be righted in the end. You will see. Now I had better return. I have two children now, and one will be home from school shortly." Serenity chuckled as she faded away, leaving no trace of her presence ever have being there.

* * *

The director came in and his words almost sounded forced. "Sorry to keep you . . . waiting, but let's go ahead and get started right now."

Molly noted that the director had a strange look in his eyes. Once upon a time she would have brushed it off as over worked, but now she was certain that there was something behind it. She really wished that Serena had been able to come in with her.

"Um, excuse me, sir. I think I'd like to drop out of the audition today." Amy tried to interject, but the director acted as if he hadn't even heard her.

He opened up a curtain to reveal a strange set – like another world. Mina was the first to recover from her shock. "I didn't know this was a sci-fi flick."

"What a cool set." Molly tried to brush off as if she was an average teenager. She mentally sent messages to Neflyte and Serena. '_Neflyte … Serena … please hurry. There's a weird feeling about this place._'

Neflyte would have teleported right then, but he was driving to the studio in his car. So he sped faster to get to his love.

Serena nodded and looked down at Luna. "I think Molly is about to get in over her head. Neflyte's almost here, but we have to find our way to her – and fast."

All of the girls spied the male and female aliens standing on top of one of the columns. The male spoke without any feeling in his words and yet so passionately at the same time. "It's what my planet now looks like. You're in for more surprises."

Amy didn't like the feeling she was getting from any of this. "Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in auditioning for a science fiction film. I think I'll just leave now, but thank you anyway."

The male spoke hard. "You have to stay."

As he began to play his strange flute – Molly recognized it as the same one Alan Granger had played when he hit on Serena! No it had to be a coincidence! 

"Minotaur, come forth!" The female threw a card in the air – just like the one that Vampeel had changed into after the battle the night before!

"Minotaur! AAH!" The Cardian roared out.

"Awesome special effects." Mina had to gulp. This was too far past way weird for her. 

Lita was just as shaky. "Yeah. If I didn't know better, I'd think . . . that was real."

Amy was still heading for the exit, but is block by the swift moving bull monster. "I think it IS real! AAAH!"

"Go to work, Minotaur. Steal their energy, all of it, right now!" The male alien commanded.

The Minotaur roared in acknowledgement. Molly was worried. She couldn't fight without her powers, and she couldn't just transform in front of the others girls – they didn't remember being Sailor Scouts! "It is real! Just run!"

"This way!" Amy suggested and they all rushed out of the monster's path just in the nick of time.

The female alien wasn't enjoying the action half as much as the male. "Alan . . . there's no need to scare them silly. Let's just steal their energy."

Molly gasped for a second before rushing to a temporary hiding spot. Had she really called that male Alan? Could that really be Alan Granger – the guy who's hung up on Serena bad time? She had to hear anymore of their conversation, but with the screaming, panicking, and roaring of the monster that was near impossible. And then she saw the female become human! Ann Granger to be precise! 

"Serena, I think that we are in deeper trouble than any of us can cope with right now!" Molly muttered as she rushed off to keep a step ahead of the monster. '_Guys! Alan and Ann Granger are the aliens from last night! The guy has a flute like Alan's and the female called him Alan before turning into Ann right before my eyes!_'

* * *

On the other side of the studio, Serena and Luna had been trying to find their way out to wait for Neflyte – only finding themselves right back where they had started from! "Oh no."

"We're just walking around in circles." Luna snapped frustrated that they couldn't get to Molly or outside to find Neflyte.

Serena was more worried about her friend Molly. "Uh . . . oh, stop complaining. It's hard to find the way out of here. It's like we're in a maze . . . or something."

"Oh, just admit it. You're totally lost." Luna snapped again.

And then they got Molly's message. "Alan and Ann are the aliens? Luna I think we are going to have to find the girls and remind them all about our mission and fast!"

Before Luna could say a thing, the studio door beside them opened and Ann walks out. Serena had no idea how to handle the situation with back up. "Oh . . ."

"Oh hey, Serena. So, wh-what are you doing here, I wonder?" Ann asked none to sweetly. Did she know that Serena and Molly knew the truth?

"Oh, ha, ha. Forget about ME. What about YOU?"

"That's really none of your lousy business!" Ann snapped harshly. Maybe she didn't know her secret was out?

What a lucky break, but Serena had to come up with something to say and fast! "Hah! None of yours, either!"

Might as well keep the hate rolling. But then someone rushes by them carrying all sorts of equipment. "Oh, sorry, girls. I'm in a major hurry."

Serena looked fast at the retreating figure. "That sounded like . . ."

But Ann finished the statement for her. "Darien?"

"Oh, of course! I knew it was Darien." Serena snapped as if she had known all along. If he was only there to help her.

"So, I guess this place must be where he works, then." Ann surmised, but before she could continue another voice brought both girls back to reality.

"Well there you are Serena. I've looked all over and was about to give up on ever finding you." It was Neflyte at last.

Ann slipped away to try and follow Darien, and no matter how badly she want to protect her man, her friends were in worse trouble. Making sure that they were alone, Serena worriedly looked up at him. "Did you get Molly's last message?"

"Yes. Who are this Alan and Ann?"

"Well, Ann just chased after Darien. She wants him to be hers! And I have no idea where Molly is right now. I can feel her close, but with the Negaenergy added on, I can't be sure." Serena felt like she was useless.

Seeing this Neflyte rested both of his hand on his Princess' shoulders. "Don't worry about Darien. He was with no one before you came into his life, and I doubt he'll start looking around for a date now. As to where Molly is, it's somewhere in this corridor. I'm still too weak from last night's battle to pin point her exact position."

Luna on the other hand had noticed black smoke emanating from the door directly across from the couple. The room was giving off such dark, bad vibes. She looked inside and finds what they all had been searching for. "No wonder Serena has kept returning to this spot … she had found the room without even knowing it!"

* * *

Molly felt as if her legs were about to fall off! How long had they been dodging the monster? And where were Serena and Neflyte?

Mina barely pulled her out of harms way in a moment where Molly wasn't watching behind her. "Hurry!"

"We've got to find a way out of this place!" Amy cried out.

Lita vainly looked around. With all of the dodging and running, she had lost track of where they were. "But how? Where's the exit?"

"I . . . can't run anymore." Molly sighed as she is barely caught by Amy and Mina. It was all too much. The nervousness about the audition, dealing with school, the battle the night before, and now this – she just couldn't take anymore without transforming. And she seriously doubted whether or not she had the strength to do that.

"I feel this strong urge to do something other than run around in circles." Raye growled.

Lita stopped and looked over at the other girls. "We've got no choice but to fight!"

Raye threw her purse at the Minotaur, and then took out one of the spell scrolls she normally carried with her. "Maybe an evil charm will work on this creep. It's worth a try. I banish you monster, NOW!"

Serena and Neflyte were stunned as they watched what was happening from the door for a moment. Luna smiled in awe of their friends. "They're really something. They fight against evil even when they're not warriors."

The scroll stunned the monster just long enough for Lita to throw it into a column, covering it in the debris. Neflyte transformed into his Moon Kingdom uniform. Seeing this, Serena knew it was time to step in and help. "Right. **MOON PRISM POWER!**"

At that moment it broke through, and wasn't happy about being thrown! Raye gasped in shock. "Man, what kind of a creature is this?"

"No one beats a Minotaur!" It called out as it eyed and attacked Molly.

Raye tried to intercede. "Watch out!"

"Someone help me!" Molly cried out as the monster began to drain her energy. "AAAAAH!"

A gravelly voice roared through the room. "MOLLY!!!"

Neflyte sent a star burst attack to throw the monster off of his love. Then he quickly gathered her limp body into his arms and softly whispered. "Molly? Molly, can you hear me?"

She groaned in response. Without a request sent, the other three Generals fed energy into their leader to empower the pair to fight before they all lost consciousness. Molly opened her eyes fast. "Fight time!"

"Hey, bull-face! Yeah, you with the horns!" Came from above.

Alan couldn't see who it was at first. "What's going on?"

From atop one of the ruins, Sailor Moon grabbed the monster's attention to give the others time to get out. "I really don't know what you're up to, pal, but I'm here to stop you. Understand? I stand for love and justice, and live to dump trash like you! On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The Minotaur snorted in contempt. "Not likely."

While Moon kept the monster busy, Molly found a safe place to transform. "**SOLARIS POWER!**"

Lita Too saw the opportunity. "Come on! What are you guys waiting for? This is our only chance to get away."

"You're right." Amy agreed and the rest of the group dodged the beast and heroine to try for the doors.

"Dead end." Lita called out as they found themselves trapped.

Alan was not pleased with what was happening below him.  "Oh, where can that Ann be anyway? All right, Minotaur. It's up to you now."

Then he disappeared.

Neflyte and Solaris tried their best to help but were quickly knocked out of the way. Again and again one or another of the three heroes were at the mercy of the beast's horns.

"Poor girls." Lita mutters in stunned awe that anyone would willing go and fight off that monster while protecting them.

Mina couldn't shake off another dose of that earlier feeling. "This seems so familiar to me, but I don't know why."

At one point, Sailor Moon felt that they had the upper hand on the monster, and thinking it was just another transformed human yelled out. "Relax, bonehead. I'll make you normal again."

After a few second, she quickly realized that she couldn't summon the Crescent Moon Wand!

Solaris barely dodged the Minotaur's attack. "What are you waiting for, Sailor Moon?"

"The Moon Crescent Wand! I lost it!" She gasped in dismay.

Neflyte realized what the loss meant … mostly to Sailor Moon. "It must have happened during the fight against Beryl!"

As Moon and Solaris took turns dodging and attacking the monster, Neflyte overheard the conversation between the girls behind him.

"This is nuts! Why are we standing here?! We've gotta help them beat this thing!" Raye was as shocked as the rest, including Neflyte. "Huh? What am I talking about?"

"Raye . . ." Luna too had heard it. "It's coming back to them as they watch Sailor Moon and Sailor Solaris fight. Oh, they're getting fried!"

Finally the Minotaur pinned Sailor Moon to the wall. "AAAAAH! I'm losing energy . . ."

"You're mine! End o' the line, Moon girl!" It lifted her high into the air. Every time, Solaris got an open shot the monster would put Moon in the way.

"I can't get a shot! If I try I'll hit Sailor Moon!" Solaris cried out in frustration.

Neflyte looked at the black cat behind him. "Luna there is no choice. The girls have to the Sailor Scouts they were born to be."

"He's talking to that cat." Mina pointed out to the others, but it didn't really seem that odd.

That is until the cat talked to them. "Quick! You girls have to help General Neflyte, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Solaris!"

"That cat talked!" Mina gasped in shock.

Amy didn't seemed phased by the turn of events – especially given all that had happened up until then. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I hope you won't regret this, but you girls have just got to help Neflyte and Solaris save Sailor Moon." Luna sighed. So much for letting the girls grow up as normal teenagers.

"How can we?" Amy asked. After all the three strangers had helped them.

After a moment to think, Luna couldn't believe how simple it really was. "The Luna Mind Meld, of course."

The girls' symbols glowed on their foreheads as Luna linked her own mind to theirs, returning their repressed memories.

Raye was the first to respond. "Queen Beryl and the Negaverse! We fought her alongside Sailor Moon."

"No, Princess Serena. I remember. We're all warriors sworn to protect her. And the Generals … they came back to our side!" Lita corrected.

"Right. So let's get to it, huh?" Amy excitedly said.

"**MERCURY POWER TRANSFORM!**"

"**MARS POWER TRANSFORM!**"

"**JUPITER POWER TRANSFORM!**"

"**VENUS POWER TRANSFORM!**"

Then all four cried out as they returned to their destinies. "**SCOUT POWER!**"

Finally the Sailor Scouts were whole! Solaris glimpsed the group by her fiancé as she was trying to avoid the monster's line of sight. "Mercury, it sees my every move before I can attack! Think you can lend a hand?"

"No problem, Solaris! **MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!**" That blinded the monster long enough to let Venus get Sailor Moon out of danger.

Solaris was so weak, Neflyte had to pull her out of the way to keep his love from being trampled to death or worse. He could tell that the accelerated class was going on a vacation effective the next day after lunch.

"**JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!**"

That stunned the monster, while Mars and Venus set up a double team.

"**MARS FIRE . . ."**

"**VENUS CRESCENT BEAM . . ."**

"**IGNITE!**"

"**SMASH!**"

The twin attacks were powerful enough to defeat the monster, turning it back into a card.

"Sailors, savor your victory." Alan spat. Ann was leaning next to him. "It won't last. See ya."

"Hi, guys." Moon and Solaris said in unison.

Neflyte held Solaris tight in his arms. "Welcome back Scouts."

"Hey, bet you're glad we're back to save your butt. Huh, Sailor Moon?" Mars teased.

Jupiter chuckled. "It's good to be back."

* * *

Neflyte and Molly took the next day off from both work and school so that she could recover from the attack and they could have a little time alone. Neither one woke from their deep sleep until after one that afternoon – clutching tightly to one another.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled as she looked up at him with a contented smile on her face.

Molly never wanted to be with him again. "Hey. We slept pretty late. I'll bet I kept you from at least one meeting today."

"Doubtful I would have had as much fun as I did laying here with you in my arms. Are you hungry?" He asked.

Molly was simply enjoying the feel and sound of his voice reverberating in his chest under her ear for a moment. "Hum? Oh yeah. Let's head down stairs so that the others at least know that we're still alive."

Neflyte laughed heartily at that. It was a sound Molly loved to hear, and had ever since that night when she got him to honestly laugh for the first time she had known him.

Downstairs the others were just sitting down to lunch. Jedite could help but tease. "Well, the dead awake! I believe that the two of you owe me."

Both Malachite and Zoicite shook their heads in disbelief – the latter winking at her new dearest friend. "Malachite and I thought that the two of you wouldn't wake up until after sundown. So, now we owe him twenty dollars a piece."

"Well we might have if it weren't for the fact that our stomachs are too loud." Molly giggled.

Malachite nodded in appreciation of the sound. "As long as the pair of you are feeling better now."

"Much better old friend. So, what have we missed?" Neflyte chuckled as he and Molly sat down to help themselves to the over done lunch before them.

"The girls will be over here after school rather than going to the temple. They wanted to check on you and Molly, while having a Scout meeting at the same time." Jedite explained.

Zoicite smiled at Molly. "Serena wants me to try and talk you into a shopping Saturday."

"I don't think so. With skipping school and work today, and all of the meetings we have had to reschedule over the past few days, I think Neflyte and I will be at work Saturday." Molly smiled. "Besides, I doubt I'll be up to a full day of shopping."

Neflyte wanted Molly to have her life outside of their business. "Molly all of those meetings are set for next Wednesday. And it sounds like fun. Plus you have one more girlfriend to take along and two more guys to help carry things."

Jedite and Malachite both glared hard at their leader as they spoke in unison. "Don't go volunteering the two of us!"

"Malachite, think of this as time off before you two have kids. And Jedite, maybe we'll find you a nice girl?" Neflyte chuckled.

That made Jedite wince, but he wouldn't explain why.

Hours later the entire group was together again. Serena was flaking out in her happiness – laughing like a hyena! Most of the rest simply brushed it off as her right – after all she had to stop the first monster with only the Generals and Molly on her side, and it was harder than the first monsters.

Mina looked over at the group brain. "Guess what, Amy? I heard they cancelled that movie because the director and the producers are in the hospital for exhaustion."

"It was that Minotaur. It's no big deal for me 'cause I've got to get down to my studies." She smiled at it.

The overly exuberant leader on the other hand was annoying Raye. "That meatball-head Serena, braying like a donkey. We always have to bail her out of some mess."

"Oh, it sounds like old times, doesn't it? I hope you girls don't mind I gave you back your memories." Luna looked up at Molly , who's lap she was relaxing on.

"I like this better than us not knowing one another, Luna."

Lita jumped up with a grin on her face. "Hey, I'll take being a Sailor Scout any day. Forget that boring, peaceful life. Fighting the Negaverse! That's the ticket! Huh, Scouts?"

The group all nodded at that. "And it was getting a little on the boring side without the usual arguments and internal battles."

"Oh, ho. Oh, I'm so glad you guys are back." Serena chuckled out between belly laughs.

"'Til she and Raye have their first fight." Luna chuckled herself.

Zoicite shook her head. "I wonder if we really missed those fights."

Serena brushed it off. "Now, if I can just get Darien to remember me. Oh! Oh! I will. I will, I will, I will!"

* * *

You guys knew that I would bring the group back! Now how long will Darien be out of it? And when will we see a wedding? Give me some input everyone! It will get me to write faster!


	3. A Knight to Remember

Shinigami =

Thanks for the sweet review. M/N's date is very vague at this point, and Dare still doesn't remember Serena … much less getting engaged to her – but you never know. After all, I did bring him back from the Negaverse fast. But, then we'd have to get rid of the Moonlight Knight fast too. As for why MK hasn't appeared yet, he didn't appear until this episode. Don't worry about Mina and Lita – I always hated that part about them not getting bf's! Now that the enemy is unmasked (I know – bad pun in this series, but at least I didn't use it last season … LOL) As to the girl Jedite likes … I'm going to be a tease about it.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter Three**

**A Knight to Remember**

It had been two weeks since the girls all regained their memories. After finally having his fill of a certain Mr. Yamada, Neflyte finally just had the youmas teaching the special accelerated class to give out the final test rather than wait for when all other students took it on a national level.

Predictably, Amy was the top score. Followed by two other filler students (youmas). Then came Molly, which shocked her but no one else. Next was Lita, who was speechless.

But next was a stunning announcement to all but Neflyte, Molly, and the youmas. Right after Lita was Serena, with a score of 97%!

Then was Raye, followed by Mina. Both of them had 96%.

That night, Lita, Serena, Amy was all standing at the train station in silence. Finally Serena broke the quiet. "I can't believe that middle school is over with. We only had that one last exam?"

"Yes. But Mr. Yamada was being very cruel trying to have you removed from our class based on past performance." Amy agreed.

Lita huffed at that. "Yeah, you may have been lazy and uninterested in Ms. Haruna's class. But that didn't mean that you hadn't turned around with us. Did you see the look on his face when Neflyte showed him your score?"

"Actually, I was still a little spaced out by it myself. I can't remember having one single 96 before. I just wish I could show it to Darien with him making some rude comment." Serena whimpered. Thinking about Darien still caused her so much pain.

Lita wrapped an arm around their hurting leader. "You'll get him back. Wait and see!"

"That would be a nice wish to come true for the holidays. I hope that there won't be any attack on Labor Thanksgiving Day, that is one day I would like to spend celebrating rather than fighting." Amy admitted.

Before they could continue, a man's screams from outside grabbed all of their attentions. A Cardian in the form of a lion was attacking a young man. It roared, and an energy wheel that appeared above it began to spin … draining the young man's energy. The lion didn't seem phased when the three girls rushed outside to help.

Suddenly Lita recognized the young man! "Ken!"

He seemed to know her as well. "Stay back, Lita! Careful!"

"Hey, what's happening, Ken?" Lita cried out with tears in her eyes.

The lion started to pounce on Lita, but Ken saw it and pushes Lita out of the way. "LITA, JUMP!"

"Ken, watch out!" But then Ken tripped and fell onto the walkway below them and is hurt badly.

"It's coming back!" Lita cried as she took a defensive position.

Amy and Serena arrived with all twelve of the girls' guardian youmas. "Oh no! Look!"

Seeing it was outnumbered, the lion disappeared into the wheel. A moment later it too vanished. The youmas vanished once Molly and the Generals teleported in to help.

Lita was beside Ken. She looked up and saw seven of her friends all staring down worriedly at the pair. "He's unconscious! Help him please!"

In moments the group was in action. Serena and Amy called for ambulance. Jedite was the General with the gift of healing. He scanned the young man before him. "His injuries won't wait for the ambulance. I'll have to do what I can to ease the damage, but I can only go so far."

Because he was still healing from Vampeel's attack (he hadn't told anyone just how injured he had been- several internal bruises, hemorrhages, broken bones, and a severe concussion), Jedite had to borrow energy from the others. Still, it had only gone so far.

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Ken was rushed to the hospital. Lita, Serena, and Amy stay with him on the way. The others teleport home to wait for Serena's call and so that Jedite could rest.

At the hospital, it was an orderly ciaos. Ken needed a transfusion, but the hospital was nearly out of his type. Luckily, Lita and Ken shared the same type. She volunteered her blood to help save him.

Amy and Serena stood beside the bed the nurses laid Lita on. It was still too soon to know how Ken would be. But the girls were more worried about their friend.

"Are you feeling all right, Lita?" Amy asked.

Serena chuckled. "I could sing for you, Lita, but I might make you feel worse."

"That's okay. You guys go on home and celebrate. After all it's not every day you graduate out of a school and have to wait around for that year's graduating class to catch up to ya! I'm sure your folks are going to want to party for this one, Serena. And your mom is going to be so proud of you Amy." Lita smiled.

Lita had no family outside of the Scouts. Her parents were killed in a hurricane while visiting some of their friends in Florida. But they had been wealthy, and Lita was fourteen when it happened. Her godparents saw no problem with her living on her own. And so she did, that was until the others became a part of her life.

Now with sleepovers, battles, meetings, and just hanging out, Lita rarely ever felt lonely. Besides now she had a guardian youma assigned by each General to guard her. It was like having four cool roommates.

Lita knew that dinner would be fixed and a good movie will have been rented for her by the time she got home. She also knew that at least one youma would remain at her side, and one would be waiting to pick them up in the car the Generals and Molly had given her as a surprise her (just as the others got – their youmas doing the driving until the girls got their licenses that is) the weekend after they all remembered destroying Beryl. Just thinking about that party still made Lita smile.

Amy smiled. "Well we already call our folks and told them about the scores and the attack. Everyone agreed to hold off celebrating until the weekend."

"Yeah. That way you and Jedite can recover, while the timing is better with most parents' work schedules." Serena added.

"Uh, Lita . . . so what's the story on you and Ken?" Amy asked curiously.

Lita smiled and looked over at the young man. "He's my best friend."

Serena was shocked "Your best . . ."

So was Amy who finished the sentence. ". . . friend?"

"Yeah. Since we were kids, Ken's always been there for me." Lita explained. "It's always been like that ever since we were kids. He's always been there for me, no matter what. Like with the monster. He was in danger himself, but he wanted to protect me from it."

"Ah, so from the sound of it, he feels the same way about you." Serena was still trying to read more into it than there was.

Amy admonished her. "Huh? Serena, please."

But Lita knew the truth. "I guess so. Yup."

* * *

Later that evening, Serena was in her room working hard on something. Luna walked in and was in shock with the sight. "Serena is still studying? A bit over the top seeing as the class is over with. The Sailor Scouts are having a meeting tomorrow."

When Serena didn't respond, Luna tried again. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

Finally she jumped up onto Serena's table to physically get the girl's attention. "Hello."

Serena was busy drawing away. If Serena hadn't already passed with so high a grade, Luna would have exploded. It was obvious what the girls was up to, so Luna quietly left the room. She decided to let Serena have some time, and give her the message during a break.

Serena hadn't even notice Luna. She was so focused on remembering her past … their past. Every image had to be as close as she could get herself to what happened before the Moon Kingdom fell.

_"I've got to help Darien get his memory back."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

The next day the group was at the manor discussing the facts. Luna had seated herself next to Artemis. "It's clear that Alan and Ann are a dangerous force trying to steal life energy from people."

The white cat like being so close to her, but knew that right then wasn't the time to romance his Luna. "And that means we have to come up with a way to take them out."

"First we have to find out where their base of operations are." Jedite moaned out. He was still feeling bad from the night before.

"You my friend are going to do nothing but rest. And before you argue, who will the Princess agree with?" Neflyte gently said.

"That mysterious explosion a few weeks ago that was near Serena's house. Maybe it has some connection with the attacks on those people." Amy brought up.

Lita slammed her fist into the wall next to the fireplace. "Well, I don't care! They're gonna have to deal with me now!"

"Breaking you hand isn't going to help anyone, Lita." Zoicite rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, is Ken doing any better yet?" Amy asked.

Lita shook her head in frustration. "Poor guy hasn't even been able to get out of bed."

"Oh . . ." Amy gasped.

Jedite tried to sit up in a more comfortable position. His broken bones were still sensitive, and the bruises were not completely healed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do more for him, Lita."

"Hey, you kept him from dying. And even I can see that you still need time to heal. Thanks." Lita smiled.

Luna looked over at the door for the umpteenth time. "Hey, I'm starting to worry about Serena. She's late."

"That's nothing new. Maybe she's looking for Darien." Mina smiled.

Neflyte shook his head. "No, she has been getting better about being on time for meetings."

"And she always calls now if she's going to be this late." Molly added. Turning around her youmas stepped forward, knowing that their mistress was in need of them. "Girls, I have enough protectors here. I want all of you to go find Serena, and make sure that she is safe."

"Yes Mistress." They said in unison.

Neflyte looked at his wife oddly. "Sweetheart, Serena has her own guardian youmas."

"Yes, but if she said so they would remain with her without checking in." Molly explained.

* * *

Just as Mina and Molly had predicted, Serena was looking for Darien and she had ordered her youma to stay near without checking in. She figured that she'd be scolded for being late, and told to just let him remember on his own. "Major bumsville! Oh, I'm so late, and there has been no sign of Darien! I run everywhere, and I'm always late anyway! I should just give up! Why bother? He'll never love me again … not if my search today has been a sign."

Serena then sees Molly's youmas in their human forms. "I know girls, I'm running late and haven't called in. Hey, who's that?"

Right ahead of her, Serena see Ann – talking to Darien! "Oh, that Ann. She never gives up, does she? Well, alien or not, Darien is still my guy!"

Before the youma could stop her, Serena marched up to the pair. Ann was '**_trying_**' to sing "Home on the Range" – and that was stretching that definition to its breaking point. Darien was rubbing his head in frustration.

"Stop that! Noise Police! Citizen's arrest!" Serena shouted out as she got between the pair. The youma were thankful their lady saved their eardrums from further abuse.

"Hey, Meatball Head.  Hey, glad to see ya." Darien smiled on her. Anything to get away from that Ann girl.

Serena however takes it the wrong way. "You are, Darien? Do you remember?"

"Hmm? I heard that some congratulations are in order. You are already done with middle school?" He flustered, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

Serena felt her heart drop and fly at the same time. He didn't remember them, but he did seem to still care enough to applaud her success. If he would only be there at the party that Saturday night. "Thanks. The guy who paid for the program, Maxfield Stanton, he would have just let us use school for gossiping and learning about things outside of the schedule. But that Mr. Yamada kept trying to pressure him to drop me from the class – so Mr. Stanton just had the teacher give us the final early. Now we're waiting for the graduating class to catch up with us. In fact he's hosting this big party for the class this Saturday night, at his company – Stanton International. I was looking for you all day to see if you would like to come."

She solidified her heart for the rejection she was sure would come. After all, it was obvious that he had only friendship feelings towards her. "I'd like that. Listen gotta go now, but I'll see ya on Saturday. Call me with all of the details … okay?"

Serena was stunned. Had he just said yes? "Okay. Bye Darien."

Ann, however, glares at her. "You think a sophisticated guy like Darien is interested in your dumb party? Get with the program, geek."

With that Ann rushed down the street after Darien. "Darien, wait! Darien, wait!"

_"Oh Darien. Maybe she's right. Maybe it IS a stupid idea to invite you to the party. What if he never remembers? What if he falls for Ann? What will I do then?"_ Serena thought to herself. But before the youmas could approach, a red rose appeared before Serena's face. The first thing she thought popped out of her mouth. "Tuxedo Mask?"

Turning around, she see that it was only Alan, holding a large bouquet of rose like the one he had used to grab her attention. "Serena, how about a smile on that lovely face of yours? I've come with a message to cheer you up."

Serena was spooked, but so far it didn't feel like an attack. She mentally called to her and Molly's youma to stand back, but for them to be ready to fight in a moment's notice. "What kind of message, Alan?"

"You are to be congratulated, Serena, because, in the whole high school, you're the girl I want." He smiled as he tried to offer her his flowers. This was getting weird!

"Uh . . . really, Alan . . . I'm not in high school yet. I mean we don't know if we'll be in the same school or not and …" Serena stuttered in shock. The guy wanted to date her?!?! As if! She was happily engaged – thank you!

"That can be easily taken care of, my dear. Serena, my feelings reach beyond the orbit of your planet . . ." Alan spoke with a dramatic flare that was scary. Could he be serious? Oh boy, were the others gonna flip out about this!

Serena just wanted to transport out of there … and pronto. "Ah . . ."

". . . beyond the farthest stars, to the end of the Universe." He finished. If it weren't for her love for Darien, and her promise to be his wife, Serena might have fallen for Alan's charms.

Again he offers her the bouquet, but her drawings fell to the ground snapping her back into reality. "Oh, sorry about that."

Three of the youma take that moment to get their friend out of there. Monlou being the first to speak. "Hey Serena."

"We're glad we finally found you. The meeting was moved up to today, so we had better get going." Roghen explained as they helped Serena pick up her drawings.

Grateful for the intercession, Serena tucked the pictures away. "Uh . . . gotta go. Bye, Alan."

They rushed off to a place the other youma found where they could all teleport to the manor.

Alan on the other hand is not put off in the least. "Every time she runs away, it only heightens my determination. No problem, Serena. I'll win you over if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Once at the mansion Serena and the youma ran inside. The others were peeved at their leader – but thankful that she was all right at the same time.

"Serena! Why didn't ya call if you knew you were gonna be late?" Molly berated the blonde first.

Sighing dramatically, Serena explained. "I was looking for Darien. When I finally found him, Ann was trying to woo him! Let me tell you all right now that Ann is not a singer! And then I asked him to come to the party Saturday …"

That got Mina's attention. "Way to go girl!"

"What did he say, meatball head?" Raye jumped in to.

"He said he'd like to come and for me to call and give him the details later! And stop calling me that, Raye!" Serena snapped.

Jedite chuckled. "You'll get him back yet Princess."

"That's not what Alan wants though." Serena shuttered at the memory.

Neflyte looked at her. "What do you mean? I thought you only saw Ann?"

"At first it was only Ann. After Darien left she smarted off about Darien wouldn't want to waste his time at our party, and then chased after him. Then Alan showed up with what looked like a dozen or so roses!  He said how lucky I was since I was the only girl in high school he wants. I told him I'm not officially in high school yet, and that we might not go to the same schools at all. Then my pictures dropped, and the girls used that as a way to get in and pull me out of there."

Once Serena was through with her story, she fully expected the others to laugh at her. All she got was looks of concern. "Hey, it's not like Alan has any chance with me, you know. I'm a happily engaged woman … who fiancé doesn't even remember asking the question in the first place."

Serena started to break down. She wanted Darien back so badly. But she calmed down when Kyla appeared.

"There is another attack by the lion monster downtown."

Zoicite nodded and transformed instantly. "But where did it come from? And was it Alan and Ann who sent it here?"

"Doesn't matter. This time it is gonna pay." Lita snapped, punching her fist into her hand for added emphasis.

"That's right. This is a matter for the Sailor Scouts and High Guardian Generals. Let's move." Raye said.

As he transformed and started to go with the group, Neflyte stopped Jedite. "You know you are in no shape to fight yet."

"But, I can help!"

This time Serena walked over and added in her say. "We know that, but we want you well for the party. With all of the energy you used to save Ken, and your earlier injuries … Jedite another fight this soon will simply put you out of commission for even longer. Please stay here and rest."

Jedite groaned in frustration. He should be out there helping his friends. "One thing is certain. You are going to be the best of Queens, Princess."

Serena blushed hotly at that, while the others chuckled at the sight. Then the rest were gone.

Jedite hated being alone, but didn't know that he wasn't going to remain so for very much longer.

* * *

Brooke hated that she had been force to go out with Jimmy. He was arrogant, conceded, rude, self-absorbed, and thinks that at his word he could have anything. If it weren't for her oh so wicked stepmother, Cleva, Brooke would have been home drawing or writing about **_him_**.

The guy that had been in her dreams since before she lost her father. Her father had believed the dreams to be visions of a past love that might one day return to his daughter. But, stepmother often tore up the pictures, poems, and stories that Brooke created from her dreams. The only place safe for that sweet love she longed for was in her mind and heart.

Cleva insisted that Brooke go on this date. An even gave Jimmy something when she thought that Brooke hadn't been looking – they both winked and smiled. Something was very wrong, and she only wanted to go back home.

"Jimmy, I think that it's time you took me home." Brooke said flatly.

But Jimmy drove up a deserted driveway. "I still have one more thing to do for your step mom yet."

After a few minutes they stopped and Jimmy shut the car off. Brooke went for scared to on the verge of screaming in terror. "What do you mean?"

"She asked me to make sure you come home whored up properly. Time to lose that cherry little girl." Jimmy chuckled as he grabbed both of Brooke's wrists, shoving her against the door hard.

Brooke couldn't believed what was happening! She was on a deserted road, and about to be raped! "No! Please … someone help me!"

Suddenly, Jimmy was ripped off of her and two women tore Brooke from the car – or what she first thought were women. Looking at them, Brooke could have sworn they were monsters. But, before she could scream, she heard **_his_** voice … and she could tell that **_he_** was angry.

"You come near this place or this young lady and you will never be seen again! Am I understood?"

Jimmy gurgled as the blonde headed guy pinned him against a nearby tree by the throat. "Her momma will let me have her yet … and then she'll put the tramp to work on her back!"

The blonde pushed even harder on Jimmy's throat with his arm. Brooke knew that he would kill Jimmy, and she didn't want that on her hero's conscience. But, what could she do? She only knew him from her dreams … was he still the same … did he have that strange and wonderful name? It was worth a try at the least.

"Jedite …" The blonde guy turned to her with a look of hope in his eyes, obviously he was the man from her sweetest dreams.  "… don't do it … please, you're better than him!"

There were tears in Jedite's eyes. "Brooke."

"Please, Jedite … for me."

He smiled gently for a moment, and then he turned back on Jimmy with hate glowing in his eyes. "Be grateful I love Brooke so much. It is for only **_my_** Brooke's sweet sake."

Jedite threw Jimmy against his car. "Leave, and never return!"

The girls moved to create a barrier between their enemy and Jedite. The General put a possessive arm around Brooke and urged her forward towards the house before shouting over his shoulder, "if you do anything to bring harm to my Brooke or her good name then you will receive a visit from myself, the other Generals, and the ladies before you. Consider this to be your **only** warning."

Brooke smiled up at Jedite with such devotion. She had never dared to hope, but her father had been right – Jedite was sent to her in her dreams until he could be at her side.  "You have been in my dreams for so long now … I almost began to think you were only a dream, Jedite."

"And I thought that I had been alone in my isolation. But every now and again, I would dream of you. I would remember the past, and feel how badly I wanted to be with you again. Yet, if you don't want to …"

Brooke stopped him at the door, and felt a sudden pang the same moment he winced. "You're hurt! And it's old! Could one of you please open the door?"

The youma were shocked at who was asking them, but did as Brooke said. Then the young woman took their master into the living room and settled him onto the couch.

"Jedite, why did you help me when you were so hurt?"

He winced as he settled back onto the cushions. "You mean the world to me, Brooke. I couldn't …"

She silenced him by laying her fingers on his lips. "And you are my everything. I know that I don't remember everything we went through as memories, but I remember our past through my dreams. I love you, and I will fight to get back what that witch stole from us. Now let me help you heal."

Knowing that she would not take no for an answer, Jedite smiled and nodded. Unable to hold herself back, Brooke kissed his lips as she took hold of his face on his cheeks. He eagerly returned her kiss as he held her close. That was all Serenity needed to reunite a couple she knew was still very much as one as they had been in her lifetime.

* * *

Well, now you all know Jedite's girlfriend's name!!!!!! Now how badly do you want to know their past? Could there be more bells ringing in a wedding chapel? Also I brought in the Moonlight Knight. Review and ask me some questions people!!! The story has changed so much from my original vision that I'm not really sure where it will go from here! Is there any other problems you readers had with the original storyline? Tell me.


	4. Memories

Well obviously Queen Serenity **_is_** still watching over the group. But, she seems to have a new life as well. Now, to tell you all about Jedite and Brooke.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter Four**

**Memories**

As they kissed, Queen Serenity sealed Brook and Jedite together as she did to Neflyte and Molly. The couple began to remember one another's memories.

Brooke had once been a lower Princess on Earth, but the moment Jedite first saw her he was in love – as was she. Brooke had gone to a ball to welcome the Moon Princess to Earth for the first time. She stood near the wall for a good bit of the night; blushing every time she saw the handsome General glanced at her with that amazing smile.

Finally High Prince Darien gave the blonde General a nod, and the man who had Brooke's attentions all night slowly made his way to her side. "Good evening Princess Brooke. Why are you not out dancing?"

"Um, I'm too shy to speak to the gentlemen around us." Brooke could hardly control her breathing and heartbeat. He knows her name!

"I am General Jedite. May I ask for the honor of this dance with your majesty?" He prayed with all of his heart that she would grant him this one wish. She was beautiful, kind, and so wonderful.

Brooke nodded with a smile. How could he have known that she had been daydreaming of being in his arms before the night was over? It didn't matter as they moved out onto the dance floor. A slow song began (unknown to the couple Prince Darien and Princess Serena had insisted that it be played – as the night was winding down, and the orchestra was getting ready to pack up for the evening). The pair was instantly lost in one another's eyes, but that night was to be their only night. Jedite vowed to meet her that afternoon for a horseback ride through the countryside. But inside he didn't want to let her go … it was as if something told him that letting go off his new love meant he would never see her again.

The next day Brooke's battered and bloodied body was found just outside her home. She had been raped and mutilated savagely. Jedite despaired in his rooms for the remaining days until the burial. After a month he seemed to go back to his old self – but nothing is ever really what it seems.

No one knew that Brooke's aunt had paid a man to rape the girl, and then savagely beat the girl herself with chains and a whip before cutting pieces from her dead body. No one knew how horribly Brooke had suffered as she slowly died … crying out her new love's name, begging him to not forget her.

Three months later Jedite was visited by Beryl. The 'Queen' told him the truth of what happened to Brooke, and it ripped Jedite apart.  That his love's dying words were for him to not forget her … that her last thoughts were of him … and that he was not there for her when she had needed him the most! Without a thought he joined in with Beryl and murdered Brooke's aunt without conscience.

Not long after that the other Generals joined in as well. But Jedite didn't care, all he every wanted was gone. Really only Neflyte understood how he felt, but even that didn't bring the once close friends together. Then they were banished to the Negaverse for a thousand years.

Even after they got free and Jedite was assigned to gather energy, he didn't care about what was happening around him. She was gone.

Brooke had a wonderful life, until her mother's death. Of the family Brooke and her father were the only survivors of the car wreck, though her father never really recovered. Even after his remarriage, he longed for his dead wife and spent much of his time with his beloved daughter. And when he died mysteriously three years into his second marriage, Brooke's life turned for the worse.

Her stepmother, Cleva, treated Brooke like a servant … lower than that really.

Brooke was locked in her room every night. The windows had already been sealed and bolted tight. She had no way of escape. Cleva claimed that the girl was being home schooled, so there were no child welfare workers stopping by.

That night was rougher than any since the death of Brooke's father.

"Brooke get in the outfit on your bed and get ready to go out. Jimmy will be here in one hour. After tonight you will be in a new position in this house. Do what Jimmy tells you without question. Am I understood clearly?"

Brooke couldn't hide the shutter. She hated Jimmy almost as much as she hated Cleva. "But …"

Cleva slapped her face hard. "All you need to say is 'yes mom'! Jimmy will be teaching you your new job in my house! Get used to it because it is going to be your new life!"

An hour later, Jimmy was there and nearly broke Brooke's arm as he grabbed it harshly. They got a hamburger for him from a fast food place, but nothing for her. Then they drove around for a time. When he pulled into the driveway, it alerted the youma guarding the mansion.

Illion reported in fast. "Master Jedite, a car has pulled into the driveway and a young woman within is being assaulted violently."

Remembering how his true love had suffered such a cruelty before her death, Jedite forced himself to his feet. "Then let us do a little something about it."

They both teleported to the unknown car and could hear the young woman's cries for help. It sounded like … but it couldn't be! Jedite signaled the youma to rescue the girl while her taught the little boy how to treat a lady. He ripped the scum out of the car as the youma dragged the young woman out of danger. The sudden movements aggravated Jedite's wounds and the pain only added to his anger.

He wanted to kill this scum! No one was allowed to do such to a lady! Not while Jedite still breathed and was near enough to help! It would only take a little more pressure to crush the slime's windpipe. Just a little more.

"Jedite … don't do it … please, you're better than him!" That voice … it just couldn't be her! But, how would this young lady know his true name?

Looking over Jedite was stunned … it was her! "Brooke"

He dispensed with the sleaze and quickly escorted her to the house after warning the boy to not harm Brooke in touch or word. When she took control of the situation, he knew that his love hadn't changed in the centuries that had parted them for so long. And now they remembered one another's past, along with Jedite finding himself nearly completely healed.

Brooke was tired, but Jedite knew that all that they both needed was a night's rest. "Don't go home, Brooke. Stay here with us."

"If I could just be free of my stepmother, I would never leave you again. I lost you once … I don't want to lose you again." Brooke sniffled into his chest. All she wanted was to remain in this safe place.

'_Neflyte, I am going to need help. I have Brooke back, but we need to get her away from her stepmother! Please my friend._' Jedite sent without a second wasted.

Neflyte was stunned. '_I will take care of it first thing in the morning. Give my best wishes to Princess Brooke, and welcome her for us old friend._'

'_Thanks my friend, and she already feels at home. We're going to get some sleep. She helped to heal me, but we both need to rest because of the energy drain it has caused on us both. See all of you in the morning._' Jedite smiled as he carried her already dosing body to his bedroom.

Zoicite and Malachite had picked up on Jedite's call as well. The only Lady General had to put her two cents in. '_Thank Princess Brooke for us all. We have been trying to get you to get in bed for three days!_'

'_I'll deal with you in the morning, Zoi. Goodnight everyone!_' Jedite growled.

The others wished him the same, and then rushed off into battle against the lion Cardian.

* * *

The problem was that Jupiter wasn't up to her usual strength and had to lean on a telephone pole to keep from fainting. Moon was the first to see it. "Hey, Sailor Jupiter, you okay?"

"Yeah . . . just a little tired." She hoped Moon would take her at her word, but Jupiter could see that the truth was plain to the Scout leader.

"Oh no you're not. You're still weak from giving all that blood last night. You shouldn't be here. You should go home and get some rest." If nothing more could be said about her, Sailor Moon was the most faithful of friends.

"I told you, I'm fine." Jupiter forced herself to stand, just to prove herself right.

"Jupiter, I'm scared. You're gonna get yourself hurt, so please, why don't you go home now?" Moon was going into flake mode. She had a friend who was weak and obviously needed to rest, but didn't know how to convince her of the truth. "I know I can be a whiner, kinda slow and clumsy, and a wimp, but I'll try extra hard today."

"What? Wha . . . I-I don't get what you're saying." Jupiter stuttered out.

"Please, Sailor Jupiter, don't fight today! I'm afraid you'll get huuurrrt!"

"Thanks a lot, Sailor Moon, but I've gotta do whatever I can do to stop this monster before it attacks some other poor victim, the same way it attacked Ken!" Jupiter calmly explained.

Zoicite too was worried, but could understand how Jupiter felt as well. "Princess, Jupiter is the strongest of us. I think she can at the least handle early hand to hand combat and maybe some distracting if worse comes to worse."

"Well, all right. I won't try to stop you, but you gotta be careful. You have to promise me." Moon conceded.

"Sure, it's a promise. Now, gotta book it." Jupiter smiled as the trio caught up with the others.

* * *

Quickly the groups found the lion Cardian attacking a young couple, but before he could drain their energy that Scouts arrived – with Jupiter in the lead.

"You're not so scary." That got the lion's attentions onto Jupiter and fast. "So, you wanna pick on somebody, ya fur ball! How about picking on somebody your own size, huh?!"

The lion roared knocked out a charging Jupiter with an energy blast. Mercury tried to warn the angry Scout, but it was too late. The group hurries to her side, but Jupiter was unconscious.

"Oh no. Jupiter." Moon felt so guilty for not insisting that her friend return to rest, like Neflyte had with Jedite. She didn't know that it was seemingly meant for him to stay home for this fight. "Jupiter, come on. You gotta speak to me, please."

"You're gonna pay." Mars growled as she prepared one of her spell scrolls, while Sailor Moon continued to try and wake Jupiter. "I call upon the power of Mars. **_FIREBALLS CHARGE!_**"

The scroll didn't come close enough to the lion before the beast shredded the fine paper with its claw. Venus started to try next. "**_VENUS CRESCENT . . ._**"

But the lion's next energy bolt takes out the rest of the Scouts. Moon gasped in panic and fear. "Sailor Mars! Sailor Mercury, Sailor Solaris and Venus!"

Neflyte attacked the beast next, but with a shake of its mane, it deflected his starlight attack right back at the Generals, wounding him in the leg. Zoicite's petals had the same luck, ripping up her arms. Malachite's swords two were deflected, but he was lucky enough to doge and stop them before anyone could be harmed.

"Ooh! You messed with my friends! Now, you're gonna have to mess with me! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Moon shouted in her anger at seeing nearly all of her friends hurt.

"Buzz off, little girl!" She dodged the beast's energy bolt attack, but slightly flaked when it turned at her with a hungry look in its eyes. "Ah! Uh oh. Think he missed breakfast."

A rose hits the grown, which startled both the beast and Sailor Moon. "Tuxedo Mask?"

She thought that Darien didn't remember her. Could it be that he returned as his other identity to protect her like he once did? But the rose was white … Tuxedo always threw enchanted RED roses.

High in the tree before her was a handsome young man in white Arabian clothing. Like he had come out of a book of "Arabian Nights" or something. "The moonlight's so very beautiful tonight. Far too beautiful for a creature as ugly as this, don't you think?"

"Is it . . . possible?" Moon stuttered, but the Generals could give her no answer. They were as stunned as she was.

Most of this new young man's face was covered, but it could be their Prince had gone into his subconscious to his favorite stories from the time of the Moon Kingdom and reinvented his alter persona. But why, and what name did he use now?

"Uh, who are you? Huh?" Moon stuttered.

The masked man seemed to smile at her, with such devotion in his eyes. "I am called . . . the Moonlight Knight."

_"The Moonlight Knight? Prince Darien?"_ Like the Generals, Sailor Moon was hoping that maybe Darien was slowly returning to them as he had before the battle with Queen Beryl. The lion chose then to attack the new player. "AAH! Moonlight Knight, watch out!"

But, he had seen it coming and leapt out of danger before the lion could react. He pulled out a knife, and before sending it at the energy wheel shouts, "monster from the Negaverse, I banish you!"

"End o' the line, kitty cat!" The new knight chuckled. Losing the energy wheel shocked the lion unconscious. The Moonlight Knight quickly returned to his perch in the tree.

"Oh, Moonlight Knight. Oh . . . how can I thank you?" Inside Sailor Moon knew without a doubt that somehow her Prince had returned to protect them all when they needed him the most.

"Your beautiful smile is thanks enough, Sailor Moon. It's as beautiful as the moonlight. See you again." He saluted a goodbye to her with two fingers and disappeared … just like Tuxedo Mask would! It had to be Darien! But, how much longer before he would return to her side with his memories?

"What happened with the lion?" Jupiter woke up with a headache at that moment. "Sailor Moon! The lion!"

They had all underestimated the lion and it was bearing down on Sailor Moon hard and fast! Jupiter cried out, "fight him, Sailor Moon!"

But the lion was already there, and head butted Sailor Moon into unconsciousness – pinning her to the ground with its paws. Jupiter and Malachite knew that they would have to do something soon, or all would be lost! "Hey, fur-face! You hear me?! Back off!"

"Sailor Moon, wake up please." Malachite called in worry.

Moon finally woke, but panics and flakes out.

_"Sailor Moon . . . and Ken, my best friend."_ Jupiter hated feeling so powerless! She wasn't ready to let the monster win this time! "I'll never forgive for what you've done. Guardian Jupiter, bring storm clouds, bolts of lightning, wind and fire!  **_JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!_**"

Her attack toasted the lion and reverted it to the card it had come from. But, Jupiter fell to her knees in exhaustion. Malachite and Moon both rushed to her side. "I'm all right. Really, I am. Just need a . . . a little rest."

Moon hugged her. "Oh, I'm just glad you're okay."

"So, did we miss all the fun?" Mars asked shakily as the others began to recover.

A feminine chuckle panicked them all. "I'd say that is a little obvious Princess Mars."

Jedite and a girl came out of the shadows with knowing grins on their faces. Solaris blinked a couple times before the memory returned to her. "Princess Brooke? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Solaris … or are we still friends enough for first names, Princess Molly?" Suddenly Brooke didn't look as confident as they all knew the girl to be. Something had to have frightened her bad to shake her heart so hard.

"Of course we're still friends! I can hardly believe that you're back!" Solaris turned back into Molly with the Scouts and Generals following her lead.

The girls embraced tight, with tears running down both of their cheeks. They had been good friends before Brooke's death.

Feeling that Molly was weakened by the battle, Brooke instinctively gave some of her strength to Molly and the rest in a wave of power. Molly sensed it and gave her friend a knowing smile. "Brooke, you didn't have to heal us!"

"I know, but I wanted to. You know I hate to sense or see any of my friends hurt."

Neflyte wasn't surprised when he looked at his leg and saw that it was fully healed. Zoicite's arms hadn't a single mark on them. And Jupiter felt fine, as if she hadn't helped Ken the day before.

"Yeah, but it wears you down eventually." Luna added worriedly.

"Still the worrier of the group, Luna? And Artemis is here too? What is the entire group back together?" Brooke chuckled, but didn't really hide that she was leaning quite heavily on Jedite – though he really didn't mind it.

Serena swallowed. "All but Darien. He still doesn't remember me!"

"Oh, he'll be back before you know it Serena … before anyone expects I'll bet." Molly tried to encourage their leader.

Seeing that the group still was weak, Luna decided that it was time to head home. "Well, we had all better get some rest. There are things that need done if we are going to have that party on Saturday."

* * *

Before Serena started up the stairs for a hot shower and bed, she dialed Darien's phone number. It was late, but at the least she might as well give him the information on his answering machine.

To her shock he answered it, and sounded as if he rushed to the phone. "Hello?"

"Um … hi Darien. It's me Serena."

"Hey Serena, I'm glad you called. You're lucky I was just walking in the door when you rang." Darien actually sounded like he was happy to hear her voice.

Serena kept the reigns on her hopes, knowing that he was expecting her call. "Same here. Late night with the girls and all. Anyway, if you still want to go to the party on Saturday …"

"Of course I want to go. After all you proved that you're not just a meatball head, just like I always hoped you would someday." Darien couldn't believe he just told her that!

Serena couldn't hold back her blush. "Well, my family and I are going to be leaving here at about seven. You could always meet us here and we all go over together? Unless you wouldn't be comfortable with that" Serena barely stuttered out.

"Sounds like a plan to me, meatball head … goodnight. Oh, and I'm proud of you Serena."

Serena barely acknowledged the annoying buzzing on the phone that told her that her dream guy had hung up on his end. She settled the phone down on the cradle and started to numbly climb the stairs when her mother interceded.

"So, what did Darien say?" Irene cheerfully asked.

"He's proud of me. He said he's proud of me." Serena muttered.

Irene could see that her daughter was in shock … though the mother of two just somehow knew that he would be. It was just going to take sometime yet. "Is he coming to the party?"

"Yeah, he'll meet us here about seven." And then it all hit her hard. "Mom! He's proud of me! Oh, I've almost got him back!"

And with that the little Moon Princess got in the shower to hopefully calm down enough to sleep. But, she was still stuttering in her excitement by the time her parents stopped by the check on her on their way to bed. Her father simply shook his head. The leader of the Scouts and one time Princess was in full flake mode. "Serena you need to get some sleep baby."

"But, dad! I'm too excited to sleep! I mean this has to mean that he still loves me, right?" Serena stopped her jumping up and down and looked at her parents with tears in her eyes.

Irene shook her head in exasperation. "Serena, he will never completely stop loving you. Now into bed, and I'll tuck you in like I did when my darling daughter was still just my little girl."

Serena did as her mother asked. Irene tucked the covers up over her child's shoulders with a smile on both of their faces. A kiss on the forehead, both thumbs sliding down the sides of Serena's face as they made eye contact, and Serena was out like a light. After a few moments of watching their little girl sleeping, both Ken and Irene slid across the room to the door.

Irene looked in once more as Ken said. "I have never figured out how have ever made that work."

"A secret whose truths were forgotten long ago. Goodnight, my baby bunny girl." Irene softly called out with a slight tear in her eye. "_Oh Serena, if I could only tell you all of it! Be happy my darling._"

For a moment the reflection of Irene changes in Serena's mirror. But it was fleeting and none really would have seen it, even if they had been looking. But, Irene knew it all too well – and why it happened.

* * *

That Saturday came agonizingly slow for Serena. Finally she would be with Darien without having to deal with Ann trying to take him away.

She opened her eyes on Saturday with a happy smile on her face. "Today's the day! Oh Luna, just think Darien's going to be there tonight!"

"And next week is the graduation ceremony. Why not hold the party off until then?" Luna yawned as she stretched.

Serena got out of bed shaking her head. "Because there is going to be a private party then too, but right now we're showing Mr. Yamada just how wrong he was about me!"

"And how proud all of us are of you." Luna chuckled as Serena jumped into the shower.

An hour later the doorbell rang. Who could that be?

Irene came to the bedroom door. "Serena you have a guest."

"Hey meatball head!" It was Darien!

Serena fought back her tears, as she rushed into his arms. "Darien! I thought that I wouldn't see you until tonight."

"Yeah, well I came by to see if you would like to go out. Hey, what are these?" Darien noticed one of Serena's drawings.

"Um, some pictures I drew a few days ago. I was going to show them to you when I invited you to the party, but Ann interrupted me." Serena doubted they would do anything to bring his memories back.

Darien smiled as he looked at them. But then he got to the sixth one and looked startled. "I saw this one in one of my dreams recently. How about telling me about them?"

"Well okay." Serena shrugged as she sat next to him and set the pictures into the right order. "Once upon a time, long ago, the prince of the Earth fell in love with the beautiful princess of the Moon. But, nasty Queen Beryl and her evil forces from the Negaverse attacked them. The Prince disguised himself as the superhero known as Tuxedo Mask and saved his Princess from the evil queen, but then the evil Queen killed the couple because the Prince and Princess refused to be separated. 

"The Good Queen of the Moon, Serenity, saw that her daughter and her kingdom were gone. She used all of her power to banish the evil Queen and her forces to a cold and dark world far from her own. She could have destroyed the evil, but the children of the kingdom would be gone. She decided to ensure the futures of those children, but it cost her her life. She died, but they were all reborn a thousand years after the battle that killed them all. None of them remembered what happened, that is until the evil Queen found a way back to their world. 

"The good Queen had left each of the seven guardian children powers to defend the world. Six, including the Princess, battled the evil Queen. The Prince too returned to protect his only love. The evil Queen captured him and turned him against the Princess and her guardians, but three of his guardians who were turning against the couple the millennium before see the truth and returns to guard the Princess from the brainwashed Prince. The last remained with him to help bring the Prince back to his Princess. 

"They destroyed the evil Queen, nearly giving their lives in the process. The Crystal that gave the Princess her power healed them all, but all of their memories were recessed so that they could all lead normal lives – until they are needed once again."

Darien hadn't said a word throughout the story. He wore a look of shock. "Just like my strange dreams. Serena could this mean that you and I were in those battles?"

"You're having dreams?" Serena had to swallow to hold her tears back.

Darien nodded. "Yeah. And last night I had one where a lion was chasing this beautiful girl who reminds me of you. I was dressed as an Arabian Prince and protected her."

"_Oh Darien! You're starting to remember! How do I help you though?_" Serena thought to herself.

"Darien? Serena? Are you two going to stay for lunch?" Irene called from downstairs. She knew that it was too soon for them to be reunited. Just for now.

That snapped both out of the spell Serena had unknowingly been casting – one that would have brought Darien back far too soon. "Um, no mom. We're going out."

"Serena, you're a good story teller. Maybe you should consider that. Come on, I have some people I want you to meet." Darien offered her a hand up.

Serena smiled and nodded. As they drove off, Serena thought to herself, "_what was happening between me and Darien? Oh, I know now that the Moonlight Knight **is** my Darien, but how do I get him to remember?_"

They pulled up to a house. "Come on, Serena."

"What's up?"

Darien winked and smiled. "A surprise that I know you are perfect for."

Without knocking he led her in. "Hey everyone, new friend to meet!"

Several people came into the hallway. Serena could feel herself slowly sinking into flake mode; she had to fight it. Darien's voice snapped her back into reality. "Everyone, this is Serena. Serena, these are a few of my friends from the University's drama troupe."

"So, you're the meatball head Darien has a hard time shutting up about? About time he introduced you to us! I'm Donna." The dark haired girl beside her smiled as her introduction made Darien blush.

To save their friend, the red head guy closest to Darien took his turn fast. "Hey, the name's Roy. I do a lot of the behind curtain work."

An overly dramatic blonde came forward and shot Darien a seductive smile. "I am Francis … the star of the group. Darien, have time to help me work on some lines?"

A woman with her dark hair pulled back into a loose braid shot Francis a dirty look. "Francis, you don't have any parts coming up! Anyway Darien brought Serena by to introduce her to us. Hi, I'm Kathy. But, you can call me Kat."

Francis stormed out of the room, making Serena chuckle. "And I thought that Raye could have an attitude."

"Yeah, listen … I brought you by to see if you would like to join in with us. I only started a few weeks ago, but I'm sure I can convince Marge to add you in." Darien explained.

"I'd like that. And with the high school I've been accepted to being on the University campus it shouldn't cause any problems." Serena smiled shyly. She just liked that Darien would be there with her.

He smiled as if he had really been afraid she would say no – especially after meeting Francis. "Great! I'll talk to Marge later on. How about we go out to eat?"

"Sure."

* * *

After they finished eating they met up with Lita and Amy at the hospital. 

Amy smiled. "So, Ken's going home. I'm glad he's finally getting better."

"Whatcha waiting for? Aren't you going to his welcome home bash for a little while before our party, huh, Lita?" Serena asked.

Lita simply shook her head. "No, I'm not. You know how Ken always used to watch over me. Well, today, I think I'm gonna watch over him. He'll be at the party at Stanton International too."

"Well he's lucky to have a good friend like you, Lita." Darien said as they all watched Ken get into his parent's car to go home.

Darien dropped Serena off to get ready for the party. She was in the door and up to her room before anyone could say a word to her.

The party was fancy, and only the students, faculty, and their families were coming. That is if one excluded the media, but even that was a few papers Neflyte could intercede with personally if anything were to happen and the Sailor Scouts would be needed.

Irene had found a gown that was similar to the one Serena wore on the Moon, and had laid it on the girl's bed. When she saw it, Serena almost flaked!

"How do you like it, Serena?" Ken smiled as he rubbed his wife's back.

Serena turned and saw her parents in the doorway. "Oh, thank you! It's perfect!"

"I thought it would be. Now you don't have much time, so hurry up Serena." Irene smiled as she and her husband left their daughter to get themselves ready.

**

* * *

**

An hour and a half later the doorbell rang. It was Darien in a beautiful tuxedo with a dozen red roses! "Hello Mrs. Tsukino."

"Hello Darien. And please call me Irene. Come in, Serena's just finishing getting herself ready to go. Serena … Darien's here!"

"Almost ready!" Came the singsong answer from upstairs.

Darien could hold back the smile that sweet voice brought out of him. He had seen her change and felt so proud of Serena. Heck, in the past few weeks she was his first thought in the morning and what he dreamed about at night. Yet, she was so much younger than he, and could Serena have that depth of feeling for him? It would be better to wait … just until he was sure that she was ready for that kind of relationship.

Irene smiled at the sight of him. She knew the battle being waged in his mind. Deep inside Darien remembered his relationship with Serena; it just had yet to surface completely. This was the moment to begin pulling the Prince back. And the look on his face was priceless!

Before she turned the corner, Serena took a deep breath and prayed that she wouldn't flake out. Then she slowly walked over to the top of the stairs. What she saw took her breath away! Even without the hat, mask, and cape … the sight of Darien made her heart leap into her throat. Suddenly she was afraid of flaking anymore, she simply glided down the stairs until she was able to slip her tiny hand into his warm offered one. Serena could feel that …

… something clicked. Warmth began to shimmer in his heart the moment he saw her at the top of the stairs. Darien couldn't help but think of her as a Princess in the gown she wore – his beautiful Princess. As she walked down the stairs, he smiled and drank her all in. For the first time in so long, Darien felt complete the moment her felt her hand slip into the one her hadn't remembered offering. But, could he really hope that her parents would agree to his seeing Serena on a more serious basis?

Ken and Sammy didn't know it yet, but Irene knew. Darien had begun to return, and at just the right time.

Hope had begun to grow in Serena's chest. It felt as if things were starting to go right for them. She knew that look in his eyes well, it was the same one he gave her the day she told him she would marry him. At least he had some kind of love for her still.

"You look beautiful, Serena." Darien muttered out after a prolonged silence.

**

* * *

**

Molly giggled as she spun around in her new fancy floor-length gown. 

The bodice accentuated what little curve she already had. It was made of a dark midnight blue silk with a design embroidered in dark blue thread and silver beads sprinkled about. The whole design of it made Molly think of the stars in the night sky. The long flowing skirt was a dark blue-violet velvet that looked as if each thread was a fiber optic line that lit and went dim as she spun in the lights.

"I think that you will be the most beautiful lady in the room tonight my love. I'm going to have to worry about some other guy sweeping you away from me. Did we invite Melvin to this?" Neflyte asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Molly turned around to tease him, but ended up gasping in shock! She remembered when Neflyte had worn that tux to make her think he was Tuxedo Mask, but this time he was beyond handsome … beyond beautiful … there were no words to describe him at that moment. "No, Melvin wasn't invited, but then again maybe we shouldn't have invited any single women either. After all with you looking like that, I'm going to have serious competition on my hands all night!"

Neflyte chuckled as he pulled her into his arms. "No one, and I mean no one, could ever compete with you my dearest. You are the only one I want as my wife. And, in a little over eight months, I'm going to make that so by placing a gold band on your left ring finger."

He barely saw her cheeks softly blush before claiming her lips with his own. She sighed as he pulled his lips from her own. "I just wish we could do it sooner."

"Well, we could start the planning at any rate. What do you think? First thing tomorrow?" Neflyte smiled. If he could her would have turned this party into their wedding.

Molly's eyes sparkled in her joy. "That's a great idea! Oh, I love you Neflyte!"

"Not as much as I love you, Molly."

Twenty minutes later the group was gathered at the party, mingling with the few other guests. Molly was shimmering in her happiness, which was exactly what Neflyte had wanted for her.

Darien was staying close to Serena, and that had the Generals wondering. Had their Prince begun to remember?

Amy was happily surprised when Greg came up to congratulate her. It seemed that Neflyte had gotten the young man in a program similar to theirs and he too was graduating that year at the top of his class – the day after the others. She mouthed out 'thank you' to Neflyte when he looked at her with a knowing grin on his face. The leader of the Scout guardians simply nodded to her.

Lita was seated with Ken and his family chatting happily. Mina and her family too were enjoying the festivities.

Jessica had a sneaky smile on her face as she walked up to Neflyte and Molly. "I have a surprise for the two of you. This is Mr. Hiro Kano. He works at the municipal office and want to talk to the two of you about his daughter Lydia."

"I know Lydia! She and I were friends in elementary school. How is she?" Molly smiled. It had been a long time since she saw the girl.

Hiro smiled. "She's fine. I brought her here with me. It's been so long since you two separate to the different schools that I know you would recognize her. See, do you remember when the Sailor Scouts had to fight the monster that took over that hair salon not too long ago?"

"Yes." Molly asked warily. Had anyone see her change?

"Well, Lydia told me that she was in the middle of getting her hair style when she saw you walk in with two friends. The monster attacked before she could saw anything to you, but she saw you get out to get help before she passed out. I wanted to thank you for helping my little girl, Ms. Baker."

Molly chuckled. "You can just call me Molly, Mr. Kano. I'm glad I was there to help."

"Only if you will both call me Hiro." He agreed shaking Neflyte's hand.

"I'd like it if you would call me Maxfield then."

Molly smiled. She was happy that for once at least one of the Scouts was being indirectly thanked. "Where is Lydia?"

"Right here silly bean! Have I heard true that you are waiting to get hitched?" Came from behind the couple.

Molly turned and was stunned. The girl was a little taller than her, and her black hair was much longer (down to below her knees. It was obvious that the girl was wearing contacts, and hadn't worn her glasses in a long time. She was wearing a mauve floor length empire evening dress with illusion sleeves and square neckline.

"Liddy! You dad's right … you really have changed, and all for the better! Yeah, I'll be getting married to this guy right here once I'm old enough for us to get a marriage certificate. Maxfield Stanton this is one of my oldest friends, Lydia Kino. Lydia, this is my fiancé Maxfield." Molly proudly introduced the two.

Politely he bowed and kissed the young lady's hand, but it was obvious who held tight to his heart. "Please to meet you, Ms. Kino."

"It's Lydia, and it's nice to finally get to meet you. I thought that Molly would never find a guy to show her what real love is." She smiled as her friend blushed just softly.

Neflyte too smiled at it as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "A lesson she too has given me. And please call me Maxfield."

"Alright. Um, daddy … I think that idea you were asking me about on the way here has presented itself." Lydia smiled.

Molly looked up at Neflyte and the looked at Lydia who was barely hiding her giggles. "What are you talking about Lydia?"

Hiro smiled softly. "I didn't know what to get you as a graduation gift and as a thank you for saving my daughter. But, now I have the perfect idea. The two of you want to marry obviously, and I still have a few favors owed to me by the right people. Come down to the office tomorrow and I will make sure that you will have your marriage certificate."

Molly's hold on Neflyte's hand hardened as she used him from collapsing in shock. "You mean we won't have to wait the eight months till my birthday?"

"I can't do anything about the parental consent, but I can get them to excuse the age. Besides, it looks like your mother is going to love being a mother-in-law." Hiro chuckled.

Lydia was happy for one of her first friends. "Yeah, and you can start high school with your new name."

"Oh …" Molly could barely hold her tears back.

Neflyte too was stunned. "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say, except that I should be expecting you two and Jessica in my office before lunch tomorrow." Hiro chuckled with a gentle smile on his face.

Molly nodded before Neflyte could ask, and Jessica too nodded from a few tables away – obviously she knew what was to happen before she even walked up to them. Smiling back at Hiro, Neflyte answered for them all. "Well will be there. Thank you. You will never know how much this means to us."

"You have no idea how much my daughter means to me. I wish you both the best. Come on Lydia, I'm sure that there are many others here you will want to talk to." Hiro shook Neflyte's hand before he and his daughter left them.

Before a word could be said, the group was gathered around them. It seemed that was what Jessica had been doing … gathering the others for the private group announcement – including Raye's grandfather.

"Everyone, Molly and I were just informed that we can get our marriage certificate tomorrow morning."

Quietly as they could the others celebrated for their good friends. Serena spoke up first, "so when will the day be?"

"Well that depends on how soon would be too soon to Maxfield (Raye's grandfather was *somehow* still in the dark about everything) and Raye's grandfather." Molly beamed with joy. Soon she wouldn't worry about losing her love or getting with child too soon.

Grandpa chuckled at that. "All depends on how fast afterward you can drag him to the temple. After all don't want those feet to ice up."

"Grandpa!" Raye snipped.

Neflyte simply smiled. "How about just after lunch tomorrow, then we'll all go out for lunch. Or would that be too fast, my dear?"

"Kinda slow, but I'll live with it." Molly giggled.

**

* * *

**

Well, how is this? Now we definitely have a wedding on the way. I don't know about all of you, but I couldn't wait for Molly's birthday to come again for these two to get hitched! Well they make it all legal (although I recently found out that she is legal for the bedroom (13yrs old and above in Japan all) come next chapter. More than one wedding this season? You'll just have to wait and see. Oh, I will have them hearing about the VR episode, but I won't be writing it in as a chapter. Oh and at least one (maybe more) chapters will be and interlude(s) from Doom Tree to Nemesis. Thanks for the great reviews everyone.


	5. One Circle Closes and Another Opens

Graduation Day and a Wedding on top of that! Boy are these girls active! And do you think I'd not pair up Darien and Serena? He's not back yet, but soon enough.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter Five**

**One Circle Closes and Another Opens**

The next morning was the girl's graduation. They all were slightly hazed by the older kids who hadn't gotten the breaks they had, but all of them brushed it off. Seated on the stage, Molly couldn't hide her proud smile – in a matter of hours she would legally be Neflyte's wife again.

The Principal began the ceremony by clearing his throat – obviously he was very uncomfortable. "To begin this graduation, I must give an apology. A special class was created part way through this school year, and I was set against one student who never showed any promise before. Today she is fourth in her class. Ms. Tsukino, I am sorry for doubting your ability to complete the school year at this pace."

The audience and students all applauded how Serena was given a spotlight she obviously deserved. Serena was red faced with embarrassment. But she gently smiled when Darien winked her. Him begin there made things all the better.

Four invited guests each spoke next. Molly and Neflyte couldn't remember what was said, they were too busy looking into one another's eyes.

And then each of the special class was called up first. Amy Anderson, Molly Baker (the last time under that surname), Raye Hino, Mina Kimura, Lita Makoto, Serena Tsukino, along with eleven others (youmas who were told they deserve the attention for all the help they gave the girls). Then the students who were supposed to graduate that day received their certificates.

The students and faculty then sang the school song, followed by the traditional "Hotaru no hikari" (light of fireflies) sang by everyone. The ceremony finally closed with the students being applauded by all the audience and faculty.

Lita was surprised that Ken was in the audience. He walked up to her and handed her a small group of blue violets. "Congratulations Lita. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Ken! I'm so glad you're here." Lita smiled and hugged him, but the others could easily see their strong friend was fighting back her tears.

The group left to wait for the happy couple at the temple.

* * *

Neflyte put the car in park and looked over at his only love. She was glowing with happiness and hope. "Ready to take this step, Molly? I won't make you, if you are having doubts."

"I'm more than ready. What about you?" Suddenly there was a fear in her eyes. Fear that he was not going to marry her after all.

"I have been waiting for a thousand years for this moment, my only love." He gently kissed her lips.

Jessica chuckled in the back seat. "Well, let's go get your certificate already. Remember its ceremony before honeymoon kids."

That inspired a blush on both faces before her.

Molly had only been a middle school graduate for an hour, and now she was getting ready to get married. They all chuckled as they hurried through the building. Ten minutes later they came out – certificate in hand.

An hour after graduation, Molly was Mrs. Maxfield Stanton. Lita had caught the bouquet, to her embarrassment and Serena's annoyance. But, at least Serena did get to dance with Darien. 

The group was seated on the front porch chuckling and celebrating after everything. Somehow, Jessica got Raye's grandpa, Darien, and Ken away from the group for a few minutes. The Scouts and Generals all knew why.

"Now that we are only in company that knows the secret, you two are officially on the bench from Scout duties and your business for at the least one week you two. " Serena pronounce with a look in her eyes that said she wouldn't accept any arguments.

Molly sighed. "What are you guys going to do if there is an attack while we're gone?"

"Molly, we did alright when it was just me, Raye, and Serena. The two of you deserve this break more than anyone we all know." Amy smiled.

Raye winked. "Yeah, and we have more than the three of us now. You two are to have nothing but fun."

"Besides, who knows how much time the two of you have before little Desiree is back." Zoicite chuckled.

Unconsciously Molly touched her belly and hoped that, like their last life together, she and Neflyte would return home carrying their little girl in her womb. Now she and Neflyte didn't have to worry about conceiving, if anything that was one thing they had planned for the honeymoon – try whatever they could think of to get pregnant.

After the group's luncheon they all said goodbye to the happy couple. The following week was the girls' school entrance ceremony, the day before the beginning of their first year of high school – and Molly didn't want to miss that.

* * *

For the first time ever, Molly and Neflyte returned to the mansion as husband and wife. He parked the car and helped her out; so happy that she was still his bride. "Ready to get out of here, Molly?"

"Yeah. So, where are we going?"

Neflyte grinned before swiping a kiss from her lips. "That is going to be a surprise for you my love. Now, close your eyes."

Doing as he instructed, Molly could feel him teleport them away to some mystery place. She had the sweetest smile on her face as they moved from one point to another. '_My life won't be boring anymore with Neflyte as my husband. I can't wait for Desiree to come back to us. To feel her moving in me, and to bring her into the world._'

"We're here." Neflyte announced softly in her ear.

Molly slowly opened her eyes to see the sun setting before them. They were on a beach! Several nearby torches lit up the area as the night drew in.

Once the sun sunk below the horizon, Neflyte collected his bride into his arms and walked over to the cavern he had fixed up for this night.

The ceiling was encrusted with crystals that shimmered from the torches all around the cave. Flowers seemed to be growing from the walls. A huge four-poster bed with white gauze curtains was in the back.

Suddenly soft music began to fill the room. Molly remembered that they had their last honeymoon like this, only then they had been in hiding. This time it was to remember and rekindle the love and trust they held then, even though that wasn't a problem for the couple now.

Slowly Neflyte made love to his bride, making sure to fully satiate her before finding his own release within her heated core. He wanted to make this night memorable for her – and he had. Both were unconscious the moment he stopped and cuddled her into his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Molly watched as the night faded into day. Neflyte was still asleep, but she couldn't lie still any longer. She loved watching the waves lapping against the shore. Then she thought for a moment that checking in with her mom wasn't exactly being on duty.

'_Momma?_'

Jessica smiled. She knew why Molly was really contacting her about. '_Are you having fun, Molly dear?_'

'_Yeah. We're on a tropical island with no one else. The sun's just rising here._' Molly wasn't sure if she wanted to face the disappointment if her mother didn't know or last night hadn't made her dream come true completely.

'_I was just getting ready for bed. I knew you would call out, so I waited. You take it easy baby girl. After all in your condition …_' Jessica didn't even get to finish her thought.

Molly was gasping in fear that she had misunderstood. '_Condition? Momma, do you mean that last night?_'

'_Yes, Desiree is inside of you my darling. Of course, you do realize that this means no transforming into a Scout until after you have completely healed from the birth._' Jessica was determined to hold her granddaughter this life.

Molly's earlier reaction woke Neflyte in a panic. "Molly? Molly, what's wrong?"

'_Son, she just got a shock. Please make sure that she takes care of herself. I would like to hold my granddaughter this time around._' Jessica chuckled.

"Granddaughter? Molly, you're?" He didn't dare say the word, fearing that this was only a dream.

But, when she smiled at him that way, he knew. Molly softly kissed his lips. "Yes love, just like last time. I'm pregnant from our wedding night with our daughter."

Neflyte scooped Molly up and laid her back on the bed. He could sense that Jessica wanted to get some sleep. '_Trust me mom, Molly is going to take very good care of herself. Good night._'

'_Good night. And I'll see you both in a few days._' Jessica broke the contact and slipped under the sheets and blankets.

Neflyte softly kissed Molly's belly, right where their baby was growing. "Hello little girl. It's you father talking. We've missed you Desiree, and can't wait to hold you again."

"Neflyte, she isn't even in my womb yet." Molly chuckled.

He just smiled at her. Finally, he had the family he lost so long before. "Indulge me, my love. I think a breakfast in bed is in order."

Molly giggled as he made a tray with the breakfast they both loved appear on her lap. "Well, I **am** eating for two now."

"And I have never been more happy my love. We are married again, our daughter is growing within your belly, and the one man we worried about hurting you is gone. I have a family again." Neflyte bit his lip to fight off his tears.

Molly laid her head against his shoulder. "Sweetheart, you have had a family since the day you took claim on my heart."

* * *

Through that week, they enjoyed their new position as man and wife as well as expecting parents. Walks through the tropical forest, swimming in the sea, playing on the beach, and lots of hours sleeping in one another's arms.

Sunday dawned with them standing on the sand watching. "Can we come here again sometime, my husband?"

Neflyte loved it when Molly called him that. "This is our island my love. We can come back whenever you like."

"Good. Now, let's take our baby girl home."

They teleported to the front porch – happy to be home again.

Molly giggled as Neflyte swept her off her feet and carried her into their home. It being nighttime, they expected to be on their own until morning. Then they were both surprised.

"WELCOME HOME!" voices rang out in joy, as the lights came to life.

The entire group was there, except instead of Darien with Serena – Ken was holding Lita close. Behind them all was a banner that read: "YOU'RE ON THE BENCH MOLLY – CONGRATS!"

"Mom told all of you, am I right?" Molly pouted with a hurt look on her face. Ah oh, the mood wings had begun!

Serena was the first to grab the expectant mother into a hug. "Yes, your mom told us. But, you remember the moment we found out Desiree would be here soon that you would be on the bench the moment I heard you were pregnant."

"Yeah, but I won't be showing for …" Molly whimpered. She felt like she was shirking her duties.

Zoicite was next to grab Molly in a hug. "No way, my friend. There is no chance of any of us risking you or Desiree in a battle. And remember that when I get in your position that you'll have to remind me of that."

Molly wiped a tear away with a chuckle. "I'm really looking forward to that day!"

"So, how about catching us up on what's happened while we were gone?" Neflyte chuckled. He too was curious as to why Ken seemed to be in on their secret.

They group took seats all around. Serena was bubbling (she had been waiting days to gossip with the couple, and it was getting hard to hold back). "Let's see. Right after you two left, another Cardian showed up at a graduation party. Lita and I were walking passed and thought that we were out of sight and hearing. We called the others on our communicators and transformed, when the girls came out of their spaces."

"I was getting ready to head to Lita's to give her a graduation present, when I heard her voice. She sounded upset, so I decided to investigate. I saw her and Serena transform, and got caught." Ken explained.

Lita smiled up at him. "Ken promised to keep the secret, and even covered my back when the Cardian snuck up on me from behind. He knocked it off its feet by smashing a chair at the thing. I gave the thing a blast that combined with Venus' love chain attack and trashed the monster back into that weird card."

"Welcome to the group, Ken." Neflyte shook his head. The girls were going to have to be more careful when they transformed in public.

"And a strange group it is, but I'm honored to be a part of it. What's even stranger is I got a visit from Queen Serenity that night! She reminded me that I was one of the children of the moon she saved that night a thousand years ago. And she reminded me that I was courting Lita back then. That's why I've always been protective of her, but I want things to go as she wants them to." Ken smiled as he embraced his love for a moment.

Lita had tears in her eyes. "And they finally are. Ken and I are an item."

"Congrats you two!" Molly chuckled.

Jedite smiled. "After that Cardian attacks lulled. But then along came Melvin."

"Melvin?" Neflyte snapped his head towards his friend. That name still annoyed the Guardian General Leader.

"Melvin somehow found out that you had left town Neflyte, so he automatically figured that Molly was at home waiting for you to come back. He went over begging Jessica for a chance to talk to Molly alone." Serena chuckled.

Jessica shook her head. "He did not like hearing that Molly got married and that the two of you were on your honeymoon. Oh, he started yelling and cursing. After a few minutes he broke down into sobs, wanting to know why you like Neflyte more than him, Molly. I told him that you and Neflyte are meant to be. And I informed him that if he dares to try breaking up my daughter and son-in-law that I will speak with his parents. Should that not be enough I would involve the authorities."

Neflyte possessively embraced his wife. "I doubt that will stop him from trying though."

"Yeah, but I know what will." Molly said solemnly as she looked up into her husband's eyes. "Me. I'd never let him take me from you, Neflyte."

Serena smiled with stars in her eyes. "And then Darien asked me to go out with him today on a date!"

Raye shook her head in disbelief. "But, it didn't turn out that great."

Molly looked over at Serena to see their leader's eyes full of tears. "Serena? What happened?"

"Darien and I were in line for that new virtual reality theater. I figured that I would have time with my muffin, and could practice my fighting skills at the same time." Serena snuffled.

After a moment to wipe away a few tears and calm herself, Serena continued. "Alan walked up, not knowing that I was with Darien, and tried to talk me into a date with him. Darien shot Alan a dirty look and told him that I was on a date … with **_him_**. Alan didn't like that, but walked off saying that he'd see me later. I couldn't hide my shutter. I mean … I know that guy is the enemy … and he won't leave me alone! Darien saw my reaction and asked if I was scared of Alan, but before I could say anything he promised to keep Alan away from me."

Neflyte cracked a smile. "So the Prince is still defensive of his Princess?"

"Yeah, I guess he still loves me." Serena smiled again.

Raye glared over at her friend. "You **_guess_** he still loves you? Get **_real_** meatball head! **_He's heads over heels for you_**!"

Everyone chuckled as Serena blushed hotly. "Then we heard a loud slap and Ann shouting. We went to see a tough guy getting fresh with her. I just nodded, because I don't want him to be dragged into this fight if we can avoid it. He glared down the creep, but Ann took it the wrong way. She clutched him and tried to snag him as a date!"

Neflyte growled. "Tell me that Darien didn't take it."

"He didn't. He told her that he was on a date and I quote 'I don't want to hurt Serena's feelings'.  I never thought I would be so happy! Ann looked so green with envy as Darien wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me away!" Serena beamed in her happiness.

She wasn't the only one smiling at that. Molly, Neflyte, and the others broke down into tears of laughter. But then Serena got up and walked over to the window with a distance look in her eyes. "Alan and Ann didn't like it, and decided to pay us both back. Luckily Luna saw the danger and got the others.

"Once we finally got into the theater, we ended up catching up with my dad and Sammy – the little brat thinks he's a superhero too, just because he's my brother. Somehow I fell out of the car, and Alan caught me. Then he and Ann tried to pull Darien and I apart. So, Darien grabbed me walked us away from them. He grumbled about pushy jerks not seeing I am taken. 

"My heart leapt at that, and I slipped that he was taken too. You guys should have seen the look in his eyes! He kissed me! Like he used to. I know that he's coming back. Without a doubt." Serena's face was covered with happy tears.

The Generals all smiled and nodded. Darien was still the Prince they all respected. And then Serena broke down into tears. "And then Ann jumped into his arms saying 'Thanks, Darien. I could stay on your arms forever.'

"Darien glared at her and said 'Sorry, but that's not happening.' And then he told her 'I'm here with Serena, and Serena is whom I'm going to stay with'. Oh, did Ann blow a gasket at that!" Serena broke up into tears of laughter.

After a few minutes, she sobered up. "Then a target monster freaked me out and I flaked. I ran off, and Darien chased after me. He came in clearing the targets and pulling me on through the maze, guarding me like old times. I started thinking that Tuxedo Mask and the Moonlight Knight could be the same person again. 

"Alan and Ann didn't like it and called in a Cardian called Nacrid. It attacked my dad and Sammy. Bro found us and asked Darien for help, Darien wanted me to stay where I was. But I transformed and followed them. I tried using my tiara, but it has lost its power! I am powerless! I don't have my wand, and now I don't even have my most basic attack anymore." Serena broke down.

"And that isn't the worse! Moonlight Knight showed up to protect me! But, Darien was still there beside me at the same time – calling him a nut ball! They couldn't be there at the same time! Moonlight Knight got caught, and the other girls helped free him and destroyed the Cardian. What is left for me to believe in?" Serena broke down again … as she had often that day.

"You have to believe Princess." Neflyte offered.

Molly got up and held her friend close. "Remember how you and the girls did all you could to keep me away from Neflyte … and how he did all he could to prove me wrong about him being a good man inside? I never gave up on him, and now I'm his wife and our baby girl is on her way. You just have to hold onto your faith that Darien is the Moonlight Knight … or in someway has a hand in the Knight's appearance. Darien is still taking care of his love."

* * *

Monday brought the girls' school entrance ceremonies. Although they were still in different schools, Neflyte was able to get them all into a program similar to what they went through their final year of middle school.

Molly and Serena were in the same high school – the local adjunct University High school. It was the one that Darien was in his final year of. Serena made a speech for the incoming class, scared to death until she made eye contact with Darien. Everyone was impressed by Serena's words and self-control.

Mina and Lita ended up in the same high school – about ten minutes slow walk from Serena and Molly's.

Amy was in a good high school that was getting her ready for going on to train as a pediatrician, and she too was the chosen speaker for the incoming class. To her shock, Greg was there too – and he was in her program for early graduation!

Raye was in a private high school, same program as ever. She was enjoying how it made her popular with the guys, but she was still partial to Chad.

Their teachers took the girls to their new classrooms, the expectations were explained to the students, there were photos taken, the girls got their new schoolbooks, and their first four weeks worth of class and homework.

* * *

That night, Molly was trying her best to focus on her math while Neflyte was looking over some contracts. Having her new husband so close was making her focus wander – just as his was suffering the same distraction. And then something strange happened.

Molly softly groaned in a stunned surprise. Neflyte looked over at her, seeing that she was holding her stomach. "Molly, is something wrong?"

"A weird feeling of … I don't know how to explain it. I guess it's like I'm not sitting here alone. Like someone in on my belly without any feeling of weight or pressure – like a ghost. Honey, please call mom." Molly was terrified. What if something had happened to their baby?

In seconds Neflyte had Jessica on the phone. "Mom, it's Molly and the baby."

"Don't worry. It is simply the fact that the baby has made contact with Molly's uterus at last. She and the baby have a physical and psychic link now. Eventually the baby will learn to speak through listening to what happens around her. Let's try to make it positive … okay?" Jessica smiled as she put her pen down.

Neflyte could hardly believe it. Molly was detecting their unborn daughter! "I understand. Thanks mom. Yes, goodnight."

"What did she say Neflyte?" Molly's whimpered. She was terrified that she had lost the girl they had fought so hard to regain.

Neflyte put his papers away, and then did the same with Molly's schoolwork. Gently laying her back onto the pillows, Neflyte smiled. "Mom said that our daughter is at last in your uterus. You and Desiree now have a connection that will grow as she learns to talk to us by listening to us. She wants us to try and keep things positive for our little girl."

"I'm feeling our little girl? Oh …" Molly smiled as happy tears fell down her face. She chuckled as Neflyte kissed her belly a couple of times.

Neflyte tenderly rubbed his wife's still flat stomach. Tears were shimmering from his eyes too. This was all he had ever wanted. "I love you baby girl. You and your mommy mean the world to me. Molly, what did I ever do to earn you and our daughter back?"

"You saved me, risked your life for mine, gave others a second chance, and proved that you have turned back into that man I loved so long ago. I love you Neflyte." Molly's face was shimmering with joy.

"And I love you my sweet wife."

Molly sighed through a yawn, "It feels like she is so happy."

Neflyte gently kissed Molly's lips. "And you look so sleepy. Come here and let's get some sleep for tomorrow. Sleep well my beautiful wife.

"You too my handsome … husband." Molly yawned as she drifted off to sleep in her husband's arms.

* * *

To everyone's shock, Serena had the first week's worth of work done by the end of the third day! In fact all of the girls had the first pack of work done by the middle of the third week (Molly was already having trouble with pregnancy symptoms – she got tired easily, but thankfully she only had mild nausea and not vomiting as far as morning sickness went). By the time the end of the month neared, all of the girls all took their first midterms – and none had less than a 'B' on it (Serena actually received a low 'A' to her and everyone's shock!).

Given that consideration, the Principals let all of the girls have the entire Golden week off from school attendance.

The first day the group gathered to plant a tree near the mansion in Desiree's honor, and another one in honor of the renewed friendships they all shared.

The group all walked through the East Gardens. Darien had the day off from work and so he was walking around with Serena. At one point her and Neflyte wandered on their own while Molly and Serena sat looking at the gardens – resting. For the General it was eerily like the days of the Moon Kingdom.

And then Molly and Zoicite went to the Kiyomizu-Dokannon Temple for the Goddess of Mercy. Molly was thanking and praying for good health for her unborn daughter. Zoicite was praying that her and Malachite's child would be healthy and that she would get with child soon. The female general left another doll. Yet, this time she felt a lighter sense of hope as she and Molly met up with their men – she simply knew that their daughter would be real to them soon after Desiree was born.

It was the waiting that was aching her heart, yet she still had her hopes.

She and Malachite had not felt so happy and safe in a thousand years. They were grateful for this second chance at life, and for their hopes for the family they had always wanted.

* * *

Cherry Blossom Time Next All!


	6. Cherry Blossom Time

I don't remember who wrote it – or any of the character's names for that matter – but there really is a play called "The Curious Savage". I got the part of the patient who rarely speaks but paints for the entire program. I didn't get to perform in front of an audience (lucky Serena) because stupid me got the chicken pox – senior year of HIGH SCHOOL!!! WAHHHH!!! And during the first two weeks of May!!!! Sorry on we go.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter Six**

**Cherry Blossom Time**

"Oh boy. Second day of our ditch week from school. Isn't this great?" Serena giggled. She was ecstatic mostly because Darien promised to meet with them at the park once he could get away from work. 

For once Molly was feeling well enough to go out and about. She was barely listening to her friends; she was busy daydreaming of the coming year and carrying the unborn girl in her arms. 

She sighed against her husband's chest. It was their first cherry blossom time as husband and wife, and as soon to be parents. She could feel that their daughter was excited about it as well. 

"Wow. This is really a major scene here, isn't it gang? Everybody's here." Mina chuckled.

Amy smiled at a deeply contented Molly – knowing how her friend felt. Greg had his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked with the group. She wouldn't trade all of this for the peace a normal life would have given her for the world. "I bet it was hard talking our principals into giving us the day off to come here, Neflyte."  

"No, it was rather easy. Your girls' scores impressed all of them, so they agreed that you girls deserve the rest break – though I have different reasons to get all of you the time off." Neflyte smiled as he jealously laid his hand on Molly's belly.

Molly smiled up at him with a light blush on her cheeks. "And he told him it was part of our environmental studies."

"Molly's is right. But it only cinched the deal." Neflyte chuckled as he admitted the truth.

Serena was bubbly and smiling. "Ooh, I can't wait to dig into that picnic. I am so hungry I could eat a . . . cherry tree."

"Same here Serena. I'll bet I'll out eat you!" Molly giggled.

Serena shot her a raspberry. "That's only because you're lucky enough to have two stomach working on the food at the same time."

"Hey, isn't that, Miss Haruna and her class?" Amy pointed out to the rest; to keep a fight from erupting because of a ill timed mood swing.

"Yeah, it is." Raye agreed.

Serena smiled, mostly because she was relieved to not be at the bottom of the test score list in Ms. H's class anymore. "Hey Ms. H! What's up?"

"Hi Ms. Haruna!" Molly smiled as the group caught up to the teacher and her class – including a visually peeved Ann Granger.

"Oh my early graduates! How is everything in high school girls?"

"I pulled an 'A' on my first mid-term!" Serena reported happily.

Ms. Haruna smiled and hugged the startled blonde. "I always knew that you had it in you, Serena! But how is it you have already had your midterms? Those aren't until the end of next month."

"The girls are already through the first part of the term, so it only seemed fitting to let them test now rather than later." Neflyte explained.

"Oh?" The grown man who held one of her former students so close startled Ms. H.

Seeing her old teacher's reaction Molly spoke up. "Ms. Haruna, this is my husband Maxfield Stanton. Maxfield this is my former teacher, Ms. Haruna."

"I heard you got married, Molly. But, I met your husband back when you two were only engaged. He put Mr. Yamada in his place about Serena. I am so happy for the two of you. And it is obvious that you, Mr. Stanton, are the reason one of my highest prized students glow so beautifully." She smiled.

Neflyte chuckled at that. In a way he had, but he wasn't the only one who had right to claim responsibility for that. "That glow actually comes from the baby Molly is carrying. And it is nice to see you again as well Ms. Haruna."

Ms. H got giggly at the news of Molly expecting. "Oh, I am so happy for you Molly! When are you due?"

"Christmas eve of all days! Someone just knows what I'd love to have as a present." Molly chuckled along with everyone but Ann; she was silently glaring at Serena.

"You have that right." A deep voice chuckled behind Serena. 

It made her squeak as she turned to find Darien offering a red thornless rose in apology. "Darien! I thought you had to work!"

"One of my friends needs to have tomorrow night off, and agreed to cover me today if I'd cover him – so here I am. Am I forgiven for the start?" He smiled as Serena eagerly accepted the flower and wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course you're forgiven! I'm so glad you're here." Serena sighed. '_You may not remember everything yet muffin, but as long as I have you with me I can live with your amnesia._'

Ann huffed and walked off to the edge of the class. No one noticed, because Ms. H had everyone's attentions. "I know why don't we all sit together? For old time's sake."

The group agreed. And they all went to find that Melvin had held the class' spot. Neflyte and Molly's faces showed that the couple was slightly uncomfortable, but weren't about to let that cause problems. They made sure the youma who were going as humans knew that if Melvin showed up he was not to be harmed, but they obviously did not like the kid.

Melvin too had seen them coming. He still had no love loss towards Neflyte. "Huh? Molly? Oh and **_Mr. Stanton_**."

"Melvin, stop being so rude! The **_Stantons_** and their friends are joining our class picnic today." Ms H reprimanded the boy. "Oh, today is just perfect for being outdoors."

"This sure is a great spot you found, Melvin." Serena cleared her throat to try keeping a hold on the explosive situation before her.

Brooke looked around as she sat next to Jedite. "There are so many people out here already. When did you get here?"

"Nine o'clock last night." Melvin said proudly.

"WHAT?!" That shocked everybody.

"But it must have been really cold out here last night. How could you stand it?" Amy asked.

"The cold doesn't bother me." Melvin was still glaring at Neflyte as the boy pulled out a sleeping bag and zipped himself within it. "I just zipped myself inside my sleeping bag. It's all goose down. I was warm as toast last night."

'_You know he's thinking how I wouldn't have done that. He'd say it if his teacher wasn't here right now._' Neflyte sent to his beloved wife. She could feel that he really was losing his patience with the kid.

Molly moved her husband's hand onto her belly – gently reminding him of her devotion and how they want to keep things positive for their baby girl. '_And I would tell him that you wouldn't have to. Just wait, he'll give me the opportunity I'm looking for soon enough._'

"Melvin, you really didn't have to go to all that trouble for us." Ms. Haruna disputed.

Melvin then gave Molly the opening she wanted. "Well . . . I didn't mind. I wanted to do it for you guys, and of course, **_I'd_** do anything in the world for Molly."

"As would my husband. But of course he wouldn't have to disrespect others to gain my attentions." Molly smiled up at Neflyte as the others cleared their throats to keep from laughing.

Brooke rested back against her love. "Am I the only one who's hungry?"

"No way!" Her girlfriends all called out as one.

"Oh boy! Oh, there are so many different foods to try! Mmm, mmm, mmm." Serena giggled.

Darien brought a box out and gave it over to her. "And I brought you one of your favorites as a special treat."

"What is it, Darien?" Serena quickly opened it and gasped in joy. "Oh thank you Darien! I love chocolate cheesecake!"

Darien chuckled as he blushed a little. He wasn't sure how he knew, but it somehow felt like the perfect treat for her. "You're welcome meatball head."

"Hey Ann, where's your lunchbox?" One of the students still in Ms. H's class asked innocently enough.

Ann waved the question away with her hand. "I don't need food, really. Just energy."

"What?!" Serena asked, hoping the others had heard that – of course they did. So that was why the Cardians were stealing energy – to feed her, and probably Alan too.

"Oh. Uh, I mean, uh . . ." Ann started stuttering.

The girl who asked the question covered for Ann without knowing it … at least for the meantime. "Oh, I see. You mean you didn't bring anything with you. That's okay 'cause we've got plenty."

Ms. Haruna was trying to keep her class in line. "Quiet please. Quiet please, everyone. You're beginning to give me one of my headaches. Now, if you behave really well, I might give you a free period."

"Oh . . . aw, come on, Miss Haruna. We're not at school today." One of Serena's old friends protested.

"Uh . . . oh yes, that's true." Ms. H answered dazed at her lack of insight.

"Hey, look. It's Alan. Ann, why doesn't he just join us already? He's always watching me." Serena pointed out.

Darien looked over and shot the guy a warning look before resting his arm on Serena's shoulders. The old Prince was certainly showing his true colors now.

"That's your brother? He's sure a hunk. Why doesn't he come over?" Mina hadn't met Alan until then, and now wished the guy was drooling for her instead of Serena.

"Oh, I'll bet that he's shy. No one seems to be able to get him interested in any conversations at school." A chubby friend of Serena and Molly reported.

"Yeah, but it's weird. He pops up everywhere I go. You know, I'm beginning to feel like he's following me." Serena explained so that there was no way Ann could guess that she knew the pair's secret.

"Well, he won't have much chance now that we have that play coming up. Your dad asked me to give you a ride home after our last week's worth of rehearsals, if that's okay with you Serena." Darien explain loud enough to be certain that Ann would overhear them – so that she'd tell her brother he had hoped.

"What play Darien?" Ann cheered up.

"Serena?" Darien gave the question over to his date, showing Ann who he was still happy to be with. He wondered if Serena would ever feel the same way towards him – or was he more of a big brother in her eyes?

Serena grinned up at him, but it really didn't tell him one way or the other. He had very little experience around girls, and didn't really know much about romantic love. "Well, we have the troupe's first play of the season opening up next week. It's called 'The Curious Savage'. I play the part of the nurse, and Darien's the assistant director."

"Wow! Way to go Serena!" Brooke called out.

The rest applauded, gave their congratulations, and promises to be there for her opening night performance. Darien hugged her shoulders (his arms still hadn't left her).

Molly caught a cherry blossom petal in her hand. "Oh, it's so pretty."

"Pretty, yes. But you my beloved are beautiful." Neflyte chuckled in her ear as they both held the petal she had caught.

None had seen that Ann slipped away with Alan. Danger was near, and Desiree could feel it.

'_Neflyte. The baby's upset about something. I think she's scared all of the sudden!_' Molly sent in a frightened whimper.

Neflyte didn't like that at all. He wasn't about to risk his family again. '_The youma are going to walk you away and then transport you home once all of you are clear. Please don't argue with me about this. I don't want to ever risk you or our daughter again. Molly, Desiree is not the only one with a bad feeling about all of this._'

'_Fine! Girls lets go home._' Molly snapped – feeling unloved all of the sudden. She barely kept her anger hidden from those outside of her tight group of friends. "Girls, let's go take a walk. Bye guys."

Without giving Neflyte his usual kiss, Molly and the youma walked off – transporting away once they were out of sight, but not to the mansion. She went to her mom's house and into Jessica's arms. "He hates me now momma! He sent me away!"

"He sent his family away to protect them. Neflyte knew that you and the baby were in danger if you were to remain. He would have brought you here himself, but he has his vow to guard the Moon Princess holding him there. Open your heart to his, and you will feel what is in his heart." Jessica rubbed her daughter's back, knowing that it was only a mood swing gone bad.

Molly wiped her eyes and shook her head defiantly. "No. He doesn't want me back, then so be it."

Jessica sighed mentally. It was going to be a rough trimester. "Come on. I think that you and that little girl in your belly are thirsty. Am I right?"

Molly only nodded.

* * *

Neflyte was worried why Molly had exploded before she left. He was foolish to risk her and their daughter a thousand years before; he wasn't going to do it again.

'_Don't worry old friend. Molly is just having a mood swing._' Malachite sent.

Neflyte took a deep breath. '_I hope so Malachite. I can't lose her and our daughter again._'

Then the group heard Ms. Haruna scream. They all rushed over to find her and Melvin unconscious. Both of them had been drained! Serena, Darien, Luna, Artemis, and Neflyte took the pair to the park operator's office.

The operator checked over Ms. Haruna. "Hmm, well, she'll pull through, but she's very weak. It's like she's had her energy sucked out of her. Do you know what happened to her?"

"No, we found her after she screamed." Neflyte explained.

"I've never seen anything like it. She's the tenth one today. It's really strange." The operator explained.

"That many?!" Serena gasped in shock.

Darien shook his head. "This is weird."

"Hmm . . . it's not hot enough for sunstroke yet. It's very strange." The operator muttered half to himself.

The cats looked at one another and instantly agreed with one another's first thought – that it had to be the Negaverse!

"We had better tell the others what is going on." Darien said.

Neflyte looked over, and felt glad for the first time since his wife left the area. "Agreed. This is too strange to be any normal exhaustion."

Darien took Serena into his arms with a worried look in his eyes. "Serena, please stay here. We don't know what's going on, and I don't want to have to worry about you."

"Alright, I won't leave here until someone is with me." Serena promised – not mentioning that she was including the cats at their feet in that promise.

Darien and Neflyte left Serena with the cats at the park operator's office. Once they walked away Serena and the cats conferred. "And you say all the energy drained out of them."

"Hmm, it sure feels like the Negaverse is mixed up in all this." Artemis explained as he nodded.

Luna looked up at Serena and added on. "I think we should go back where we found her. Maybe we'll find something there."

"Okay." Serena agreed before the three of them took off. Serena and the cats heard screams as they got to the area. 

When she heard Darien cried out, Serena gasped. Her Prince was in danger! "Oh . . ."

"They're in trouble!" Artemis shouted.

Seeing that she was shaken, Luna yelled up at her charge. "Transform, Serena!"

"**_MOON PRISM POWER!_**"

She ran out into the area, and saw that the group was all in energy-draining force fields!

* * *

Molly snapped her head up. "Neflyte is hurt! I knew I shouldn't have left!"

"Molly, enough!" Jessica snapped.

That hurt Molly into silence. Jessica shook her head. "Sweetheart, now do you see how right Neflyte was in sending you away? If you had stayed, you and your baby would now be hurt as well."

"But, now he's hurt! I can't lose him! Oh, momma what am I going to do?" Molly broke down into tears.

Jessica held Molly close to her chest. "Honey, all we can do is hope."

"He thinks I hate him. He won't fight to come back to the baby and me! Oh momma!" Molly wept harder.

"He loves the two of you with all of his heart. Don't worry about this. He will be here soon, worried that his wife hates him." Jessica patted her baby's back. She wished that she could make this time easier on her children, but they had to survive it as best as they could.

Molly was in a rough sleep. Jessica had the youma put Molly in the girl's old bed.

* * *

Neflyte was worried. Would he be there for his wife when their daughter came into the world? Would he be there to watch the girl grow up? He felt that his wife was upset, and knew that she was tossing in a troubled sleep. And then he heard Sailor Moon screech in fear as the Cardian attacked– she was still not really ready to come back as Sailor Moon, she wanted to be a normal teenager.

Again her tiara failed. It looked like there was no escape for them. Then he heard Darien groan out. "Serena? It can't be. What is going on here?"

Darien passed out. Part of him was returning but it was a slow process.

"Sailor Moon, don't get trapped like us!" Amy cried out.

Raye gasped to try and keep conscious. "Whatever you do, don't look directly in her eyes!"

"Ooh, its eyes?" Moon asked, not seeing that she was about to be attacked.

"Behind you!" Luna shouted out, but it was too late. "Sailor Moon!"

The Cardian, Racie, pined Sailor Moon to the ground. "Let go!"

Sailor Moon accidentally opened her eyes, and Racie took the opportunity to kick in a force field. "Let go of me! Let go I said!"

That was when the worse of possibilities happened – Sailor Moon's Moon Prism Locket shattered! "My locket!"

The Cardian growled something, but Moon didn't care about that. She had reverted to being Serena. What did this mean? "No! I'm changing back."

Racie morphed her arms into branches, and increased the power and size of the force field. Serena could have just given up, but her friends meant too much to her. "I've gotta save them!"

Ten a vortex appeared beneath Serena and began pulling her in. The group cried out for her, and Serena fought against the vortex – but it was more powerful than her. "You guys! I'm so sorry I can't save you!"

"Serena, wait!" Luna tried to help, ignoring her love's cries for her.

"Luna!" Knowing that it wouldn't work, Serena tried to stop. "Don't stay here! Save yourself!"

It was no use; both Serena and Luna are swept into the vortex. The others cried out for them but there was no helping their friends. The vortex closed, Serena and Luna still inside it.

* * *

Jessica felt the spell activate. She knew that this was something Serena would remember forever. 

Inside of the vortex Serena clutched Luna close to her chest. They spoke mind to mind as they drifted down through the vortex.

'_What'll I do, Luna?  I can't be Sailor Moon anymore._'

Luna was disappointed to say the least. '_Face it, Serena. You just didn't feel like being Sailor Moon today, did you?_'

'_No, I just wanted to be a normal teenager going on a picnic with my friends._' Serena admitted.

'_Well then, that's your problem. As long as you feel that way, you can't be Sailor Moon._'

'_But then, how can I save my friends, Luna? What can I do? I can't just desert them right when they need me most._' Serena could not be told she wasn't a true friend at least.

They were sucked into a strange limbo, and drifted in the empty place. Serena felt so open, and Luna was unconscious so she had no one to talk to. "Where are we? Luna? Oh, I've been such a pain to look after, and you're such a good, loyal friend. I'm sorry . . . I got you into this mess. I really am. What's happening?"

For a long time there was nothing. Serena was sure that her friends were dead now. That made a thought open in her mind. "Are we dead, Luna?"

"Princess Serena . . ." From out in the emptiness rang out a familiar voice. Could it be?

Serena looked and saw the spirit of her dead mother. "Queen Serenity . . ."

"I'm here in your mind, my dear, and I'll always be here whenever you need me, my dearest daughter." Serenity smiled at her baby. The child had learned a hard lesson to get to this point.

"Oh . . ." Serena remembered that promise, and her past. She assumed her past soul and old voice – full of confidence and pride. "Can you help me please? I do not know how to save my friends."

"The power's in the locket." Queen Serenity explained.

Serena showed her mother the shattered locket. It began to glow, and next Serena saw that they were in her mother's personal study in the Moon Palace. She was in her old gown, Luna was on the floor at her side – and fully awake. Queen Serenity stood before them, and then something floats down between them. Serena recognized it immediately.

"The Imperium Crystal."

Queen Serenity smiled with such a pride in her eyes. "The strength of your desire to save your friends makes the Silver Crystal grow bright and strong again."

The crystal fused with the locket, healing it and creating the Moon Crystal Locket. Serena smiled at it as it glowed in her hands. "Look at it. It is beautiful."

"Luna, keep an eye on her as you always do. Help her succeed." Queen Serenity smiled on the little black cat.

"Sure."

Serena smiled up at the mother she missed so much. "With the power in this crystal, I can save my friends."

"Dear princess, remember, the Silver Moon Crystal hasn't yet regained all its power . . . but the stronger your true desire to save your friends, the stronger it will become, and then you'll become the Moon Princess once more." Queen Serenity warned with a friendly smile on her face.

"I will make you proud, Queen Serenity. Mother . . ." Serena promised, knowing that she had a second chance to be the Moon Princess she once was. It was time to go back and save her friends – she just knew inside that it wasn't yet too late.

Queen Serenity was so proud of her little girl. "Now, say 'MOON CRYSTAL POWER!'"

"Right. **_MOON CRYSTAL POWER!_**"

The crystal empowered the Moon Crystal Locket, and Princess Serena became Sailor Moon once again. 

* * *

The others however were in deep trouble. All of them were trapped within the tree Racie created, and the energy was nearly gone. Artemis tried to help, but he was losing and fast.

Suddenly the full moon rose into the sky and flashed brightly, and then went through a brief eclipse. "I'm back! I'm bold! Maybe even beautiful."

"I'm in your face, and you're gonna have to deal with it! Game's over, Negatrash! Time for this card to hit the deck! No one likes a party crasher . . ." The vortex opened and out came Luna and the champion of love and justice. ". . . and nobody invited you.  In the name of the Moon, I fight for love and justice!  I'm Sailor Moon!  I will triumph over evil, and that means you."

Artemis was so happy to see his true love. "I was sure the two of you were goners."

"Artemis, so little faith you have in us." Luna grinned. It was obvious that he did love her. Now she just had to get the courage to tell him how she felt.

Racie however is peeved. "Graah! You're mine!"

Sailor Moon managed to dodge Racie's attacks, but ended up against a tree – which had a chunk blasted out of the tree when she ducked another blast. Luna snapped. "Sailor Moon, GET UP! This is no time to sit down on the job!"

"I don't know if I got it in me." Serena was scared.

"You're finished! This is it, kid." Racie gloated, but a white rose hit her face, stopping her short.

It was the Moonlight Knight! "The cherry blossom looks fragile in the moonlight, but remember, its fragile beauty camouflages great strength."

Darien was still over with the others, but Serena couldn't help thinking that both were the same man. It couldn't be … could it? "Cool timing, Moonlight Knight."

"Sailor Moon, only you can save your friends." He called out to her. He still believed in her? 

"Huh?"

Then came the voice of Queen Serenity. "Princess Serena . . ."

Sailor Moon looked up. The moon glowed again, and a scepter fell from the sky and stopped in front of her. "What? What's this?"

"This Moon Scepter will help you in your quest." Queen Serenity's spirit floated in the night sky as she explained.

"Oh, Queen Serenity. Thanks." Serena just knew that her lost mother still had faith in her.

Racie prepared for another attack. But Sailor Moon stood tall, holding the Moon Scepter tight in her hand. "**_MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!_**"

Racie turned back into a card that then faded to black. That freed the others. Moon propped Amy up against a nearby tree. "Amy, are you okay?"

"You did it, Sailor Moon. You saved your friends, and all because you believed you could do it and found strength in your friendship. Smooth move. See ya." Moonlight Knight said with smile in his eye – one that was eerily similar to Darien's and Tuxedo Mask's.

"You're a real . . . friend, Sailor Moon." Amy panted out.

Mina agreed. "Yeah, ditto. He was right."

"Yeah, thanks." Lita smiled.

"You're a real friend." Raye smiled. She rarely said it, but the girls thanked the fires every night that Moon was her friend – even if she could be a real pain in the neck.

"Oh . . ." Sailor Moon smiled. She never knew that Raye felt like that. 

Luna smiled over at Artemis. "Do you think the girl's finally going to get her act back together?"

"But now the hard part: keeping it together." He added.

"All the same, you could've saved us a little sooner, you know? What were you up to all that time, huh?" Raye was back to perfectionist mode.

"You total ungrateful wretch!" Sailor Moon snapped. That hurt bad. "Oh, what a pain!"

Luckily Zoicite grabbed Amy before she fell on top of Artemis. Luna shook her head softly as Raye and Moon shot raspberries back and forth. "One step forward, ten steps back."

During all of this Neflyte teleported away. Everyone knew that he was off to make peace with his upset pregnant wife.

And then Darien groaned softly. She quickly turned back into Serena and rushed off to rest his head on her lap. "Darien? Oh Darien, please speak to me."

Darien slowly opened his eyes. "Meatball head? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. I was more worried about you. How are you feeling?" Serena fought to keep the tears from falling.

"Pretty roughed up, but I'll live. Had a weird dream." Darien was still trying to piece it all together. But at the least it was in his mind again.

Serena smiled down at him. "Everything's going to be okay now. The monster's gone."

She looked up at the moon and remembered her mother. '_Thanks, Queen Serenity. I do appreciate getting my friends back, even a brat like Raye._'

* * *

Neflyte was barely able to stagger into his and Molly's room. The youmas on guard in the mansion reported that their Lady had not returned. Where could his love be?

Opening her side of their closet brought a punch to his stomach. Molly's things were gone!

"She wants to leave me! Gods no, I can't live without her and our baby!" That was all he could take. Neflyte collapsed to the floor and passed out.

The youma reported such to Queen Jessica and the other Generals, but the truth was hid from Molly and the Scouts. It was a domestic problem between the couple and Molly needed time to settle herself down.

* * *

Oh no! Are Neflyte and Molly breaking up?!?! Just have to wait and read.


	7. Domestic Scenes, A Curious Savage, and K...

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter Seven**

**Domestic Scenes, A Curious Savage, And Kindergarten Chaos**

Molly opened her eyes and saw that it was night. One look at the clock told her that it was late – 12:06 in the morning to be precise. "I wonder if Neflyte knows that my stuff is here? He's probably relieved to be rid of me."

"Actually Molly, he's in a coma." Jessica answered softly as she walked into the room. "He saw that your things were gone and collapsed. No one has been able to wake him since."

"No! Oh Neflyte! I have to go home! Girls, I need you now!" Molly screamed in her fear. "Roghen, please take me straight to Neflyte's side. The rest of you please bring my things home. I have to go to him momma."

"I know baby. The rest know that you are on your way. Please eat something for that baby inside of you." Jessica asked as her daughter vanished.

Molly instantly rushed to her husband's side. He didn't seem to react, what if she was too late? "Neflyte? Oh … please open your eyes."

"Mol … ly." Neflyte barely groaned out. He was still alive!

"I'm so sorry!" Molly wept as she collapsed into his embrace.

Neflyte was just happy that she was back in his arms. "Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry for being harsh, but I was afraid I'd lose you and Desiree again. Forgive me?"

Molly smiled and nodded. "If you forgive me. I was so stupid!"

"No my love. Your body is confused about the baby growing in your belly. But, soon it will be used to it and these mood swings will be over with." Neflyte was just happy to have his wife in his arms again. To see her side of their closet empty had been too much of a blow.

Outside of the room the other Generals and Brooke all smiled knowingly. They all knew that Molly would come home … that is once she calmed down.

Malachite looked at the others. "I think that they are going to need some time on their own."

"I agree. Any idea how long these mood swings will last?" Zoicite asked as she cuddled in Malachite's arms.

Brooke knew that they question had been directed towards her. "Well, every woman and every pregnancy are different, but it hopefully will be over once she gets past three months. At least I hope."

"You and me both beautiful." Jedite chuckled as the four retreated to their bedrooms.

* * *

The following Saturday they were all at Serena's opening night. Molly and Neflyte were cuddling through the entire play.

Serena came out as the nurse to take Mrs. Savage to her room, overhearing the patient's earlier conversation. "We used to say 'forty needles and forty pins'. You've added ten more dirty republicans."

That ripped laughter from the audience. At the end of the play, everyone was roaring with applause when Serena came out at the curtain call. Then Mrs. Savage (Francis) came out to a lesser applauds. 

Backstage, Francis snubbed Serena. "Think you can take my place in this troupe. I'll teach you, kid."

Thankfully, Darien came back before Francis could start anything. "Hey meatball head! You did great!"

"Thanks Darien."

Francis acted shy as she slipped over and pulled Darien's arm around her. "Hey Darien. How about taking me out. After all I am the lead."

"Francis, everyone is a star in this production. There is no lead. Besides I'm already going out with Serena and her family and our friends." Darien said without any waver in his voice. Then he shucked the snob's arm and pulled Serena into his arms. "Ready to go, my sweet?"

"Yeah. Let's go meet up with the others." Serena had never felt so good. That question told her that he was definitely **_her_** guy once again.

* * *

That weekend the Tsukino's hung up two carp streamers – one for Sammy and one for Darien. In their hearts the young man was still on the verge of becoming their son. The family participated in the "Kid's Olympics".

Molly woke to a treat. Neflyte had done a little research into the celebration. He already had a bath that was sprinkled with iris leaves and roots. Anything to bring health and ward off evil from his family.

And then came Mother's day. Darien spent it with the woman his heart adopted as a mom – Irene. Neflyte, the Generals, and Brooke spoilt Molly all day.

But what was better than that was the tiny voice Molly picked up. '_Mama …_'

Molly gasped as Neflyte tucked a blanket around her. It worried him. "Sweetheart? Molly, what's wrong?"

"I heard our baby! She said mama!" Molly chuckled through her startled tears. '_Hi baby girl. Mama missed you so much._'

'_Mama! Mama! Mama!_' Desiree squealed in delight.

Neflyte chuckled with tears in his eyes. '_Hello baby girl._'

'_Mama?_'

Molly broke down into belly laughs at that. "She learned her first telepathic word!"

Everyone celebrated into late in the night. After that all in the group spoke to Desiree directly.

Slowly she learned "yum-yum, yucky, auny (auntie), and uny (uncle)."

Neflyte was worried that his daughter really hated him, because she hadn't yet called for him. Maybe she did hate the man he once was, and nothing he did now made a difference in that hate. What Neflyte didn't know was that his daughter was just waiting for a special day to surprise him – just as she had for her mother.

Father's day Molly woke up, hoping for this day to be special for her beloved husband. "Good morning my love. Happy Father's Day."

"Thank you my love. I doubt that it will be such though." Neflyte sighed. 

"Why?" Molly said as she sat up, waking their daughter.

Desiree yawned; the time had finally come. '_Dada? Dada? Dada?_'

'_Desiree? Baby girl?_' Neflyte fought off his tears.

'_Dada! Dada! Dada!_'

Molly and Neflyte chuckled through their tears. Looking up at her husband, Molly smiled. "Looks like she wanted to say it on a special day for her daddy."

"And today is all the more special for this. I love you Molly. I love you baby girl."

'U_v Dada!_'

Neflyte rested his hand on Molly's belly to receive another surprise. "Molly, is that?"

She smiled and nodded. Before she got into bed, Molly had noticed that she was just starting to show. She giggled as Neflyte gently kissed the small swelling in her stomach, the place where their daughter was growing within her.

* * *

A few days later the morning was unusually sunny and dry. Mina slowly opened her eyes, and almost immediately felt something was wrong. Picking up a still sleeping Artemis (who was holding her clock), she realized how late it was. "AAH! IT'S SO LATE!"

She rushed around changing. Artemis looked at the youma – who too were shaking their heads in disbelief. "Not my fault she didn't set the alarm."

"I can't believe this! I'm gonna be **_so_** late, and I've got a math test first period! Artemis … girls, why didn't you wake me up?!" Mina snapped.

"Well, she's nowhere near the old Serena's late. I mean, back then she was the queen of tardy." Artemis chuckled.

"Faster. Maybe I can make it." Mina ordered herself.

The youma changed into their human forms and waited for Mina. A few moments later the blonde ran out of her house with her white cat fighting to keep up. She had to make it to the teleport site in less than ten minutes.

The group rounded a corner to find two bratty boys tormenting a Kindergarten girl. Looking over at her companions, Mina got their nods of agreement – this girl needed their intercession.

"Hey dweebs, what're you up to?!" The boys saw the girls and ran. Mina shook her head in disbelief. "Little maggots. Are you okay, little girl?"

The little girl stopped crying and opened her eyes. "Huh? You really freaked those guys out, didn't ya?"

"Uh . . . guess . . . that was the idea." Mina shrugged.

The girl looked up with wide eyes. "Can you help me? I'm so late, I'm afraid I'm gonna miss my school bus."

"Really like to, kid, but we're late too." Mina explained.

The girl's bottom lip trembled. "Pretty please."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Mina shook her head.

The little girl started crying again. "Wah! You gotta! I'll never get there on my own."

Mina shook her head. "Emotional blackmail. It works."

"Ah, I think that we can get her to the bus stop and get where we have to go in time … that is if we really hurry, Mina." One of the girls interjected.

Nodding, Mina put the girl on her back and they all ran. They made it just in time, leaving Mina gasping for breath. "We made it."

"Bye, bye!" The little girl waved from the back of the bus with a smile on her little face.

The group waved back. Mina smiled. "Well, at least she's gonna make it to school."

"I'll say. At this rate, you would be lucky if you get there before lunch without the girls' help." Artemis pointed out.

"Who needs lunch?" Mina laughed. And then she remembered the ticking clock. "Run for it!"

In minutes the girls were in the teleport zone. Once they scanned the area for anyone that might be watching, the youma teleported Mina to school with less than two minutes for her to get to class. "Thanks girls. See ya later!"

* * *

Mina and the girls didn't get out of school until late that afternoon, but as always Artemis was there waiting on them. The same little girl from that morning was being bullied again. 

That had Mina's blood boiling. "It's that same maggot kid again."

"We'd better help her." Artemis added. He too disliked bullies, remembering all the torment that poor Mina had as a kid.

"Hey, back off, brats!" All of them rushed over. "Leave her alone, ya little amoebas!"

The little girls eyes lit up. "Hey, it's you again!"

"Don't you have anything better to do than bug us, you old bags?!" The main bully snapped.

"Us? Old bags?" Mina sneered.

"Yeah, smelly, crinkled-up old lunch bags. So what's your problem?" A second boy agreed.

"Yeah, the four of ya having a hard time getting a date?" The third boy jeered.

One of the youmas step forward. "You three having trouble finding friends?"

"Kim, it's alright. YOU THREE REALLY ANNOY US!" Mina glared at the boys. That sent them running for their lives.

The girls all sneered at the boys when they turned around to see if they had been chased. That sent the boys running again.

Mina shook her head. "Little pustules. What's the matter with kids these days?"

_"Spoken like a true old bag."_ Artemis commented to himself.

"Hey, thanks again." The little girl smiled up at them. She was really adorable.

"Anytime, kid. No problem. What's your name, by the way?" Mina asked.

"Me name's Kary, and I go to the kindergarten around the corner."

"My name's Mina, these are Kim, Heather, and Gina, and this is my cat, Artemis." She introduced the group. Artemis meowed at the mention of his name.

"Nice to meet all of you. Artemis is so cute." Kary smiled as she petted the white cat's head.

"Hey, you're a fan of Sailor Moon, aren't ya?" Mina asked after noticing the Sailor Moon pin on Kary's jacket.

"You bet."

Mina grinned at that. "Great. Are you a fan of Sailor Venus, too?"

"Never heard of her." Kary answered honestly.

That nonetheless hurt Mina's pride. Of course the stifled chuckles from the girls did nothing to help it. "Oh, that's way harsh."

_"What's it say about me?"_ Artemis thought to himself. He had to be doing a really lousy job; no wonder Luna hated him so much.

The group went over to a bench and talked. Kary wanted to know if Sailor Moon was real. Mina meant well by encouraging Kary to believe, but she went over board with it. In the end she agreed to help the kid convince her classmates that Sailor Moon was real – talk about a mountain of a task!

* * *

The next afternoon, after all of those gathered were updated on baby Desiree, Jedite showed an article from the newspaper he had been reading before the group arrived.  "There's been another Kindergarten bus attack over on the east side of town."

"This is the tenth bus attack this week." Luna shook her head. It felt so frustrating.

Raye was frustrated too, but worried for the little kids as well. "Poor little tikes. They must've been terrified."

"I'd love to get my hands on whoever's doing this." Lita growled while Amy tapped busily on her computer.

Zoicite looked up at her friend. "We all know who is doing it. Why don't we just take care of them already?"

"Because." It had come from Neflyte, who was protectively covering Molly's belly – as if worried that their unborn daughter was the next target. "We don't know if that address they gave the school is their base of operations, and we have no idea what might be in there."

"Neflyte is right. We are going to have to take this step by step. The first thing that has to be done is end these school bus attacks." Malachite rested his hand on Zoicite's shoulder. His love had very little patience when it came to the enemy.

"Luna, I think I've figured out where they're going to strike next time." Amy said.

This stunned Luna. "You have? Well, come on. Out with it."

"Well, there's been a definite pattern in all these attacks. Next time, it'll be a south side kindergarten." Amy reported.

Jedite used his mind to scan the area. "Only three there."

"Okay, let's go over there right now and scope out the situation." Lita agreed, glad to be doing something other than talking about their enemies.

Molly started to get up and join the group as they started out. Neflyte turned around with a look on his face that told her that he wasn't going to back down. "Molly, you are not coming with us."

"We're only going to look around." Molly whimpered as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

He hated when she got like this. If only he knew what was making her feel this way. "And we know this is the area that will be hit next. Molly, I can't put you and Desiree in that kind of danger."

"I'll stay with Molly, and that way she won't have her mind constantly on the mission." Zoicite offered.

"But …" Molly began to object, until Serena interrupted. "I think it is a good idea. It will keep you calm, Molly."

Molly looked down at the floor dejectedly. "I feel so useless."

"Oh Molly, if I remember correctly you are the only one of us to have ever really hurt Jet." Zoicite offered.

Malachite smiled. "And this is one part of your life you were looking forward to … remember?"

"More importantly, you are going to need your rest. In a few months you will need all the strength you can muster to birth Desiree." Amy pointed out.

"Amy's right my love. Now will you please stay here?" Neflyte rubbed his wife's cheeks with his thumbs before laying a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

"Alright. But, you be careful." Molly warned before giving back as good as her husband had given her.

"Be home soon babe. See ya." Neflyte and the others left Molly and Zoicite home.

* * *

Mina however had spent the afternoon at the kindergarten trying to convince the little kids that Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus both really existed. Gods, she was so borderline of just transforming right in front of the jaded cynics to show them how wrong all of them were!

Their teacher, Mrs. Wright, showed up just in time to prevent that. It was time for the kids to load up on the bus, but she wasn't able to ride the kids' bus for some reason. Seeing as she needed to grab a bus ride home anyway, she agreed to escort the kids home.

Serena, her youma, Luna, Brooke, and Jedite noticed the bus as it was getting ready to leave. Instantly Luna saw the situation. "Isn't that the kindergarten bus?"

"Yeah, it is, but how are we ever going to get on it? They probably don't let strangers just hitch a ride." Serena mumbled as she thought about it.

"Well, that's where the Luna Pen comes in." Luna explained.

Brooke smiled over at Serena. "Yeah. You can come up with some disguise to get on it!"

"Ooh, why does it always have to be me? Why can't it be somebody else?" Serena complained bitterly – flake mode was obviously active at this time.

Luna was frustrated. This was not the best of times for the old Serena to show up. "Serena . . ."

"Princess, you are the only one who can activate the Luna Pen. And you are best at solving puzzles in a pinch." Jedite warmed her over.

"Okay, I suppose so. I just hope I don't get slimed by some sleaze ball from the Negaverse!" Serena finally relented.

Luna didn't know why this had to happen now. "Serena . . ."

"If anything goes wrong send out a distress call and we'll be there in a blink." Brooke nodded with a proud gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, okay. **_DISGUISE POWER!_** Change me into a wicked cool kindergarten teacher!" Serena shouted as she raised the Luna Pen over her head.

The bus had started by the time she was done transforming. Quickly coming up with an accent (all those hours working on theater with Darien didn't seem to have gone to waste) she hailed the bus down. "Hey, stop the bus. Uh, sorry I'm late. I'm the new substitute teacher. Can I get a ride with you?"

Inside, Mina recognized Serena with little trouble. "What's this? Is that you, Serena?"

"Mina, what are you doing here?"

After the bus started moving, the two girls quickly went over the situation. Mina was worried. Even if most of the kids had been rude and obnoxious. "So Amy thinks this bus might get hit?"

"Yeah, let's hope she's wrong." Serena sighed.

To keep themselves and the kids busy, the girls got them all singing 'The Wheels on the Bus'. Really fast, Artemis got sick of the singing and thought to himself._ "Hmm, the Negaverse might be doing us a favor attacking this bus."_

Along the way, the bus went through a tunnel, and the Cardian called Vulturos was waiting on them. The girls barely registered that something was wrong when the Cardian crashed through the windshield and drained the driver.

Serena, Mina, and Artemis all moved to protect the kids. Serena wasn't about to let these kids get in the middle of this. "Back off, you big French fly."

"Oh Mina, I'm so scared!" Kary whimpered up to her older friend.

Finally these kids were going to get their live proof, and Kary would soon be introduced to Sailor Venus, or at least hopefully. "Don't you worry. Help's on the way. SHE'S coming."

"Who's she?" Kary was so scared she didn't quite catch onto what Mina meant.

Seeing this, Mina decided to be a little more blunt. "Your favorite: Sailor Moon, in person."

"Sailor Moon? Here?!" Kary gasped.

Serena heard it and smiled, so she had a little fan on board. That piece of Negatrash had just boarded the wrong bus! "That's right. Any minute now. Sailor Moon will always be there when you need help."

When the monster started to stalk near the group Serena and Artemis charged at it, but it knocked the pair off of the bus. Serena didn't hear Mina's call. Thankfully the kids were too busy focusing on the monster. "This getting mashed around is no fun. Sailor Moon time. **_MOON CRYSTAL POWER!_**"

Vulturos continued to stalk the kids on the bus. "Your energy is all mine."

"Wanna make a bet on that, vulture-breath?" Sailor Moon was standing there glaring at the Cardian. "You've been circling around these poor little kids long enough, and I'm here to tell ya, your flight plans have been permanently cancelled. You need your feathers plucked, and I'm gonna do it."

Kary gasped in shock. Her heroine was really there, just like Mina said she would be! "It's Sailor Moon!"

"You mean she IS real?!" Came from the older boy who had been teasing Kary about the superhero just that day.

Sailor Moon turned and smiled at the kids. "Be right with ya." And then she glared back at the monster. "It's time you got your wings clipped."

"Not likely." The monster spat as her sent out powerful whirlwinds that tossed Sailor Moon around. She was going to need back up and fast!

"Kary, I don't think Sailor Moon can beat this bird. Doesn't look too good now." Her tormenter confided to the younger girl, but Kary's faith in the blonde warrior wasn't even shaken. She looked at the boy and said, "just watch."

Mina was grateful that the kids were all absorbed with the battle. Her friend needed help and fast … and there was no telling when the rest would arrive. "I've gotta help Sailor Moon."

And that was no understatement! The monster tossed her against the side of the bus. "Let's clip those ponytails now."

Suddenly Kary was scared. "Sailor Moon!"

"**_VENUS CRESCENT BEAM CRASH!_**"

The beam knocked the monster back, thankfully. Sailor Moon looked up on top of the bus to gratefully spy her friend. "Sailor Venus, you're here." 

"Wow. Is that really Sailor Venus?" Once again Kary was stunned, but so too was the boy who had teased her and Mina at school that day about it – now he too was a believer. "It's gotta be!"

Venus smiled at her friend. "I'm here to help you."

"Just in time." Sailor Moon sighed gratefully. She really needed the back up.

"Oh no. It's back. My Crescent Beam didn't work on it. Guess I'll try it again." Venus tried to settle her nerves. She knew Kary and the kids were expecting the battle to be won fast, but it was different this time – she could feel it.

"Be my guest." Vulturos sneered as he sent whirlwinds at Sailor Venus.

"**_VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!_**" 

But this time the monster knew what to expect. He deflected the beam with its wrist bracelet, and then sent Venus flying. The kids cried out for their newest hero.

"How about taking on us?" Came a deep and gravelly voice. It was Neflyte! The Scouts and the three Generals were all there.

One of Kary's younger teasers glared at the girl and her friend Lisa – mostly at Lisa, because the girl adored the Generals. "I told you there were only three Generals!"

"I know there's a girl General! I know it!" Lisa snapped. She knew the lady would come. After all Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus had.

One after another, the group sent their strongest attacks. But they were each knocked back. Finally, Vulturos pinned them all down with stronger whirlwinds. It looked like they were going to get beat!

"Sailor Scouts! Sailor Generals! Get up and fight!" The kids shouted out.

"Zoi!" was heard before razor sharp cherry blossom petals attacked the Cardian. Zoicite had arrived. 

Lisa squealed in delight. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! See Bobby, there is a girl General!"

Neflyte however wasn't as happy to see his friend. '_I thought that you were going to take care of Molly, Zoicite._'

'_Would you prefer that it was she standing up to this monster? She threatened to transform and run here if I didn't come to watch out for her man. Sorry old friend, but this was the only way to make her happy._' Zoicite explained a split second before she too was knocked down by Vulturos' whirlwind attack.

"Please be Careful!" Lisa cried out.

"Looks like you have a young fan, my Zoicite." Malachite was barely able to groan out with a pain filled chuckle.

"There's gotta be some way to pluck this bird." Venus shouted.

But the monster felt otherwise. "You're done for."

Kary and Lisa called out to Venus and Zoicite. All hope seemed to be lost. And then the white rose planted itself in the ground right in front of Vulturos, breaking off the monster's attack. Moon and Venus were the first to register what the flower meant and spotted who threw it standing on the rear of the bus. "The Moonlight Knight."

"Even in the darkest tunnel, you'll find some light. It's deep inside yourself. Believe in it, and you'll see it." He gently spoke to the group fighting for the youngsters on the bus.

"Just believe in ourselves?" Venus asked. It seemed too hard to believe that anything could be that simple.

"Why not?" The Moonlight Knight shrugged his shoulders and then pointed to the busload of kids looking out at the group in adoration. "There are many others who already believe in all of you."

"Sailor Scouts! Sailor Generals! We really believe in you! You can do it! Help save us! Just believe in yourselves! Come on, Sailor Venus!" The kids all shouted as loud as their tiny lungs would allow.

"Time to stand up and protect the future. I learned a lot from these little kids. Believe in yourself, and nobody can beat you." That gave Venus access to a new strength and power that had been hidden within her all along. "**_VENUS . . . METEOR . . . SHOWER!_**"

The shower of light trapped Vulturos and trapped him in an energy field! Everyone was stunned, but no more than Venus herself. She looked over at her friends and shrugged. "Cool new trick, huh?"

"Sure was. Now, I'll finish him off." Sailor Moon stood with her own faith and strength renewed. She summoned her Moon Scepter with all the guts and confidence she had gained since being found to be the Moon Princess. "**_MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!_**"

As the monster reduced back to its card it cried out, "I'm disintegrated . . ."

Moon smiled with her head held high. "Nope. You're dusted."

As the card fades to black, the kids jumped up and down cheering. "Yahoo! Way to go, Sailor Moon!"

"See what a great power believing in yourself can be? There's no greater strength, Sailor Scouts, Generals. Farewell." And then the Moonlight Knight was gone.

Neflyte sent a message to a hurting Sailor Moon. '_I can't explain this, my Princess. But, I know that was Prince Darien. Even if you have seen them both at the same time, somehow I know that they are one in the same._'

'_I wish we could explain it or at least confirm it. I miss my old muffin so much!_'

Venus was still in shock. "And now, I have a whole new power."

"That's right . . ." Artemis said as he and Luna stepped closer to the group of warriors so that the children wouldn't hear them.

"Hmm?" Venus looked over at her guardian cat.

". . . and you certainly use it well, Venus."

Moon shrugged off her heartbreak and smiled happily for her friend. "She was fabulous."

"Ah, but there's an even stronger power." Artemis pointed out.

Kary's voice could just be heard over all of the other kids who were all cheering and laughing. "Yeah! Way to go, guys! Way to go! You did it! Yeah!"

"They're great. You can learn a lot from kids, you know?" Venus smiled. She had sure learned a lot that day.

"We'd better go, before they tear that bus apart." Artemis warned.

But Zoicite noticed a sad face being picked on. "Wait, look at that."

The others noticed it too. Venus was disappointed to say the least. "Not already!"

They barely picked up on the taunt. "Told you there isn't a planet called Solaris so there isn't a Scout called Solaris!"

"I know there is, and I don't care what you think Jimmy!" The little girl looked as if she was about to break down into tears any second.

The group knew that they had to intercede this time, but only having Molly transform and show up would do any good. The decision was agreed on and Neflyte left to talk to Molly.

Molly was all too happy to be able to transform again after so long. But, knowing that there was a little girl who looked up to her, that made it all the better.

Moon was the first to get on the bus of rowdy kids. "Okay everyone. Can you find your seat fast?"

That settled the kids down as they waited to see what was going to happen next. Zoicite sat beside the little girl they had all noticed before and saw that her bottom lip was trembling. "What wrong little one?"

"Jimmy said that there isn't a Sailor Solaris, but I know there is. He won't leave me alone about it because she wasn't here." A single tear ran down the girl's cheek only to be caught by Malachite.

Zoicite smiled and knew how wonderful a father he would be. Her heart swelled with more pride as he spoke to the little girl with such tenderness. "Well, I can tell you that you are right and Jimmy is wrong. And you know what else?"

"What?" The little girl's pent up weeping seemed to rapidly diminish as she listened to the ashen blonde man's words.

"General Neflyte went to go get her so you could meet her. That is if that would be okay."

The girl giggled and bounced in her seat with joy. "Yea, I knew I was right!"

"Then why isn't there a planet called Solaris?" Jimmy asked accusingly. He just knew that he was right.

Moon sat beside him and fought to stay calm as she explained. "Well, a very long time ago, there was an evil Queen called Beryl. She used her magic to throw it and all of its people into the sun. That's why its not on any maps or charts."

"That was mean! What happened to Beryl?" Jimmy asked.

Moon decided that the story had to be shared. And noticing that all the kids were silently waiting for her answer, now seemed to be the perfect time to tell it. "Well, the good Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, she locked Beryl away in a place called the Negaverse."

That frightened Kary. "What if she gets out?"

Venus took up the story next. "She already did."

Kary shuttered as she snuggled close to Venus. "I'm scared."

"Well you don't have to be." Mars smiled.

"Why?" All of them asked at the same time.

Moon was proud to finish the story. "Because all of us together moon dusted her."

The bus erupted with cheers.

That was when Zoicite noticed a couple coming towards the bus. She whispered into the ear of the little girl they were there to help. "I think someone is here."

The child gasped and giggled. "I knew it! She is real!"

Without asking she got up and ran off the bus straight into the arms of a smiling Solaris. The Scout was overwhelmed for a moment, but her husband was able to keep her steady. "So you're my little fan, hum?"

"Oh yes! I knew you were real! Oh and I got to meet you too! Mommy and daddy will never believe this!"

Solaris smiled. "So what's your name?"

"Ashley."

While they were having their conversation, Jedite saw that the little girl beside him was sad. "Is something wrong?"

"I have no one to tell about this to. I'm going back to the orphanage after I get to my foster parents' house today." She looked as if the tears were about to break free.

It tore at Jedite's heart. Just as their Prince had in this life, he had been raised in an orphanage. Jedite remembered how the King's previous Generals had come looking for boys who wanted to become soldiers.

He remembered how it looked like he wouldn't be given the chance. Then he heard the screams for help.

The other boys had been yelling too loud for the adults to hear it, and it would take too long to get help. Jedite decided that he had to do whatever he could.

It was Eirian again! Couldn't that girl stay out of trouble for one day?

She was barely hanging onto a branch high in the tree. Then she slipped, but was barely able to catch the last branch. Still it was high up in the air for a five year old. Jedite saw the girls just staring at her.

"What are you girls doing just standing there? Azura, go get one of the grown ups and fast! The rest of you go get that blanket, bring it over here and pull it tight so Eirian can land on it." He ordered with the natural grace of a leader.

Next he climbed up the tree and had the girl use his body like a rope to slide down to the blanket safely. Once Eirian was safe, Jedite started to work his way to the trunk of the tree (the thorns ripping open his hands on the way). Suddenly he was pulled off the tree completely.

Jedite didn't know that one of the Generals had been eyeing him up. Varden had followed the boy to see what had taken the obviously interested boy away from the testing. He had watched the child show skills a good leader needed – decisiveness, calm, courage, and the ability to make others follow orders. Varden didn't need to see any more, this boy he would sponsor and teach himself.

"Come boy. You have to have those hand healed before your lessons can begin."

That floored Jedite. He hadn't gone through the testing, but was still chosen? Still he knew not to question the decision of a High Guardian General – especially his personal hero, Varden. "Yes sir."

On the transport, Jedite sat near the window as the healer worked on his hands. Jasper was fuming across the isle. "Freak gets in without testing. That doesn't seem fair."

Jedite didn't pay any attention to the brat he now had to work with as a Guardian Warrior. He watched as the rest of the boys were turned away, his best friend included. "Neflyte."

"Oh, poor Neflyte! Grow up girly boy. I may be stuck with you, but you don't see me complaining do ya? The idiot talks to himself for Maker's sake!" Jasper hissed.

"He talks to the stars, Jasper. You are only jealous because you can't do that!" Jedite snapped as he watched his friend's hurt face. Neflyte hadn't even been given the chance to prove himself.

Jasper wasn't ready to relent. "He pretends dummy! You can't talk to the stars! Heck, he pretended to do it in the middle of the day, when you can't even see the stars!"

That was when General Tarek stormed up. "All I have heard from you is bragging and complaining, boy. Perhaps you will make a warrior when you learn control and humility. Follow me now!"

Jasper glared at Jedite. "I'll get you for this one day brat!"

"You wish." Jedite growled to himself.

From inside the vehicle, Jedite saw Tarek stop the ladies who ran the orphanage. He wasn't able to hear what was being said, but when he saw his friend's startled face Jedite knew that Neflyte was being called forth.

Neflyte swallowed back his fear and walked with poise to the High Guardian General Leader. He looked over at Jedite with a look of surprise. Obviously Tarek had told him of Jedite and Jasper's argument on the stars. Neflyte was put through the tests and was glared at from start to finish by Tarek.

Then Varden came up to his pupil. "Tarek commands your presence, Jedite."

Knowing not to ignore the Leader's commands, Jedite followed his teacher to the testing area.

It felt strange standing before his friend, who looked like he was about to run (though only Jedite knew that – the rest thought Neflyte looked unworried).

Tarek glared down at Jedite with a hard eye. "You say this boy can hear the stars?"

"Yeah, most of the time. He got them to help us find Eirian when she got lost once in the woods." Jedite saw his friend's eyes begging him to stop.

Neflyte told him later that the stars hadn't answered him in a week (of course he was asking the same question – if he would be chosen – again and again). Tarek glared harder over at Neflyte. "Boy, I sent the stars a message. Call on them and tell me what they tell you."

Jedite hoped beyond hoped that Neflyte would succeed.

Neflyte focused towards the blue skies above them.  "Stars, please tell me what to say."

After five minutes, Jasper started to snicker. Neflyte firmed his stance it seemed, and drew his focus tighter. Under his breath he begged once more. "Please tell me stars."

'**Dear child, have no fear. You have not been able to hear us because you began to doubt your powers. We told you again and again that you would be tested this day, and you have passed. The answer you are seeking is four.**' The stars sent loud and clear.

Neflyte smiled and swallowed away the tears he felt fighting for release. "They say that the answer you are wanting is four."

"Did they tell you of my decision of your testing?" Tarek pressed on further.

Neflyte smiled and nodded. "They told me that I have passed."

Jasper growled at that. "Stuck up dummy! Just because you pretend that they said that don't make it true!"

"Silence!" Tarek roared. "It is true that the answer is four. And part of what I sent them was that you have indeed passed. Join your friend on the transport ship, Guardian Warrior Neflyte."

That was the first day of their amazing life.

Returning to the present, Jedite smiled on the child leaning against him. He couldn't let this angel go on being unwanted or unloved. "What is your name little one?"

"Jayde." 

"Well, I think that we will have to do something about that – won't we, Jayde?" Jedite smiled down on the little angel.

"Huh?"

"You'll see. Keep this and I promise it's mate will find you, and you'll know who it is." Jedite hung one half of a necklace around the child's neck. With its match it looked like a vine twisted in the shape of a heart.

* * *

The next day, Mina met up with Kary again. The little girl still couldn't get over how she had been proven right the best of ways!

"Mina, Sailor Moon is really powerful, isn't she?"

Mina smiled. It didn't hurt that her leader was more popular, much. "Yup, she sure is."

"But so is Sailor Venus. She'll be my favorite from now on. I wanna be as smart as she is when I grow up. I wanna be as strong as her, and . . . and um . . ." Kary rattled off.

As annoying as that could be, Mina felt her heart soar. She wasn't just a backup, she was important too.

Jayde frowned as she trudged her way from the bus stop to the front steps of the orphanage. It wasn't as bad as the last one, but there were more kids. How was she going to get adopted if no one gave her a chance?

She was surprised when she saw a man leaning against the railing in front of her orphanage. It looked like he was waiting for someone.

Jayde shrunk in on herself and started to climb up around him. "Haven't forgotten your new necklace have you?"

"Huh? How did you know about that?" Jayde was scared.

Then she saw a chain hanging from the man's hand … **with a half pendant that looked just like hers'**! Looking up at him, she finally recognized him as the Scout General Jedite! He was there, but why?

"I told you that its mate would find you. Don't you think it's a little crowded in there?" Jedite smiled as he took the pendant off the chain in his hand, and fixed it back with the piece Jayde wore around her neck.

Jayde nodded, not really knowing what he meant. "Yeah, but my folks didn't want me anymore so they told the first orphanage I lived in to give to whoever they wanted."

Seeing that his little angel was on the verge of crying, Jedite decided then and there to do whatever it took to make her his own child. "Then let's go see if they would mind you moving in with my fiancée and me."

"Really? You mean you want me to keep?" Jayde didn't know what to think. She had been picked before and the adults always told her that they wanted to see if would work out – but it never did.

"If you want to, but we're not going to force you." Jedite was afraid that he wasn't what the little girl wanted in a father.

Jayde squealed in joy and leapt into Jedite's arms. "Oh, I'd like that a lot! Thank you!"

An hour of calmly arguing the point of how many children there were in the building and how they wanted the child, the director agreed to give the couple a chance. Jayde walked out of the building between Brooke and Jedite with the brightest smile on her face ever.

* * *

I had to give Jedite and Neflyte a little history! So, how was this? No more until I get three reviews of my original fic! I hate to be mean, but I really want to know if I should chuck it or keep working on it.


	8. Jayde’s New Home, Summer Break, and Much...

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter Eight**

**Jayde's New Home, Summer Break, and Much Ado About Babysitting**

Thanks to Neflyte and his friends, Jedite found very little trouble dealing with the Child Guidance Center. The fact that he and Brooke were merely engaged, and that she was under twenty, made things sticky for a couple of hours. Soon, figuring that the man wasn't going to accept no for an answer, Mr. Tanaka gave in and allowed Jedite to at the least take Jayde in for the prescribed amount of time.

There was so much to get done, and only six months before the first court hearing on the adoption.

That day, before they picked up their daughter, he and Brooke were registered as foster parents. Then they both had a medical exam and were certified. They also filled out statements explaining their intent to adopt Jayde.

Neflyte got their, and everyone living in the mansion's, background checks done. He also wrote out that the other generals were working with him and Molly at Stanton International – giving Jedite an impressive salary to help. Then he had birth certificates created for himself and the other generals, as well as their biographical histories.

Ken Tsukino, Darien, Raye's grandfather, and Ms. Haruna all wrote character references for the couple.

Since Jayde's parents had abandoned her so long before, there was no need to get a written agreement for the adoption to move through.

By the time Jedite stood relaxing against the railing outside the overcrowded orphanage all that could be done at that time was done. He couldn't wait to see the reaction his future little girl was going to have to all of this.

He heard the bus stop to let children off, but didn't turn around. He didn't want to give himself away to Jayde. The little angel looked so sad as she walked up to the stairs. Looking up at him, her eyes gave away that she had no idea who he was – just as he had hoped for.

She drew into herself and tried to get around him. Jedite wondered how she was going to react. "Haven't forgotten your new necklace have you?"

The start it gave Jedite a chuckle. Then he produced the other half of the pendant he gave her the day before, taking it from the chain in his hand and connected the two halves to make the whole heart. "I told you that its mate would find you. Don't you think it's a little crowded in there?"

Jayde hadn't really put truth together yet. "Yeah, but my folks didn't want me anymore so they told the first orphanage I lived in to give me to whoever they wanted."

She was on the verge of crying, and that tore at Jedite's heart. How could anyone abandon this beautiful little angel? It made Jedite all the more determined to make Jayde his and Brooke's daughter. "Then let's go see if they would mind you moving in with my fiancée and me."

"Really? You mean you want me to keep?" Jayde asked happily. Obviously she had been hurt many times in her short life. 

"If you want to, but we're not going to force you." Jedite was afraid that he wasn't what the little girl wanted in a father. 

Jayde squealed in joy and leapt into Jedite's arms. "Oh, I'd like that a lot! Thank you!" 

Inside Brooke was still arguing with the director. The moment Jedite walked in with Jayde in his arms, she knew that this had to be their first child. She already adored the little angel.

An hour of calmly arguing the point of how many children there were in the building and how they wanted the child, the director agreed to give the couple a chance. Jayde walked out of the building between Brooke and Jedite with the brightest smile on her face ever.

She loved her **_daddy's_** car, even if he only borrowed it from her uncle Max. On the way home she told her **_mommy_** and **_daddy_** all about her day at school. Jedite felt whole for the first time in a thousand years. So, this was what Neflyte had been feeling since returning to his duties and true love?

* * *

Walking into the big mansion her mommy and daddy lived in, Jayde was a little nervous. She wondered why the house was so big?

Seeing that she had grown quiet, Jedite picked up his new daughter and hugged her close. "Welcome home sweetheart. How about we go say hi to everyone, hum?"

Jayde nodded, but she was still a little scared.

They walked into a big room with a pretty fireplace where a group of people was sitting. Jayde snuggled closer to her daddy in her shyness. Jedite rubbed her back as he got their attentions. "Guess who's finally home everyone."

The room was full of smiling faces. It was only then that Jayde saw the truth. The four generals who help the Sailor Scouts, they were all there! Her daddy was the one who sat beside her on the bus after the monster attacked and told her that he'd see about her not living in the orphanage. "Daddy? Why aren't you and the other generals wearing your uniforms?"

That had everyone in shock. Jessica chuckled as she took the girl out of Jedite's arms. "Exactly how long did you think you would be able to hide the truth from this little angel? Yes Jayde, they are the Guardian Generals. Let me tell you a long story."

Jessica explained about the Moon Kingdom, about the Generals, about Molly being Sailor Solaris, about the youma, Beryl, the new enemies, and then she covered just why Jayde was moved into Jedite and Brooke's lives.

"Just before Jedite turned, he and Brooke were in love. She was killed before they could meet with a little girl who would have become theirs. See they would have loved the girl from the moment they first saw her. 

"This little girl's birth parents threw her out into the street with nowhere to live. She got very sick, and that child died from an illness that was caused by being abandoned so young. Who do you think that little girl was?"

Jayde thought for a moment and then looked up at the Queen. "Was it me?"

Jessica smiled and nodded. "That was why you were brought back into our lives, all three of you are meant to be a family. And I can promise you without a doubt, no matter how much it seems you won't be given to them, Jedite and Brooke **_are_** going to be your parents."

"Really? I won't go back to the orphanage? Yea!" Jayde squealed in joy as she ran over and leapt into her soon to be father's arms.

Neflyte smiled at his friend. He knew that without Jessica's vow, Jedite would have been worried the entire six months of the trial period instead of enjoying being a father. Only then did Neflyte counted out that the court hearing would be near the birth of his own daughter. The holidays were going to be hectic that year, but he knew that none of them would have had it any other way.

The next day, Molly and the girls had their final exams (again nearly a month earlier than the rest of their grade level). A week later the good news that the girls all passed with 'A's again was coupled with the celebrating of Jedite and Brooke's marriage (their soon to be daughter making an excellent flower girl).

A week before school let out for summer break the court investigator, Ms. Koga, came to look over the mansion, how the family interacted with Jayde, as well as the child's demeanor around these new people. Ms. Koga was a strict school marm in appearance and attitude.

"This house is much large than the girl needs … unusual for so many non-family members to be living under the same roof … and one is already expecting one child … servants? A little much for this girl, if I say so … this bedroom is a bit elaborate for a foster child, are you really expecting to be allowed to proceed with this girl's adoption? … she calls you mommy and daddy? Such titles are unheard of for a child just recently entering a home … the would-be mother is under age, and you two only recently wed? … you make an elaborate sum of money sir, I cannot understand why you and your wife are not living in your own home." The comments continued to be more intrusive, cold, condescending, and had them all on the edge of throwing the woman out. Even worse they had to endure two more visits at the least with this woman! The only hope Jedite and Brooke held was that Queen Jessica never fell through with one of her promises from a vision.

In fact the group went to Jessica right after Ms. Koga left. Before Neflyte could knock, his mother-in-law had the door open. "Come in and calm down all of you. You especially Molly. What did I tell all of you before? Things will become darker and you will want to give up, but you just have to hold tight to one another."

"But Momma, that woman was horrible to us! She took everything and put us down with it!" Molly sobbed.

"I know baby. And she will get no sweeter, but she is only doing what she feel is right." Jessica soothed.

* * *

July seventh brought Tanabata, the Star Festival. Neflyte enjoyed how strong his connection to the stars seemed to be that day.

Molly told the group the story of how Altair and Vega (two stars) were once lovers separated by death and transformed into heavenly lights, only to be forever separated by the Milky Way. They are only allowed to meet once a year, the seventh day of the seventh month.

Everyone wrote down their fondest wish (youma included) on narrow bands of colored paper and hung them with paper ornaments they all made on branches of bamboo hung near the front door of the mansion. All of the wishes were that Jayde would be adopted into their family and that Desiree would be born healthy with a long life before her.

A few days later, Molly joined the other girls on their class' overnight camp. Both she and Neflyte had a rough time sleeping so far from one another. The stars had to calm them down and both did get a little sleep. The moment she got home though she was in her husband's arms.

Finally Marine Day and the first day of summer break came! The entire group gathered at the beach for a well-deserved break. Everyone chuckled when Serena pulled a schoolbook out of Amy's hands and told her that the day was for nothing but play. The group was set to double their already heavy load through the summer, but first a breather.

Molly's belly was showing too much for her liking, so she had bought herself a one-piece swimsuit for the day. Though he missed the old swimsuit, Neflyte liked why she felt the need for a new one – their baby.

Darien and Serena snuggled close as they had before. Even without his memories, the guy obviously had feelings for the blonde.

One point during the day, Serena was out in the water enjoying the surf when trouble struck. Darien had luckily been watching her close when she gave him a look of panic before disappearing beneath the waves. "Serena!"

Without explaining, he dove into the water and swam out to where he had last seen her. That alerted the others. Had the aliens attacked her while they were playing?

Brooke held her crying child close as they watched with Molly from the shoreline in fear and dread. It was an agonizing few minutes. Just as the others caught up to where Darien dove under the water he popped up with an unconscious Serena.

She wasn't breathing and her lips were blue!

Darien tilted her body so that he could get what water he could out of her mouth and throat, and then laid her on her back. He hadn't prayed so hard in his life as he searched for some sign that she was still with him. A pulse! It was weak, but it was there!

Gently he began breathing for her, begging for her to not leave him. After about five minutes, Serena started choking on the remaining water in her airway. Darien tilted her onto her side so that she would have an easier time and covered her with a towel. She was going to be okay.

Despite her arguments of being fine, Darien and the generals all agreed that she had to go to the hospital to be checked out by a doctor. She only relented when Darien agreed to go with her. The youma that normally guarded her were assigned to find out who had nearly killed their Princess.

At the hospital Darien explained to Ken and Irene (who had followed in their car) that someone had dragged Serena down and held her under the water. Seeing him scared whoever it was away before Darien could get a look at who it was, but he was sure it was a woman.

Serena silently wondered if Ann had done it. But would she need diving equipment like what Darien had described?

The doctor wanted to keep Serena overnight, so the others said their goodbyes and left – Darien waiting to the last. "I better let you get some rest. But, I'll be here in the morning, meatball head."

"Darien, why can't the doctor just let me go home? I don't want to be here by myself." Serena whimpered.

He hated to see her cry. Darien pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "It's just an overnight. He wants to be sure that you're okay. Listen, you need me, have the nurse call my place and I'll be here in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'm glad you were there for me, muffin."

Darien loved her pet name for him. It felt so familiar and safe, like he wouldn't be alone again as long as she was alive. "Same here Serena. I would have been lost if you had died today. I know you're young and everything, but I love you angel."

"Oh Darien, I love you too! I was so afraid I'd die without telling you that!" Serena sobbed into his chest.

Darien held her tighter at that moment. He had come so close to losing her. "Serena, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend … I mean romantically speaking, and not just as my friend."

Serena clutched him close. She might have only nearly died, but now she felt as if she was in Heaven! Darien was asking her to go steady! "Yes, I'd like that a lot. Darien … here."

She took out her Star Locket and rested it in his hand. He opened it and it played its song … the one it only played for them. "I want you to have this. So that you have something of me with you always."

"Serena … I don't know what to say." Darien couldn't believe how right and familiar this felt, as if they had done this before … but when?

"Just say that you will keep it. I love you, and this is my way of showing you that love." Serena was mildly disappointed. She had hoped that the locket would return his memories, but she wasn't ready to give up yet. After all they **_were_** going steady.

"I love you more, my meatball head. Try and get some sleep angel. I sit here with you until visiting hours are over."

Serena snuggled under the covers, happy that she had her love without question. Darien planted a kiss on her forehead before settling in the chair next to her bed.

In her dreams Serena was walking in the park with Darien, and he was talking with her about their pasts … he remembered! When he began to sweep her around like he had that last night on the moon, she chuckled and sighed into his embrace.

Then the tendrils grabbed hard on her ankles and dragged her into the lake fast! She could just see the surface of the water and Darien's face. He was grieving as if she was already dead! Francis came up and hugged him. She looked dead at Serena with a wicked grin on her face, like she knew that Serena wasn't dead. Then Francis drew Darien into a passionate kiss.

Then the world went black for Serena. She thought that her eyes were open, and she tried to breath but it was no use! What was happening?

Darien had a bad feeling most of the night that wouldn't let him rest. He took a drive to calm his nerves, and ended up at the hospital. Yeah he could have called, but he had to be sure that the nurse would actually go into Serena's room. For some reason that was so important.

"Hello Mr. Shields." Came from the nurse who had been on duty when he left. She just knew that he would be in again before her shift would be over.

Darien wasn't sure how to explain it. "Listen, I couldn't sleep and was wondering if I could check on Serena one more time."

That wasn't what he had planned at all. But it was the truth; he wanted to see her sleeping face once more. Oh, he was deeply in love with her.

Pam knew that it was after visiting hours, but also that the young woman had been saved from drowning by this guy. She smiled and nodded, walking back with him. That was when they got a shock!

Someone was holding a pillow over a barely struggling Serena's face! Growling, Darien ripped the attacker off of Serena – grateful when he heard he coughing and gulping as much air as her lungs would take. He pinned the obvious woman against the wall as a guard came in and took her into his charge.

The attacker was wearing a ski mask. Darien ripped it off and was floored by who it was – Francis! "You're the one who nearly drowned Serena! Why?"

"The little bitch deserved it! She took my spotlight **and** my guy! Would have killed her at the beach if you hadn't come in so fast! Your lips should have been on mine, not on hers! It is supposed to be you and me … you're my guy!"

Darien held back his urge to slap the deranged woman dead. "I have never been your guy, Francis. As for your spotlight, your attitude is what killed that off! I'm warning you this once … stay away from **_my_** Serena!"

The guard dragged Francis off, and Darien gathered a shaken and crying Serena into his arms. "It's okay, Serena. I'm here now, and I won't leave you again. I'll stay here with you all night."

"Muffin, I was so afraid." Serena whimpered into his shoulder, causing him to pull her all the closer to him.

"It's all right. I'm staying right here with you. Sleep now, my sweet." Darien whispered as he encouraged her to snuggle in his arms.

* * *

It was a few days before Irene and Ken would let Serena out of their sights, but only if they knew she wasn't alone. Amy and Zoicite came by to give Serena a day out shopping.

"Guys, thanks for the day off from being fussed over." Serena sighed as the three of them walked.

Zoicite chuckled. "And I thought that you would enjoy being waited on hand and foot."

"It was good the first couple of days, but now it is quickly becoming annoying. I keep telling mom that I'm fine, but she's still scared. If Darien hadn't come to check on me …" Serena had to bite her lip to keep from breaking down.

Amy rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What is important is that he did check on you and saved your life for a second time."

Serena grinned as they walked on. She was the first to notice Mrs. Winston and her son. "Look, it's Jordan."

"From down the block." Amy explained to Zoicite.

Mrs. Winston heard the exchange. "Oh, hello girls. And who's your new friend?"

"This is Tara. Tara this is Mrs. Winston and her son, Jordan." Serena introduced Zoicite.

Zoicite smiled at the little boy cuddled in his mother's arms. She couldn't wait to hold her own children like that. "Nice to meet you both."

"Ba, ba." Jordan managed.

The girls all chuckled. But that all stopped when the sky suddenly turned red and a monster appeared hovering above all of them.

"What's going on?!" Serena cried out, Amy gasped. "I don't know!"

Zoicite send out a distress call to the other generals. "Trouble!"

"Your energy is mine now!" The monster growled – ignoring the girls. Five tendrils it created with dark energy drifted down. "Give it to me!"

The tendrils wrapped around the babies, Mrs. Winston, and the teachers – draining all of them.

"Mrs. Winston!" Amy cried out.

"So weak . . ." Mrs. Winston muttered out as she collapsed.

The tendrils retreat and the monster disappeared. Serena gasped. "Oh Amy … Zoicite, look at 'em! They're not even moving! What are we gonna do? We've got to get them some help."

Just then, the men (Darien included) rushed up. Darien looked at them all, showing the Prince they all remembered. "Hurry! Go call an ambulance!"

"Right." Amy nodded before rushing off.

The ambulances arrive and began rushing the victims off to the hospital. Serena, Amy, Zoicite, and Darien all rode along with Mrs. Winston and Jordan.

Serena felt like flaking. She had no idea how to help. "Everything's gonna be all right, you guys. We're almost there. Just hang on."

The others met the group at the hospital. After about an hour of waiting, the group went back to check on everyone. Serena stood next to Amy, who had talked to the doctor. "So what did the doctor say, Amy?"

"Good news. The babies are going to be out in about a week."

That was a relief to everyone. "Great! And how's Jordan?"

"Jordan's totally fine, but Jordan's mom is in bad shape. She got it all in the attack and has to stay a while." Amy reported. But that wasn't all of the bad news. "Problem is, her husband's out of the country on a business trip, so there's no one to take care of Jordan."

"Aw . . ." Serena felt terrible.

"They just moved here about a month ago, so they don't really know anybody to take care of him, and the nursery here is jammed with all the other kids, so they really need him out of here. Poor little guy has nowhere to go. My mom and I would take him, but she's taking off for a medical conference in Paris, France. I just wish I knew someone who could take care of him." Amy explained.

Zoicite felt worried. "I don't think it would help matters with that awful Ms. Koga if Malachite and I took him in."

Darien thought about it for a moment, then decided he was the only one who could. "I'll take care of him."

"Huh?" Serena was startled.

"Tell the doctors it's taken care of." Darien told Amy.

Amy however knew something about children that age. "But Darien, are you sure you want the responsibility? I mean, taking care of babies is really hard work. You've got to watch him every minute."

Jordan started to fuss and cry as his pacifier fell out of his mouth. Serena without a thought picked it up and offered it to Jordan. "Oh, here you go. Got your binky."

"You sure you know what you're getting into, taking him for a whole week? He could just cry all the time, you know? I'm sure he's not used to being away from his mother." Amy tried to talk Darien out of it.

"Here it is, sweetie." Serena got Jordan to take it, but only for a second. Jordan thought to himself before bursting into tears again,_ "who's this goofball with the hair? Can't she see I'm hungry?"_

"Oh, poor Jordan needs a hug. Probably scared from all these tubes." Serena guessed, so she picked him up. "I'm gonna take him to our place."

"Yes right. You and a nine-month-old. You couldn't even take care of your goldfish." Amy pointed out.

"Aw, I've changed a lot Amy!" Serena defended herself. "Huh?"

Darien started babysitting right away. "We'll have a good time, won't we? Coo-cootchie cootchie coo."

"Oh . . ." Serena blushed at the sight.

* * *

They take Jordan to Darien's apartment, but being their first time with a baby they aren't sure why Jordan was crying. Darien set up a mobile and shook a rattle, but nothing seemed to calm Jordan. "Hey, hey. You're a happy baby. Yes you are. You don't wanna cry anymore."

Darien resorted to making a funny face, but it did nothing. Jordan couldn't believe the nitwits he was stuck with! _"Stop with the dumb faces and change my diaper."_

"I bet I can make Jordan smile." He stopped cry for a minute when he saw Serena. She started acting silly, and Jordan couldn't help but laugh. _"She IS a goofball."_

Darien figured that Serena had her own life to lead, and this was his idea – even if it was a new sight, Serena with a baby. "Okay, Meatball Head. You can make tracks anytime."

"Huh?" Serena was hurt by it.

Darien clarified it to save her heart. "I'm the one who volunteered for this, so I don't want you to think you have to help. You have homework and your friends waiting for you, I'm the one going to put my life on hold … okay?"

He laid back and lifted Jordan above his head. "All right! We're flying! Woo hoo!"

_"Oh, that's a relief. This babysitting business is major hard work. Wonder if Darien'll be in such a good mood after a three A.M. wake up call."_ Serena confided to herself, barely hold back her chuckle at first._ "Some day, I'll have my own happy family just like this . . ."_

Then she realized that both Darien and Jordan were looking at her. " Oops. Ha, ha, ha. So Darien, where do you keep your comic books? I'll read him a story."

Jordan started crying once again. Serena could see that she wasn't the only without any idea what was wrong. "Hmm. Woah, he sure changes moods fast."

"Maybe it's 'cause he's hungry. I'll fix him a bottle." Darien said.

Serena realized that with Darien distracted, she could summon one of her now overly protective guardian youma to help her. "Okay, and I'll try to calm him down."

Once his back was turned, Serena summoned Monlou and whispered, "_what do you think is wrong with Jordan?_"

"_Mistress, all I can think of is to check his diaper. According to Lady Molly's baby books babies need changing often._"

Serena nodded and Monlou hid back in her Negative space, watching ever closer her Mistress. "Hey Darien. I'm going to check his diaper. Maybe that's what's wrong."

"Good idea Serena. I'm almost done with his bottle."

"Okay, there you go. Nice and dry." Once his diaper was changed, Jordan seemed to be a little happier. 

Darien came in with the bottle. "Nice thinking Meatball Head. Now for dinner. You want me to feed him?"

"No, let me do it." Serena was liking pretending that she was holding her and Darien's child.

Darien sat beside them and could help picturing Serena holding his baby … someday. She was so beautiful as she fed Jordan. Darien had to be serious, she was beautiful to him all of the time. He scooted closer to her and rubbed Jordan's head gently. "That's good milk, isn't it big guy. Keep that up, you'll grow big and strong. Milk is good for you, Jordan. Can you say 'milk' for me?"

Serena shook her head. "He's not old enough to talk yet, Darien. He's gotta learn to stand up first."

Humoring his girlfriend, Darien moved a few steps away. Serena stood Jordan up, and helped him get his balance. Darien half-heartedly encouraged the little boy. "Good, Jordan. Ooh, good. Now, walk to me. Oh yes . . ."

But Jordan sat down. Serena wouldn't give up, and helped Jordan to his feet again. "Oh, here. Let's try again. There you go."

Once again Jordan sat down. Serena didn't understand or like it. "Oh . . ."

"And you're not pushing him? Poor kid probably doesn't even know how to crawl, and you're making him walk for you." Darien pointed out.

"Hey! I'll bet my allowance for two weeks he walks before he talks! So there! Hmph." Serena snapped.

Darien was never one for turning away a challenge. "Hmph. You're on, Meatball Head."

_"Weirdoes."_ Was all that Jordan had to think about it.

At dusk Serena and the youmas in their human forms stormed home. "OH! He is the most totally pompous, arrogant blowhard! I mean, who does he think he is?!" 

She stopped at a bridge and looked out over the water. "I know he hates me. He just won't come right out and say it 'cause he doesn't wanna hurt my feelings like that. He only saved my life because it was the right thing to do, not because he didn't want to lose me. Oh, what am I gonna do?"

She broke down into tears. She stood there crying for a while. The youma tried to make her think otherwise, but Serena refused to believe that Darien was still in love with her.

She ended up twenty minutes late getting home. Once in the house the youma turned back into their usual forms. Irene was a wreck. "Serena, where have you been? You're late and we didn't know where you were. We were about to call the police back."

"I had thinks to think about so I stood in the park for a while. What do you mean call the police back?" Serena asked warily.

"The police called to say that Francis has escaped, and is most likely looking for you. Girls until they catch her, I want you visibly with Serena except when she's with Darien." Irene ordered the youma.

They all agreed, but Serena looked like she was about to break down into tears again. Irene embraced her. "He loves you. Otherwise why would Darien have been calling every five minutes? He's about to call in everyone to search for you."

"He has?" Serena numbly asked. Then the phone rang. Sammy answered it. "Hey Darien. Who else has been calling every five minutes? Yet, she finally brought her rear home. Something about thinking in the park. Yeah, hang on a minute. Serena, Darien want to talk to you."

"Darien?" Serena was scared of what he was about to say. Were they going to break up again?

Darien's voice sounded so relieved. "Serena, I thought that Francis got a hold of you! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was hanging out at the park and I didn't notice the time. You know me, ditzy Meatball Head." Serena brushed her hopes aside.

"Promise me when you come over tomorrow that you will have an escort. I can't live if something were to happen to you." Darien's voice sound as if he was in pain.

Serena smiled despite the situation. "Don't worry. Mom has already taken care of that until Francis is caught."

"Good. Are you still coming over tomorrow? Jordan already misses you, but not half as much as I do." Darien wished he could shimmy through the phone line to her arms. Next time he would have to see about her pulling an overnight. Somehow he knew that it wouldn't be too hard.

* * *

In fact it wasn't hard at all. Irene and Ken did want some time alone. They had gotten Sammy to go to a friend's house for the night, and only needed someone to take in Serena.

Hearing about it, Serena was barely able to get any sleep that night. Amazing all of the youma, she was out of bed with the dawn and gone an hour later. She couldn't wait to be near her love.

She and Darien spent the day shopping for Jordan. Darien had been surprised that Serena had gotten up and had friends willing to walk her to his place so early in the morning. "You really didn't need to come, Meatball Head."

"Now how are you supposed to push the stroller with your arms full?" Serena pointed out with smile. Yes, she was a little tired. But being with her muffin and Jordan was well worth it.

"Well, I just hope we bought enough to last 'til his mom's well."

They didn't see Ann round a corner and spot them. "There's Darien and Serena . . . and what are they doing with a baby stroller?  He'd better be helping her baby-sit. That can't be his baby."

Before she could walk up to them, Mina, Amy, and Lita beat her to it. Ann stood too far away to hear anything, she just stands there and watches.

Mina chuckled as she winked over at Lita. "Aw, look at the cute little family. Aren't they adorable? You make such a nice couple."

"I'll give ya a couple . . . of black eyes if you don't stop it, Mina. I'm just helping out overnight so my mom and dad can have a night to themselves! And I can spend a little time with Darien."

Lita shook her head in resignation. "We all know that the latter is the most important. But, don't have a coronary Serena. Actually, we think it's really nice of you to take care of Jordan while Mrs. Winston's in the hospital."

". . . as long as you treat him better than your goldfish." Mina teased.

"Ooh!" Serena was on the verge of giving Mina a piece of her mind when Amy moved close and passed on some information.

"Hey Serena, Raye's going to be doing a fire reading up at the temple. She's trying to home in on this new Cardian. Meet us there later, okay?"

Serena nodded slightly and whispered back. "I'll be there."

Amy agreed, and the girls were off, as were Serena, Darien, and Jordan.

By the time Ann caught up with the couple and baby, Darien had already buckled Jordan in his car seat and had opened the door for a softly blushing Serena. "My sweet."

"Thank you my Prince." Serena giggled.

By the time they got back to Darien's apartment, Jordan was asleep. Both Darien and Serena smiled on the little boy for a few minutes before carrying everything (including the little boy) upstairs.

* * *

The youma showed up at his door a half hour later, and teleported Serena to the temple. All of the others were already there.

"How are things at the love nest." Jedite taunted with a wink as he pecked his wife on the cheek.

Brooke on the other hand knew when to put her man in his place. "Jedite, I highly doubt things are at that stage."

"But, no way to tell when things might heat up." Jedite continued.

Serena on the other hand actually hoped for things to at the least get warm.

Raye just shook her head. "How about we get to finding out about this new Cardian monster?"

"Agreed." Neflyte knew that he wanted to get back to Molly fast. Both of them had gotten insatiable in the past two weeks – for many things.

After everyone settled in the sacred fire room, and she had the ceremony started Raye called out to the flames. "I call upon you, great fire. Show us who this evil new Cardian is on the count of . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1."

An image of the monster appeared within the flames. Amy cried out, "That's the one!"

"She put that weird spell on all those poor babies." Serena accused angrily.

After a beat Raye reported. "And she'll do it again. Seems like she's tuned in to baby energy. She's searching for more targets."

"They picked an ugly card this time." Neflyte decided out loud.

Jedite nodded. "Or they got the thing to activate with an ugly stick."

Brooke chuckled in spite of herself. "Talk about a savage beating!"

"Is there any way we can stop her?" Malachite asked with no hint of laughter in his voice. He still remembered the feeling of holding his daughter, and wouldn't want anything like this to happen to her.

Raye shook her head. "Not unless she appears again. Now that I've tuned in to her energy, I can keep an eye out for her, but we'll still have to be really careful."

"Got you, Raye." Lita nodded.

Mina chuckled. "Aren't you in luck, Serena? You've got an excuse to be with Darien."

"Oh didn't I tell everyone that he and I are finally going steady? Catch ya later." Serena meekly said. She knew full well that none of the others had any idea of the truth.

The youma teleport her to Darien's front door.

* * *

"I'm back Darien! Hey Jordan! Have you been a good boy?" Serena half groaned and half chuckled as she watched the little boy having fun pulling tissues out of a box. "Uh, Darien … a certain little boy is making a mess out of your tissue box and room."

"I know, but it's keeping him busy. Can you come in here Meatball Head?" Darien called out.

"Sure. He looks happy?" Serena's gasp quickly turned into a chuckle as Darien pulled her into his arms. "And I think that you look happy that I'm home … uh, I meant back."

"I think I like the former better than the latter." Darien huskily whispered as he tenderly kissed her lips. Quickly it grew hotter as Serena responded with equal hunger.

Darien regretted ending it, but he knew that they would be going into erotic territories if he didn't. "Mrs. Mori down the hall wanted you to come over and help her for a little bit when you came home."

"I'll be back later then. Love you muffin."

He stole a quick kiss before letting Serena out of his grasp. "I love you more my Meatball Head."

Five minutes after she left, Ann rang the doorbell.

"Hmm . . ." Darien knew that it couldn't be Serena, because his love didn't ring the bell while she was staying with him. "Come in."

"Hey, Darien. It's me. I heard you're on baby duty this week, and I thought I'd better see if you needed a hand with him. I'm really good with babies, you know?" Ann blabbered out. She sees Jordan pulling the tissues out of the box and picked him up. "Hey you, stop that."

Jordan didn't like it and started crying. "Yeah, I know you don't like it, but you can't go messing up Darien's nice, clean apartment, so it's time to shut up already."

_"That's not a nice thing to say. Boy, you're a rude one."_ Jordan thought, and broke out in tears again.

"I'm warning you." Ann snapped quietly so Darien wouldn't hear her.

Darien looked in. He had started learning Jordan's different cries, but Serena was still better at it than him. "Oh, I think he needs to be changed. Could you do it?"

"Of course, Darien. I was just about to do that." She changed the diaper "There. All dry, so stop whining."

That was when she saw Serena's things nearby. "So, what are Serena's things doing here? She need a tutor or something and forgot something at home then decided to go get it?"

"No, she's staying over with me tonight to help with Jordan, and so her folks can have time to themselves." Darien called out.

"Oh so it's just a favor to her folks, huh." Ann was pushing for all the information she could get.

"Not really. We almost lost her twice on Marine Day. I'd rather have her near than at one of her girlfriend's houses." Darien explained as he gave Jordan a bottle, which quieted the little boy down. 

"Oh, he's just the cutest little munchkin, don't you think, Darien? If you need anything else, I'll be glad to help. I love babies, and they love me. And at least I don't klutz like Serena. Okay, there." Ann rattled off as she picked up Jordan.

"She doesn't klutz that often anymore, and besides I want her here with me." Darien explained.

Ann brushed it off. "Oh, she tries to be miss perfect, but she'd never completely change. Now I have natural grace and charm. And this little guy knows it."

Jordan however had his own perspective on Ann._ "What a phony. Why can't he see through her?"_

Just then an air bubble hit and Jordan threw up on Ann. She saw red and shoved the baby back in Darien's arms. Just then Serena came home. "Hey Darien, how come the door was open?"

"Oh . . ." She took a step back when she saw Ann. '_I guess all that stuff he said in the hospital was a lie after all. He's not my guy._'

Ann turned around and stormed out. Serena called out worriedly – not for Ann, but for what she knew Ann really was. "Hey Ann, what's wrong?"

"Ann, wait. Don't go. Please, I don't want you to be mad." Darien called out, but Serena too it the wrong way. "You found someone else to help you with Jordan, haven't you? Fine. I'll take off. See ya 'round."

"No, Serena. Don't go." Darien stopped her.

Serena turned to him with such a hurt in her eyes that it gave Darien a near physical pain looking at her. "What's going on?"

Darien sighed. "Jordan threw up at her, and she got unglued."

But that hadn't been what Serena meant. "What is she? Your real girlfriend?"

"Of course not. What made you think that?" Darien asked.

Serena shook her head in anger. "You know, I don't care if she is. I've had it with the way you treat me! You can take care of Jordan by yourself! I'm outta here!"

Just then she looked over at Jordan and saw shocked! He had managed to stand himself up! "LOOK!"

"Huh?" Darien turned to look and gasped as well. "He's standing up! Woah!"

"Oh . . . oh . . ." Serena gasped as Jordan slowly took his first steps.

Darien was in shock. "I don't believe it!"

"You owe me ten bucks, pal." Serena hadn't forgotten their little wager. "Oh yes! Look at him! Ooh . . ."

Jordan made it over to the tissue box, sat down, and started to pull tissues out again – gurgling happily as he did. Serena giggled in joy. "We did it! He walked, Darien!"

Darien pulled Serena into his arms. "You did most of it my sweet! I love you Serena!"

Serena saw in his eyed that Darien was telling her the truth all along. Before it could go any further, Amy walked in. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Huh?" Darien looked over and settled Serena back on the ground, but didn't remove his arm from her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Amy asked.

"Amy, it was totally amazing! Jordan started to walk!" Serena cried out.

Darien added in after, "halfway across the room!"

"Wow, how great!" Amy was stunned. This baby had made a big change in Serena and Darien both. It was as if they were being given a glance of their future.

Darien proudly stood Jordan up. "Hey Jordan, why don't you show Amy how you can walk?"

"Yeah, do it again, little guy. Come on." Serena chuckled like a proud mother.

However this was not a social call Amy was on, this was a Scout call. She whispered into Serena's ear. "Serena, Sailor Scouts needed right away."

"Huh?"

Amy explained further. "Raye's got new readings. The Cardian's on the move."

"Uh, sorry, Dar. We gotta book it. Ha, ha." Serena tried hard to come up with an excuse.

"What?" Darien asked. He really wanted to keep her safe, but how could he when Serena was taking off all of the time?

Serena decided to go with a half-truth. "Raye needs mine and Amy's help. But, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Alright. Just … Amy, can you make sure Serena is safe up to the apartment door? The police still haven't caught Francis yet."

Amy understood that. "Sure, I hope they find her soon. It would put all of our minds at ease. Bye, guys. Have fun."

But, before they walked out the door, Serena rushed back over and kissed Darien's lips. "I know you're my guy Darien. I was just afraid that you didn't love me anymore. And I will be home soon, muffin. Be good Jordan."

"Love you more, my Meatball Head." Darien said to her back as she and Amy rushed out of the room.

* * *

Neflyte however was taking care of his wife. Every battle one of the Generals stayed behind to keep her away from the fighting. This time happened to be Neflyte's turn.

Molly was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery. This place always seemed to calm her.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"

She smiled softly. Molly had been feeling false contractions, which scared both her and Neflyte. Before they could start getting ready to go to the doctor, Jessica called to tell them what was wrong and for Molly to just relax.

"I felt the baby move."

Neflyte knelt at his wife's side. "Are you sure Molly?"

Molly nodded with a brighter smile on her face. "Yeah. Like a butterfly fluttering in my stomach."

Neflyte like it better when Molly was happy, but with her stirring hormones it was often hard to please his beloved. Yet, he wouldn't have changed a moment of his new life up to now. Their daughter was growing in his wife's belly, and he had another chance at life.

"Oh! Neflyte! I feel her moving again! Hurry!" Molly motioned for him to give her his hand.

She laid his hand just above her belly button and held it there as she closed her eyes. Unlike most humans, Neflyte could sense his daughter's presence strongly. However this time he felt through his hand what his wife felt … a fluttering … little Desiree was moving up against her mother's womb.

He smiled as he gently placed a kiss where his wife had rested his hand, and then looked lovingly into her eyes. "Our daughter. As strong willed as her mother, and I hope with all of your beauty my love."

"With your sense of honor and talents, my Neflyte."

* * *

A few days later, Serena and Darien were waiting in the lobby of his apartment building. "Oh, I'm sure glad Mrs. Winston's finally out of the hospital."

As if on cue, Mrs. Winston walked in. " Jordan, my little guy! It's your mommy."

She smiled up at the obvious couple. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking care of Jordan while I was sick. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"He was great." Darien assured her. But he knew it would have been harder if he hadn't had Serena there.

"Yeah, but the poor little guy really missed his mommy." Serena smiled, and then bent down to Jordan's level. "Now you be a good boy and let your mommy get some rest."

Darien followed in his girl's example. "And I'll forgive you for not talking to me, Jordan, as long as you're still my very best buddy."

Serena loved this side of Darien. "Bye, bye Jordan."

But then Jordan amazed them both. "Bye, Darien."

"Hmm?!" Darien didn't want to believe his ears!

The Jordan looked over at Serena. "Meatball Head."

Serena was stunned. "Huh?!"

"Bye." Jordan called out as his mother pushed him away in his stroller.

The couple waved goodbye to Jordan and his mother, still stunned by the turn of events. Serena sighed. "Unbelievable."

"He said my name!" Darien said. He too was stunned.

They look at one another and cheer. "We're geniuses! We taught him how to walk and talk! All right!"

* * *

There, finally another chapter! I will get to work on the other one asap. I have to get chapter two out on my Umbra Clan story for my new Beta Reader fast. The Voltron fic is already partially up (8 chapters). Tell me how this is going. Or should I just drop this here?


	9. Summer Break Ends, Back to School, and T...

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow******

**Chapter Nine******

**Summer Break Ends, Back to School, and Trouble for Jayde**

By the last week of summer break, all of the girls had finished their work up to the next mid-term exam. Instead of waiting to turn in homework, they all turned in their exams.

Jayde had gotten rid of her shyness by her second day as a part of their unusual family and was running her parents and family ragged. She hadn't been so happy in her life! A picnic in the park before the first day back to school, with the expectation of the fireworks show at dusk – it couldn't get any better than that. At least she hadn't expected things to go wrong again like the day at the beach.

Unfortunately, someone else had such a fate in **_her_** mind. Francis had been able to elude the police for a while, but she knew that she'd be caught eventually. Still she wanted revenge on that blonde tramp that stole Darien away from her!

She watched the lovebirds from afar. Walking in one another's arms, feeding each other lunch, Darien pushing the bimbo on a swing like the brat was a little kid – it made Francis sick to her stomach. Well, she had the solution for her stomachache. She was going to give Ms. Tsukino a slug … and she didn't mean with her fist!

Serena smiled up at her guy. Being with Darien calmed her down about the exams they all had just finished. Not that the leader of the Sailor Scouts was worried about being on the bottom of the list anymore … she was worried about being the last in their group – a feat she hadn't done yet, luckily. But, Darien took her mind off of it all.

"Still thinking about the exam?" Darien rubbed his fingers up and down her arm softly. How he loved holding her so close. But he still worried about the what-ifs – probably would the rest of their lives.

"You know me all too well, muffin. If I do bad on it, I don't know what I'll do. I remember a time when I wouldn't have cared and then whine when I failed." Serena snuggled closer to him.

Darien squeezed her shoulders as he chuckled. "And you'd toss the wadded up test at men you don't know, Meatball Head."

"Darien!"

"I'm just saying that was the best flunked test you ever did. It brought us together in the long run." Darien kissed the top of her head.

Serena sighed with a smile on her face as they came up to their friends playing with Jayde at the playground. And then the shot rang out.

Luckily the youma were all on high alert and one redirected the bullet harmlessly into a tree. But the screams and confusion panicked the place.

The police grabbed Francis and had her back in jail. But, the damage was done.

* * *

The group broke up. Jayde cuddled in her daddy's arms as they all walked out to the cars.

Once they got home Jayde thought that she was safe, but she was wrong. Ms. Koga was standing there – with several police officers.

"I have papers to take the child Jayde out of this home."

"No! Daddy, I don't want to go!" Jayde screamed as tears fell down her cheeks.

Neflyte looked over the papers. "These claim that we put Jayde in danger. Our family was not the only one with a child in that park."

"However, your family knew that one of your friends was under a death threat. That is putting the girl in direct danger." Ms. Koga snapped as she tore Jayde from Jedite's arms.

"Daddy! Mommy! I want my mommy and daddy!" Jayde screamed.

Ms. Koga got a dirty smirk on her face at that moment. "You will be going to your mother and father. They have come forward to reclaim you."

Brooke collapsed into tears as the police and Ms. Koga drove off with her daughter. Jedite barely caught her. How could have Queen Jessica been so wrong?

* * *

Jayde hadn't stopped crying since she felt her daddy's hands pull away from her. It hurt because she knew that the family she had been living with wanted her as badly as she wanted to be with them.

"Stop crying child, you'll finally be with your real parents and out of the system." Ms. Koga snapped.

Jayde sniffled until she calmed down enough to talk. "I was with my real family, but you took me away from them."

Then she broke down again. The nice Queen had promised that she would have Jedite and Brooke as her parents.

An hour later the car stopped in front of a dismal looking apartment building. "Well, now you are home."

Ms. Koga took a harsh hold on Jayde's wrist as she drug the girl up the stairs. There was no elevator and twice she saw a rat scurrying behind them. Jayde wished that she could run back home.

The bitter old woman knocked on a filthy door. The door opened a few minutes later to show an overweight lady with a grim frown permanently etched on her face.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Abe. I have come to return Jayde to your daughter and son-in-law." Ms. Koga smiled.

Mrs. Abe sneered at Jayde. "I don't need another mouth to feed!"

"Mother! This is my daughter we are talking about. Welcome home Jayde. I'm your mommy." A heavyset woman groaned as she kneeled down in front to the girl.

Jayde felt like running, but Ms. Koga still had a hard grip on her arm. "No you're not. I want to go home!"

"You are home girl. Now get in here!" A painfully thin man growled as he grabbed Jayde's arm.

The door slammed in Ms. Koga's face. For a moment she wondered if she had done right for that girl.

Jayde knew this was a place she didn't want to be. The thin man threw her on a filthy couch. "Now sit there and keep your lips shut."

"Genjo, you can't shove her around like that. We still have to go to court to get those other people out of our lives so we can keep her." The woman whimpered as she sat next to Jayde under the evil glare of Genjo.

Jayde was terrified. Genjo picked her up by her shoulders and shook Jayde hard. "Get this in your head brat, you are only here to get us money. You want to go home, then be a good girl and don't say a damn word."

With that he threw her back on the couch and sat in a nearby chair. Jayde wanted to cry, but she was too terrified. She was alone and didn't know what to do.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. It was dark, she was cold and hungry, and she wanted to go to the bathroom. She looked up at the woman who seemed actually nice to her and whispered softly. "I need to potty."

"Okay, but we have to be quiet. Come on."

But the second they stood up, Genjo was glaring at them. "And where exactly are the two of you going?"

"She needs to go to the bathroom."

Genjo glared hard at Jayde. "You have two minutes. And then I come in and rip you out."

Jayde and the woman rushed to a closet down the hall. "Please hurry Jayde. Your daddy wasn't kidding."

"He's not my daddy and you're not my mommy! I want to go home!" Jayde broke down. She hated this place.

Genjo came out and threw the little girl against the wall. "Shut up you little brat. You are home that's your mom and I'm your dad so get over it! This isn't a musical and your richie friends aren't coming to take you back!"

"Mr. Eto, I believe that you are wrong about that." Ms. Koga snapped.

Beside her were four women Jayde knew had other faces – her special guardians from her daddy and her aunt and uncles. And then came in her aunt and uncle.

"Her daddy might not be here, but I'll bet an aunt and uncle wouldn't be a bad exception." Zoicite grinned.

Jayde squirmed hard. "Aunt Tara!"

That made the lady general want to cry. That Jayde would still remember the human name that she had chosen after only hearing it once.

Malachite too was touched by that, but also was angry with the man holding his beloved niece. "I suggest that you let Jayde go this instant."

Seeing the truth had come out in part Genjo was smart enough to not push his luck. The second she felt her feet touch the ground the little girl ran into the arms of her favorite aunt and uncle. "Aunt Tara! Uncle Ranen! Please can I go home?"

"That is why we are here angel."

Jayde cheered.

Twenty minutes later she ran into the house squealing in joy. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!"

"Jayde?" Brooke leapt up from couch and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Jedite put the cups of tea down and rushed from the kitchen. "Baby girl?"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Brooke gathered up her treasured child and felt her husband's arms wrap around them both.

* * *

Instead of taking the day off, Jayde insisted on going to school. Her friends were amazed by how close she had come to being lost to them. They also were jealous that she had such a great family fighting for her.

Jayde was excited because the trial date had been moved so that if the judge agreed she would be Jedite and Brooke's legal daughter by the end of the day! In fact her family was coming to get her that afternoon to go to court!

When school let out she saw her entire family standing at the gate waiting on her! "Hi everyone! Mommy … daddy, look what I drew!"

In the rough stick person drawing were everyone who was their family in her eyes. Her parents, the Generals, Molly and her mother, the Scouts, and the Royal Couple. On the bottom of the page was written in black crayon 'My Family'.

Jedite pulled his little girl into his arms while Brooke showed the picture to the others. "We're you good today for disaster awareness day?"

"Yes daddy. Is it time to go talk to the judge?"

Jedite nodded as his wife took their daughter into her arms. Brooke was fighting hard to hold her tears back. She was still afraid, but she also knew that they would win. After all they got their daughter back. "Ready?"

Jayde smiled and nodded.

They rushed over to the courthouse.

For two hours the arguments went back and forth. It almost looked like Jayde would be with her birthparents. And then Ms. Koga was called to give her testimony. Brooke had to force herself to hope at this point.

"Ms. Koga, your early paperwork states that you felt that the child should not be permanently placed with Mr. And Mrs. Kenyan. Is that your belief now?" The judge doled out.

The family internally groaned. "No it is not. I witnessed her birth father being physically abusive to her, and both parents were neglecting the child. However, I would not have witnessed this if her foster family had not worried about her schooling and sent two of their own to give her books over to her birth family – since Mr. And Mrs. Kenya were not allowed to have contact with the child."

"Thank you Ms. Koga. Is there anyone else wishing to speak?" The judge in a glum tone of voice.

Jayde stood up at that moment. "Can I say something?"

"Well, I suppose so. What do you want to say?"

Jayde swallowed her fear and looked the judge in the eyes. "Those people I was force to go to instead of being with my mommy and daddy and all my aunts and uncles, they only wanted me for money!"

"Child can you please be a little more exact. Who is it you call you mother and father?"

Jayde smiled and pointed over to Jedite and Brooke. "They're my mommy and daddy. They came to the orphanage and picked me and said that they want me as long as I want to stay with them."

The judge was very interested in this child's testimony. "And as to your birth parents, you say they only want you for money?"

"Yes, they want to sell me to mommy and daddy."

"Thank you child. I will go to recess." The judge slammed his mallet on the desk.

Jedite pulled Jayde into his arms with a big proud smile on his face. "You did great sweetheart."

Neflyte glared with the rest of their family at the couple that had almost taken their precious Jayde away. "And if we wouldn't have paid you, what would have become of Jayde?"

"Wouldn't have any use for her." Genjo brushed off.

Jayde clutched her father tight. It took all of their combined control to keep from ripping the smug smile off of the scum's face.

Jayde's birth mother on the other hand shuttered. "Genjo, I told you that I don't want the money. I want Jayde."

"Shut up, obviously she doesn't want you."

The woman fled the courtroom after slapping Genjo across the face. He sat down with a deadly look in his eyes. Zoicite was worried, along with every other lady in the group.

An hour later the judge came back into the room. "After taking in all of the evidence and testimony, I can only make one ruling. That the child would be best served by this court if place in the custody of Mr. And Mrs. Kenya. I am certifying their adoption. From today on her name will be Jayde Kenya."

* * *

How is that for so long a wait?


	10. Raye’s Day in the Spotlight

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter Nine**

**Raye's Day in the Spotlight**

Brooke giggled as she, Jayde, and the girls all went to Raye's school to see how her festival was going. But it was obvious that Raye was getting severely frustrated. "Hopeless! Am I supposed to do this all myself? A cat would be more helpful!"

"Hey, Raye." Serena cheerfully called out.

"Huh?" Raye turned to see all but two of her girlfriends and the group's cats smiling at her. "Oh hi, Serena. Hi everyone."

"Artemis and Luna at your service." Serena offered, which made the girls chuckle.

Raye on the other hand was not in a playful mood. "What are you going on about, Serena?! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Well, you said a cat would be more helpful." Serena shot back.

Quick thinking Amy changed the subject fast. "Here. These are goodies Lita made for you."

"Oh, thanks." Raye meant for the distraction and the food both.

Serena was in a flaky mood. "Hey, Raye, could we have a look around?"

"Yeah, please aunt Raye?" Jayde giggled.

That made Raye smile and gave her a slight energy boost. "Oh sure. We're just about to have rehearsal anyway."

The girls all took seats to watch the rehearsal, but when Raye came up to sing Jayde got out of her seat and started to dance in front of it. Brooke giggled and Zoicite was happier than she had ever been. But then Raye blew up at the students running the spotlights, who were doing it all wrong.

Raye trudged backstage in a huff. "I practically have to do everything myself."

"Yeah, Raye, but that song was sounding really hot. Who wrote it, anyway?" Serena exclaimed.

"Hmm. Wow. You really like it, Serena? Actually, if you really want to know, I wrote all the songs for the talent show." Raye stuttered.

The other's looked at her weird. Raye snapped. "What's wrong? You guys don't believe I'm capable of writing music?"

"Oh, sure, Raye. We believe ya." Serena chuckled hard as she fought to not flake out.

"Aren't you worried it'll look like . . . you're using this festival just to promote yourself?" Amy asked.

"So what? I look at it this way: I'm the hardest worker here, and if it wasn't for me, there'd be no talent show!" Raye snapped.

Zoicite, Jayde, and Brooke shook their heads while the others laughed. Artemis calmed down enough to talk. "She sure doesn't suffer from low self-esteem."

"Boy, you can say that again." Serena agreed.

* * *

The next evening, Molly had a bit of a time moving around but was enjoying it all of the fun and the attention she got from her husband. Neflyte was worried given that his wife was so far along that she was showing full well. He feared that if there was an attack, his love might be harmed or worse she might lose their unborn daughter.

"Neflyte I'm fine and the baby is fine." Molly giggled.

He softly kissed her lips. "I just want to make sure. I can't live without either of you."

They both giggled as they saw Raye's Grandpa get turned down by a couple of girls. They barely held back the chuckles as the little old man grumbled to himself. "Oh, I'm sure they have lots of time for rollerblading and boys."

And then they saw some of their friends.

Serena had skipped dinner. "So where's all the bodacious food Raye told us about? I'm starving."

"Hang on." Lita said.

Mina and Luna too were with the girls. The lady cat looked around. "Where's Amy?"

"Hey, where else? The chemistry and biology booth." Mina chuckled.

Neflyte grinned as he and Molly interceded them. "Well, we know that she's our Amy. How are you girls enjoying this evening?"

"Hi Neflyte. Hey Molly, how are you feeling?" Serena grinned.

Molly smiled. She felt like a whale, but she knew how long it took her to get to this point and chuckled at her dreams that had come true. "Oh big, but I feel as good as I should. I agree with you Serena that it is time to grab something to eat."

They all grabbed something to eat. Serena, Mina, Lita, and Molly dressed up in traditional kimonos. Later they ran into the other two couples, the ladies and Jayde all in kimonos as well.

Lita left the group to try a cake-baking project. "Cool!"

Serena tried her luck with a puzzle. "Oh, I can't get this!"

Mina took off for a try the driving range. "Oops. Missed."

Artemis was laughing at her like crazy. Amy and Raye try out the matchmaker game, and find out that they had very different type of guys they each like.

Molly and Zoicite were exhausted so they sat back while their loves got them something to drink. It was then that Molly saw something different in her friend. "Zoicite, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just … um … Molly, how did you tell Neflyte that you were pregnant?"

Molly was shocked. Why would Zoicite ask her that? "Well, I was talking to mom with my mind and she told me. I gasped and Neflyte was afraid that I was hurt, but I told him that I was carrying our daughter. Why?"

"I think I'm pregnant, but I'm afraid to hope. After all it looked like there was a year's difference between our daughters. What if?" Zoicite looked as if she was about to fall apart.

Molly instantly contacted her mother. But, Jessica had been expecting it. '_Yes, Zoicite is pregnant. She is a week along. Give her my congratulations._'

"Zoicite, there was an age difference yes. But mom told me to give you her congratulations. You are pregnant. You're a week pregnant to be exact." Molly smiled. She knew exactly what the female General was in for.

"I'm having a baby. My little Hope is on her way." Zoicite said it out loud, but she couldn't quite believe it completely. "How do I tell Malachite?"

"It will come to you. Let your heart guide you. Here come our guys." Molly rubbed her swollen belly.

Neflyte was worried instantly. "Molly?"

"We're fine. But I think I could use some walking, these benches aren't very comfortable for a pregnant woman." Molly grinned.

The couple walked off, Zoicite looked up at her love and smiled. Not too much longer and she too would be in that position. "Queen Jessica sent Molly a message for us."

"And what would that be my beloved?" Malachite asked as he sat next to her on the bench.

Zoicite was so terrified, and happy, and excited, and worried all at the same time. How was Malachite going to take her news? After all, they had assumed that Molly's baby would already be born before they would find out Zoicite's belly was heavy with their daughter. She wasn't sure how she felt about it herself. "I'm pregnant."

At first Malachite's face held a look of shock. "Are you certain? How far along are you? Are you okay?"

"I guess so. Jessica said that I'm a week along." Zoicite tried to hold back her tears. He wasn't happy, or so she thought.

But, Malachite was ecstatic! "I love you my Zoicite. And here we thought we would have at the earliest a year before we would hold our Hope. You have no idea how happy you have made me my Zoicite."

"Then you are not angry?"

Malachite couldn't understand where that came from, but he remembered Molly's early moods swings. "I could not be angry at my love. Is that why you felt tried? Are you better? How are you feeling?"

Zoicite smiled at his pint up joy. She knew that Malachite was happy to be a father. And what a wonderful father he would make. "Yes, that was why I felt tired. But, I'm feeling better now. A little weary, but I'm ready to move some more … and get a snack?"

"Of course. You do know that the Princess will order you benched until after the baby is born." Malachite wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"How long can we wait until we tell her?" That was the only part of being pregnant that she hated. Zoicite loved to fight and wasn't comfortable at having to stay at home … especially after their first battle against the aliens.

Unfortunately, Serena was right behind them at that moment with all of the group but Raye. "Tell who what?"

"Tara?" Malachite grinned down on his love. She had no choice. Though he hated benching her so soon, he didn't want to risk their child.

"I'm a week pregnant."

The group celebrated for her and Malachite. Then Serena took a serious look and tone in her voice when she was able to move Zoicite away from Darien's hearing. "You do realize that you are benched as of this moment. Any trouble, you get Molly and am scray back to the mansion. Am I understood?"

"Clearly Princess. You have been looking forward to this, haven't you?" Zoicite grinned at Serena's dirty grin.

"That was easy to figure out. But we all are happy for you and Malachite. So, is Hope going to share Desiree's nursery?" Serena smiled as the pair rejoined the group.

Zoicite suddenly wasn't feeling to well. "We haven't had time to think about it."

"Tara?" Malachite easily saw that his love was off.

"My stomach. Oh, I don't like this." Zoicite groaned softly.

Molly smiled softly and shook her head. "I understand that feeling. It will get better in time, believe me."

Raye's voice came over the P.A. system. "Attention everyone! The highlight of our school festival's gonna start in the auditorium in five minutes!"

Malachite looked down on his beloved with soft worry. "Would you rather we go home so you and the baby can rest?"

"No, I want to hear all of Raye's song. It was so beautiful! Please Ranen."

He could never resist her pleading eyes. And after all the going on she had done about it Malachite was curious too. "Alright."

Raye continued on with her announcement. "We'll start with the fashion show, then a really cool concert featuring none other than the festival president, me."

"Wow, Raye's sure got some promotion machine, huh?" Lita commented before giggling when Ken squeezed her closer to his side.

"Our Raye's never been short on self-confidence, but she sure has worked her heart out on this." Amy added on.

Jedite nodded in agreement. "Yes, but then again she never was one for half doing a job."

"Yeah, Raye's definitely got charisma." Artemis said.

Luna sighed. "Yes, even though she's a shameless self-promoter."

"We'd better hurry, guys, or there aren't gonna be any seats left." Mina said.

Serena smiled. "Yeah, let's book it."

The group all made it in time to get good seats – Zoicite, Molly, Brooke, and Jayde all on the outside for a quick get away in case of trouble. The fashion show started just as they settled in.

"Wow, this is kinda cool!" Serena gasped.

Amy on the other hand wasn't so pleased. "Hey guys, isn't that Ann and Alan up there?"

"You're right." Mina nodded after taking a good look at the pair.

"They're sure being super cool about this." Lita added on to keep Darien from guessing the problem they all noticed.

Serena was grateful when Darien possessively held her hand. Still she was worried how she would transform if he was right there.

* * *

A few minutes later, the announcer came out on stage. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Now, here's the girl who made this festival such a big success, our very own Raye Hino."

"All right! Finally, it's Raye's turn!" Mina cheered.

Zoicite smiled up at her only love. "I hope she starts with that song we heard her practicing!"

"I totally agree with ya, Tara." Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder.

"Quiet. It's starting." Lita said as the curtains opened to show Raye.

"Hi out there. I hope you guys are having as much fun as I am being here." Raye smiled at the cheers from the audience. "You guys are so great, and 'cause you're so great, I wrote these special songs just for you. Now, whaddya say we get started?"

"Oh boy." Luna groaned. Artemis had to agree. "She thinks she's a teen idol."

"Way to go, Raye! Yeah!" Her Grandpa cheered from nearly the front row! It seemed that she really was some teen idol – at least to him.

"Oh Raye, you look so cool!" Serena chuckled in her excitement.

Raye was enjoying the attention. "Hope you like this one as much as I liked writing it."

**_There are days when those gray skies_**

**_Can make you blue_**

**_Each forward step you take_**

**_You fall back by two_**

**_You've been hit by some hard knocks  
You just can't stand  
Feeling like Alice felt  
In Wonderland  
Let me the one to lend a hand   
Call my name and I'll be there  
There's nothing like laughter that we share  
Whenever you need someone  
Or a shoulder to lean on  
Call my name and I'll be there_**

Once again Jayde was dancing on the floor just in front of her seat, bringing delight to her parents and family-like friends. Malachite was glad to have agreed to stay. Even Darien was moving slightly to the music.

Serena smiled up at him and whispered, "_that's the same from me to you, Muffin._"

"_And it is same back to you my Meatball Head._" He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

The sky above rumbled ominously, and Raye didn't like the feeling it gave her. _"I sense something."_

The same was said for her friends in the audience. Quickly Zoicite, Molly, Brooke, Jayde and several youma made ready to teleport when the time was right.

Without a beat, the Cardian showed up – looking like a mermaid with strange hair. "All right. It's show time!"

The crowd screams at the sight of her, but she flings out gold dust that drains the peoples' energies. Darien knocked Serena out of the way in the nick of time, or she would have been dusted (and that would have been a very bad switch).

"What's that? Not part of the show." Serena cried out to make a cover for the benched group to escape.

"I don't know, but I'm not willing to risk finding out. Time for all of us to get out of here!" Darien shouted to the others.

But it was too late. The Cardian coated his back with the dust and it knocked him out on top of Serena's legs. Artemis saw it and was stunned! "Don't let the gold dust touch you!"

People keep dropping left and right! Serena and the group dove under the seats for cover. Soon the Cardian only sees Raye standing, and this drives it mad. "Stage hog!"

Raye didn't see it coming after her until Serena cried, "Raye, look out!"

"What is that?" huffed as she looked up at what was hovering above the stage.

Neflyte growled. "A nothing that we are going to take care of!"

"Right." Serena agreed. This thing had hurt her Darien, and it was going to pay dearly for that! "**_MOON CRYSTAL POWER!_**"

"**_MERCURY POWER!_**"

"**_JUPITER POWER!_**"

"**_VENUS POWER!_**"

All four roared together, "**_SAILOR SCOUT POWER!_**"

As they transformed, so too had the three remaining Generals. Zoicite had been an arduous power they were glad to have. But, now they would be without her for the meantime and would have to cope for that loss. But, none of the warriors had any complaints – after all there were two little angels that would become a part of their family soon. That gave them all the more reason to fight with their personal all.

"I'm Sailor Moon, and I stand for love and justice!" She shouted as the warriors came forward.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"We shall punish you!" All of the girls bellowed in unison.

The three Generals then showed up, with new introductions. "By the power of the stars I, Neflyte – leader of the Guardian Generals, will punish you."

"With my powers of illusions, I'll punish you as well. And the name is Jedite."

"I am second General Malachite. With the power of true magic I will punish you."

Sailor Moon looked at them funny. Neflyte grinned. "Couldn't let you girls have all of the fun, right?"

"Right … I guess. Let's put this fish face out of our misery!" Moon nodded.

The Cardian had Raye tangled in its hair and was draining her from the physical contact. Raye gasped, "My energy! You're zapping me!"

Seeing their friend in trouble, the warriors went to work with a team attack.

"**_JUPITER THUNDER . . ."_**

****

"**_MERCURY BUBBLES . . ."_**

****

".**_ . . CRUSH!_**"

".**_ . . BLAST!_**"

That freed Raye from the Cardian's grasp. Then the three Generals took their turns.

"**_MIRROR IMAGE CHAOS!"_** came from Jedite. It made there seem like hundreds of each warrior in different positions and alignments! It was more confusing to the Cardian than an evil house of mirrors!

Malachite pulled "**_CONSTANT SHIFT MYSTIFY!"_**

The images created by Jedite's attack began to disappear and reappear, moving without stop, coming closer to the Cardian and moving out of its reach, one would tap her shoulder making her spin around, only to have it happen again behind her. She got annoyed and leapt out the spells. 

Neflyte wasn't about to let the Cardian get away with that. "**_STAR LIGHT ATTACK!_**"

That knocked it down, but the Cardian got right back up and flung its dust at the Generals, who teleported out of harm's way. "Try to upstage me, will ya?"

Before any of them could react, it tangled all but Moon, Venus and Raye in her hair! Moon yelled in fear as she tried to shake her friend awake. "Raye, can you hear me?"

"WATCH OUT!" Luna tried to protect the two remaining conscious Scouts, but it was too late.

"It's curtains for you girls and whimps!" The Cardian roared with glee.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Zoicite was pacing like a tigress in a cage. "Something is wrong … I can sense it. Malachite is hurting. I have to go to them."

Molly motioned for two of the youma to move. They barely grabbed the female General in time to stop her teleport. Zoicite was pissed! "Let go of me! They're all hurting and need help!"

"I know … don't you think I haven't sensed all these past time when you guys could have used my help … don't you think it tore me up inside too … having to wait and hope that everything would somehow be alright? Right now our jobs are to protect our daughters!" Molly snapped.

She didn't want to tell anyone, but her back was hurting bad and she felt sicker than ever before. Something was wrong, but Zoicite needed her right then.

Jessica stormed into the room at that very second. "Molly Elisabeth Renee Stanton you go get in your bed this instant!"

"What's wrong with Molly? Molly?" Zoicite cried, but Molly couldn't hear her.

The young red head was doubled over with pain.

The youma and Zoicite helped Jessica get Molly to her and Neflyte's bedroom. Jessica hooked a small heart necklace around her daughter's neck.

It was a bi-crystal heart that was edged with silver. One was a nephrite stone, and the other was a sunstone. Immediately, their spirits were bound to one another – as Neflyte wore an identical necklace as he had since the day her first became engaged to Molly during the days of the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

"Molly's in trouble. She's miscarrying! RAYE PLEASE WAKE UP!" Neflyte roared in agony and worry.

It took a few more heartbeats for Raye to return to her senses, but it looked as if she heard Neflyte's call and that pulled her back to the living. "Hold on, you guys! Be right there!"

"Careful, Raye!" Artemis saw that nothing would stop the girl.

 But Luna saw that she was worn beyond normal. "Raye, are you strong enough?"

"**_MARS POWER!" _**Raye cried out and transformed without answering, mainly because she knew that it wouldn't take much to put her out for a long time. "I'm Sailor Mars! How dare you zap my friends! Fish face, you're gonna pay!"

She was exhausted and light headed from the energy drain transforming cost her, but she remained steady enough to pull off an attack. "**_MARS FIRE IGNITE!_**"

That burned the hair that held the Scouts and Generals captive. As the Cardian used its waterpower to put out the fire, Sailor Moon turned to the Generals … her face telling them that she was serious. "All three of you go see what's wrong with Molly!"

Nodding in agreement, the men left. Hoping that their Princess knew what she was doing, and that Molly and Desiree would be all right until they arrived home.

* * *

Jessica and Zoicite held onto Molly's hands as the young woman panted and groaned through her tears. "It hurts! My body wants me to push!"

"No Molly. If you birth Desiree now, then she will die. She's not developed enough to be born now." Jessica was afraid. For once in her life, she had no idea what was to happen. Would her granddaughter perish? What could she do to stop it?

"Molly!" Neflyte, Jedite, and Malachite stormed into the bedroom. Neflyte's heart broke as he saw the agony and fear his wife was in.

They all looked to Jessica. "I don't know what is to happen or how to help. It is all up to the four of you, I know it."

Looking to his now friends, Neflyte knew he didn't have to ask – they were only waiting to lend their help. He laid his wife back down on their bed gently. He only prayed that it wasn't too late to save their unborn child.

This all had a feeling of familiarity, as if the four of them had done this before … but when?

Malachite rested his left palm firmly on Molly's heart. He was a kind of lightening rod in this rite, taking the powers he and the others gave and it all into one beam of power before sending it into her body. He was able to ease the hard contractions into the most severe cramps, and strengthened Molly's endurance so she could hold on until the rite was complete. They all needed her to remain awake or it would do no good – and they would have to start over once she woke … if it wasn't too late.

The others laid their left hands onto his right hand the moment he extended it – showing he had made the needed connection to Molly's body.

Jedite opened his powers to full to strengthen the hold Molly had to Desiree both emotionally and physically. Then he cast a spell that heightened his and the powers the others sent out three fold. Finally he and Malachite both gently balanced out Molly's shattered emotions so that the group's magicks would take hold and heal her.

Neflyte filled Molly and Desiree with his love and support first off, both girls happy to know how much they meant to him. Then he fed them his strength, knowing that the battle was over and their Princess and the Scouts had won. Finally he was able to send out enough power to stop Molly's cramps. But, her muscles were still so tight. They might have faced this all over again.

That is if it hadn't been for Zoicite. She first relaxed all of Molly's muscles and sent energies to protect Desiree. Then she healed the damage the premature contractions caused. By the time the female General was done, both she and Molly were exhausted, but neither were suffering ill effect from the rite.

Once everyone was sitting or laying down, the youma came forward with a gift. A window to see the last of the concert. Yes the Sailor Scouts had won a battle with their Generals helping them.

"In a corner of the Universe, there is a planet which plays a beautiful melody:  the planet Earth.  My last song for tonight is called _Oh Starry Night_."

**_I have waited all of my life_**

**_For the day when love appears._**

**_Like a fairy tale in days of old,_**

**_He will rescue me from my fears,_**

**_And now, suddenly he walks in like a dream,_**

**_And how can I tell him what he means to me?_**

**_My heart stands still - has he come?_**

****

**_Oh starry night,_**

**_Is he the one that I dream of?_**

**_Oh starry night,_**

**_Tell me is he my own true love?_**

* * *

The group felt bad that Molly and the Generals had missed the rest of the festival, but were happy to know that both babies were safe.

Queen Jessica said that she knew for certain that both girls would be born right on time, and both would be healthy. That was good news to them all.

While they were all visiting the two expectant mothers, Darien was having a vivid nightmare.

His Serena … his love … they were in danger. The ugly woman rubbing his chest … he almost attacked his Serena. Cullen standing at his side as if they were watching out for one another … no the blonde's name is Jedite … or was Darien going crazy. The others … Tara, Ranen, Max … no their names were Zoicite, Malachite, and Neflyte! They were calling him a prince! A cold snow covered desert. A white rose later it became a sandy desert that was warm. It was night. Then he saw the Moonlight Knight … or was it himself he was seeing?

Darien woke with a start. Something was off, and he wasn't sure what it was. He knew that what he saw in his dream was real, but he wasn't sure how he knew.

Molly's mom Jessica … Serena always goes to her for advice. But, was it too late to call? Only one way to find out.

"Hello … Mrs. Baker? This is Darien."

* * *

So how was this? I know that it has been a while, but I'm back in school and the evil Nega-Daddy has declared that if I work on my fics before my homework is done the cord to my comp will disappear! And I am taking no chances on this! Besides, it's about time I start acting like Amy rather than Serena (but at least I only got as bad as Serena in only four classes – i.e. I flunked two classes twice). Knowing my luck I'll end up as Mina or Raye instead of Amy by the end of the semester.

I'm scared that Beryl will use my poor cord as a chew toy if Nega-Daddy sends it to the Negaverse! LOL. How was this anyway?


	11. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**You guys really didn't think that I would throw this one out – did you?!?! It is completely different from what you all saw on the TV!**

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mirror, Mirror on the Wall**

Serena sighed happily as she rushed from her last class over to the troupe house. This was to be the first play that she and Darien both would perform opposite one another in. Given all the pair and their friends had suffered through since Beryl reappeared in their lives, a tragedy just seemed fitting.

Once Darien helped her by going over the play and discussing it with her, Serena felt more confident going in as Ophelia to his Hamlet. At least that had been the original plan. But that was not how things would end up. She could hear the argument from a mile away, as could anyone on the street.

"What do you mean she's playing Ophelia? Think's just because she got poor Francis kicked out and arrested that she can steal the show?" One girl shrieked.

Darien growled out a retort. "Francis was caught twice trying to kill Serena, and then was caught trying to shoot us!"

"And, you're Hamlet? How obvious a pairing! Are we going to re-write it so the pair of you get a hot love scene?" One of the guys shot.

Another girl shouted. "I don't care! If she's the lead, then I'm out of here!"

The others agreed and left. Seeing her as they walked to their cars each one of them snubbed her as if she was … they made her feel dirtier than she had ever felt before in her life. Serena wanted to run and hide.

Darien came out and saw the shattered look on her face. That tore him apart inside. "Hey. Don't listen to those jerks. Marge will put them all in their places. And Kat and Rob are still on our side. Just looks like Hamlet is out of the running."

"Well, Raye has some plays at her place. Maybe I can call her and she can find one for us?" Serena sniffled.

"Great idea Meatball Head, but only if you'll not cry. I like you better with a smile on your face." Darien whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

Serena sighed and smiled softly. Darien gently placed a kiss on her lips as he held her. "Besides that gives me time to tell you about my latest strange dream. I asked Molly's mom about it, but she said that I have to figure it out on my own. Then she said that you can help me, but only so far – that most of this has to be figured out by me."

Serena got Raye on the phone, and the girl agreed to look in her collection. A few minutes later (after thanking Kat and Rob for their support) the couple was off. Darien held onto Serena's hand as he drove.

"Serena I'd like you to be very honest with me on something. I know that something has happened and I don't remember something that you do."

Serena went pale and almost flaked. "Um … what do you mean Darien? What would ditzy me know about weird dreams?"

"Sweetheart, I know. The way you have latched to me … even before I knew that you have a hold on my heart. I know that you can't tell me either." Darien hoped that he wasn't just sounding insane to his true love. What if he and Jessica were both wrong about the dreams?

Serena sighed. "You're right Darien. But, I can't tell you because you're suppose to figure it out for yourself – in your own time."

"I thought so. Tell me, do you remember everything?"

Serena relaxed at the fact that he wasn't angry with her for holding back. "Just about."

Darien felt his heart race like it did in that moment of his dream. "Did I ever propose to you?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your ring?"

Serena was starting to feel panicked. What if he didn't want to marry her now? "I wear it on the necklace you gave me last Christmas, why?"

Darien pulled off into a parking lot, parked, turned off the car, and looked at her. Time to make that dream of his come true. "Can I see it?"

Serena took off the necklace and removed the ring – placing it in his palm with a shaky hand. Her worse nightmare seemed to be coming true. He was calling their wedding off!

But instead of that, Darien took her left hand into his free one and smiled softly. "I know I asked this already, but I want to give you the chance to change your mind. Will you marry me Serena?"

"YES! Oh, Darien. I was so afraid that you had changed your mind!" Serena sobbed out as he slid the ring on her finger. 

"I was worried that you wouldn't want me back … seeing as I can't remember …" Darien admitted as her closed his eyes and turned his face away.

Serena hugged his neck tight. "I'm just glad that I have you this far back. Oh Darien, I love you so much!"

"And I'll never stop loving you, my Serena."

* * *

Ten minutes later the couple walked up the stairs to the Cherry Hill Temple. Raye could easily see that something had happened – and that it was something very good. "Hey you two! I found one of your favorites Serena – Snow White!"

"That's perfect Raye! Oh, thank you so much." Serena grinned. Oh, how many nights she had put herself and Darien in that old fairytale – and a few other stories too.

Just then Molly and Neflyte walked up the stairs (after Raye and Serena sensed them teleport in close by). "Hey you guys!"

"Hey Mol! Hey Maxfield! Why are you out and about? I figured you'd be on bed rest until Desiree's born, Molly." Serena was stunned at how beautiful her friend was. She hoped that she would become as beautiful as Molly whenever she and Darien got with child.

Neflyte chuckled. "Well a certain someone was bored, so I only agreed on going out if she would take it easy."

"Which severely limits where I can go." Molly snapped complainingly.

Darien shook his head. "Other than that close call the other night, how are you and the baby Molly?"

"We're both fine. Did I hear that you two are going to be in a play opposite each other finally at the Little Theater?" Molly smiled. She saw the ring was back on Serena's hand, but wanted to wait to see if the news was out before saying anything.

"Yeah. We were going to do Hamlet, but the entire troupe walked out because of what happened with Francis. They think that it was all me trying to outdo her instead of her trying to kill me." Serena frowned.

Darien preferred when his future wife smiled. She shimmered and glowed in her happiness that filled his heart with love and hope and made him feel complete. "I'm going to talk with the theater director in the morning about it. But, now we'll be doing Snow White instead."

"Oh cool! That was one of our favorite stories when we were kids, remember Serena?" Molly chuckled. 

It felt good to be out of the house and her and Neflyte's bedroom. She was suppose to stop making love to him until the baby was born – but laying with him on their bed – the image and thought were enough to make her moan mentally.

Neflyte easily picked it up and rubbed her lower back – worried that she was in pain – but it did nothing to help. After a beat he realized that Molly was allowing herself to fantasize again. Oh, how much torture she was putting herself through. He had hoped that getting out and about would take her mind off of their bedroom, but it seemed that was the main thing she ever thought about when she was with child.

Just then the other girls walked up with Zoicite and the other Generals. A new memory hit Darien … a part of his dream. He softly whispered into his love's ear. "**_Serena, I remember something. Her name isn't Tara … it's Zoicite. And the others are Neflyte, Jedite, and Malachite. Or am I making it up to try and make you happy without knowing it?_**"

"**_Those _are_ their real names Darien. And you have already made me happy._**" Serena smiled as she whispered back to him.

Mina gasped at the sight of the diamond ring resting back on Serena's hand. Molly chuckled. "You just now see it?"

"Congratulations, you two!" Jedite smiled.

Darien winked at Serena, who smiled and nodded. "Thanks _Jedite_."

"Serena, did you tell him?!" Raye accused, knowing how badly Serena wanted Darien back completely.

"I remembered the Generals' names on my own Raye, in a dream I had last night. But, right now that is all that I remember." Darien defended his love.

Zoicite spoke up first. "That is better than nothing. It's nice to be able to use our true names with you again."

The second he spotted Luna and Artemis, Darien felt another memory fall into place. "Looks like the love cats have caught up with everyone. Since the expression is 'cat's got your tongue' I wonder if they have each other's."

That startled both cats for a beat, and then the reality hit them both as the group chuckled hard at Darien's teasing joke. Artemis smiled up at the Prince. Obviously things were getting better. "About time you started remembering things, Darien!"

"I agree. Now I won't hear the whining and sit through the planning 'how to get his memory back' sessions." Luna complained.

Serena blushed, but Darien loved her all the more for it. That she was as determined to get back all that they had lost as he was. Now, if he could only remember how he forgot being engaged to such a beautiful young woman.

Mina winked at the others. "So any plans on a date yet?"

"Mina! We just got re-engaged, thank you very much. Let me enjoy being Darien's fiancée for a while, okay?" Serena berated.

It didn't matter to Darien. He was in love with one of the most beautiful girls in school, and relished every moment he had with Serena. "Besides, we still have to tell Serena's parents."

"Oh, they already knew about the first time, muffin. But, I know they'll be thrilled that we're back together for good." Serena was lit up with a smile once again.

Molly smiled. She was so happy for her friends. She remembered how it felt to be engaged – the fluttering in her stomach every time she was near her only love, how she felt the day they got married, and that night. There she went again! After she healed from having their baby girl, Molly planned on not letting Neflyte out of their bedroom until she passed out from trying for another baby!

Neflyte smiled at his wife's mental planning. He couldn't wait for that day to come. Already, he had made plans with the other three Generals for them to baby-sit while he took care of his Molly.

However, the group's plans were soon going to be wrecked. Ann glared heatedly at the newly engaged couple. Thankfully, she hadn't heard the group's discussion on the Generals' true names or heard the cats talking, but she had cut it close. "How could he choose a meatball head like her over ME!?!"

Ann caught a glance of the book in Raye's hand. "What's the big deal about that book?"

"I can't wait until we get started in the production." Serena chuckled.

Darien lifted her chin to see her soft blue eyes. "With you as my Princess, as you will always be."

"Princess, huh? We'll just see about that." Ann grinned as she teleported away, grabbing the attentions of all the Generals, Scouts, cats, and Darien.

"I have a bad feeling all of the sudden. Someone was watching us." Darien growled as he tightened his hold on Serena.

Malachite and Neflyte each growled and possessively moved towards his lady. Malachite had become more protective of his love after all of the times he had come so close to losing her and with Zoicite carrying their unborn child. 

Neflyte too had come so close to losing Molly and then losing Desiree. "We know our Prince. And I don't like it. Let's get you home Molly."

"Yeah. I think we had better call mom on this too. I feel like something is about to turn everything upside down and hard!"

"_It may still be early, but we should move as normal and let the Prince see everything – letting him ask questions as he wills_" Malachite sent to Neflyte.

Though it would have been nice to let Darien remember things on his own, Neflyte got the feeling that time was running out. He nodded to Malachite, who nodded to Zoicite, who teleported away and quickly returned.

Darien looked as if he would faint for about five seconds, and then it was as if he was telling himself that what he had seen was normal. Yes, the old Prince was coming back. Especially when he called out, "Typhoon, Racine, Belle, and Blaze!"

With that four youma came forward from their hidden positions – guarding the Prince as their Masters and Mistress had assigned the four to do. That shocked everyone! Darien remembered the youma that guarded him by **NAME**!

And then he stepped up the shock by summoning Serena's youma as well!

"The eight of you must be on the highest alert to any suspicious happenings around me and Serena the next few days. For some reason this is surrounding the two of us, I feel it." He explained.

"We hear and obey, Majesty." The eight spoke in unison before bowing and then returning to their hidden posts.

Darien grinned at the stunned faces surrounding him. "Do you guys think that I am coming back or what?"

"Looks like we can teleport freely. Which means that Malachite and I each have two ladies apiece who need some rest." Neflyte smiled down on his very pregnant wife. Oh, how he loved Molly more than ever.

"But …" Molly's eyes teared up. She wanted to help and was scared to death for Serena.

Zoicite growled telepathically to her lover. "_Don't you dare!_"

"_You girls are tired and both need your rest. Please angel, for Hope's sake?_" Malachite softly looked into her eyes, the way he knew that would get her to give in to him.

"_Malachite … I can't believe that you are doing this! FINE! I'll get some sleep!_" Zoicite leaned against his chest, trying to hide the weariness that the others had already seen in her tired eyes.

Neflyte expectantly looked down on his wife. "_Molly. You know that both you and Desiree are tired. Please._"

Molly lost the fight to hide her yawn, before relaxing into his warm embrace. "A_ll right Neflyte. Only because our little girl needs her sleep._"

The group all teleported to their various destinations after that (Darien taking the book to show to Marge the next day). The two sets of parents-to-be both went to their bedrooms to take a nap, Jedite took his wife and daughter out to the park to enjoy the day and release his nervous energy, the cats went for a walk in the nearby gardens, Darien took Serena to his place, and the others went home. All any of them could do was wait for the inevitable to arrive.

* * *

Luna was frustrated. She and Artemis had planned to have their ever-needed talk, and now work had superceded it once again! When would she ever know how he really felt towards her? And when would she ever be allowed to tell him how she felt?

Artemis could see that Luna was perturbed, just as he was. He had wanted to get the talk over with so she could go ahead and laugh at him – anything to get it over with. It seemed that maybe that Hercules cat that protected her back before Zoicite and Malachite returned to their side had Luna's heart. Still he would always love Luna, nothing could change that.

"It feels like we will never be able to have our talk, Artemis. Every time we decided that we have to talk about what is going unsaid between us, business gets in the way!" Luna groaned.

Artemis took a deep breath. It was time to get this over with. "So we go ahead and talk now. After all we have to wait for the enemy to attack, so now is as good a time as we will ever find."

Luna nodded and took her turn to take a deep breath. She had never been this terrified in all of the years she had been working to find the Moon Princess on her own. "Who goes first then?"

"On three we both say what is on our hearts at the same time. Then we just deal with it as it goes. Okay?"

Luna nodded, and did all she could to hide her fear. Did he hate her? Slowly he counted and on three they spoke at the same time.

"I love you, Luna."

"Artemis, I love you."

That stunned them both silent. Their worse fears were wrong!

Artemis sighed in shock. "You love me? I thought you hated me."

"I thought that you hated me. I wouldn't tease you so much if I didn't love you! Oh Artemis!" Luna couldn't hold back her tears of joy.

Artemis smiled as she snuggled close to him. He didn't have to worry about losing her to some fat off color cat! "You do know that you have another guardian watching over you now, right kitten?"

Luna couldn't help but chuckle … given all of the times that she had saved him. "I know, handsome. And you do too. So you had better be very careful with **_my_** tomcat. I am protective of my guy."

The pair took their time in Artemis getting Luna home. Still they decided that their relationship had to keep at a slow pace while there was an enemy to fight. But it felt good now that the truth was out.

Going up to Serena's room, Luna flung herself onto the teen's empty bed and sighed in joy. Now the cat knew what it was the girl had been feeling over that year. "He loves me. Hm, hm, hm."

* * *

Serena sighed and giggled as she and Darien collapsed onto his bed. He was her guy again. The world was leveling out at last. Looking up into his eyes, she felt herself lose the pain from earlier.

Darien loved how her eyes would sparkle when she was happy. And now Serena was his girlfriend **_and_** his fiancée. How did he get so lucky as to gain her? It had something to do with their past, but Darien just wasn't sure what that past was.

There was something about Serena's story and pictures … something that rang in his core. Gently he claimed the lips he knew were to be with him for the rest of his life. This was the only woman he would ever marry.

And then the phone just had to ring!

"Stay right here beautiful. I want to get back to this when I get rid of our rude caller." Darien winked at her, and smiled at Serena's chuckles and blush.

She sighed as she stretched and relaxed on his bed. Serena knew full well what that did to her love. But, she also knew that he would wait until they were married before they went anywhere further than kissing and touching. Yet, she loved the shattering sigh Darien would give every time she would tease him.

"Hello? Hi Marge. Yeah … yeah. No, Serena's fine. Yeah, she's here with me. That's what I expected. We have a new play. Yeah, Snow White. Yeah we still want the leads. All right. No problem. See you tomorrow. Bye." Darien leaned against the wall and grinned on the beauty he was lucky to have as his only love.

Serena loved the look in Darien's eyes at that moment. "So, what did Marge have to say? Am I a poor Princess who's wicked stepmother poisoned her?"

Darien winked and produced the book out from behind his back. "Whenever you are ready, my Princess."

Serena chuckled as she relaxed and settled herself on his bed. "I'm ready whenever you are my Prince Charming."

"Look! It's Snow White!" Darien called out before he knelt down beside a grinning and barely chuckling Serena. 

Life was good. He had his sweet Princess back. When he tenderly brushed his fingers down her cheek, Serena settled into her role and relaxed further. Her face relaxed into a look of absolute slumber, and her breathing slowed down. If one didn't know better, they would say that she really was asleep.

His voice and face showed the wonderful actor Darien was. "Oh Snow White, you're ice cold. How long have you been lying here alone in the woods? If only I could . . . warm your ice cold lips with my kiss."

To Serena's surprise, Darien's kiss was deep and passionate. His fingers brushed down her sides and rested on her hips when she broke the kiss for air. "Darien … my love … I don't think we will get away with this on stage."

"But, we aren't on stage. Now are we?" Darien loved how it felt to be so loved by someone. After being alone for so long, he had someone who loved him without condition.

Serena chuckled as she went back to kissing the only man she would ever love.

* * *

Alan pretended to look over his deck of Cardians, but he was watching Ann reading some human book. What was she up to? She had been acting so strange as of late. She had a strange look in her eyes and was smiling as she read whatever was in her hands.

Ann was reading Snow White. "I just love this story. Hm, hm, hm. It's so romantic."

Only then did Alan see the title of the book. "Uh, I don't think reading silly old fairy tales is useful. It's a big waste o' time. We need to be thinking of ways to steal energy instead."

The truth was he had read it himself, but Ann was not the Princess – it was Serena. How the girl had his heart completely. He turned in disgust – with himself and Ann – and walked off. She had been going nuts for some dark haired human – even worse it was the same human that held Serena away from him.

Ann didn't pay Alan any heed. _'So that's how people fall in love. The prince just kissed the sleeping princess, and POOF! He's in love. Well, if THAT'S all it takes to fall in love, look out, Darien. My lips and I are comin' after you! All I have to do is get that meatball head out of the way. And this book has gave me the best of ideas.'_

* * *

The next day Marge called everyone to attention. "Okay, let's pull together people! Thankfully we still have our leads, and I'm glad that the rest of you could join in last minute like this. Now let's give out the parts."

Lita got the role of Snow White's birth mother, she hated that she died so early in the show, but at least she got a great seat for the rest of the performance – backstage.

Little Jayde played the part of the young Snow White. Thankfully she had her daddy's hair color (which matched up with the Moon Princess'). She was excited to have a part in it.

Raye played Jayde's Nanny. While Mina and Amy played two of the seven dwarfs.

Ann showed up a little too late. "So what part can I get?"

"I'm sorry Ann, but all that is left is the last dwarf and the Stepmother. Interested?" Marge explained. "You'll be the understudy for Serena if you like."

"**_Talk about letting the weasel look after the chickens! What can we do?_**" Lita whispered to Raye.

Raye was nervous. "**_The second she tries anything with Serena we jump in. Right now we can't let Ann know that we know what she really is._**"

"**_Right, wouldn't be too hard for her to guess who we are and then Serena's family would be her first target._**" Mina added.

Ann brushed it off. "No problem, just glad to be of help. Maybe I can get my brother to help out too."

What she was thinking on the other hand. '_I can't believe that she gets to kiss Darien! Well that won't be a problem for very much longer._'

Serena felt safe so long as her muffin was right there with her. "Can we practice the waking up scene, Marge?"

"Don't ya mean the kissing scene, Meatball Head?" Raye shot with a chuckle.

Serena and Darien both blushed hotly at that, while the rest (except Ann) burst out in tears of laughter. Marge quieted the group quickly. "Alright, all of you. Besides I'd like to make sure the two of you don't get too hot in the scene. Oh, and congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks Marge." Serena and Darien muttered in unison as their faces lit up even redder and the group cackled all the harder.

This time Serena didn't giggle like crazy as she settled herself back onto the makeshift pedestal. Just like the night before in Darien's apartment (once she calmed down that is), she really looked like she was in an enchanted sleep. Darien could help admiring her for a few heartbeats. He didn't know what goddess had drawn him to her, but her was grateful for the intercession.

"Look! It's Snow White!" Serena felt so alive at the moment she heard Darien say that. She saw how jealous Ann was as Darien focused all of his attentions on his fiancée. So far nothing bad had happened, but Serena didn't know how far she would be able to push her luck.

And then she felt his touch on her skin. Warm, tender, and so loving – it sent sparks of electricity through her body. "Oh Snow White, you're ice cold. How long have you been lying here alone in the woods? If only I could . . . warm your ice cold lips with my kiss."

And then Serena felt his lips make contact. Fireworks went off, despite his best attempt to keep the kiss chaste. Serena barely picked up on the others' catcalls. That is until Raye started joking about have to hose them down before the theater lit up like a dry tender box.

Serena started to blow up, and Darien had to hold her back. Marge added in her two bits. "I think that this will be the first production of this play where Snow White had to be tied down in her coffin."

That ripped even more laughs from the group. Marge wiped a tear of mirth from her own eyes and sighed. "How about we work on the last trick the wicked Queen throws at Snow White? Ann that will be just you and Serena. Where's the apple?"

A stagehand reached Ann an apple. What no one knew was that Ann quickly cast a spell on it … oh, the surprise Serena was going to get. Marge sat down to watch the scene.

Ann glanced down at her script, but she already knew the scene by heart. Serena had a sudden uneasy feeling. Still what could Ann do in front of everyone like this? "Who is it?"

"An old woman bearing a gift, if you would give me but an hour of company. I will give you this shiny new apple, for the time you will keep the loneliness at bay." Ann thought she did a stellar performance, but the rest knew she had overdone it.

Marge along spoke though. "Ann, cut back on the dramatics a bit. Remember your character is an old woman, not a bubbly teenager. Go on with the scene girls."

Serena took a breath and continued to ignore her growing fear. "Twice I have been harmed by old women like you. I cannot come out and you are not allowed in."

"I understand child. At least take my apple as a gift to show you that not all old women are evil." Ann did all she could to hold back her eagerness to see Serena bite into that apple.

Serena was a little afraid of the look in Ann's eyes. "I – I …"

Ann tried to smile sweetly. However, Serena knew the truth and only saw a satisfied smirk. "It is only a piece of fruit."

"Alright. Thank you." Serena took the apple and was grateful when Marge stepped in.

"Okay everyone. Let's get ready to go from start to finished, since the base props are now set."

Ann looked annoyed, but did as she and the rest were told. Slowly they made it back to that scene where Serena held the apple once again in her hand. Marge didn't seem to see how nervous Serena was. "Okay, now let's see your death scene Serena."

Serena bit into the apple and fainted better than Marge and Darien had taught her. Once she was completely on the floor, the only thing that kept everyone from thinking it really was a poisoned apple was Serena suddenly coughing. 

She hoarsely groaned out. "Sorry, some of it got in my windpipe."

The group was relieved when Marge called it a day. But they didn't like how Ann suddenly seemed to be in better spirits as she left.

Darien pulled Serena close to him with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright, Serena?"

"My throat's a little sore, but I'll be better later." Her voice was ragged still from her earlier coughing.

Amy didn't like it. "Let's get you a drink and see if that helps."

A glass of water later, and Serena was actually worse. "It hurts to talk."

Amy looked over at Raye worriedly. "_Raye, I have a bad feeling about this._"

Raye nodded and Amy quickly had her microcomputer out. After a few minutes of scanning Amy had the bad news. "It looks like that apple had some kind of spell on it. The apple pulp that went in your windpipe has covered your vocal cords. I think it's numbing them to where soon they won't work at all."

"What can we do about it?" Serena sickly got out. The sound of her wispy voice hurt all around her just to hear it.

"I'm not sure. Let me work on my scans and see what I can come up with. Maybe the Generals can help. For now don't talk. Every time you do, your cords weaken that much more." Amy sighed.

Serena was worried. "I'm supposed to watch Sammy for my folks starting tonight for this whole weekend."

Now her voice was down to the faintest whisper. Darien pulled her close. "Sammy can stay at his friends house for the weekend, and you can stay with me."

Beeline came forward, since the group was alone. "We have already informed your parents of the change in plans and the situation. They wanted to stay, but we have convinced them to keep their plans."

"Thank you Beeline." And with that, Serena's voice was completely gone. Again and again she tried to speak, but no sound came out.

"Oh man! Can't you shut your trap, Serena?!" Raye moaned.

"_Shove it, Raye!_"

Darien stood up for his love. "Leave her alone Raye. Things are bad enough."

'_I don't care if it freaks him out, I need to talk to my Muffin._' Serena decided for herself, before sending her thoughts to her love. "_Darien? Don't freak. You and I used to communicate like this all of the time._"

"_Yeah. I remember. Does it still hurt?_"

Serena silently sighed as she shook her head before resting in his arms. "_No. I'm afraid._"

Darien held her tighter. "_Don't be. I'm here, and I won't let anyone hurt you._"

* * *

The group broke up and Darien took Serena to get some of her things. As she expected her folks were there, and worried. Irene hugged her child tightly. "Serena, is it true? You can't speak?"

Serena only nodded with a sad expression on her face. Ken took his turn at holding her tight. "Then we'll stick around. After all you might need us."

"Same with me. After all I can spend the weekend with Tommy anytime, and you need me now." Sammy declared.

Serena had to smile at that. Even if they fought so much, she was glad that Sammy really did care about her.

Darien stepped forward to make his presence known. All three before him and Serena secretly hoped that this meant he remembered. Serena had told him that they all remembered nearly as much as she did. "I was hoping to have Serena stay with me. Besides this gives her time to get a few of the wedding details set."

"Oh, you remember Darien!" Irene sighed out happily.

Sammy seemed more excited than the rest (including Serena). "Finally! That means you'll be hanging around more now right?"

"I don't remember everything yet, but some of it has come back and I am remembering more everyday. And as for hanging around, I think that you're stuck with me for always now Sammy." Darien joked as he pulled his fiancée into his arms.

Irene was just pleased that the memories were returning on schedule. "I'll get the cot out and ready for your overnights when Ken and I get back."

"But, I want the two of you to keep on waiting …" Ken started, until the others protested.

Serena gave him a glare.

"Ken!" Irene snapped, while Sammy moaned, "dad!"

"Alright, alright. I won't say it. But the two of you know what I mean. Have fun this weekend." Ken finally resigned that the wedding would happen sooner rather than later. He was going to call in an old favor.

Then Sammy thought of a problem. Doubting that Darien remembered that secret, he sent it to Serena with his mind. "_Sis, what if you have to turn into Sailor Moon?_"

Serena had thought about that on the car ride home. "_I know. Hopefully by then I'll have my voice back. We're going to talk to the Generals later, and see if they have any ideas._"

"_Okay. Love ya sis._"

"_Love you too little bro._" Serena smiled.

After getting her things they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Darien stopped by to let Serena pick up some wedding magazines and books. So many details, and Darien doubted that they had a lot of time. Something in his soon-to-be father-in-law's eyes told him so.

At his apartment, Darien started making hot chocolate while Serena read one of the books. "_Muffin, can we have a themed wedding? Not a traditional Japanese or Western wedding?_"

"_Whatever you want, Meatball Head. Sounds like fun. What are you thinking about for a theme?_"

Serena softly blushed. "_The Moon Kingdom? We didn't get married then. But, I want to know what you would like too._"

"Serena, I want you to have your dream wedding. I never thought about it, because I thought I'd never be lucky enough to have someone who wanted to be with me for the rest of her life." Darien set down the mugs of coco and settled next to her on the couch.

He loved it when she snuggled into his arms and smiled. Soon this would be their life, together for always. He could hardly wait for that.

"_I love you Muffin._" Serena sighed as she rested comfortably in his arms.

"And I love you, my Serena."

* * *

An hour later they were at the mansion, but there was no luck. Even with Zoicite helping them, the Generals couldn't heal Serena's vocal cords.

"Too bad Queen Serenity isn't here." Darien said mostly to himself, without knowing what he was talking about.

Serena and the others were shocked. Jayde was still putting things together herself (as no one really talked about their pasts with the little girl beyond what Queen Jessica had told her). "Mommy … daddy, who was Queen Serenity?"

Serena answered for the couple. "_My mother in the days of the Moon Kingdom. Do you remember that, Muffin?_" 

"I remember her standing beside you when we were first introduced. But, not much more than that." Darien sighed. He was getting frustrated with his memory loss.

Malachite worried for his leader. "Still, you are right. The Queen would have known how to tune our powers to help aid in returning the Princess' voice, or would have made a potion to help her."

Zoicite smiled softly at her memories. "Queen Serenity was a great healer before her grandmother and aunt were both killed in an accident. As a Princess she had been given training for the possibility of her coming to the throne, but it wasn't likely (as her aunt was next in line to rule). So, she also learned to become a healer and sorceress. She was quite good at both."

"But then came the explosion of their ship to Earth. None survived, and Serenity was thrust into the place of ruler. That was just after her marriage to your father, Moon Princess." Neflyte added.

Serena looked so sad at that. "_I don't remember what my father looked like. He was killed during the last war before Beryl attacked. I was very young; I think maybe three or four. Mother was carrying her second child, but something happened and she miscarried it. I think that it was a boy … am I right?_"

"Yes Princess. Your mother was devastated at her losses, and became very protective of you because of that. That was why it wasn't until you were fourteen that you got any kind of Scout training. Your mother wanted you to have as normal a childhood as being a Princess could give you, without adding on the responsibility of being a Senshi as well." Jedite explained.

"_I wonder what she would think of me now._" Serena sadly said.

Darien took her into his arms and made Serena look into his eyes. "She would be so proud of you, Serena. You have come a long way from that strange girl who hit me in the head with a failed math test so long ago. You have gone from bottom of the class to near top in accelerated classes."

"You have helped to redeem and return four Generals to their proper duties." Jedite pointed out.

Neflyte smiled. "You save the life of a former enemy without any guarantee that he would not turn on you at his first convenience."

"She's done that twice, Neflyte." Zoicite pouted indignantly.

Malachite smiled on his love before looking up at their Prince and Princess. "And you have pulled the rest of us out of death to help you defeated Beryl. Not to mention many other deeds."

Serena was blushing red by this time. But all of it was true.

* * *

The days passed and Serena got no better. Instead of casting her out of the play (feeling bad for everything that seemed to go wrong for the poor girl since joining the troupe), Marge rewrote the script to read that Snow White was as silent as the snow descent from the high clouds after the death of her beloved father.

Ann hated it, but couldn't do anything about it. '_Looks like I'll have to take her physically out of the equation! But, how to do that with all of her friends and Darien hugging so close to her?_'

The girls hated being "dwarves" so Marge also rewrote that to read that it was the Faery of the forest who guarded Snow White. Ironically, Melvin only joined in to try and gain Molly's hand by showing her he was a better guy than Maxfield. At least he had stopped putting down Neflyte, but it was easy to see that neither guy liked the other.

Molly and Neflyte (along with Zoicite and Malachite) helped at the rehearsals as much as they could. The ladies enjoyed the added time it gave them with their loves. Both men often were at work in the company, or out late training with the rest of the Scouts. But, this play began giving both couples more time together.

"Poor Snow White once again didn't recognize the wicked queen, and that was a terrible mistake." Lita called out from the stage as she wriggled in the unfinished wings.

Mina too couldn't remain still. "For when she bit into the poisoned apple, she instantly fell into a deep, eternal sleep."

Melvin looked weird in his glasses as the male Faery. "And no matter how hard we tried or the strength of the spells we cast, none of us could wake her."

"Poor Snow White." Raye really did feel bad for Serena.

Kat sighed perfectly as she looked over towards Serena. "Will she ever awaken?"

"No matter what, we, the Faery spirits of the forest will stand by her." Amy vowed. She not only meant in the play. She and the girls were determined to stand by Serena in good and bad for the rest of their lives.

Ann as the Evil Queen was the only one whose costume was done. She snickered a little too realistically for the girls and Darien. "Ha, ha. That'll be a really long time."

"I've had it with this itchy costume! We were supposed to be dwarves, remember?! Not Faeries! I feel like some little five-year-old back in kindergarten!" Raye complained.

Lita took the interruption to use a nearby fake tree to help her ease the itching on her back. "I'll say! I'm about to scream for the itching I'm getting in these wings!"

"Come on, girls." Melvin complained, adjusting his glasses sternly. "You're the ones who didn't wanna be dwarves."

The girls shut their lips, but were obviously not happy. When Melvin winked at Molly, she brushed him off. She was happily married with the daughter she once lost very much on the way. But, Melvin still continued to try.

"It was an awful lot of work to make these costumes."

That burnt Kat's nerves. "How would you know? All you have ever done is sign in your name and walk off!"

"Because you won't let me do anything! And you made my wings look like dead twigs and leaves!" Melvin whined.

"If you had ever bothered to research it, that is what male Faery wings look like!" Kat roared in disgust.

Melvin didn't know when to let go. "How would you know? There is no such …"

Kat glared at him with a look that would have killed an army. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IN MY PRESENCE!"

"I look dumb!" Melvin whined even louder than before.

"_My costuming did nothing to help in that. That you came by naturally._" Kat muttered crossly to herself, but the girls on stage chuckled at it nonetheless.

"But I think they're perfectly suited to you." Ann calmly stated. And that made the chuckling worse.

"And how about Serena's costume? She's never looked better. C'mon, guys. Let's get back to rehearsal, okay?" Ann said, but added on to herself, '_of course the costume is going to look so much better on me when I get the lead and Darien's heart._'

_'Oh, if only _**I**_ were a _**REAL **_wicked witch, I'd cast a really terrible spell on that creep. Teach her a lesson or two.'_ Serena thought to herself. She knew that Ann had harmed her voice, but how to prove it and undo the damage was still a mystery.

* * *

Early the next evening, Jayde rushed around in her second costume – a little Faery. She was put into the extra role of explaining to Darien who Serena was, her past, and why she was asleep in the forest.

Molly was lying against Neflyte enjoying the vibrations of his deep voice reverberating through her body, and she wasn't the only one either. "_Dada talk more, peese?_"

"What shall I say, my daughter?" Neflyte and Molly were both very happy.

In about a month their little girl would be born. Molly's stomach began to harden slightly, and she started to pant. This was the first time she had been this uncomfortable in front of Neflyte, and it worried him. "Molly?"

"False contraction." Molly panted out.

"_Momma what's happening to me?_" Desiree whimpered frighteningly.

Molly softly blew out as the pain past. "Mommy's body is getting ready to help you come into the world baby girl. Think of it like practice for you being born."

Desiree knew all about the play, since her parents helped at every rehearsal. "_Like the play! Yea, I get to practice too!_"

That calmed Neflyte down, and even brought a chuckle out of him that Desiree and Molly both felt roll through their bodies. "Yes, baby girl. Are you hungry?"

"_No. I want to go to practice, please._"

"Tonight's the real thing. No practice this time." Molly chuckled.

Zoicite was in the downstairs rocker trying hard not to think about how much her back was hurting. Then she got a surprise. "_Momma? Dada?_"

"Malachite!" She cried out.

He was scared something was wrong with the pregnancy. But then Zoicite rested his hand on her stomach with an unmistakable smile on her face. "Hello in there."

"_Momma!_" Hope squealed in delight.

That brought Malachite to his knees. His daughter was talking to them with her mind. "_Baby girl? My little Hope?_"

"_Dada! Uv dada! Uv momma!_"

"And we love you little one." Zoicite never once imagined that being a mother would feel like this. She had never felt so whole in her life. All of her dreams were slowly coming true.

They weren't the only one who heard the baby's small voice in their minds. Desiree had been waiting for this. "_Hey girl-girl!_"

Hope giggled, bringing brighter smiles to all in that home. "_Girl-girl! Hi, Desiree!_"

The group all chuckled and smiled at that. Obviously the two girls were going to be very close.

Jedite and Brooke brought dinner out with smiles on their faces. They too had heard the unborn girls talking. Though they had their daughter, Jayde, both were hopeful to give her a little brother or sister someday.

Jedite smiled on his friends. "Well even if a certain little girl isn't hungry, I'll bet her mom is. Come on everyone. We have to get dinner done before the play."

"Daddy, I'm not hungry!" Jayde whined.

Brooke smiled, "yes, you are. You're just nervous about the opening night. Now come over here and sit down."

"The rest of you guys too." Jedite added on with a superior smirk on his face. "Or no dessert."

"Jedite, you are taking this daddy thing a little too far old friend." Malachite joked, and all chuckled at it.

Yes, they were all friends once again, and Jedite liked it that way. They all lived very close to one another in the Negaverse, only then it had been because they hadn't trusted one another. Now they were all close friends, and really didn't want to separate.

Jedite knew that eventually they would all get their own places and move out of Molly and Neflyte's mansion. Still he was going to wait a while before he and his little family would move out on their own. It was too nice right now to break away just yet – a large family all taking care of one another, exactly what the kids needed.

And then Zoicite rushed off to the bathroom. Everyone knew exactly what was going on. The woman was still suffering from morning sickness. Molly smiled at the rushing woman in sympathy, although Zoicite's bouts were much more severe. Molly remembered how that felt, and was grateful that she had gotten past that stage.

Malachite went to her side, while Brooke went and made a cup of ginger tea. That was the only thing she dreaded, besides the obvious pain, about getting herself pregnant. By the time she finished the tea and sat it at Zoicite's place setting, a moaning lady General was settling herself to try and eat something.

* * *

An hour later it was show time. All of the girls were nervous. Serena and Raye carefully peeked between the curtains to see the house quickly filling. The play had been a sell out! Somehow that didn't help the group's confidence half as much as one would think it would.

"_Sure are a lot of people out there._" Serena sent to the group. Her hair was down from its usual set of odangos for the play. She looked different for it, but she was still a beauty to her friends.

Raye felt like running, she was so scared. "I'm really starting to get nervous, aren't you?"

Then a buzzer softly went off back stage. Darien smiled as he looked over at his Princess. He remembered that was what she was long before, and he once was a Prince. But someone had come between them then and that was the reason he couldn't really remember what had once been.

Then he came back to reality. "That means it's first call. Is everybody ready?"

"Yes." The group softly said, while Serena smiled and nodded her head.

Ann looked over at Darien with such longing. _'You bet I'm ready . . . for your kiss, Darien, and to fall in love. I'll find the way to get in that position – somehow. Maybe not tonight, but I will soon. Watch out Serena … there's only room enough for one of us in Darien's heart – and it **will** be me!'_

Lita took her place, and the others rushed to the sides just as the curtains rose. Serena and Darien snuggled close as the audience applauded the start of the show. But the spotlight didn't land on Lita like it was suppose to. It landed on a Cardian clown on top of one of the towers in the castle set behind her. "Break a leg!"

'_Who's she supposed to be?_' Just then Serena felt as if she had left her body. 

She was back in the Moon Kingdom High Palace, and before her was her lost mother – Queen Serenity. "I know that you cannot speak my darling daughter. But, I'm here to fix that. Now drink this my child, it will take a short time to work, but you will have your voice returned to you so you can be there when you are needed the most."

'_Thank you, mother. I miss you so very much._' Serena felt the tears fell down her cheeks as she swallowed the sweet herbed liquid. It was warm as it slid down her throat, and where her throat was numb from Ann's spell began to tingle just barely.

"I am with you my daughter, even when you don't know it. And I am so proud of you." Serenity smiled and kissed Serena's forehead, before fading away to where she stayed to be closer to her beloved daughter.

Serena opened her eyes, feeling stronger in body and heart. The tingle in her throat was growing, along with her confidence. Lita and the others were already on stage, in costume. Lita growled in frustration, "you must have the wrong theater."

"Try the circus next door." Mina and Raye together snapped.

"Maybe she's the seventh dwarf." Amy snickered. The entire group was about full of dealing with Melvin's whining about his costume.

The cute comment seemed to irritate the Cardian. She proclaimed proudly, "I'm the great Keelho."

She spun around and when the group next saw her clearly she had a unicycle under her. Neflyte quickly felt fear grip his heart – as did Malachite. Instantly, they both grabbed their love and dragged the ladies into the hallway. Molly's fear was evident. And though she had been trained to keep her outward appearance strong, Zoicite felt as if she was going to faint from the fear. Malachite and Neflyte saw it easily though.

Neflyte kissed Molly soundly on the mouth, trying to calm his own fear. When he looked into the eyes of his pregnant wife, he saw the terror along with the acceptance of what he was about to say. "Love, it's too dangerous for you and Desiree. I'll send a signal when it is safe for you, Desiree, Zoicite, and Hope to return for the play."

'_Wanna stay with dada!_' Desiree shouted out decisively.

"Desiree Namid Renee Stanton, you are going with mommy. Who else will tell daddy and uncle Malachite what mommy and aunt Zoicite get into while we men are away?" Neflyte smiled conspirator-like at Malachite and then at his wife. Neflyte knew exactly what was coming up. Zoicite was experiencing mood swings that would occasionally rival Molly's worse outbursts.

Zoicite looked as if she would explode for a moment, and then fought to keep from breaking down into tears. "So, I'm not needed. I am to be watched carefully."

"Zoi my love, you know that it is not that way. I couldn't bear it if I lost you and our daughter. You and Hope are my life. Neflyte and I are only protecting the four people who mean the most to us." Malachite sealed his vow with a stirring kiss, and Zoicite was pleased.

Backstage Jedite pulled his love and daughter off to the side and sent them home as well. All three men had been given back what they had once held so dear and lost a thousand years before – they were not about to risk losing their internal families again.

Once the girls were safely at the mansion, the Generals rejoined the action. Some of the set was trashed, Darien and Ann were unconscious, and Melvin's yellow spine was showing its true colors. "I'm getting outta here! That thing's dangerous!"

During that interlude, the tingling in Serena's throat had steadily increased. She could feel her mother's potion working, but was so frustrated that it was taking so long to finish working. What if the others would soon need Sailor Moon? Serena shook her head and knew that her mother wouldn't have waited to heal her when it was too late to help – Sailor Moon would arrive, Serena just had to keep on believing that.

Melvin tripped and came close to smashing into the group. Thankfully, it knocked him out.

So far as the Generals and Serena could see, the audience had decided that this was part of the play. Only Chad and Serena's family saw the truth. Sammy was worried … would his sister be able to transform into Sailor Moon?

"Now for my next act!" Keelho chuckled as she turned to the audience and opened an umbrella. As she spins it, she began to drain the crowd of its energy.

That was enough for Serena. Her voice was still scratchy and weak, but she had her fill of this Cardian! "We've put a ton of work into this play. How dare you spoil it! **_MOON CRYSTAL POWER!_**"

This stunned and overjoyed those who knew the secret of the Sailor Scouts. Serena had her voice back! And quickly she turned into the Champion of Justice – Sailor Moon. While her voice steadily improved. "We worked our buns off to get this play off the ground."

"No kidding." Keelho mocked, only then noticing Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it." Moon snapped. Her voice had almost returned to normal. "We made it this far, and then you had to go and spoil it all, you crummy clown. I stand for love and justice, and in the name of the Moon, I'm gonna punish you! I'm Sailor Moon! You're taking a big pratfall, and I mean you."

Sammy was happy to see his big-mouthed sister was talking again. "All right! Sailor Moon makes the scene. Maybe this won't be a bomb after all."

Keelho didn't look all that impressed. A big mistake that every failed Cardian and Negaverse warrior before her too had made – underestimating Sailor Moon. The clown's umbrella shot a rope that tied up Sailor Moon before she could react. "Please, get the hook!"

Before the Generals could move, Moon began getting shocked. Sammy's parents had to use what little strength they had left to hold him back from fighting for his big sister. Suddenly, a white rose sliced the rope and freed Sailor Moon. Keelho ended up landing on the floor less than gracefully. Moon looked up to a sweet sight. "It's the Moonlight Knight!"

On one of the lighting rigs was the Moonlight Knight. "There's nothing worse than a greedy stage hog. The show must go on! I'm at your service, Sailor Moon. Nice to hear your sweet voice again."

The audience was spell bound as the rest of the team did their dramatic entrances. 

"I am Sailor Mars, and believe me, I'm not clowning around! I call upon my firebird! I will vanquish you! I am Sailor Mars!"

"You want trouble, pal?! You're looking at it! My name is trouble. I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"You've met my friends Mars and Jupiter. Some people might call me a bookworm, but my most lethal weapon is my brain. Beware, because I am . . . Sailor Mercury!"

"You're thinking I'm just a pretty blonde. In my case, what you see is definitely not what you get. Sailor V is for victory. I'm Sailor Venus!"

"We're the Sailor Scouts!" All of them shouted together.

Not letting the girls alone have all the fun, the three Generals appeared above the stage – just hovering above the group's heads. This wowed the audience all the more.

"And if you thought that the Scouts were your only problem – think again clown! You also have their guardians to deal with! And we don't take any attack on any of the Sailor Scout lightly. I am High General Neflyte – leader of the High Guardians. The stars say that time has come for you to exit the stage – permanently!"

"Our High General isn't the only one you will face, Cardian! I am High Guardian Malachite. And you have more than met your match."

"She should be grateful two of our group are benched for now, or by now she would have been destroyed. I am High Guardian Jedite. Your false impression of grandeur and power are about to be obliterated by powers of illusion taken form."

Keelho growled at that. "Oh yeah? Take this!"

Her umbrella shot off blades of fire. The Scouts and Generals dodged out of the danger zone. Jedite and Mars both saw Keelho start towards Sailor Moon. Time to teach the clown some respect. 

"I call upon the power of Mars. **_FIREBALLS CHARGE!_**" Mars tags the scroll onto the Cardian, paralyzing Keelho.

"What's this?" 

Next was Jedite's turn. "**_FEAR SPECTOR SHROUD ENVELOPE!_**"

Keelho began to pant and shake in fear. It saw its worse fear stalking it. Then Sailor Mercury had her say. "I gave up a whole lot of study time to memorize my lines for this play. I hate wasting time, and that's what you made me do, you creepazoid! **_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!_**"

This encased Keelho in her tracks and her fear.

By now Sailor Moon's voice was back in full force, and everyone was happy for that. "Show's over, pal! **_MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!_**"

The Cardian turned back into its card before it faded to black. The audience stood up and cheered. Sammy was out of his seat, smiling. "All right! Way to go, Sailor Moon!"

"Magnificent performance, Sailor Scouts and Generals. Take a bow, everyone. You deserve it. And congratulations to you Generals on the next generation. See ya 'round." Moonlight winked and saluted the group before leaving.

The moon prop he was standing on rose out of their sights. Sailor Moon was nearly pushed to her limits with this mystery. When would the truth come out? "Don't go, Moonlight Knight!"

The curtain closed, but the Scouts and Generals were still standing in front of it. The applauding audience was on their feet. The scouts all agreed. "Ooh, I like the spotlight."

But, there was a little girl who had her heart set on acting out the play. Sailor Moon (voice completely in tack now) took a couple of steps forward to speak. "Sorry about interrupting the play everyone. We didn't want that lousy clown wreaking the hard work the troupe has put into the production. It may not be as exciting as our battle, but it is different from the story most of you are familiar with. And now on with the show!"

Once the group got behind the curtain, everyone hugged a chuckling Sailor Moon. She had never felt so loved, but the audience was waiting. "We can celebrate later. Everyone get to your marks already! Lita, you're up!"

Quickly changing to her everyday self, Serena turned around to see that Darien was up and smiling at her. "Hey muffin!"

"Glad to hear you sweet voice, my Princess." He grabbed her into his arms for a tight hug. Seeing her change from Sailor Moon didn't seem to faze him – because he had another memory return. "Looks like we won't have a Wicked Stepmother. Ann vanished before I woke up."

Kat came up behind them smiling. "I have great news! I can do the Wicked Stepmother. Two of my cousins showed up and there's no need to alter the costumes!"

"Great!" The couple smiled. Across the stage in the left wing little Jayde stood, waiting excitedly for her cue. Which meant that Brooke, Molly, and three of the Generals were in the audience once again.

But, when the curtains rose all were silently focusing on Lita and Marge's voice narrating the story.

_Once upon a time, a Queen sat looking at the winter snow falling on her kingdom. She was sad because she had yet no children. She pricked her finger as she stitched, and a small dot of blood soaked into the cloth she was darning._

Lita took her cue. "If only I had a little girl whose skin was as pale as falling snow, hair radiant as the spun gold thread I am using for my stitches, and lips as red as blood. I would not be as wretched as I am now. I would give my life to only once hold my beautiful daughter."

The scene became Lita laying on a bed, looking ill, and holding onto a doll. She turned out to be quite the actress.

_And that she did. For the Queen birthed a daughter that summer, and only lived to have the girl laid in her arms and give the girl a kiss on the forehead and her name._

"My Snow White." And then Lita laid back and looked very much dead.

The scene changed again. This time Raye was seated on a bench and Jayde was seated at her feet, playing with a doll.

_Years passed, and Snow White was a well-loved and happy little girl. Her nurse only saw the little Princess sad when asking about her mother._

Jayde sighed and went from happy to very sad as she seemed to look up at Raye. "Nanny, will you tell me about mommy again?"

"Oh Princess Snow, by now you must know of that story better than I. Why must you fill your tiny heart with such sadness?" Raye smiled forlornly on the child.

"If I do not remember her, then she will stop living within me. I do not want my mother to die completely, Nanny." Jayde looked as if she were about to burst into tears at any moment.

Raye almost lost her line looking at that sweet little sad face Jayde had perfected. "Very well. Years ago your parents married in the midsummer sun. They were deeply in love and were as happy as two people could be."

Jayde smiled again somewhat. But, it was obvious that she was still sad. "But they were both still missing something."

"Someone, they were missing someone. It was you little Princess they missed. One winter your mother wished with all of her heart to have a daughter. One whose hair was radiant as spun gold." Raye smiled. She was really having fun. Maybe she would join the acting troupe at her school.

Jayde bounced in place and giggled. "And lips red as the little drop of blood that was on her fabric where she pricked her finger."

Raye chuckled impromptu. "Yes, and skin as pale as falling snow. Remember why that was?"

"Because she wished it in winter!" Jayde squealed.

"Yes. And that summer she got her wish." Raye smiled.

Then Jayde settled down and went back to sad. "But it cost her her life."

"Yes. She lived only long enough to hold her beloved daughter once in this life. The Queen died with that child's name on her lips." Raye was glad that her part in this was nearly over with. She wanted to get to Serena's scenes.

Jayde sighed dramatically. "Snow White."

"Her only and beloved little girl."

Jedite came out on stage. "And mine as well. How is my little Snow White?"

"Papa! Papa!" Jayde squealed as she rushed into his arms.

Raye discreetly left the stage. Jedite took a seat on her bench and settled an again happy Jayde on his lap. "Have you been good my Princess Snow?"

"Yes Papa. Why were you gone for so long this trip?" Jayde smiled up at her father genuinely. This was the best part of the play for her.

"I felt that you need a mother in your life, so I went to find someone to help you where you dear mother no longer can. Helen, you can come in now. Snow, this is your new stepmother. Helen this is my beloved daughter, Snow White."

Kat came on very dark and oppressively. Even the sweet smile she wore on her face was dark. In perfect character, Jayde partly hid behind Jedite in fear. "Don't be afraid of me, my dear. Your father has told me so very much of you. I just know that we will be closer than any other mother and daughter."

"I am not your daughter." Jayde said firmly and then ran off stage into the arms of the Moon Princess and her Prince.

Jedite truly worried that Jayde was upset. "Just give her time. This is a lot for her to deal with right now."

Then he left the stage to check on his daughter. Jayde was all smiles. Yes, she was quite an actress in the making.

"She matters none. Now that the kingdom is mine, she means nothing." Kat snapped evilly.

_And the kingdom soon did belong to Helen. For poor Snow White sat near as her father left to join her beloved mother far from the little girl's reach. Little Snow White spoke not a word after that last breath left her father's body._

__

_Years passed. Helen took full control of the kingdom, and poor Snow White was reduced to the role of a mere servant. The little girl was always happy when others spoke of her parents, and the subjects hated to see their beloved Princess sad, so they spoke of the deceased couple as often as their dared out of the hearing of the Wicked Queen Helen._

__

_Before long the young Princess became of age. A creature of such beauty was rare to find. But, so long as the Queen was higher in beauty, Snow White was safe. For the Queen was a vicious and vain woman._

Serena silently went out on stage and walked a few spaces down right to the little wishing well. Kat went on upstage left. The stage had been broken as if one could see into the Queen's chambers and outside in the garden at the same time.

Kat refused to tell anyone how she had rigged the mirror to work, stating only that it was her secret and that she would never tell. "Magic mirror on the wall tell me just who is the fairest of all."

"Thou are a beauty fare it is true…"

_The mirror began as it had every day. However, this morning it had a very different message to deliver to the Wicked Queen._

"… yet Snow White is still more lovelier than you."

Kat was a great actress! Her face grew dark at that. Her voice was chilly. "What did you say?"

"Snow White is still more lovelier than you."

Kat pulled on a hung cord, and a count of ten later Melvin sniveled in. Kat enjoyed being his superior on stage. "Find the head Huntsman now!"

Melvin ran off stage. It took everything Kat had to hold back her chuckles and keep her harsh face on. Though she was doing too well for Jayde's point of view. The poor little girl clung to her father tight.

"**_Baby girl, it's still Kat. Remember that she's playing just like you._**" Jedite whispered to her.

Jayde simply whimpered back, "**_does she have to pretend so good?_**"

"**_Let's get you ready for your next part._**" Jedite chuckled.

By this time, Rob came out as the head Huntsman. "You called my Queen?"

"Take Snow White deep into the forest and end her life. As proof … I want you to bring back her heart." Kat smirked darker than ever before.

"My Queen … I can't … I …" Rob stuttered.

Kat glared so hard at him that Rob was really scared for his life. "Can't or won't! You are my servant – never forget that! Now do I say!"

"Yes, my Queen." Rob lowly answered.

_As ordered by the Queen the head Huntsman took Snow White deep into the forest. He knew however that the Queen would be watching … just as he knew that her magic could be eluded for a time once one passed a small waterfall deep in the woods. There the Queen's magic was halted by a Faery spell. She could look into the woods to find anything she so chose, but it would take a great amount of time – precious time that the head Huntsman desperately needed. Finally, he felt the weight of the Queen's stare off of his back._

"Princess, please run far away!" Rob sighed hard. For a backstage man he was a great actor in a pinch.

Serena looked at him confused. And then looked terrified of the knife in his hand. "Princess run! The Queen has ordered your death! Never return to the castle, and never come past this place until you are told by the faeries that the Queen is dead and gone. Faery of the forests I leave our dear Princess with you. Please protect her from the Queen, for Snow White is truly the fairest one of all in all ways! Farewell majesty, and may your life be long and happy."

Then Rob rushed off stage. Serena looked around frightened at everything around her.

_Princess Snow White was terrified of being alone. What she did not know was that she wasn't alone. The animals of the woods had told the Faery of the Princess' coming. And they all heard the Huntsman's confession and plea. The youngest among them was chosen to flutter in first._

Serena looked stunned as Jayde softly lowered into view. She didn't know that the Generals decided to use their powers to help the realism of the scene. "I am Astrid of the Stars and sky. Please do not be afraid dear Princess. We are here to protect you. Do you not speak?"

Serena shook her head. Jayde rested a finger on her adult friend's forehead. At that moment Malachite created a burst of magic – only an illusion, but it did the trick. The audience gasped, sighed, and was pulled into the play even more.

Jayde gave her sad face again. "That is so sad. Everyone she hasn't spoken a word since the death of her father. He promised to send someone to come make her happy and whole again on first sight, and she has sworn to never speak until that day comes."

One by one the girls and Kat's cousins came out on the stage. Raye smiled. This was fun and finally the wings didn't itch her. "Then we will guard you until that day arrives."

"Come and we will make you a place to call your home until your Prince comes." Kat's cousin Storm, who had taken Kat's place, had a sneaky grin on her face.

The group moved off the stage and not only was the audience was stunned by what they next saw … all those who had been working hard on the production too. The Faery house that seemingly shimmered to life was nothing like the one they had built. What was going on?

Not losing the momentum of the scene Serena acted happy with the house and twirled about before going in. And then the curtains shut.

_The head Huntsman gave the heart of a pig over to the Queen who then cooked and ate it. As a reward for a job well done, the Queen gave the Huntsman allowed him to leave her service. And for a time, that was enough for the Queen. She stopped asking that deadly question of her magic mirror, and Snow White cared for the Faery as they cared for her. _

__

_A year later, another young girl gave the Queen reason to fear her beauty – which had diminished because of the greed and hate in her heart. Once again the Queen went to her magic mirror._

The curtains opened on an aged Kat glaring into her mirror whose face showed churning purple and black smoke behind a skull. "Magic mirror on the wall tell me just who is the fairest of all?"

"Thy are a Beauty of the past … while Snow White's beauty still doth last."

Kat growled. "Snow White is dead! I ate her heart a year ago!"

"Snow White's heart beats in her chest at this time, you my Queen ate the heart of a swine."

Kat screamed in perfect character. She stormed over to her wardrobe and tore it open. After a few minutes of rummaging, she started to cackle. "So Snow White lives then … well not for long! And tonight will be perfect."

The curtains shut once again as Kat chuckled and moved off stage.

_Snow White had lived happily for a year, but now was the focus of the Queen's rage again. Early that afternoon, her guardian Faeries all appeared before their favorite Princess._

"We are off to the festival, fairest Snow White." Jayde chuckled. She really liked the extra part she had been given.

Storm's face grew grave. "Now remember to take the greatest of care. The Queen still is a danger, and will remain such until she is dead."

"The slightest apprehension in your heart return to the safety of the cottage." Raye said as she laid a hand on Serena's shoulder.

Kat's other cousin, Galena, nodded in agreement. "The house is of magic pure, and will keep you safe from the Wicked Queen's enchantments and spells."

Then the group left the stage, Jayde leaving a kiss on Serena's cheek – to give the Moon Princess a little more encouragement. It was a nice spontaneous and unplanned move that did just what the little girl wanted.

_A few minutes after the group left, Snow White met a mysterious but kindly looking old woman._

 "Hello my dear. Have time to spend with a lonely old woman?"

Serena visibly sighed and then pointed to her throat.

The old woman nodded her head in understanding. "I see. But can you listen well?"

Serena smiled softly and nodded.

_Snow White enjoyed the time she spent with the old woman. The stranger showed the princess some plants growing near by that were harmful to humans if eaten, and then told the young girl some stories. But all too soon Snow White began looking for her Faery friends._

"Expecting company my dear? Well then, I won't keep you. But here, a gift for giving an old woman some joy in her life." The old woman pulled a lovely dark comb out of her basket. "I'll even set it in your lovely hair."

Serena sat down and allowed the old woman to pull her long hair up and set the comb to hold the hair in place.

_What Snow White didn't know was that the comb was poisoned and the old woman wasn't all that she seemed. The second that the comb scratched her skin lightly, Snow White collapsed, and the old woman revealed her true self. _

Without a missed beat Kat seemingly ripped off her disguise in one swipe. "Now pretty Snow White, who is the fairest one of all? I am! You should have remembered what you father taught you about not speaking to strangers!"

Kat fled the stage just as the Faeries returned. Jayde rushed over to and shook Serena excitedly. "She's enchanted!"

"It has to be the work of the Wicked Queen!" Storm growled.

Raye knelt next to Serena's head. "What's this?"

"A comb. Pull it out!" Galena ordered.

When Raye did, Serena knew to silently count to three before getting up groggily.

'_Okay. One, Two, Three._' Slowly Serena pushed herself off of the stage floor into a sitting position. She really did feel tired.

Raye and Storm helped her stand. Galena shook her head. "Now do you see what I meant before? The Queen found out that the kindly Huntsman did not kill you, and wanted to finish the chore. For now she thinks you are dead. You must be much more careful Princess."

Serena blushed softly and nodded. The group went into the cottage as the curtains closed.

_The Faeries of the forest hoped that the Queen would now believe again that Snow White was dead – there by guarding the young Princess' life once again. But, they all knew that time was not on their side. Where was the one who would make the Princess whole? And when would the Wicked Queen die?_

The curtains opened on a pacing and upset Kat. "Never send a man to the job of a Queen! Now to see that my plan has worked. Magic mirror on the wall tell me just who is the fairest of all?"

"Into death's arm the Princess did not fall. Snow White my Queen still is the fairest beauty of all." The mirror answered back.

Kat screeched. "Show me!"

In the mirror, all could clearly see Serena picking wildflowers in a field. How was Kat doing this?

"Enjoy your life for now Snow White. You won't have it very much longer!"

Again the curtains closed.

_Once again the Queen donned her disguise. But this time, Snow White was a little more cautious of strangers. This time the Faery had to go to the Royal Court, and none could remain to guard the Princess they all adored so much._

"This time Princess please remain in the safety of the cottage until we return." Galena asked of Serena.

Raye rested a hand on Serena's shoulder. "Yes, the spells we first enchanted the house with are stronger now. The Queen cannot enter without being invited."

"Please do not invite anyone in while we are away." Jayde gave a pleading look up at Serena.

Neflyte and Molly both smiled at that. Desiree was resting silently listening to the play. Zoicite had dosed off on Malachite shoulder. The pregnancy had really drained her. Brooke was so proud of her baby girl. And she couldn't get over how handsome her husband was in his costume.

Once Serena was inside the cottage, Storm secured the lower portion of the front door. "Remember, no coming out of the cottage."

Serena smiled and nodded firmly. Once the group left she shut the top level of the door.

Again it was a few beats later that Kat – in disguise – came on stage. She knocked on the door and Serena opened the door and was visibly frightened.

"Hello dearie. Can you spend a little time with a lonely old woman?"

Serena firmly shook her head and started to back away. But Kat wasn't going to be brushed off that easily. "I understand child, you have been hurt by an old woman before. That must be why you do not speak. At least take my apple as a gift to show you that not all old women are evil."

Serena visibly winced. She was very afraid of apples now. Thankfully the Generals put guard spells on her to prevent any more attacks to her voice and throat (along with the poisons they were familiar with).

Kat offered the apple more insistently. "It is only a piece of fruit."

Serena took a breath and bit into the apple. It tasted better than any other she had ever bit into. Glancing over towards her friends backstage, Serena saw Jedite grinning. He wanted to make sure she didn't stop eating apples.

It took a lot for Serena to fake it had a bitter taste of poison, but several great actors had taught her well (her Muffin included). Serena's face went to disgust just before she dropped the apple and fell to the floor. The apple bounced off of the lower door, rolled down the stairs and little path, and finally spun about so that the audience could clearly see were Serena had bit into it.

Kat cackled as she ripped off her costume. "You are so simple minded child! Grateful you were never mine!"

That woke up Zoicite. She looked up and whispered at her beloved Malachite. "Sorry."

"No need. After all you aren't the only one who needs the sleep." Malachite whispered before softly kissing her cheek and rubbing where their unborn daughter was growing.

Kat left the stage. Several beats later the others rushed on stage. Jayde was giving off such convincing fake tears, the group (Brook mainly) were afraid that the little girl was really crying. "I told all of you! I told you I felt something was wrong with the young Princess!"

Mina picked up the apple and took a whiff off of it, pushing it far from her nose in disgust. "It's coated in poison … magic based poison!"

"The Wicked Queen has been here again!" Amy cried out.

Lita, Jayde, and Galena hurried into the cottage as the curtains closed.

A few beats later the curtains rose showing Serena lying on the finished pedestal with the Faeries surrounding her. All of the girls looked sadly at the peacefully resting Princess.

"Poor Snow White once again didn't recognize the wicked queen, and that was a terrible mistake." Lita called out from at Serena's feet.

Mina stood next to her and, as she spoke, sprinkled rose petals on Serena. "For when she bit into the poisoned apple, she instantly fell into a deep, eternal sleep."

Storm shook her head and touched Serena's hands, which held a crystal rose. "And no matter how hard we tried or the strength of the spells we cast, none of us could wake her."

"Poor Snow White." Raye really felt proud of Serena.

Storm sighed as she looked over towards Serena. "Will she ever awaken?"

"No matter what, we, the Faery spirits of the forest will stand by her." Amy vowed with a voice that was loud and strong.

Kat came out on stage and snickered. "Ha, ha. That'll be a really long time."

"You are the one who did this to our beloved Princess!" Raye snapped.

"She should have known to not trust strange old women." Kat jeered. "Now she will never die, that would be too good for her. But she will remain in her enchanted forever!"

Jayde stood up with a glare in her eyes that would have made all of the Generals proud. "As a hag you paused her life, one you filled with heartache and strife. All because you wished to be the fairest all, may that wish now be your downfall! From this day may your true nature what little beauty you hold erase, let your true heart show forever on your face!"

Kat turned from the audience and screamed a blood-curdling screech. When she turned to face them again, she was more hideous than her costume had been!

Storm looked on the sleeping Princess and nodded with determination. "Sleep not evermore Snow White. The first kiss of true love wake you to a happy life. Only he who will make you happy and whole can undo the witch's spell, and the proof of this your sweet voice someday will tell."

An inner curtain closed to hide away Serena and the Faeries. A castle garden was pushed out onstage from the wings. Thankfully Neflyte remembered working hard on those. Darien and Rob came out on stage.

_Now the Huntsman had found a new position safe from the Queen's reach, and blessed by the Faery that he had left the Princess with. He had become the personal servant to a young Prince. He had told this young Prince all of the Princess who refused to ever speak._

__

_The Story enamored the young Prince who swore to go seeking the Silent Princess on his twentieth birthday._

__

_One day the youngest Faery of the forest took it as he sad duty to find and inform the head Huntsman of the fate of Snow White. With a heavy heart, he in turn told the sad tale to the young Prince who was a few days from his twentieth birthday._

"My Prince, Snow White has been put under a curse that the Faery of the Forest cannot undo." Rob sorrowfully explained.

Darien looked tensed at that. "Who has done of this to Snow White?"

"The Wicked Queen who had ordered me to murder the Princess, sire."

"I know I swore to go seeking her on my coming birthday my friend. However, I think that this gives me the reason I have been searching for to go early. Ready the horses and our weapons. We want to be ready if the Queen decides to intercede."

"Yes Sire." Rob bowed with hope in his voice.

They both exited the stage, and the castle scenery was replaced with thick forest. Darien and Rob forced their way through, only to be met up by Kat. "I won't let you near her! You won't break my spell!"

Jedite created the illusion of a monster attacking the men. Darien fought it for several minutes with his sword before finally killing the creature by stabbing it through the heart.

Kat held up a black crystal sphere. Rob shot an arrow, which hit its mark, killing the Queen. It had contained all of her magic at the moment that Rob's arrow destroyed it.

Darien smiled over at Rob. "Now lets go find and free Snow White!"

They went off stage, and the inner curtain rose. Serena lay on the pedestal all alone. She had stayed in place through the play so that the flower petals hadn't been disturbed. Darien walked out on stage. This was the part of the play that he had been looking forward too.

"Look! It's Snow White!" Darien knelt beside Serena. The play was nearly over, but their happily ever after was only beginning … at least that was what all hoped for. "Oh Snow White, you're ice cold. How long have you been lying here alone in the woods?"

"But, she hasn't been alone." Jayde said as she and the others came forward.

Darien started to go on the defensive, but Rob halted him. "The Faery of the Forest … you remained at the Princess' side all of this time?"

"Yes good Huntsman. She is well beloved among our kind. We only wish that we could have kept her from the Wicked Queen's harmful touch." Galena said as she averted her face.

Rob shook his head. "For some reason this was meant to happen. Will she truly sleep for all time?"

"No. Our sister's spell softened the original curse. The one who would have ended her silence will wake her someday. We just wonder if he will ever come." Raye explained.

Darien was happy he could finally get to the part he and Serena both loved to practice. "If only I could . . . warm your ice cold lips with my kiss."

For a few moments all the world consisted of was Darien and Serena. Darien rose up, but was in no way for how beautiful his love looked as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "You saved me from what would have been worse than death."

"Please save me from the lonely life that will await me without you at my side. Marry me?" Darien asked with all of his heart and soul.

Serena saw this plainly. Once again he wanted to be sure this was what she wanted. She was ready to publicly proclaim it, as she had wanted to for so long. "Yes, my sweet Prince. I will."

Again the couple kissed and embraced as the house shook from the applause.

* * *

So how was that? I know that it took a long time. I finally used an AOL free hours disk so I could load it up. I wanted to see those two kiss so bad in that play! So how do you all like the changes? The last two epis will be very different, so that means they will take some time. Please!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!


	12. Secret Garden

**Drum roll please! We are nearing the home stretch in this arc. And unfortunately the next arc will be the last of the original series I can do. I have looked and they don't have the sailor moon vids in the rentals stores, and I can't afford them – so the story will be going off on its own arch after follow the leader (which will be vastly different – and that is a promise).**

**Heck, I'll put an intermission arch between this one and the Nemesis arch – does that sound good with everyone?**

**Give a shout and tell me please.**

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Secret Garden**

Serena was taking a Sunday walk to pass the time until she was supposed to meet Darien._ 'Oh . . . look at that poor, loveless creature. Beautiful, yet alone, and the one who cares the most is out looking for things to make our wedding the best. Well at least we'll be together again in an hour – and I will be right there to make him smile.'_

She didn't notice that Alan was walking up behind her. That is until he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, isn't it something running into each other like this? What a treat."

"Oh, hi Alan. What are you up to?" Serena felt her stomach bottom out and twist into knots. What did he want?

"I was taking a walk, and here I run into you my beauty. How about we go to this little café I know. It's just down this street." Alan smiled sweetly, but Serena still felt like running in fear.

"Um … well, you see …" Serena didn't get the chance to come up with a good excuse. Thankfully her youmas saw the danger and moved off to change and run up to her position.

Monlou spoke first. "Hi Serena!"

"Hi Mona! Hi girls! What's up?" Serena fought off the urge to sigh in complete relief when her youmas took positions around her.

Loypau wrapped an arm around their Princess' shoulders. "We have been everywhere looking for you!"

Beeline just barely got between Serena and Alan politely. "We found a couple of dresses we thought you might want to check out."

"And we had some other ideas we came up with for your wedding." Ronchal smirked at Alan's shocked expression. She was not one for tactful verbal exchanges – she did not trust Alan, and therefore considered his feelings as a mute point.

Serena, on the other hand, really felt bad about Alan finding out the way he did (along with having fear for her Muffin). She had been trying to find a way to explain it to him herself. "That was what I was trying to tell you Alan. Darien proposed the day before we started rehearsals for the play. I've never seen you since I left Crossroads Middle, and Ann doesn't stay long enough for any of us to have told her."

Alan looked calm, but inside he was fuming! Ann's little boy-toy thought he could steal away Serena – soon this Darien would find out otherwise! "Congratulations then Serena. But, anything happens and you need someone to talk to – you know my number and address. See ya."

'_You will be mine Serena. Make no mistake about that. Maybe its time I help Ann get this Darien she's so gaga for._' Alan thought to himself.

Serena had a bad feeling as Alan left. "Girls, where is Darien at right now?"

Loypau closed her eyes a moment and then nodded. "He's down the street. Ann is dragging him out of the bookstore. His guardians are about to come forward."

"No. Tell them that I'm on my way. I'll show that witch she can't have my Darien!" Serena growled. She had gotten her fill of Ann trying to steal away Darien.

Serena just came into his eyesight as Ann sighed dreamily. "Maybe we can have lunch and get to know one another better?  How does that sound, Darien?"

"Calm down Ann. Being friends is one thing, but I'm happily engaged to Serena." Darien groaned inwardly. How was his Princess going to take this situation? He remembered what happened the day Ann showed up to help with babysitting little Jordan Winston. God, what if he lost his angel?

Ann however was oblivious to Darien's discomfort and Serena's presence. "It's karma, Darien. Everything is linked."

"Oh Darien, ready to go shopping?" Serena's sweet singsong voice visibly grated Ann's nerves, making the Scout Leader smile.

Darien fought hard not to smile at that, but it was difficult. "Hey, Meatball Head. Any time you are."

"But Darien …" Ann whined.

Serena wrapped herself into Darien's embrace. "We have things we have to get for our wedding, Ann. You understand right?"

Ann simply stormed off, worrying both lovers deeply.

* * *

Downtown, Molly too had been out shopping – only she was buying baby things with her guardian youmas while she waited for Neflyte to finish with a meeting. This third trimester she had become a bundle of energy at times, as had Desiree.

"Okay girls, woo … I say we take a break while a certain little girl calms down."

The youma smiled and chuckled. They all were so happy for their mistress. But that changed when the nerd they all hated was seen walking down the street towards their Lady Molly.

"Hey Molly. Can I talk to you?" Melvin timidly asked.

Molly knew that he was no threat to her or her unborn daughter. Still she knew that the youma would remain near – if only out of the field of vision. "Sure, girls I'll be okay. Take a break now while you have it, because there are still four shops we have to stop in before heading back to the office."

Teasingly the youma all groaned making Molly giggle. Then they slipped away to seemingly vanish, but they reappeared seconds later to watch over Molly – out of the sight of all. She felt it, and softly nodded – they had performed just as she had expected. Then she looked over at Melvin.

She had to pity the poor guy. He looked so nervous and uncomfortable. "Melvin, it's alright. The girls are keeping an eye on me while Maxfield is in a meeting. I got bored so all of us are out shopping."

That made the poor nerd relax a little. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be near you? Won't your husband get mad?"

"Maxfield knows that you are my friend, but your attitude hasn't been all that impressing to him. And it hasn't made a positive impact on me either. Melvin you need to stop belittling my love." Molly really hated it, but she was considering to stop being friends with the nerd – and knew that would damage him deeply, as he had so few friends. Still he made things so hard, and now was not a good time for her to get stressed.

Melvin let out a shattering sigh. "I guess so. Why do you like him better than me Molly? Is it the looks … or maybe the money … I could change, really I can."

Molly shook her head. Would this guy ever give up? "No, Melvin. I love Maxfield with all of my heart for the man that he is – not his looks or his money. It's hard to explain it. He just completes me, and I am never going to give him up. If you can't understand that … then we can't be friends."

"You mean you'll still be my friend?" Melvin was stunned. "Even after everything I've done and said?"

Molly sighed. "Melvin, we have been friends for a long time now. Sometimes you are dense and a little annoying, but you are still my friend. Will you please stop with demeaning my husband in public?"

Melvin smiled and nodded before flaking. "And beside, someday I'll find the girl who completes me! Hey, maybe I can get Serena to go steady with me! A real fairytale romance!"

"Ah Melvin, Serena's engaged to Darien Shields … remember?"

Molly's words dropped Melvin back down hard and fast. She chuckled as she mentally asked the girls to return. A heartbeat later they came into the pair's sights. 

Molly looked back over at Melvin with a sincere smile on her face. "Tell you what Melvin, let's go get a snack. I'll even get you one of those crazy vanilla prune milkshakes you love so much."

"Really? Sure! Um, Molly?" Melvin looked at the ground.

Now this was the nerd she remembered and cared about. "Yeah Melvin?"

"Thank you for forgiving me … and for remaining my friend."

She smiled even brighter than before. Melvin saw how beautiful Molly was carrying her true love's child. He wondered if his future bride would be anything like this sweet lady beside him?

Molly accepted his and Tyrol's help as she got back on her feet. Melvin didn't know about a very talkative girl who had her mother's attentions at that moment. "_He nice now mommy. I like him when he doesn't talk bad about my daddy._"

"_I know baby, so do I. Are you going to calm down for mommy now?_"

"_Okay mommy._"

As the group started to head for their treat, they came upon a show. So too did Serena and Darien.

"Hi, everyone. Welcome to the Sailor Moon show." An actress with a big head that looked like Sailor Moon called out.

Serena giggled. "Is this way cool? A show all about us."

"I fight for love and justice, and in the name of the Moon . . ." The actress continued, and the audience finished for her, " . . . I'll punish you!"

Serena blushed at that. "Do I always sound that corny?"

"No angel. How about we get to that caterer and pick out our wedding cake?" Darien knew the mention of food would take Serena's mind off of her own worries. 

He had no idea what she had meant by the show being about them, or asking him if she sounded corny. It had to be a part of the past he still had to figure out yet. At least that was the only way he could explain it. One thing was certain in his mind – if his love was the real Sailor Moon, that actress had a lot to learn from his Meatball Head about getting that line just right.

The pair walked off, not knowing that soon they would be needed.

"Hey Darien, maybe we should talk Malachite and Zoicite into getting married before us?" Serena walked pensively beside her fiancée.

Darien smiled. He knew what his love was talking about. With Zoicite expecting and only a limited time before that showed with all obviousness, he understood why Serena worried. She wanted no evil said about their friends. "I agree. Let's talk to them later about it."

"Agreed. I love you Muffin." Serena sighed with a grin on her face. All was right with the world for her at that moment.

"Sailor Moon sure's a big hit with this crowd." Melvin commented as he and Molly watched a little of the show. "But I like the new Scout better – Sailor Solaris. She's come a long way from her early days as a Scout."

Molly didn't want to give herself away. "Whaddya expect? Everybody believes in Sailor Moon 'cause we all want someone to fight for us. But I guess Solaris is okay."

"You got me about why everyone believes in Sailor Moon. But I've got to see Solaris fight four times." Melvin didn't really care about the show. He had missed having Molly as his friend, and was happy to just have here there hanging out with him. "She was weak at first, but then in the park I saw her take out two enemies by herself."

"Really?" Molly never knew that her triumph over her father and Jet had been witnessed by anyone outside of the Scouts and Generals.

They all began to walk off to get that treat. And then a Cardian just had to show up. "Beware Fourface."

"What's this? Some weird kind of blimp?" Melvin didn't like this. With Molly being pregnant, if that was one of those aliens he knew had been attack the city for a long time now, she could get hurt … and just maybe lose her baby. He wouldn't let that happen. "Molly, you and the girls get out of here fast."

"But …" Molly wasn't sure if Melvin was still trying to impress her or not.

Still he didn't want to hear it. "Go! You got a baby to think about now."

The youma force their mistress away from the scene and teleported her back to the offices, where they knew that she would be safe. Neflyte had sensed the trouble and talked Zoicite out of the meeting on the pretense of taking care of another account. She walked out and saw the youma still defending their mistress.

"All of you go see if the Scouts are on scene and could use some help. I can take care of Molly."

All of the youmas agreed and left. Molly groaned as she felt a false contraction hit. They had been coming more often as of late. Still she had at the least a month and a half to go before her due date. She panted through the uncomfortable pressure that was meant to get her ready for the day her baby would be born.

Zoicite was worried for her friend. "Molly?"

"Braxton-Hicks contractions." She panted out as she felt an irregular contraction end. "I'm worried. Melvin asked my forgiveness and has accepted that Neflyte is my only love. Then the Cardian showed up, and he sent me away because of the baby."

Zoicite focused her power out. Looked like the nerd had grown up a little at least.

* * *

Molly's youma alerted Darien and Serena to the attack. Soon the couple joined the four back at the show. "Why isn't at least one of you with Molly?"

"We took her back to the office and General Zoicite ordered us here, assuring us that she would care for our mistress." They answered in one voice.

Serena nodded in acceptance. At least Molly and Desiree were safe.

Darien didn't like the feel of this. He looked around, unnerved and wanting to drag Serena away from the place. "What happened here?"

Serena looked around to see that everyone were at their feet unconscious. "It's gotta be the Negaverse."

Luna and Artemis happened to be nearby on a date of their own, and were informed of the attack. Both cats caught up with the others just as where Molly was had been explained. Luna nodded her head. "Yup, their energy's all been drained. Yes, you got it right, Serena. Who else would do this to an entire crowd?"

Serena softly gasped as she noticed who was at her feet. "Oh look! They even got Melvin."

"A Cardian did attack. Melvin had apologized to our mistress and Molly had accepted it. We stopped to see what was happening when it appeared. Melvin told Molly to leave for the safety of Desiree." The lead youma explained.

Artemis looked down on the kid with pity. "Looks like Melvin's finally getting his act together."

* * *

That Monday, Serena volunteered to take Melvin's homework to him. She stopped by Crossroads Junior High for the first time since her graduation. It felt weird to be in the place as something other than an attending student.

She looked down corridors and different spots as she walked towards her old class and couldn't help but reminisce. She fully understood that she would have still been in that school if Neflyte hadn't interceded. And though she was happy in high school, there were those times that she missed the way things once were.

Queen Serenity had wanted her and the other girls to grow up as normal teens, but now that had changed. Their classes were more advanced, and Serena was falling back into her Princess duties (along with her old personality) more and more. Still, the Moon Princess didn't regret the changes. Ever since the Generals had returned, her life had become better.

Serena wondered what life might have become if Neflyte had died that night. The idea made her body shutter to the core. Molly was so happy and beautiful with Neflyte on their side. And Serena felt more safe and, in some cases, more real since the Generals returned to their former duties. She knew that Neflyte's survival had held a direct impact on that fact. How the world might have been different was a realm of possibility that Serena didn't want to think about at all.

Shaking off the nostalgia after a beat, she entered her old homeroom class – Ms. Haruna's class. "Hey Ms. H. Bet you didn't expect to see me again!"

"Hello Serena. It is so nice to see you. How are you dealing with high school?" Secretly Ms. Haruna was extremely proud of her former worse student.

She long ago saw the potential within Serena Tsukino, but couldn't seem to get the stubborn teen to see it herself. The teacher was grateful that Mr. Stanton had seen the same enduring young woman within Serena, and had found the way to get the girl to become the beautiful young woman before her now.

Serena smiled sweetly. "You know, I really miss being in your class. The teachers in high school see us and think 'good, I won't have to do much with this group'. At least the girls and I have great tutors on hand to help us. How are things here?"

"Same as always. I actually have a student that is you made over. Even better she sits in your old desk!" Ms. Haruna chuckled. "But I know she is nowhere near ready for the accelerated class. You seem to have been a jewel hidden to where only Mr. Stanton saw what I knew was in you."

Serena blushed at that. Ms. H really thought so highly of her – even when she had been a crybaby flake? Wonders never seem to cease. "Have you heard I'm engaged?"

"I still have Melvin in my class don't I?" Ms. H chuckled.

That made Serena chuckle too. "So, he gave you that full report?"

Ms. H nodded with a pride-filled smile on her face. "Yes. The young man's name is Darien Shields, he goes to the University your high school is adjunct of, you two once argued like hated rivals in a beauty pageant, and he is an orphan. Do I have everything or has the date been set?"

"We're still working on that. Hope to have an invitation for ya before too long. Speaking of Melvin, I'd better get his homework to him – you know how he is. Without homework he might do something drastic … like read a comic book."

Both women had a hearty laugh at Serena's joke. Ms. H dabbed the mirth from her eyes after a few moments. "Listen, I hate to bother you like this. See, Alan and Ann both missed today as well. Could I impose a little by asking you to deliver their homework as well?"

Serena fought to hold off her tense nerves at that idea. But then she saw Lita and Amy walk into the room.  "No problem. Hi girls!"

"Hey Serena." They answered together. They had been walking to the ice cream parlor when Serena's youmas informed their youma of the request. Without a word they had their youmas teleport them to just outside Ms. Haruna's classroom door. Neither friend was about to let Serena go to that place alone.

After a short conversation the three girls were on their way. Not far from the enemy's apartment Lita started complaining. "I don't get why we're bothering with these two pains anyway."

"Oh, get with the program, Lita. This way we find out more about what those two are up to. And I couldn't tell Ms. H no without coming up with some excuse." Serena sighed. Deep down she was terrified, but she was trying to show that she could do what needed to get done – even when she was scared near witless.

Amy saw through Serena's front to the true fear. She was glad that she had agreed to Lita's offer of a quick treat before studying for their next morning history test. "I sure do hope Melvin is doing okay."

Serena suddenly wished that they had gone to Melvin's first. Why hadn't Amy brought him up earlier? Well too late now. "Oh yeah. Right. We'll visit him next."

The youma still disliked it, but all of the Generals and other Senshi were busy and Darien was still not completely back yet. They remained in the shadows, but kept a close guard on their charges.

At the apartment Serena rang the doorbell – already set on getting out of that place fast. "Well, here we are. Spooky place, huh?"

After a moment Serena was hoping beyond hope that the enemy was out, but it would be better to check first. "Hello. Anyone home? Hi. Oh . . ."

When Alan answered the door and got such a look of hope in his eyes at seeing her there, she instantly wished she had just insisted on leaving quietly. Especially so when she heard the cheerfulness in his voice at the sight of her at his front door. "Hey, Serena. What a nice surprise."

Desperate for something to say suddenly, Serena noticed that the pair both were wearing purple shirts – weird. At least it gave her back her missing voice. "Hey, this some kind of brother-and-sister act? Dressing alike?"

Ann's cough was so faked – flaky old Serena would have picked it up in a millisecond! These two weren't sick – so something had to be up. "Similar tastes, that's all, 'cept when it comes to snoopy, air-brained schoolgirls."

"Hey, check the attitude. She was just doing a favor for you, okay? But I don't know why." Lita snapped. She wasn't one to stand around while a friend was being put down.

Amy on the other hand didn't like this mission at all. "Lita, cool it."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but she still has a major bad attitude."

Suddenly Serena was glad for the unexpected recognizance mission. "If I were an air-brain schoolgirl Ann, I'd still be sitting in front of you in Ms. H's class. Speaking of, I volunteered to pick up Melvin's homework and she asked me to bring yours to ya, Ann."

This was a very different Serena, and Alan fell deeper in love with her. Though he was disappointed, he had hope she had wanted to be his love at last. That was all he noticed was his angel was there with him, and he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. "Why don't you come in? We were just making some hot chocolate."

"We were not!" Ann snapped. She knew that Alan just wanted Ms. Perfect Serena to stay.

"Come on. I'll make that chocolate." Alan ignored her as he led Serena into their home. Ann sniffed at that.

Serena was glad the girls had come with her. The second they crossed the threshold, the youma were trapped outside! Serena, Lita, and Amy were on their own.

Serena could feel Alan's thoughts were solely on her, and it made her skin crawl. But she had to take in whatever information she could get, not focus on the weird alien that wanted her for his girlfriend. She tried to get Ann into a conversation. "So, are you two feeling all right now?"

"Is that why you came nosing around here?" Ann snapped.

At first Serena was afraid that her and the girls' covers had been blown to pieces, but a beat later she realized that Ann was jealous of her – not that the enemy girl had any clue as to Serena's secret identity. In a heartbeat, Serena came up with a convincing line. "No, I was just worried about you. So, where are your parents?"

"Amazing. Who asked you to butt in?!" Ann spat out harshly.

Serena wasn't the only one stunned by the pair being alone. After all, Amy and Lita too were expecting at least a dozen aliens to fight. For the Scout leader, something felt seriously off. The generals commented about remembering Beryl once trying to recruit the pair, but that nothing had come of it. Could these two be good and somehow still remained under Beryl's influence?

Serena tried desperately to keep her cover story up – worried for them because their new and sick … that's all! "Oh. Oh, I . . . gee, I'm so sorry they're not around. That's tough when you're new to a place and not feeling so hot."

"Look, we're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves all on our own, so BUTT OUT, okay?" Ann yelled hotly.

Lita didn't like this. The place was too normal, and Ann was her usual self – so why were the two of them not in school that day? Heck, why did they bother with pretending to be students in the first place? In fact she really wondered if they were brother and sister at all.

She had a strange feeling of something coming full circle fast. They had to get out of there with what little information they had. "Let's book it, guys. We don't need this."

Amy agreed. Really they shouldn't have done this in the first place. But Serena wanted more information. To leave with what they had felt as if they had failed – and she wasn't about to fail. She started to do a quick snoop around.

"Is this Alan's room?" She pushed the button on the wall, assuming that it was the light switch. Instead the door slowly slid open. "Oh, way cool. Automatic door."

She knew this had to be something big with that and when Ann shouted out, "STOP IT!"

Unfortunately, Alan was there in a heartbeat – long before Serena could see a thing – and pushed the button to close the door. "You can't go in there!"

"Oh . . ." Serena played innocent, but she knew that there was something big in that room. It was something the Generals and Scout would have to know about to defeat this enemy, and she was determined to find out just what it was.

"It's a real mess in there. Maid's day off." But Alan's excuse didn't fly with Serena. If they had a maid, even supposing that it was her day off, it wouldn't be that big of a mess.

She had to get in that room … somehow. "That's okay. We could help you clean it up. Maybe organize a garage sale or something. Hey, it'll be a blast."

"You gotta be kidding. I didn't invite you here, and now, it's time you go." Alas, Ann was starting to suspect Serena – meaning that the blonde was borderline of giving herself and her friends away. "Here's your bag. There's the door."

"Oh . . ." Serena had gone too far and blown it. She wasn't a really good spy. Serena stood there a moment, trying to come up with something to get her a second chance at getting into that room.

Ann, however, wouldn't have it. "So, go on!"

"Come on, Serena. They'll get along just fine without us." Lita grabbed her leader's arm and pulled Serena out of the danger zone.

"Sure. Independent types. That's cool." Serena muttered, but she felt low as they got into the hall.

The youmas were all grateful that the girls came out in seemingly one piece. They had been a moment away from alerting the Generals of the predicament.

"Huh?" Alan on the other hand hated to see his love leave. "But the drinks are all ready, and . . ."

"'Nother time. Bye, Alan." And Serena meant it too. She was going to find out what was in that room – no matter what!

* * *

Serena left extra early to get into that apartment again. Her youma hated the idea, and Serena wasn't eager to get a repeat of the lecture all four Generals had heaped on her the night before when she, Lita, and Amy had reported to the others what had happened. But this was something Serena felt she had failed in and was determined to finish. 

Secretly the youma sent a report of this to General Neflyte. He was not going to be happy about this – he had taken Serena's welfare as his personal responsibility after all he had done. Yes he was proud that Serena had faced her fears and done what she felt had to be done, but she did it the wrong way. This morning the Scout Leader was doing it even worse – completely on her own!

Ann opened the door just as Neflyte grumblingly dragged himself out of his warm bed and longing wife's arms to protect the stubborn Princess he was secretly very proud of. Serena quickly put on one of her cheery smiles – inside dreading the fact that Neflyte would be waiting on her when she came out of the building (and that he would not be in a very good mood with her). "Hi, Ann. Ready for school?"

"What are you doing back here bothering us again?" Ann barked. Obviously she was not a morning person.

"Oh, it's no bother at all. Just wanted to make sure you weren't late for school. That's what friends are for." Serena chuckled.

Alan walked up and had a smile in his eyes that was brighter than the previous day's – Serena knew that it was because she had shown up alone this time. "Serena, what a brave girl you are. You risk coming back here again?"

Serena wished suddenly that she had agreed to the girls' idea of them taking their human forms for that reason. Then again, how could she have explained why they couldn't come in?  "Just thought Ann might want company walking to school. Seeing as old Crossroads is near my high school."

"No, I do not want company, thank you." Ann politely said through gritted teeth.

Alan however wanted as much time as he could get to try and woo his love. "Oh come on, Ann. Don't be such a curmudgeon. Serena, how about some hot cocoa?"

Ann was stunned, but this was the break Serena had hoped for. "Sure, I never turn down chocolate."

Ann mumbled to herself, " . . .or anything else."

When she shut the door the youma sent Neflyte the new information – including their mounting fears for the Princess' safety. He floored the gas pedal at that moment. What was Serena thinking? Going on recognizance in enemy territory alone? He himself hadn't done that since his second year of training!

Neflyte had to remind himself of how young Serena was, and how badly she wanted to prove that she was fit to be the leader she was born to be. If Raye cooled her teasing quips about wanting the role of Leader for herself this wouldn't have been such a major issue for the Moon Princess. Too late now for that though.

Ann was not blinded to Serena, and suspected her from the second she showed up the day before. Now her suspicions were stronger. She cornered Alan in the kitchen. "So what made you invite Mighty Mouth?"

"I don't know. I just get these . . . strange feelings when I see her." Alan felt his heart race as he thought about the beauty in his living room. He didn't want Serena to go, and for some reason was planning out her moving in … meeting the Doom Tree … sleeping in his arms … marrying him … so many things.

Ann glared hotly at him. "You better be careful, 'cause she's a major snoop."

Serena had started to wonder if it was too soon to sneak into that room. Were Alan and Ann testing her? She just wanted the assignment over with the right way. _'Cool it, Serena Curiosity killed the cat.'_

As she silently made it to the door she stood taller and smirked as she gave herself a lopsided pep talk. "Hey, but you're not a cat, so go for it."

She opened the door and peered in. It was so dark. "It's just dark and empty."

Just as she was about to close the door and slip back into the living room, A bright light explodes in front of her. Dry, woody, root like structures grabbed her. Serena screamed in fear and a little pain just as Alan and Ann walked out into the living room. 

"AAAAH! Oh, help me! Help! Help!" She knew that the youmas couldn't get to her, and Neflyte was still far away. The situation looked so hopeless for the Moon Princess.

Just as the door shut, the rooty assemblages let go of her and Serena scrambled to the other side of the hall. She was on the floor panting to catch her breath. Now she understood why she shouldn't have gone alone – she needed someone there to give her help in times like that.

She barely caught Alan's words as he pulled her close. "Serena, a-are you all right? Please speak to me."

"What is in that room?" Time to fight, maybe even reveal who she really was.

"Huh? Oh, just a science project I'm working on for school." Alan stuttered

That excuse just might have flown if she had been the old Serena, but not right then. Serena knew that was too wild to be an experiment for school. But, she knew that she had no back up – meaning she had to play dumb until she could get out of there. "It must be some kind of weird science."

"Yeah, it's a brand new science called space botany." Alan continued with his lie.

"Oh ho. Out of this world." Serena knew that there was no such class at Crossroads. This was a mystery she would need the Generals to back her up on. But the question was how was she to get back in there with the three of them?

"Never mind that." Ann snapped. "Barging in on someone's private room is very rude."

Serena could see that getting back into that room was going to take a lot of cajoling with Ann around. "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry."

"Fine, apology accepted. I won't be going to school today, so you might as well leave." Ann stated a little too clearly.

Serena could also feel that a very angry Neflyte was waiting on her downstairs. Ooh, she really didn't want to deal with this. Even if she deserved it. "Uh . . . okay."

Neflyte was careful of hiding his anger while the enemy watching Serena walk over to him. Looking up she saw Alan as well. She had to think of something to give a ticket back in that apartment and fast. She waved and called out quickly. "Maybe I'll walk Ann to school tomorrow if you two are feeling better."

"Huh?" Alan felt his heart race at the thought of Serena's return._ 'There's that strange feeling again. I feel more alive . . . but scared somehow.'_

Serena got into Neflyte's car and they drove off. "You most certainly will not."

She could tell by his voice that Neflyte was not playing nor would he back down on this. "But Neflyte …"

His cold stare at the red light told Serena to shut her trap fast. "No buts Princess. There others and I explained why it was not safe for you to have gone with Lita and Amy, and no you go into the enemy's strong hold alone? Your mother …"

Serena blew up harshly at the Leader of her Guardian Generals. "She isn't here because I was a wimp! I will not lose anyone else because I don't want to get hurt."

For a time they drove in heavy silence. Neflyte knew that he had pushed her far, and Serena wondered if she had lost his respect by acting like a little child. Just as they were turning onto the road that led to her school he spoke again. "Forgive me Princess. You are all we have of the Royal Family, and I can't accept that you should be allowed on such dangerous missions."

His soft voice and kind words eased the fear in her heart. "Neflyte, a good leader has to be ready to do anything he or she would send another to do. Besides, I have a way in and you Generals don't. Please understand."

"I just don't want to lose you again because of my foolish pride." Neflyte groaned. He had been a fool before, but was still in grief over losing his Molly and unborn daughter. Now he had no such excuse.

Serena smiled sweetly. He was like a big brother to her – watching out for what is best. "I understand that. But can you see what I mean?"

All Neflyte could do was nod at that. At her school he pulled over and slumped his shoulders. Serena decided to compromise. "Seeing how Ann has a thing for Darien, and he is starting to come back, tonight I'll go over there with him. Would that be better?"

With a heavy sigh Neflyte nodded. "Only if the rest of us stand by below for any signs of trouble."

"Okay. Wait until the girls show up to tell you were in. See ya later." Serena smiled as she got out of the car and skipped into class.

* * *

At lunch Serena sat with Lita, Amy, and Mina. Luna showed up a few minutes later than usual with a happy smile on her face – not hard to figure out what had put it there. Serena winked at the girls. "Artemis gonna pick you up later Luna?"

"Of course Seren …" Slowly Luna recognized her slip up while the girl snickered.

After a bit of smoother laughter, Serena told them all what had happened that morning. Amy smiled – she was proud at how different Serena was since the Generals had come back. "I think it's brave that you went back to face that shrew."

Lita on the other hand looked at their leader as if Serena had grown a second head. "You went back for more abuse? You've got some neurons loose?"

"Well maybe those grabbers tightened them." Mina joked.

But for Luna it wasn't a laughing matter. "What did you think you were doing, Serena?"

"Okay Luna, I know I was nuts going in alone. But, at least we know that there is something in that room that could spell big trouble for us later. That has to be worth something!"

Luna growled (a feat none had ever gotten her to do before). "It is worth my telling your mother and helping her lock you up until you are forty-two! How could you be such a Meatball Head?"

Serena fought the urge to cry – though that was harder than ever. "I wanted to prove that I wasn't about to screw up a mission and decide that someone else had to finish up my chore! And like it or not, I'm talking Darien into going with me there tonight!"

She started to get up so she could find a place to hide and cry when Lita saw it! "Serena, what's that in your hair?"

That made Serena flake hard. "A bug?"

Lita swept it out with a branch. At first they stared at it where it had landed on the ground. But when it started wriggling on its own, all of the girls leapt back and screamed.

"IT'S MOVING!" Mina and Lita cried out.

Once they realized that it wasn't going to attack them, they all scooted in closer to examine it. Amy was the first to speak up. "This is really weird!"

* * *

Luna and Artemis took it off to analyze it while the girls finished out the school day. Once they were done, the youmas explained how the cats called an emergency meeting at the mansion. A heartbeat later, they all gathered with the Generals around the glass jar that held the object in question.

Amy was the first one to speak up. "Did you learn anything about it, Luna?"

"Well, it draws life from other creatures. Go ahead and show them, Artemis." Luna turned to her guy.

"Really? Do I have to?" Artemis groaned.

Luna glared over at him and snapped. "Are you chicken?"

"No. Get off my case." He snapped back. Man, he had no idea what had ticked off his girl so bad.

Luna had been getting moody for a couple of weeks, and then there were times that she broke down for no reason at all. Artemis just wanted his happy, but sometimes bossy, Luna back and soon.

Tensely he reached his front paw into the tall jar. Once it was close enough the thing that had been in Serena's hair latch tight onto him. With a frantic wail he shook it off fast. It wiggled for a few minutes because of the source of energy.

Luna barely acted as if she cared. She was so angry because of Serena's second idiotic botched recognizance mission. It was hard to keep her voice in a non-nagging to the point level. "See what I mean?"

"Not really." The truth was that Serena didn't want to believe what she saw. She didn't want to think about the fact that she had that in her hair all morning!

Seeing Luna was about to explode, Amy interceded fast. "You're telling us it drains away energy?"

Grateful that one Scout seemed to have some level of intelligence, Luna continued. "Exactly."

"And you were walking around all this time with that stuck in your hair?" Lita looked over at Serena with a disqusted look on her face.

That made Serena's skin crawl. "Ewww, ick!"

"There's more to it than that, and it gets a lot worse." Artemis added on. "It's serious."

"Cut the melodrama, Artemis, and tell us." Mina snapped.

"Hmm, okay. This twig's from a tree . . . from the Negaverse." He explained.

"THE NEGAVERSE?!" They all shouted in unison.

Zoicite shook her head. She knew better than that. "Impossible Artemis. Nothing grows in the Negaverse. Believe me when I say that it had been tried."

"Oh, I see what you mean, but why should that bother us?" Serena didn't want to see the truth.

Luna growled like she did that afternoon at lunch. "Serena, it's just like all those Cardians, only it's a plant. The next question is: how did this thing get into Ann and Alan's apartment?!"

Molly shook her head in fear. "You know, I bet there's a whole lot more than this little twig locked up in that room of his."

Brooke agreed with her friend. "If he's a monster from the Negaverse, of course he would!"

"I've always thought those two were kinda strange. Could they be from the Negaverse and you guys were never told?" Raye asked the Generals.

Before any of them could answer Serena butted in. "Hold on a second. Alan fed me the line that he's growing this thing for his space botany class, whatever that is."

"And you bought that story?" All of the girls shouted.

"Well, of course I didn't. What, am I the group idiot?" Serena snapped.

Luna had to add on to that under her breath. "Could've convinced me."

"What?" Serena couldn't believe what she had just heard. Luna thought that she was an idiot?

This was a fight that Greg didn't want to see, but he knew was going to come about. "It makes all their secretiveness make some kind of sense. They're from something that seems to be like the Negaverse."

"So whaddya suppose they've got planned for this energy-draining tree?" Mina asked, hoping that continuing the conversation would blow the fight off. 

"Like sell it or something?" Serena off handedly remarked. She had no idea what they were up to. But whatever it was, Alan and Ann were up to no good – that was for certain.

Raye snapped at the Princess this time. "Get real. They're up to a lot more than that."

"Oh . . ." Serena fought off her tears again. She got up and walked out of the room.

Once she got out of the front door, she broke into a full run. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and bathing her face. She was nothing! She ran until she was in the park – not far from Alan and Ann's apartment.

For an hour she calmed down and firmed her resolve. They thought so little of her – well she was going to prove all of them wrong!

Hard-headedly she stormed off towards that apartment.

* * *

It was dusk, and Luna just knew that the stupid teen would be pulling this! What was Serena thinking? "I think it's dangerous to go in there by yourself."

"No. Luna, I'm really having a hard time believing Ann and Alan are from the Negaverse. Especially when we all know that things don't grow there. It . . . it just doesn't compute. There is something else going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is." Serena said firmly.

"Serena, you've got to get past this crush you have on Alan." Luna snapped harsher than she really wanted too. "After all I thought that you are Darien's fiancée. You're not acting like it now."

"I don't wanna hear it, Luna. I'm gonna see what is going on for myself." Serena shouted.

"Serena, WAIT!" Luna cried out. She was afraid of failing in her duties – no mattered how ignorant her charge acted at times. "I give up. Go on and get yourself killed then – see if anyone cares what happens to the stupid cat that is supposed to keep you alive!"

Serena turned and growled at Luna. "What the heck are you talking about?!"

Darien was suddenly very glad that Queen Jessica had come with him. "Hey, how ya doing, Meatball Head?"

"Oh, hi, Darien. Hi Jessica." Serena was happy to see the two of them as well.

Luna just sighed as Jessica smiled knowingly on her. "New hormones that much of a pain, Luna? You should be back at the mansion with the other expecting mothers. Hey, we could always call the place Nursery Row!"

The others were too shocked at that to chuckle at Jessica's joke. Luna was the first to recover her voice. "I'm pregnant? I can't be. Only one time …"

"It only takes once, my friend." Jessica rubbed her hand down Luna's back.

Serena was stunned and knelt next to her guardian cat. "I'm sorry if I upset you Luna."

Luna just settled her head onto Serena's lap. "I am proud of you for taking on more responsibility. But, I have to keep you safe as well."

"Well none of us will be safe until we get Alan and Ann's tree out of commission. Go on back to the Nursery Manor."

That got Darien and Jessica to chuckle. As she stood up and determinedly walked towards the apartment building. But then she stopped for a second and turned around to look at her guy. "Ooh . . . hey, you know, I wouldn't mind some company."

"Same old Serena." Luna groaned in Jessica's arms.

Darien produced a bag of flowers and a red thorn-less rose. "Good thing I planned to not let you go into this alone. A rose for my Princess, and flower to use as a ruse of 'I'm sorry for being rude before.' So we get in easier."

"You think of everything Darien!" Serena chuckled as she snuggled into his embrace.

The pair walked off towards the apartment. Luna groaned. "The two of them are making me sick!"

"Actually that is your little girl doing that. Really it is your body getting used to carrying her. Nap time mommy cat." Jessica chuckled as her and Luna's youmas took them back to the mansion to spring the news on Artemis.

* * *

Ann answered the door. For a second she looked annoyed when she saw Serena's smiling face, but then she saw Darien. Her sweet and handsome Darien.

Serena didn't mind. After all, she knew without a doubt that Darien was her guy. "Hey Ann. I told Darien about you being sick, and how rude I acted this morning so we decided to come by together to cheer you and Alan up."

"And to bring you a get well present." Darien pulled Serena closer. He hated that she was going into this with him, but he still wouldn't want anyone else at his side in a fight.

"Huh? You came all this way with these beautiful flowers . . . just to see me?" Ann stuttered in shock._ 'Why do I suddenly feel so light and happy? What's this feeling?'_

Serena gave Ann the flowers to get the girl's eyes off of Darien. She trusted Darien without question, but it didn't mean she wasn't allowed to get jealous now and again.

Ann acted way different than that morning. "What a nice surprise. Why don't you come in and have some cookies and cocoa with us."

Alan walked over and smiled with hope in his eyes at the sight of Serena in the doorway. Twice in one day and three times in that week! He felt as if there was a chance he would be whole. More so than Ann once had made him feel. "Oh, hi, Serena. Thought I heard your voice. We were just about to eat. We've got a whole pile of goodies I just know you're gonna love."

"Really? Mmm, food! Gorgeous food!" Serena accidentally flaked out. Well, she hadn't eaten since lunch and that entire episode of running and crying had her beat! Besides, she might need her strength later if they had to fight.

_'This is perfect. Now, if I can just lure her back into the room with the Tree.' _Ann thought to herself.

Serena munched down on a cream puff, but wasn't half as disgusting as she would have been not long before. Darien just shook his head and chuckled. "Well, she sure likes her food."

"Why don't you two leave us alone for a little girl chat, hmm? You could show Darien the view from the balcony. It's spectacular." Ann sparklingly chatted over at Alan.

"Okay, Darien. Come on. Th-This way." Alan didn't like how nice towards Serena Ann was acting all of the sudden. He had a bad feeling that something might go wrong, so he left the sliding glass door open slightly to keep an ear on the situation in case of trouble.

_'Now's my chance.' _Ann grinned for a second and then got a serious look on her face. "Oh Serena . . ."

"Huh?" Serena too wondered why Ann was so friendly all of the sudden. It didn't make the Scout leader any more relaxed.

But Ann didn't seem to care how skittish Serena was getting. "Now that we're alone, I can show ya."

Remembering the comment the prior day about being an airhead, Serena decided to play dumb. "Uh . . ."

"You know, the space plant that's locked away in Alan's room?" Ann explained as if it should have been obvious.

That was what Serena was there for, but suddenly she had the urge to run._ 'Oh yeah. Right, the tree. Do I really wanna leave all these deserts to see it?'_

"Tell you the truth, I'm scared stiff of that thing in there. I don't know what he feeds it, you know?" Ann explained in a low conspiratorial voice.

That scared Serena all the more. "Then why go in?"

She could see that Ann was faking being scared, and it did nothing to help Serena's nerves. Ann looked to see if the guys were watching or listening. "I'm sure if you're with me, I can handle it."

Serena's fear level right then went off the chart! But before she could call out to Darien, Ann grabs her arm and drags the frightened Scout Leader towards Alan's room. "Come on! No time like the present to face your fears, right? This way."

"Uh, yeah." At the door Serena could shake the feeling of something about to turn very wrong for her and flakes hard. "Uh, can't we just eat more cream puffs?"

"Almost there. Come on!" Ann commands as she pushed Serena on. When the door opened she pushed Serena inside.

"AAAH!" Serena could feel that everything that could go wrong without her secret getting out had just hit at the same time.

Ann shouted out with a growl. "Fourface, come here and drain the filling out of this little cream puff!"

"What?!" Serena shrieked. This was not a part of her little plan. All she wanted to do was find out about that tree, get Darien, and get the heck out of that place!

The Cardian showed its happy face as it cried out, "Beware Fourface!"

It grabbed Serena who screamed as she was being drained brutally hard and fast. For a few seconds, Serena couldn't make her mind or body work. She was on the verge of giving up when it happened.

**"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"**

The Cardian's four heads spun around in confusion. The tree had cried out that it wanted no more energy? "Huh? No more?"

But that wasn't what the tree had meant at all. **"STOP IIIIT! AUUGH!"**

The tree loses what little control it had and started to grow without stop or restraint. Root shot out and shook the apartment – telling the men that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Alan felt a knot develop in the pit of his stomach.

It was the same knot that Darien got when he looked for his fiancée. "WHERE'S SERENA GONE?!"

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Ann cried out as the roots of the tree bursts through the doorway. When one snaked under and lifted her up she became more scared than ever before. "AAAH!"

Running into the remnants of the room that once housed the tree, Darien spotted Serena high above him. His angel was in trouble! "Serena!"

"Ann, no!" Alan shouted as he saw his long time mate too was in trouble. He sighed with relief when he saw her teleport out of the way.

But the Doom Tree still had Serena and Fourface tangled tight in its root. The Cardian screamed out. "Out of control! Out of control! Out of control!"

The root that was twisted around the Cardian slammed her to the floor – killing her on impact.

Serena was really scared now. Was that what this tree had planned for her? Twisting slightly, she saw that it had Darien tangled in its roots as well. What was going to happen to them? And where were the others?

* * *

A few minutes later the group arrived at the building and looked it over in shock! Tree roots were weaved in and out of the building. Obviously the roof had been torn off. And atop it all was a huge tree!

"Unbelievable! This thing is huge!" Raye gasped.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes. "That's the tree?"

"Must be. Gotta get Serena and Darien out of there. Sailor Scouts … High Guardian Generals, TRANSFORM YOURSELVES!" Artemis cried out. He knew that he had to be the team's strength now that Luna was benched and carrying his son.

As the Generals and Scouts transformed he remembered that moment Luna made it back to the mansion. The strange peaceful look that was tinted with frustration, joy, and disbelief that was on her beautiful face. It was a look that Artemis would never forget.

"Hey Luna. Did ya find Serena?"

She sighed as Jessica sat her next to him. "Yes. She and Darien are on their way to Alan and Ann's apartment. Jessica also kindly informed me why I have been shot fused with everyone. And I know you are just going to love this Artemis – seeing as it is partly your fault."

He hadn't seen her snickering chuckle at that look of shock on his face. "My fault?"

"Only in part. Remember Luna you had some fun in this too." Jessica did what she could to keep from bursting out with mirthful laughter. Though he could understand the sadness in her eyes.

Luna growled at how unfair it was. Artemis was worried. Was she hurt or sick because of him? The other quickly surmised what was being said – being all too used to it by now. It wasn't until Neflyte and Jedite started their banter that it sunk in.

"Twenty says he faints." Neflyte chuckled out.

Jedite shook his head. "Nah, he'll only collapse with shock."

And then Malachite added his two cents. "That only leaves four eligible spoke for ladies left. Lita, Amy, Brooke, and Serena."

"Um, cut that list to three Malachite." Brooke uncomfortably shifted in place while it sunk in mot only for himself about Luna, but for Jedite as well.

For a second the room was dead silent. "Brooke … sweetheart … are you saying that you're benched?"

Brooke smiled sweetly as she nodded. "Looks like you got a brother or sister on the way Jayde."

"Yeah!" The little girl rushed into her mother's arms just before Jedite pulled them both into his own. He was going to be a father once again!

"Luna, you're benched? I mean pregnant?" Artemis practically shouted at the top of his lungs. He never felt so happy in his life.

Luna however was feeling very queasy at that moment. "Yes, I'm benched … pregnant … whatever! I am also sick to my stomach and worried about Serena!"

That made everyone remember the seriousness of the situation.

Artemis gave his love a quick lick before turning back to the others. "Time to go everyone!"

"Artemis?" Luna's eyes shimmered with unshed tears of fear. "Are you angry about this?"

"No beautiful, I've never been this happy in my life. Take care kitten, and we'll be back before you know it." Artemis licked her cheek again and rushed off ahead of the blushing girls.

Neflyte chuckled. "Maybe we should make the rest of them drink bottled water."

"Neflyte!" Molly growled, but ended up giggling herself. "Just because we're all pregnant, doesn't mean that it was the water."

"Better safe than sorry babe." He kissed her soundly on the lips and looked deep into her longing eyes. "Take care of yourself and our girl. We'll be home before you know it."

Jedite too was reluctant to leave his growing family. "Want to know now?"

Brooke couldn't wait to find out. She nodded and he closed his eyes. A peaceful smile ruled his face. "Help mommy take care of your little brother, Jayde."

"Goody, but can't I have a sister too?"

Everyone – including the girls who had come back in to drag the Generals off to the fight – cracked up laughing at that. Brooke shook her head. "One at a time, please baby girl."

"You could always have twins!" She cheerfully quipped. That made the laughter all the worse.

Jessica wiped her tears of glee away. "We'll explain it to her, and you men help the girls save the Prince and Princess."

Malachite and Zoicite were over in the corner trying to hide from the world – if only for a moment. She was terrified, and wasn't sure why. "Please be careful, my only love."

"I will be. For now focus on our little Hope. I love you Zoicite." Malachite too was worried. The battle was going wrong long before they got there. And that meant it was going to be much harder to fight.

Inside he was glad that his beloved was benched with their unborn daughter. Still he would have felt more certain if Zoicite was there to back him up in the coming battle, as she always had before.

Before long the men and Scouts were gone, leaving an ache in the hearts and arms of their loves. Jessica shook her head. "They will be fine girls. Now let's explain what is happening with you ladies to little Jayde."

* * *

Jupiter was ready to go by the time Artemis returned from his memories. "Comin' right at ya! _JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!_"

But it had no effect. "It didn't work."

High above them, they all could hear Serena screaming. "AH, HELP US! SAVE US!"

"That's Serena!" Jupiter gasped.

Mars growled. Her friends were in trouble – that was obvious. "We gotta save her!"

"But how?!" Venus asked. That was the most obvious of questions that no one had answers too.

Again they heard the fear in their friend's voice as she screamed out. "HELP!"

"I should have never let her go!" Neflyte growled. His Princess was in danger and what had he done to stop it?

Malachite however knew the truth faster than his leader. "The Princess would have gone anyway – that we all saw clearly."

But that was then, and now they had to get to the Prince and Princess. A magical barrier held them back from teleporting to top. And the tree roots blocked the entrance before them. How were they going to get in?

* * *

I know it took me a while, but I hope the wait was worth it.

Now, any ideas for just whom I should pair Venus up with?

And will Luna bear her son or miscarry?

*Runs for her life at that one*

I'm just throwing out ideas! I could let Diana be born this early!

Also I came up with a way for me to continue on with the series past 'Follow the Leader'. I have noticed that at least one site as the Japan series typed out and I hope that is close to what my story line is heading for. Can someone help me with this idea? Do it or scrap it people?

Also – very cool idea for a new Scout, but wait until you see what I do with Kat later on. Dragons, and crystals, and unseen fates – oh my!


	13. Treed

Wahhhh! This is the last epi for this arch! But, hey it's all done in 24hrs? WOW! O_o Who would have seen this ever happening?

Oh well, that means you guys have to stomach my personal arch as an in between breather – or you can go for re-runs. Hey that's up to all of you dear sweet readers. But, don't you want to see Malachite and Zoicite get hitched? Don't you want to see Desiree get born? And of course we have to go through Hope's birth too. And Luna's Son of course. I'm not sure about Brooke's Son yet – maybe, we'll have to see.

Okay now onto this episode.

Doom Tree is out of control, Luna is found to be benched along with Brooke, Serena and Darien are both in deep crap, and the Scouts and Generals aren't able to teleport to the battle. And to make things worse (am I evil or what?) the Tree's roots are blocking the group's only way in.

**Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment****__**

* * *

**What All Need to Grow******

**Chapter Thirteen******

**Treed******

"We've got to get in there, Sailor Scouts. Serena and Darien are in there!" Artemis snapped in his frustration. He knew that Luna would have came up with a plan to get them in by now, but there was no way he was going to risk her or their unborn son. 

He still had a hard time focusing on the problem at hand. After all, it's not everyday he gets told that he is about to be a father and then told that he had to leave his pregnant love to fight for the sake of the world and their Prince and Princess.

Venus looked at her friend and could see he was worried about his love and child. All she could do was help him focus on the problem at hand. "But how are we gonna get in?"

"I know a way." Mars said cryptically. She touched one of the roots and opened her mystically abilities to it.

If the Generals had even slightly suspected that she was going to do such a foolish act they would have jerked her back and held her away from the creature. It could do harm or take control their friend. But all she was looking to do was find a way to get to their friends high atop of this building.

Her words a beat later startled them all. "The Doom Tree's an intelligent, living force. It wants us to save it."

"No way!" Mercury gasped. She couldn't believe that a tree was sentient. Even with all that she and the Scout had survived – this was a stretch. "What's happening?"

Suddenly the roots before them slid apart and created a doorway. Venus was unnerved more than the others – she was terrified of the dark. "Dark in there."

Mars sighed nervously. Anything could be waiting in there for them. "Gotta warn you guys. I don't know what we're up against here."

Jupiter firmed her heart, hearing Serena still crying far above them. "We know."

Neflyte felt his heart tear with each sob that filled their ears. She was his responsibility, because of his vows and his past deeds that in his heart he still had to atone for. "Let's go."

He took lead position. Followed by Mercury and Mars. Then was Jedite, who felt as responsible towards the Prince and Princess as his Leader did. Next were Jupiter, Venus, and Artemis. And Malachite covered all of them from behind.

Malachite was uncertain about this. It was too convenient a way in, and too easy a trap. Still what choice did any of them have? Serena and Darien needed them fast. Just as Mars felt her Psychic Senses tickle from danger, he saw a pod move towards her fast. "Mars look out!"

Thanks to Malachite's warning, she leapt out of the way seconds before where she had been standing was soaked down with acid. "Thanks Malachite!"

Jupiter caught sight of more pods heading for all of them. "Let's get outta here!"

"**_STARLIGHT ATTACK!_**" Neflyte cried out as he sent a star power blast to incinerate the attacking pods.

But before any of them could head back outside, the roots slid back into place – trapping them inside with no way out! Mercury had never been so afraid in her life. "Oh! Oh, we're trapped!"

Jupiter growled. "So that's why it led us in here."

"Easy trap." Jedite sighed hard.

"And we all walked right into it." Neflyte growled in his frustration. He should have checked it out by himself!

Seeing the condemnation on his leader's face, Malachite softened it. "Better that all of us are in here together than some outside unable to help and the rest struggling for our lives in here."

"Still, I know my vision was right." Mars complained, to mostly to herself for getting herself and her friends in this situation.

They didn't have time to fight about it. More pods had been created and were launching their deadly acid. It kept the Scouts and Generals moving to keep from being hit and hurt. But one eventually managed to tag Artemis' hind leg.

Venus saw that. "Artemis!"

So did Mercury and Neflyte.

"**_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!_**"

"**_STARLIGHT ATTACK!_**"

Mercury froze the pods in mid spray, while Neflyte's attack shattered them all. It gave them all a few seconds to catch their breaths. A blessing all were grateful to the pair for.

Panting Jupiter looked to her friends. "You stopped 'em!"

"Oh Artemis, can you hear me?" Venus gasped as she gathered her guardian cat's body in her arms. Luna would never forgive them if he didn't come back from this – and she was stuck raising their child all on her own, without the kitten's father.

"It got you bad, didn't it?" Mercury knelt close by as the group gathered close to check their friend. Each worried the same thing – what would happen to Luna if she lost him because of this.

"Sure is fast." He groaned. "Don't worry. I'll be okay once I catch my breath."

Jedite sighed in relief. "Good. I wouldn't want to be the one to face Luna if we lost you in this battle."

The others shivered slightly in mock fear before chuckling uneasily.

Suddenly the roots changed their attack plan. Switching from pods to sharp thorn like roots attacking. Mars caught it out of the corner of her eye. "Guys, look out!"

She had to do something. Seemingly picking up on Neflyte's body language, they combined their attacks.

"**_MARS FIRE IGNITE!_**"

"**_STARLIGHT ATTACK!_**"

That blew out a hole in the wall next to them all – an escape from becoming shish kabobs! The group made a run for it, but the roots were hot on their trails. Malachite noticed how they knew just where to go – and only an intelligent force controlling it could do that. Maybe Mars had been right.

"C'mon, guys! Move it!" She cried out as they found an elevator. 

Mercury slammed on the doors close button dozens of times in succession. "C'mon!  C'mon, close!"

"They're not working!" Jupiter shouted in fear.

"So what's wrong?" Mars asked, still shaking from their run.

Mercury felt on the verge of giving up. "They're stuck. Nothing's happening."

Jedite looked out and yelled back. "It's coming!"

"Hurry up!" Jupiter cried out. Things were going from bad to worse and fast.

"I'm trying!" Mercury screamed. "They won't close! It's broken!"

Malachite looked up and saw a chance. "The trap door!"

"Right!" Jupiter kicked it open and, without asking, felt Malachite lift and shove her through the hole above them with his magic.

Artemis wasn't ready to die yet. He had a son to see born. "Gotta move it, guys!"

Jupiter reached down and cried out, afraid of losing any of her few close friends. "Give me your hand!"

One after another, they all made it out of the elevator just in time.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Luna was pacing in aggravation. She felt that her tomcat was hurt bad. It was as if she had felt it on her own body. God if she had to one day tell her son that his father was killed in a battle long before the child was born, she wouldn't forgive herself. "How can you girls handle this?!"

"The wait?" Molly asked tiredly.

Brooke too was worn out. "The fear?"

"The worry?" Zoicite was still struggling to remain there rather than join in the battle.

Luna groaned. She forgot these girls had been going through this for various lengths of time. She watched as Brooke covered her now eldest child with and afghan while little Jayde took a nap to eat away the time she had to wait for her father's return – while the elder ladies prayed that all of their friends and men would come home safe and sound.

Luna sighed a tearful groan. She felt the pain in his chest where he was running for his life – running to come back to her and their unborn kitten. "Exactly."

"We hope. That is all any of us can do Luna." Zoicite sighed. She used her limited power to set Luna in a deep sleep. Now was one time in her life that cat didn't need any stress in her body.

* * *

Atop the building, the scene wasn't any better. Serena and Darien were both held tight by the roots of the Doom Tree. It was as if the thing was trying to decide what to do with them – or waiting for its orders. All Serena worried about was her love. "Please, let go!"

Darien on the other hand was fighting to get to his fiancée. "Serena! Gimme your hand!"

"I'm trying!" Serena groaned as she stretched ever fiber in her upper body to its limits.

Their fingers were nearly brushing against one another's. She felt so lost and unfocused. Where were the others when she needed them? "I . . . can't . . . reach."

"Come on! I know we can do it!" He had seen this girl do amazing things when she got it into her head. He just couldn't let her give up on this.

"Oh Darien . . ." She reached for him harder than before. She knew that sense of strength would grow in her heart the second her skin touched his. But Alan kick their hands apart a breath before she got that touch she long for so. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Keep your crummy hands away from her, you hear me?" Alan snapped at Darien. He was still out to woo Serena, even if his beloved now knew the truth.

Ann too wanted Darien, now he was with her. "Alan, you've got no right talk to Darien like that."

"So, you finally admit you like the guy." Alan blew up at his former mate. He was supposed to be her eternal light! It didn't matter that he too had been unfaithful. What he felt for Serena was so intense and livid – he would make her feel the same back at him.

Ann blushed. She had never really come out and said that. Oh well, now the truth was out. He made her body light up with joy with one look in those beautiful eyes of his. She glared heatedly at her one time companion at the condescending voice – he had betrayed her before she had him! "Well, what did ya expect when you're drooling all over HER. All that stuff about my being your one and only: all lies!"

She turned her back to him in her hurt. Even if she loved another, it ached that Alan gave her up for a measly human!

Alan didn't like fighting with Ann. For so long they had been all there was for one another – and eventually he knew that it would be that way again. "Come on. Lighten up. Don't be such a drama queen."

"I'm NOT being a drama queen!" She growled in a heated hate. More hate than she had ever felt in her life – especially so towards him. "Doom Tree, I command you! Zap Blondie over there!"

"No, wait. Her boy toy'll give you more energy." Alan cajoled the Tree sweetly. Ann would learn not to hurt his Serena!

Ann glared hotly at her one time only. She had to protect Darien from this blind fool! "Not true!"

"The sooner you zap this guy, the sooner Ann'll come back to her senses." Alan charged as he stared straight at her – daring her to argue his point.

"Yeah, but that bimbo doesn't even appreciate her energy! Take hers first!" Ann pointed out.

The Doom Tree has its own answer for this argument. Drain both humans at the same time. Both Darien and Serena groaned in agony as their energy was pulled from their bodies by force.

Ann gasped in horror. "Darien, no!"

"I've gotta save her." Alan determined fast as he saw the pain Serena was in. 

Both teleported to their human loves. 

"Doom Tree, let him go!" Ann pulled at the root holding Darien and screamed at the tree. "You heard me. Now, let him go! I'm ordering you! Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"Hang in there, Serena. I'll save you." Alan grazed her cheek with his fingers lovingly. "Why this girl? She's never done anything to hurt us."

The Doom Tree sent out a pulse of energy that flung back the aliens, and at the same time dropped the two drained humans towards the floor several dozen feet to the floor.

"They're falling." Alan cried out as he and Ann regained their senses fast.

Ann rushed for her male. "Gotta save him!"

Both intercepted the humans half way and safely rested them on the floor below to allow them time to recover.

"Serena, are you all right?"

"Talk to me, Darien! Darien?"

* * *

Malachite stopped the group as they wearily trudged up the hundreds of stairs to the top of the building. "I feel a weakness in the force field about here. If I can blast it with the right force at the right spot, we'll be at the top in the blink of an eye."

Neflyte wasn't ready for anymore climbing stairs. "Try it."

Malachite closed his eyes and centered his power, summoning his object of power. "**_FIRE STAFF OF TRUTH! RIP ASIDE THIS WALL THAT HOLDS US FROM THOSE WE CARE ABOUT WHO NEED US NOW!_**"

The staff appeared in his hands and gave of an orange-red glow that seemed as angry as he felt to not have been there already for the Prince and Princess. He twirled it above his head three times before slamming it down hard before him.

An invisible wall in front of them shattered like glass, with cracks of the same glow ripped the spell that held them at bay. The girls (and even the Generals) all were impressed by the force and pure true magic this General possessed. Each was thankful that Malachite was their comrade and not their enemy.

Still it cost Malachite greatly. He collapsed into Nelfyte's arms as the group teleported to the top in one swift move. The High General Leader looked his second in the eye firmly. "Rest here until you are at least at quarter strength and no less."

"Understood my Leader, Commander, and dear friend." Malachite panted out as he collapsed back against the clear wall. Ridding them of that wall had taken nearly all of his power.

Suddenly he felt a source of power weaving its way into his weakened body. He would know that magical touch even if he lived to see the next twenty generations have the generation after that. It was his beloved Zoicite. "_Stop it now Zoi! I just need a moment to catch my breath. You need your energy for our daughter._"

She smirked as she focused moving into the core of his soul. A place that Malachite only allowed her to enter – ever. Once long ago she feared this possibility after she saw herself losing him in a nightmare that eerily mirrored this battle. 

She never knew that Queen Serenity had manipulated them back then as well – what little she could do that is. The Queen saw that this was one of many possible paths the couple could be moved towards, and warned Zoicite of it by that awful nightmare.

Zoicite prepared a spell long before, while her love slept. And today was the day she was thankful to have taken the precaution long ago. "_Give me a moment my love. I am not trying to feed you my energy or the baby's. There is a spell I put in you long before that you need right now that I am trying to get to. Please open yourself to me._"

Malachite did as she asked and could feel her within his spirit – her and their baby girl. He reasons for living. He smiled as he felt Hope pick up on him. She would be as powerful as both of her parents combined one day. But right now she was a little girl who loved her parents dearly. "_Hi daddy! Are you okay?_"

"_Daddy will be fine baby girl. Come and watch what mommy is doing. See this is a spell I put here after I had a bad dream one night. It is especially for your daddy. Tell you what baby – you activate it. Will it to open right here. That's it._" Zoicite's heart bubbled over with pride – as did Malachite's. Their daughter was already very strong with true magic. Hope didn't need to ask how to will a spell to open. That knowledge was already hers.

Malachite blinked his eyes and felt himself at more than full strength! "_Zoi?_"

"_Slowly over the years since that nightmare, I have built up a storehouse of power for you. Now I think you can empower the rest as well with what extra power there is. Oh and my love, there is still a large amount left._" Zoicite grinned proudly.

Malachite shook his head in disbelief. His love could still surprise him now and again – even after all of these years together. "_Thank you my angels. Now back to your bodies. I love you both. And very impressive job Hope. Maybe your mommy won't be the only female High Guardian General ever._"

Hope squealed with joy at that. She wanted to always make her father and mother this proud of her.

A heartbeat later Malachite knew that his family was safely back in their own bodies. He telepathically explained the situation to the others, and fed them his extra energy.

Neflyte knew he would have to point this out to the Prince and Princess, along with thanking Zoicite himself before long.

Artemis growled at the sight of the enemy clasping the Prince and his Princess. "LET THEM GO, NEGATRASH!"

"Yeah, you!" Mars shouted she was grateful for the energy boost.

So too was Jupiter. "We want our friends back!"

"And that means now, hairballs!" Mercury too was feeling much better.

Jedite glared at the pair before them all with new power and purpose in his heart. "It also means that we are not asking."

Serena was the first to react to the gentle energy feed Malachite was also sending both her and Darien. "Sailor Scouts. High Guardian Generals."

"Well look who dropped in." Alan sneered, not knowing what he was getting into.

Ann too didn't have the slightest clue of what was about to happen. "Sailor Saps."

The Scouts and Generals were ready for Alan and Ann as the pair shot their energy blasts. Malachite brushed off the dual blasts easily.

That gave the others a needed confidence boost, and stunned the aliens. Mars took her turn to counter attack. "**_MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!_**"

But the aliens created a force field that repelled the attack. That dropped the group's moral as Mars groaned. "No!"

Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter all went up to bat next.

"**_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES . . ._**"

"**_JUPITER THUNDER . . ._**"

"**_VENUS METEOR . . ._**"

But that meant nothing to the aliens before them all. "You're on our turf now, Sailor failures."

Before the Generals could move to attack or defend, Alan and Ann combined their powers in one large blast. It knocked all of them down and out. 

Ann chuckled at that. "Let's do that again."

Alan agreed with her. "Feel the burn!"

The group was pushed to their limits – even with the energy boost that Zoicite had given them. Even if he hated it, Malachite tried hard to remember where Zoicite had activated her hidden power spell within his spirit without calling out to her.

His earlier feed finally effected Serena fully. No one attacked her guy, herself, or her friends – even if it gave her away, she was going to fight as Sailor Moon. "That's it! I'm steamed! **_MOON CRYSTAL POWER!_**"

Her transformation stunned the aliens and gave the others needed time to breathe. Turned out that Zoicite's spell was a little more powerful than the rested suspected. It rebooted itself within them with that break in the battle, so Malachite didn't have to reopen her spell after all.

Alan gasped as Serena changed right in front of them. "No way! Serena can't be Sailor Moon!"

"That little blonde airhead?! No wonder she's such a klutz!" Ann blew it off, but she was worried.

"So you think I'm a klutz? Well, this klutz is teaching you a lesson. I stand behind my friends and fur ball." Sailor Moon snapped as her transformation was completed.

Artemis was stronger, but had the good sense to groan at that. Luna would have been snapping at the Princess for that without a doubt – giving his love's current condition.

But Moon had no idea of what was going on with her cat guardian. All she knew right then was she was tired of having to deal with these punks in front of her. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you! Surrender, you slimy viruses, or you're moon dusted!"

"All right!" Ann had been itching for a fight against the blonde who now seemingly had her old flame as well as being a wall against their saving the Doom Tree. 

"Hold on, Ann." Alan on the other hand knew that they were in over their heads. He also didn't want to see either of his loves hurt – he still loved Ann.

"Why?! 'Cause you have a crush on her?! What, are you going all soft and mushy on me, Alan?! That ditz is the leader of the Sailor brats, and the best way to get rid of THEM is to get rid of HER!" Ann snapped. How could he not figure that out on his own?

"Wha . . .?" Alan couldn't believe that this was still his Ann. She had never been so blood thirsty in all of the years he had known her.

"Hey, if you don't agree, just book it, and I'll find someone else to feed the Doom Tree." Ann brushed her hair off her shoulder. She tried to make herself believe that if Alan didn't want her that she didn't want him. But she still remembered that lonely journey and all of the times he held her safe in his arms. Why couldn't their feelings have stayed that way?

Alan was stunned and hurt – she didn't want him with her anymore? They were the last of their kind that they knew of! "What? You can't do that."

Through all of this, Moon was focused on reviving her beloved Darien. "Darien, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

She fed him a little of the extra energy she had gotten from Malachite. It didn't matter that she might need it in their fight, all she wanted right then was for her guy to open his eyes so she knew he wouldn't leave her forever. "Please, Darien, talk to me. It's me, Darien. Serena."

She felt so responsible for all of this. She should have insisted on the Generals accompanying them on this mission. She should have put herself at risk when her instincts told her things were getting out of hand. She wept beside him as she held his hand to her chest and looked on his tired face. Tired because of her foolishness. "I'm so sorry."

Alan gave Ann an 'I told you so' snort when Darien responded to Moon's voice. "Doesn't look like your boy toy's gonna be too interested in hanging around with you."

"That bimbo! It's her fault! She's poisoned his mind against me." Ann knew that had to be it. It couldn't be that he loved Serena over her.

Alan shook his head, finally realizing that he could never have Serena as his loving mate. "Forget him, Ann. The guy's a human, and they're only good for one thing: Doom Tree fertilizer."

Ann gasped at that. Alan looked at her with certainness in his eyes. "You know I'm right, Ann."

"OOH! Why would he choose her over me?! I won't stand for this!" She didn't want to believe that. She had to have a chance with Darien once she got rid of that blonde airhead! "OOH! AAH! If I can't have Darien, NOBODY WILL!"

"Sailor Moon!" Jedite started to send a blast, but was thrown hard against the far wall by Alan.

Moon still clung tight to her love's hand. "Oh Darien, hang in there."

"Look at that clinging little wimp! LET GO OF HIM!" Ann growled.

"She won't. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that she's a true friend. She's loyal, and she's strong. She'll never desert him . . . even if it means her own downfall." Alan finally accepted that he never had a chance with his angel. He just wondered if he still had a chance with his Ann, or was that gone forever?

He took a breath full of pain and heartbreak. "Doom Tree, since they refuse to separate, go ahead and drain all their energy. Do it now! They're no use to either of us."

"NO WAY!" The Scouts and Generals weren't about to let that go unchallenged.

"**_MIRROR IMAGE CHAOS!"_** Jedite sent, enveloping the enemy with thousands of images of him and his friends.

He smiled. Since they weren't touching anything, there was nothing to hold his spell down, so these two would not be able to break away from his power.

**"_CONSTANT SHIFT MYSTIFY!"_** Malachite too sent, shifting and moving the images that Jedite had created.

"Way to go guys! My turn now." Moon shouted as she watch Alan and Ann become confused by the magic surrounding them. "**_MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!_**"

Growling, Ann flung out a blast the knocked back both Malachite and Jedite, breaking the pair's concentration and spells. It also tossed Moon back over to Darien's prone body. Ann chuckled mockingly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Nice try, brat." 

Finally Darien had stirred from his unconscious sleep. Moon sighed happily as he reached for her. "Darien, can you hear me? It's me, Darien. Sailor Moon."

But Darien finally remembered everything. "Meatball Head?"

Moon wanted to break down into happy tears. "That's right. Do you finally remember us? Oh Darien, do you remember about the Moon Princess?"

"Yes . . . my sweet." The Earth Prince had returned to his love once again.

Sailor Moon could hardly believe her ears! Oh she was wondering if she was still out of it and only dreaming. "We'll be together again. I promise. Just like you were there for me, Darien. I'll fight to protect our kingdom, so we can be as happy and peaceful now as we were then. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I remember everything." Darien brushed her cheek with his fingers, wiping away her tears of joy.

Their friends weren't the only ones to hear all of the conversation – unfortunately. Ann was glaring at the couple with eye filled with hate. "Knock it off!"

"SAILOR MOON!" Neflyte cried out as he saw Ann send another blast towards his Prince and Princess.

As the royal couple were tossed every which way from Ann's jealous attacks, Jupiter felt so useless. "They're helpless!"

Alan found a new respect for the human he had fallen in love with as Moon got up and used her body to shield Darien from the blasts Ann sent them. "She's brave."

Darien however saw his only love being hurt for his sake. "DON'T!"

Moon continued to stand there, ready to take it all for her only love. Alan wished he were the one she was fighting for. "Even braver than I thought."

"You don't know what bravery is! Or friendship! All you know is evil!" Moon shouted defiantly. He hadn't realized that she could hear his mutterings.

That stunned Alan. All he knew was evil? He was only trying to survive and keep his Ann alive too the way they had been taught to – as well as happy … seeing as his one time only one no longer loved him. "Huh?"

Ann on the other hand reveled in that fact. "That's right. So glad you finally noticed."

She blasted Moon again, but the Scout Leader took the full brunt of the attack and stood insolent against this evil that was before them all. She wasn't anywhere near ready to give up.

Ann was getting bored by all of this. She would have what she wanted – a life with her Darien. "Renounce your love for Darien and I might spare you."

"No! I never renounce my feelings! True love can't be taken away by anyone!" Moon snapped.

That still shocked Darien. After all she had suffered through because of him, Serena was still devoted to him alone. "She loves me."

"Ya, ha, ha, ha, ha! You're a sentimental fool, but I can make you change your mind in a flash, Romeo." Ann spat at Darien.

This time when Ann attacked Darien got between her and his only one. Serena had shielded him enough; it was time he protected her so his Princess could recover enough to defeat these creatures. But both were thrown back by the blast before he could turn into his Prince form.

Alan couldn't help but still love the blonde below him. "Sailor Moon!"

"Still on your feet?!" Ann huffed. She was sick of this. Darien should be hers not this Sailor Moon's and certainly not Serena's.

Again Ann blasted the couple, and again Darien stood between the enemy and his true love. It raked his body from head to toe with agony and he collapsed into his love's arms. 

"Darien!" Moon wept as Darien's weight fell heavily in her arms. She wouldn't give him up. "Oh Darien! We'll still have each other, no matter what they do to us."

Alan saw the look in Moon's eyes as she looked down on her Darien – it was a look that echoed how he felt for her … and he at one time had felt for Ann. Was this what love was? Was that what he had felt? "I've never seen anyone so sad.Maybe . . . maybe this is wrong."

"What is?" Ann looked over at him and sighed with frustration. 

"This . . . destroying love. It's such a beautiful thing." Deep inside he still saw the beauty he adored in Ann. Was it too late for him to regain what he brushed off to the side?

Ann gasped as she looked at the pair beneath them. Maybe Alan had a chance. "Can't you see how they love they other? Even if she is our enemy, it'd be wrong to destroy them."

Ann shook it off. He was wrong! "You're just weak, Alan."

"No, you're the one who's weak!" Jupiter snapped as she and the rest of the group gathered near their friends.

"You don't have any real friends, and the only emotions you know are hatred and vengeance and jealousy!" Jedite spouted in his rage.

"Huh?" Alan was shocked. Didn't he still have his Ann? Was she gone from him forever?

"Huh? Can it!" Ann spat back. She didn't want to face that she had lost Alan forever. All because she couldn't take back the words she had been flinging at him all week.

"Huh?!" They both noticed the white rose that nearly attacked them and teleported out of harms way. The Moonlight Knight had arrived in time. 

"The Moonlight Knight!" Jupiter was relieved at the sight. So was everyone else.

"It's a bad scene, Sailor Scouts and Generals, but nothing we can't handle! These poor misfits CAN be beat!" He called to the group that were the only hope their planet had against these aliens.

Ann on the other hand growled at that remark. "Misfits? You have no idea who you're talking to, turban boy! Listen, takes more than some stupid little rose to beat the power of the Negaverse! You'll see what this misfit can do! GRR!"

"Your jealousy's blinding you, Ann! You just can't bear that Darien's dumped you!" Moonlight Knight spat at her. He knew Darien's true feelings, and soon the Moon Princess would know why. The day fro the truth had finally come.

That burned Ann from within. "HE HAS NOT!"

With all the hate she had she blasted him and shoved him against the trunk of the Doom Tree. A blink of an eye later, he vanished. 

"He just disappeared!" Mercury gasped in shock. Their only back up was gone!

That wasn't all. Once again the Doom Tree began to move of its own free will. Looks like Raye had been right! The Tree was alive!

"What's happening?!" Alan started to reach for Ann, fearing for her safety after watching the Tree kill one of their Cardians. 

The roots lifted off of the floor and sent everyone flying. A few began to attack them all – including Alan and Ann! Alan was able to dodge two of the sword like roots, but a third hit him like a whip. That was all it took to make Ann remember how deeply she cared for him. "ALAN!"

She teleported herself in front of Alan and guarded him with her body – like Moon had for Darien not long before. She glared at the roots attacking her dear Alan. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"Ann!" But the roots don't stop, and stabbed Ann without any mercy. Alan watched in horror as the roots withdrew from her body. "ANN! NO!"

Just as she fell, he grabbed her weakening body. They learned the truth – the hard way and far too late it seemed. She was barely breathing and bleeding far to fast for any of them to heal her. Somehow Ann knew it and was at peace with that. There was only one thing she had left to right before she left the world forever.

"Oh . . . Alan . . ."

He clutched her close to his chest. He did love her – more than he ever thought that he had felt such for Serena. "I'm right here."

"Oh, tell me it's . . . it's not like . . . they said it was, Alan." She felt hot tears pour out of her eyes and sown her cheeks. Had she lost him?

Alan brushed a few of the tears away. This couldn't be the end … he didn't want to say goodbye. It felt so final and eternal. "Like what?"

"You're my friend. You're the one true friend I've ever had." She felt her strength leaving her and groaned so softly as the pain throbbed in her body. If she had lost his friendship as well as his heart, well she would rather be dead.

But he nodded. Inside he knew that the feelings went much deeper. He truly loved Ann and was so sorry it took losing her to see that. "Uh huh."

"Just promise . . . promise me . . . you won't forget." Ann gasped. The end was close – she could feel it.

Alan didn't want to live without her. Why live if she was gone? No, he wouldn't let her go! "Ann, don't talk like this."

Ann however knew that her time had come. As her eyes slowly drifted shut she felt at peace that he still cared for her. She didn't deserve his love, though she would never stop loving him. "This life is over for me, dearest. I never understood what love was . . . but . . . now I know, Alan. You're the only one I ever truly loved."

"ANN! DON'T LEAVE ME!" 

Her eyes shut for the last time, and the air rushed from her limp, torn body. He didn't have to look up, he felt the danger and heard the sound of the root aiming straight towards him. It was over, and she was gone. Alan didn't want to live, and was grateful that the Tree wasn't going to make him suffer in a life devoid of his beloved Ann.

"Ann, I'll be with you, shortly. Goodbye, my sweet."

But seeing that they learned the truth, Moon cried out. "STOP THIS NOW! SAVE THEM!"

To everyone's shock, the Tree stopped its attack. And then it spoke to Moon! "You think so, Sailor Moon?"

Everyone was in surprise, but not as much as Sailor Moon herself. Seeing as the question was directed towards her, she decided that she should be the one to fight for Alan and Ann. But a talking Tree? "Huh? You can talk, too?"

A light flashed and everyone was soon in another place and in a new form.  Sailor Moon gasped as she looked around at the strange sights surrounding her. Not sure what was up or down. "Where are we?"

Alan heard her. "I think we're in the mind of the Tree."

The Tree smiled emotionally towards them – a smile they could only feel, not see. "That's right, my children. I have brought you here to tell you my story."

Alan wished Ann had lived to see this and hear the Tree speaking to them now. If only he had not brushed her away. He wanted to be with her. His true and only love.

The Tree went on, after pulling in those who had not been in the battle, but would want to know the truth later. Each lady found her mate. Zoicite and Malachite held Hope in their arms. Darien held Serena tight against his chest, as they stood near her – no **_their_** family. Molly and Neflyte held their Desiree. Neflyte held his daughter and pulled his wife close to him. Brooke was holding a little blonde haired brown-eyed boy in her arms – their son. Between Luna and Artemis was a little boy that was black with shield like patches of white on his neck and chest, as well as white boots on each of his feet. Jessica smiled at the group.

"Now that everyone is here. Long ago, there was only me and the ocean. I lived alone for eons and eons with not a soul to talk to, but then I decided to change all that." The Tree explained.

Alan gasped as long forgotten memories resurface in his mind. "I remember. We were born from the Doom Tree."

The Tree corrected him with the gentle love of a mother. "Back then, I wasn't known as the Doom Tree. I was called the Tree of Life. It was such a happy time, filled with joy and peace. We all knew only harmony, and as I grew, so did my children."

Alan wished things had remained like that – then his Ann would still be alive. He couldn't remember what had caused things to change. The Tree remembered well that horrible time.

"But then, evil forces managed to turn some of them against me, and they began to fight for my energy. I tried talking to them, but they only obeyed the dark force telling them that power was the most important thing. Soon, all that existed in our world was anger and hatred. Still, I believed that patience would reward me and that one-day we'd all find harmony once again, but it was not to be. The evil became so great, they destroyed themselves and our world. Luckily, I was still strong enough to escape, and I took my few remaining followers with me in search of light. We tried many planets, but none of them had what we needed to sustain life. Soon, only you and Ann were left with me, poor little children who'd never known real love, only hatred in a battle for power. I wanted to teach you, but by then, I was then too weak to speak anymore."

The Tree returned everyone, including those not physically there or even born, to the apartment building. Now the group understood, Darien more so than the rest – he was lucky that Serena had brought love into his life after his long and lonely existence in the orphanage. Sailor Moon felt such a pity for both Alan and Ann. "And they steal energy to try to save you?"

"Yes, and they have kept me alive, but to grow I need love, positive energy." The Tree had finally made its needs known.

Alan held the limp body of his beloved tight to his own and moaned. "We failed."

"No, Alan. You WERE failed. No one should grow up without experiencing love and friendship as you did. You behaved as anyone would given those circumstances, but luckily, people learn, and you two have discovered what's most important: love. Now I know I won't have lived in vain." The Tree emphatically said. Everyone could feel the tears of regret in the Tree's soul.

Alan kiss Ann's now cold forehead. He finally understood. The one thing he would not have ever again. For his heart belonged to Ann forever. "Love . . ."

The kitten beside him looked up at Artemis with such a sad look in his eyes. "Daddy?"

The boy knew him! That made his heart soar with joy. "Don't worry. I have a feeling that everything is going to work out."

"Okay. Love you and mommy." The little boy nudged both of his parents in turn. Luna smiled with joy filled tears in her eyes. Her son loved her and Artemis! She licked him a few times – knowing that soon he would be within her again. "And we love you little one."

Then he was gone, but not far form either cat at all. Artemis licked Luna a couple of times. "Be home soon kitty cat."

"I know. I love you Artemis." Luna sighed as she relaxed against him.

Jedite rustled his son's hair and smiled. The boy grinned happily. "You and mommy happy about me daddy?"

"Of course we are. And soon we'll figure out your name. Take it easy on your mom, son." Jedite never thought that he could fit any more love in his heart after gaining his wife and daughter, now he was glad that he had been wrong – so very wrong.

The boy grinned and rested against Brooke's chest. "I will. Love you both. Love you big sissy."

"I love you too little brother! Can't wait till I get to hold you either!" Jayde giggled and smiled at her little brother.

A heartbeat later he was back in his mother's womb.

Neflyte and Molly smiled at the buddle of giggles in her arms and womb. "How much longer mommy and daddy?"

"A few more weeks baby girl. You are one Christmas present none of us can wait for." Neflyte grinned as he pulled his child close. Not much longer and she would be sleeping on his chest, and he could hardly wait."

"Love you Desiree." Molly smiled through her happy tears.

"Love you more mommy!" Desiree giggled once more before returning to her mother's belly.

Hope smiled up at her mother and father. Malachite never thought that he could feel so good and whole in those awful thousand years. Now his one and only love had helped him create this gorgeous angel. "I am so proud of you my dearest Hope."

That brightened Hope's smile all the more. "When am I going to be born?"

"In July darling. You're going to be a summer child." Zoicite combed her fingers through her precious daughter's hair. A child she once feared she would never have.

"Yea!" The child squealed as she returned to her mother's belly.

Without a word Zoicite leapt into her lover's arms. Just as he had so long before, this man had made her feel complete. As she in turn had done to him.

Sailor Moon sighed as Darien wrapped his arms around her. Then a giggle filled the air and a vague misty form stood before the couple. With the hairstyle they could easily see it was their future daughter. Again the girl giggled as her mist body separated into two orbs that melded into both lovers. They had been given the hint of a child they had yet to conceive.

All of this had a greater purpose. The Tree hated seeing one of its children in such pain, but did not have the power needed to change it. These couples however could help – as they all wished that they could. All that was needed now was one last request.

"Sailor Moon, a favor?"

"Yes?" She looked up at the Tree as those who were not physically there returned to their bodies. 

Finally the long ache and pain would be over with. "Please rid me of all the negative energy I've been poisoned with all these years."

"Sure." It was all Serena thought that she could do. Her magic did have its limits – she couldn't raise the dead. "**_MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!_**"

What Sailor Moon didn't know was that the Tree could once free of the Negaenergy that bound its powers. Sailor Moon's power broke the binds and an aura of warm light surrounded the entire building. "I . . . am . . . free!"

That light moved Sailor Moon's mind to another realm so her heart would know peace and the Moonlight Knight would have his chance to explain everything. All she saw around her was light and Darien laying on the ground at her feet. It made her fear the worse. "Oh no! I killed the tree!"

"No, Sailor Moon. You healed it." He was hovering in mid air above her with such a look of adoration and the purest of love.

"Moonlight Knight? I thought you disappeared." Moon was relieved that he wasn't gone forever. She still hoped for some explanation.

It was time that he gave her that account. "Sailor Moon . . . Serena . . . Moon Princess . . ."

"You know all that?" She was astounded at that! He knew so much about her, yet she knew nothing about him.

"Yes. Now it's time you learned who I am." In one movement her pulled down the mask that covered his face.

It left Moon more than stunned … more than astonished … there were no words to explain how she felt at that moment. She looked at the man at her feet and the man above her – it was true they were one in the same! "Darien! I don't understand . . ."

"I'm not Darien, but the courageous soul of Darien that fights the Negaverse." Darien's soul's voice sounded as if every word was urgent, and that their time was slipping away.

"What do you mean?" Moon was scared. Was this that story she read? What was it called … a doppelganger? A marker of Darien's impending death? Was her Muffin dead?

"In the battle against Queen Beryl, Darien lost all of his memories of the Moon Kingdom. And yet, deep inside, some part of him always knew he must protect the Moon Princess, his true love, from the Negaforce, so I was created to fulfill that mission. I exist only to protect you, Sailor Moon, and help the Sailor Scouts, but there's no longer any need for me, now that Darien has his memory back." Darien's soul's eye became so very sad. Like her Muffin – his soul loved this young woman dearly, and would miss her – even if her would always be there.

"You're leaving?" Moon worried that she was losing Darien. That his soul was going away and her Muffin really was dead.

The spirit explained further – erasing Moon's worse fear. "It's Darien who needs me know, Sailor Moon. He's too weak to sustain me much longer. Farewell, my princess. I'll always remember you."

"Wait! Where will you go?"

The Moonlight Knight slowly dissolved into a misty image – like her and Darien's future child, only much clearer in sight. "Where . . . I belong. Goodbye."

The misty body of the Moonlight Knight sunk into Darien's body. Darien and his soul were again one. Sailor Moon knelt next to her love's body and lost consciousness sitting there.

* * *

A few minutes later, he awoke to see her sleeping. She had been through so much, and now it was finally over with. They would be together again. Their wedding would have to be soon – when there was peace in their lives. Gently he shook her shoulder. "Sailor Moon . . . are you there? Sailor Moon!"

"Hmm?" She slowly opened her eyes. Darien was awake and smiling down on her. That was the most beautiful sight Sailor Moon could have ever hoped to see. "Is . . . is that really you?"

"It sure is, and it's sure good to be back, Meatball Head." Darien was relieved that she was still with him. If he ever lost her, he didn't want to think of how Alan was feeling at that moment.

"Darien, I can't believe it. It's so perfect. Everything's okay." She started crying tears of absolute joy. In a heart beat she had her arms around him and let all of her tears loose. "Oh Darien! Oh, I was so afraid I'd lose you again."

That last bit of love energy was all that had been needed. Not far away from the loving couple, a miracle was taking place. Alan gasped as the limp body in his arms began to glow – surrounded by all of the joy, happiness, and love energy that the Tree had collected for her. "Ann . . ."

Her wounds closed and warmth filled her cold body – as did her spirit. Alan was stunned to see her chest rise and fall with her first breath. "Ann . . ."

A beat later she opened her eyes to his joy and everyone else's shock. "Oh, Alan . . ."

"You're back! You came back! Ann!" Sailor Moon had been right! The moment was perfect, and everything finally was okay again – better than okay. Alan had another chance with his only love! He wouldn't be alone.

"I wouldn't leave you." Ann sighed as he kissed her tender lips. It was the first time they had ever kissed – and it was with each other, just as it should be!

That love the pair shared was just enough to give back to the one that gave Ann back her life. Sailor Moon was the first to spot the glow between her and Darien and Alan and Ann. "Oh look! The tree! It's come back to life."

"Look, Ann! We've got another chance!" It was a small seedling of the Tree of Life! Alan held out his hand and the seedling settled in his palm. "It's . . . growing!"

"Yes." Ann chuckled as she fought of the urge to cry for joy.

"We can start over again, this time the right way!" Alan hadn't felt this much joy in his life.

Ann smiled up at him. Oh this was the Alan she fell in love with so long before, strong and sure. "Yes, build a place of our own filled with light and love."

Sailor Moon snuggled into Darien's embrace. "They've been healed."

"Yeah." And so had he. He was whole again, and he still had his girl … his fiancée.

A glow of light surrounded Alan and Ann. The pair said farewell and floated of to find a place to build a new home and life. Though they promised to return one day to check in with everyone.

Sailor Moon sighed as the pair disappeared from sight. "Got a feeling. I think they're gonna make it this time."

"Yeah. I hope so." Darien was happy that the only guy who nearly stole Serena from his arms was in love with someone else.

Sailor Moon looked up worriedly at he guy. "And what about us?"

The other Scout surrounded them a beat later. "Hey, what about you?"

Mars was the first into the fray. "All right, give us the buzz. When are you guys taking the plunge?"

"Inquiring minds want to know." Mercury added.

Jupiter's body language showed that she wasn't going to let the couple leave until the day was picked. "Right now!"

Venus agreed. "Yeah, Sailor Moon!"

Malachite chuckled at the sight. "You know that they won't let you two go until a date is set."

Darien grinned at the equally sneakily smirking Sailor Moon. Malachite suddenly wished he had remained silent. Darien and Sailor Moon's eerie laughter affirmed that feeling.

The Prince looked on his beautiful Princess. "Mind if I say it my sweet?"

"Not at all, my Prince."

Looking dead at Malachite, Darien smiled dirtily. "Not until after the last two Generals get hitched."

All of the Scouts turned and looked at Malachite with the same look on their faces. Before they could start, he vanished for the safety of his lover's embrace. It sent all of the others into belly laughs.

Neflyte smirked at his Prince and Princess. "You know that this will only give you two a brief reprieve."

"Yes. But when we tried to give the two of them the okay to hitch a thousand years ago, Darien and I were threatened by his father with not being allowed to wed. Now we just gave them the clearance we have wanted to for so long."

"And it felt so good." Darien pulled Sailor Moon closer to his body as he had their youmas take the pair to his place – and then leave them alone.

The others knew what was happening, and especially so when they saw the glow on Serena's happy face the next day. But her illusive daughter wasn't created just yet.

* * *

Am I awful?

Well, I have to get Zoicite and Malachite hitched soon – after all, she's pregnant!

Hey, when was the last time I gave two chapters within 24 hrs?

I got a good bead with my Moonie muse.

Next Arch will be one of my own design. Got to hitch and pop out kids – besides I think that they all need some time off.


End file.
